


Tumblr Prompts

by slashyrogue



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Character Death In Dream, Cheesy, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Lovesick Will, M/M, Murder, Not Really Character Death, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Characters - Freeform, Outside Character POV, Pining, Post-Season/Series 03, Sad, Slice of Life, Wake Up Married, body issues, handjobs, lovesick Hannibal, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 143
Words: 97,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to store my Tumblr prompts. Mostly Hannigram, though includes Spacedogs and a number of rarepairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hannibal Teaches Will to Play the Theremin

10: Teach me how to play?

The theremin was the strangest instrument Will had ever seen played, whenever Hannibal decided to play Will lay in their bed watching him as he sat across the room.

His hands moved so easily to the music that Will could not look away, eyes following every movement of his fingers.

“You seem to enjoy watching me,” Hannibal said one evening as Will lay on their bed watching him again.

Will blushed, “I just…it’s interesting to see you play. Strange.”

Hannibal smiled. “You do not enjoy the sound?”

Will confessed, “I…can you teach me how to play?”

Hannibal blinked, surprised. “I…you would like to?”

Will nodded. “I don’t, unless you don’t want to. It’s not the end of the world if you…”

Hannibal moved the instrument, walking to meet Will on the bed. He placed it in front of him, sitting down behind him.

Will laughed, “I didn’t mean right this second.”

Hannibal smiled against his cheek.

“Now is as good a time as any, is it not?”

He took Will’s hand and showed him the proper movement delighting when Will’s pitch seemed just shy of perfect. “Brava, Will, slowly, yes that is nice.”

Will laughed, “It sounds like a ghost is whispering to me,” he said as he moved his hands both in time with Hannibal’s example, “Like it’s humming.”

Hannibal kissed his earlobe and Will nearly fell, Hannibal tightening his hold on Will as he praised, “Could be, possibly the ghost of that van driver who killed that dog last evening.”

Will hissed, his hand faltering. “He fucking deserved it, bastard. I’d cut off his feet again. Make him…”

Hannibal kissed him, theremin forgotten as Will licked at his mouth and pulls back breathlessly his smile bright.

“You always like it when I talk about enjoying killing,” he teased, kissing him again.

Hannibal touched his cheek, smiling. “I enjoy the light in your eyes discussing their punishment for their cruelties.”

Will looked at the theremin, sighing as he laid his head against Hannibal’s chest. “Am I a natural? Any hope for my budding theremin career?”

Hannibal took Will’s hand to his lips.

“You are a much better player than Alana was her first time, your pitch better tuned and your…”

Will glared at him. “You did this with Alana?”

Hannibal froze. “I…”

Will pushed the theremin back, standing up and hissing at him, “I can’t believe you…god Hannibal really?”

“Will, there have been others in my life.”

“Alana? God at least it’s a different theremin.”

Hannibal licked his lips, “Actually…”

Will sighed, stomping out of the room and leaving Hannibal alone to wonder if he should tell Will about how their bathtub was actually the same one he had once washed Bedelia’s hair in.

He decided against it. Will was angry enough already.


	2. Hannibal Wears Jeans

35: "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

 

The one thing Will never anticipated was Hannibal’s love of wearing jeans.

 

It started as a joke, he bought a pair and put it on the bed telling him it was in their best interests for them both to blend in the crowd while they were on the run.

 

Eventually jeans started to make their way into Hannibal’s clothing patterns, sometimes disappearing for weeks at a time and hitting Will like a slap in the face when he decided to wear them. Other times he wore them several days in a row, then stopping randomly and Will pretended not to mourn them.

 

This new pair, though, was just absolute torture.

 

He knew Hannibal had bought this pair for one reason and one reason only: to make him look, and Will could not find itself in him to stop.

 

Hannibal walked into the kitchen that morning having woken up oddly late and Will nearly choked on his cereal as he watched Hannibal bend over to look for the skillet.

 

“Will, where is the iron skillet?”

 

Will coughed, trying to catch his breath as Hannibal turned, still bent in half. “Do you need assistance?”

 

Will shook his head, his eyes narrowing as Hannibal snapped up, turning to smile at him again. “It seems I’ve overslept. You are eating that horrid cereal with the rabbit on it again.”

 

Will swallowed, “I was hungry, and you keep buying it for me.”

 

Hannibal looked away, “You enjoy it, I would not keep you from something that you enjoy.”

 

“Except you complain every single time I eat it.”

 

“Touche.”

 

 

He took out the carton of eggs and several different ingredients, dropping a tomato to the floor and sighing loudly as he bent over.

 

Will bit his lip and felt like he was vibrating, his pants tightening as he stared at the perfect curve of Hannibal’s ass in those jeans. He barely kept himself from moaning as he stood up, walking to the sink.

 

He still wore tailored shirts when he wore jeans, much to Will’s relief, though there had been the occasional expensive t-shirt additions. This shirt was blue, tailored to perfection and Will could not stop his whimper as he started rolling up his sleeves.

 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Will growled, making Hannibal turn around innocently.

 

“Whatever do you mean, beloved? I am not sure…”

 

Will slammed his spoon down on the bar where he sat, knocking over the barstool as he stormed up to him. Hannibal dropped the tomato into the sink, Will pushing him against it and hissing, “Take. It. Off.”

 

Hannibal’s feigned confusion just made him angrier. “I am not entirely sure what you’re referring to?”

 

Will put hands behind Hannibal’s ass, squeezing roughly and making Hannibal let out a breath, his eyes widening a fraction as he licked his lips.

 

“You heard me, Hannibal. Take. It. Off.”

 

Hannibal put his hands around Will’s neck, pressing his lips to Will’s skin as he whispered, “Why do you not take them it off for me?”


	3. Spacedogs Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spacedogs #4: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”
> 
> @mobizo it won’t let me tag you, I hope this is what you wanted!

Nigel fell back into his chair, wincing as he touched his back. “Fuck.”

Adam frowned, staring at him. “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. It’s nothing, darling, just keep reading.”

Nigel stretched up, biting back a moan as he tried to get the kink out of his back. When he looked back down he saw Adam watching him.

“You’re hurt. Why are you hurt? Who hurt you?”

He stood up, walking to Nigel with wide eyes. “Did you get stabbed again? I am taking you to the emergency room this time if you did.”

Nigel shook his head, rubbing his back. “I…there was a situation at the club. It’s over now, I got the fucking money and that fucking asshole Turk is walking on crutches.”

Adam put a hand on his back, moving his hand, “You should not get into fights anymore, you know with older age your bones turn brittle.”

Nigel glared, “I’m not fucking old, darling, it’s fucking Turk’s goddamn fucking bat to my back.”

Adam stood behind him, hands on his shoulders as he moved, “You didn’t shoot him, you are getting better at restraining yourself.”

Nigel grinned over his shoulder. “Your lessons with restraint seem to have fucking rubbed off on me, baby. We could,” he went to stand and clutched his back, moaning, “Fuck! Fucking Turk! Fuck!”

Adam held out his hand, “Come.”

Nigel frowned. “What?”

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Nigel licked his lips. “Front or back, baby? I think I feel a fucking ache in my lower region.”

Adam laughed. “Back first, then front.”

Nigel stood up, biting back a moan as he walked with Adam into their shared bedroom. He took off his shirt, crying out as he moved, “Fucking shit, damnitt!”

Adam went into the bathroom, “I’ll get the lotion, just…stay.”

Nigel laid face down on their bed, sighing loudly. Adam loved to touch him, it was uncommon for him to take his time feeling Nigel though the massage was not a gift given lightly.

He turned when Adam said, “You really need to have backup when you attack people, you could have gotten seriously hurt.”

Nigel laughed. “Fucking backup? You lose your faith in me, darling? I can fucking take care of my fucking self.”

Adam put lotion on his back, making Nigel jump at the cold before he began massaging his lower back, making Nigel groan in pain. “It’s gonna hurt before it gets better. The lower back muscles are…”

Nigel tuned him out, eyes closing as he gave in to Adam’s touch. He felt himself growing hard, feeling Adam’s breath on his back and pushing back into it.

“Fuck, yeah, that’s…god, darling you could make a fucking living at this. I’d kill all your fucking customers for you touching them, but fuck.”

Adam kissed his back, “I do not want to touch anyone but you.”

Nigel turned his head, smiling. “Lucky fucking me.”

Adam straddled his ass, making him grunt at the feeling of him. “Adam, fuck baby you’re hard.”

Adam said, “I’m fine. Just…let me touch.”

Nigel mumbled, “Fucking suck you off when you’re…,” he yawned, “…done.”

Adam pressed hard and whispered, “Just let me touch.”

Nigel felt his eyes go heavy as Adam moved off of his ass and to his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his back again as he rubbed his back slower.

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, Adam kissing his cheek as he whispered, “Goodnight, Nigel,” and covered him with their comforter and climbed in beside him.


	4. Will Gets a Shave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #24:You’re the only one I trust to do this. & also I snuck in #22

It was becoming an eyesore, though Hannibal was loathe to say a thing to Will about it. His beard had grown exponentially over the past few months, barely trimmed and as they grew closer he had noticed a redness on his body that he could not help but stare it lovingly after.

But they had been safe for quite some time, and Hannibal could not help but miss seeing just a bit of Will’s face as most of it was covered in hair now almost too long. 

The eve of his birthday Will sat down beside him on the piano bench, sighing deeply as he said, “So…I think it’s time I shaved my beard off.”

Hannibal froze, trying not to show his excitement.

“You believe that’s the best course of action?”

Will smiled at him. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice. Like it almost pains you to see my bushy beard. Don’t pretend it doesn’t.”

Hannibal blushed, staring down at the piano keys as he played.

“If it pleases you, Will, I would be happy for your beard to overtake your entire face. I would miss admiring your scar from our night, but it would be your choice as is everything you do.”

Will leaned in to kiss him, the fine hairs on his face tickling Hannibal’s cheek as he met his lips. “I know. That’s why I think it’s time.”

Hannibal had to keep himself from jumping up and dragging Will to the bathroom.

“Now?”

Will took his hand, playing with his fingers. “You’re the only one I trust to do this. It’s almost too much for me to take on.”

Hannibal licked his lips, imagining a clean-shaven Will, the smoothness of his cheeks and the beauty of exposed skin. He had never seen Will completely clean-shaven.

“How much am I allowed?”

“As much as you want, it’s your birthday.”

Hannibal smiled. “This is my gift from you, other than your continued presence?”

Will kissed him again; his beard no doubt would leave marks behind as a parting gift.

“Unless you don’t want to, and I’ll let someone else do it. Some strange person massaging my face, rubbing cream over my cheeks, and trimming…”

Hannibal growled, pulling Will’s hand and dragging him out of the room towards their bathroom. He sat Will down on the toilet and began pulling out supplies, running around quickly while Will  
laughed.

“If I had known this would get you so excited I would’ve done it for Christmas.”

Hannibal smiled. “I have waited a very long time to see your exposed skin, mylimasis, forgive me for my enthusiasm.”

Will laughed, leaning back and watching him moving around. “Should we wait until you can order a barber’s chair to do it properly?”

Hannibal paused, as if considering. “Could we?”

Will rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, Hannibal, just get on with it.”

He spent the next half hour preparing, readying the straight razor, inspecting the proper cutting scissors, padding the seat for Will to be comfortable.

Will sighed, wiggling on the toilet seat. “Is this gonna take all day? I’m starting to get hungry.”

Hannibal stopped, readying the warm rag for Will’s face. “We have just eaten.”

“Hannibal it’s almost three o’clock, you’ve been working on this for almost two hours.”

Hannibal blushed, looking down again. “I apologize, mylimasis, if you would prefer to…”

Will laughed, “It’s fine, I just…”

Hannibal stood in front of him and said softly, “Lean your head back.”

Will did as he was told and Hannibal began trimming his beard, humming under his breath and saying nothing. Will just smiled, staring at the man closely before whispering, “If I wasn’t already in love  
with you, this would do it I think.”

Hannibal smiled, kissing him. “I love you too, Will.”

The next half hour consisted of Hannibal lovingly rubbing shaving cream on his face, slowly dragging the straight razor across his cheeks, and then trying to calm his breathing as he cleaned Will’s face and saw him clean shaven for the very first time.

“Beautiful, just beautiful.”

Will blushed, shaking his head. “I’m not…”

Hannibal kissed him, biting at his lip as he pulled back and then rubbing his cheek against Will’s own. “I would hide your beauty, Will, others should not be allowed to see it.”

Will’s blush deepened, “Hannibal, stop, it’s…”

Hannibal touched his scarred cheek, staring at him and sighing.

“I am ashamed to say I miss the beard.”

Will burst out laughing. “Of course you do. Don’t worry, it grows back fast.”

Will stood up, stretching his muscles and yawning. “Food, now?”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Of course.”

They walked into the kitchen and Will sat down to watch him work, smiling as Hannibal kept looking over to stare at him. “You love it, don’t lie.”

Hannibal’s eyes softened. “I do, you look very handsome.”

Will grinned. “Now maybe for my birthday you can grow a beard.”

Hannibal paused, contemplating. “If you would like me to, I would not be averse.”

Will’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Hannibal set down his spatula and walked to Will, rubbing his cheek before he confessed, “Your wish is my command, Will.”

Will looked down, shaking his head. “I think I like you clean shaven too.”

Hannibal kissed him again and pressed his cheek to Will’s own. “Later we can examine what you cheeks feel like across my thighs.”

Will shivered. “After dinner?”

“Absolutely.”


	5. Christmas Snowball Fight Winter Hannigram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #11: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba–goddamnit!”

When Will woke up on December 1st and saw snow falling outside their window, he smiled.

It had been months since the fall, they were content to just exist with one another happy together after so long apart.

Will found himself looking for reasons to put his hands on Hannibal: fix his collar even if it wasn’t crooked, push a stray hair from his face even when none were out of place, and his rushed embarrassed hugs were becoming more and more frequent.

That’s why he was so surprised when Hannibal moved away from his hand that morning, bypassing his shoulder touch. It was like a punch to the stomach, he tried not to let his upset show turning away to mumble, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Will.”

Hannibal made breakfast, not chitchatting like usual strangely silent even as they sat down to eat.

Will tried to figure out what he’d done wrong, but wrecked his brain for answers that would not come.

By the end of the night he’d attempted conversations with Hannibal eleven times with noncommittal responses, and attempted to touch him ten times with his hand barely touching Hannibal’s shirt he moved away so quickly.

Will barely slept that night, getting out of bed finally at four a.m., finding himself wandering into the study and finding a set of drawings spread across Hannibal’s desk.

The drawings were of a pair of children, a little boy and girl and they were having a snowball fight.

Will picked one up, staring intently at the boy and sighing loudly when he realized just what it was he was seeing.

Mischa.

Hannibal had to be ten, maybe eleven in the drawing with Mischa even younger than Will had imagined her to be.

He felt his heart ache with feeling over Hannibal’s possible reasons for pulling away and immediately knew what it was that he had to do.

Will waited an hour and began making breakfast, simple pancakes and sausage from Hannibal’s fridge stock, smiling to himself as he imagined what the day would bring.

Hannibal walked in looking confused.

“You’ve made breakfast.”

Will smiled at him. “I did. Also we’re going out for a tree today.”

Hannibal frowned. “I see.”

Will continued. “I also want to build a snowman. You’ve got us snowed in this cabin, we’re making a snowman.”

Hannibal looked uncomfortable.

“Whatever makes you happy, Will.”

Will sighed, flipping the pancakes onto two plates and then the sausage links. He walked over to the table and out one in front of Hannibal.

“Eat up,” he said, grabbing Hannibal’s neck before he could move away and lingering his hand before letting go.

Hannibal ate in silence, swallowing and commenting, “It is very good.”

“Thank you.”

They sat in silence for a minute more when Will asked, “You have an axe?”

Hannibal frowned. “For?”

“Cutting down the tree?”

Hannibal blinked in surprise. “Oh. May I ask what brought this idea about?”

Will smiled. “Just feeling in the Christmas spirit that’s all. I can always drive up somewhere to buy one but I…”

Hannibal put a hand on Will’s arm and shook his head. “No, I would prefer not to have you go out alone.”

Will took his hand and put it on Hannibal’s. He felt a tremor go through Hannibal at the touch.

“Then you better go get your coat.”

Will waited until Hannibal was out ahead of him, several paces away, to begin making the first snowball.

He knew it wouldn’t take long for Hannibal to notice he wasn’t following and he was right.

Hannibal turned and his eyes narrowed. “Will, what are you doing?”

Will felt the snow bleed through his gloves but continued making a perfect ball, grinning. “Baking a cake.”

Hannibal began walking back towards him, “Don’t you dare throw that snowba–goddamnit!”

Will laughed, running and ducking from Hannibal’s first return snowball, grabbing one of his own and hitting him square in the chest.

Will heard him growl, grunting when Hannibal knocked him over into his face in the snow, smearing a wet snowball down the back of his neck.

“Shit! Shit that’s fucking cold!”

Hannibal took another and put it in his hair, “You would not need to warm up if it were not, now would you?”

Will laughed, rolling them over and trapping Hannibal onto his back, pinning his gloved hands down to gasp breathlessly, “Are you gonna warm me up?”

Hannibal stared at his lips, catching his breath as he purred, “If you would allow me.”

Will licked his lips and said softly, “Yeah, I think I would.”

Hannibal’s nose touched him just seconds before his lips did, grazing his cheek as he moaned, both of them shivering from more than just the cold.

Will felt a gloved hand touch his cheek and he put his own against it, licking into Hannibal’s mouth before he pulled back to stare into Hannibal’s eyes.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that.”

Hannibal’s smile burst through as he laughed, a stray tear coming down his cheek. “I did not imagine…”

Will kissed him again, pressing him down into the wet snow and plastering himself against Hannibal indecently groaning as he felt Hannibal’s hips lift up to his own.

He pulled back, “Hannibal, I…”

Hannibal took off his glove and kissed Will’s hand. “As do I, Will. As do I. Now I believe it is time we warm up inside.”

Will smiled, standing up and reaching out a hand for him to take. Pulling him up Will kept hold, the two of them walking hand in hand as they headed back inside.

Hannibal shook wet snow from Will’s hair and Will reached for the front of his coat, pulling him in for another kiss and smiling as Hannibal smirked, “You planned this.”

Will nodded, “You weren’t gonna talk to me, so I…I looked at your drawings for inspiration.”

Hannibal paused in the process of removing his boots. “I see.”

Will pulled him in further, pushing him down onto the couch and finishing taking off his boots.

“The kiss, I wasn’t expecting,” Will admitted, taking off Hannibal’s socks before running his hand over the bottom of Hannibal’s bare foot.

Hannibal smiled down at him.

“Neither was I.”

Will climbed onto the couch beside him, kicking off his boots and socks, curling up close to Hannibal who took the blanket from behind them to drape over Will’s shoulders.

“I wanna do it again,” Will admitted, reaching out and laughing when Hannibal pulled him into another, deeper and dirtier than the it gets before it.

He was throbbing and wired, smiling so hard his mouth ached.

“I think I’ve created a monster,” Will whispered, as Hannibal touched his cheek and kissed him again.

“I already was one, Will, you should know that already.”

Will licked his lips and swallowed before he confessed, “Then I guess I just finally learned to love the monster in front of me.”

Hannibal shivered, “You move me, Will, no one has done that in a very long time. It pains me to think I could lose you too.”

Will blinked back tears and whispered, “I won’t let that happen. I promise you I’m not going anywhere for a long, long time.”

Hannibal pulled him into a hug, pressing his nose into Will’s neck and breathing him in.

“I will hold you tight and never let you go.”

Will put his head on Hannibal’s shoulder and whispered, “I need you, Hannibal. Please?”

Hannibal squeezed him harder in response and whispered, “I love you too, Will.”


	6. Food Critic Will and Chef Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food Critic! Will and Chef! Hannibal AU

The restaurant had been open less than a week before Will began hearing talk of it.

Miltai, owned and operated by Chef Hannibal Lecter, was “a gift to your mouth” and “the best meal you could ever have.” He had two other restaurants in his queue to review but seeing other critics had gotten there first was starting to irk him.

One bite of the house favorite, Blue Cheese Crusted Filet Mignon in Port Wine Sauce and Will had to fight back a moan. He had not let on that he was a food critic, getting in under his real name was easier to assess a restaurant’s true atmosphere and if this was the meal they gave average customers he was overly excited for his next formal visit.

The server came to the table, smiling as he told her, “The meal was lovely, please compliment the chef for me,” and she said in return, “I will, sir, he picked out the meat especially for you.”

His next meal however, was abysmal. He was there with Beverly this time, she’d begged Will to come since it was so much harder to get in now that word had gotten around. His pseudonym Garrett Jacob Hobbs, made the maitre’d’s eyes widen and they were seated in a prime table in the middle of the room. He ordered the same, though his first bite had Will nearly spitting the meat across the room.

Bev’s eyes widened, “What’s wrong?”

Will shook his head. “This is terrible! I can’t even…it was so fantastic the first time it’s like someone took grizzle and threw it on my plate. WAITER!”

The server ran over and asked, “Sir, is there…”

“What the hell is this? It’s nothing like I got the last time I was here!”

The server’s eyes widened and she said, “I’ll take it back, Mr. Hobbs, I…”

When she ran off Will threw his napkin down, glaring at the room of guests who were all staring at him in annoyance. “If you’d eaten the same thing I had you would’ve done the same!”

The server came out with a man in tow, the man’s annoyed look suddenly softening when he saw Will. “Hello, Mr. Hobbs, I did not…Mr. Graham.”

Will blushed, “You remembered me.”

The man, who could only be Hannibal Lecter, held out his hand for Will to take. 

“I apologize, if I had known…I will remake it immediately.”

Will frowned. “What did I do differently the other time?”

Hannibal smiled. “You were the most beautiful person in the room, though I suspect you are the most beautiful person in most rooms.”

Will’s blush deepened and he said softly, “Thank you,” as Hannibal bowed and left them.

Will turned to see Beverly grinning so hard he thought her cheeks would split open. “Shut up.”

“He’s so cute, he gave you special food cuz you were hot.”

Will put his hand over his eyes, “This is so…”

“Adorable? It’s adorable. You have a chef boyfriend, it’s like your perfect match or something.”

Will sighed. “He’s not my boyfriend, it’s just…”

Bev picked up another bite of her food, grinning as she said, “If he makes food this fucking good, maybe I need to make him my boyfriend.”

Will glared, “He didn’t make you special food.”

She laughed. “You like him too, I can see it in your eyes.”

He said nothing, drinking his wine and waiting for his meal to be made. He was starving but waiting twenty minutes for the meal in his memory was enough to occupy his time.

Hannibal brought it out personally, the meal looking exactly the same as the last though Will could smell the meat making his mouth water. “I apologize again, Mr. Graham, it will not happen again.”

Will blushed and said, “Will. My name is Will.”

Hannibal said softly, “Bon appetite, Will,” waiting for him to take a bite and smiling widely at the dreamy look on Will’s face.

Bev mumbled, “I don’t get special meat?”

“It is from a private reserve, only for an…honored list of guests.”

Bev asked, “How do I get on the list?”

Hannibal watched Will take another bite, licking his lips as Will caught his eye, “You have to be invited.”

When he left them Bev kicked Will under the table, “Let me have some.”

Will growled, “No, it’s mine.”

She ate her food under protest while Will moaned through every bite of his, nearly licking the plate clean when he finished.

“You’re horrible, I thought we were friends.”

Will stuck his tongue out at her and said, “I’m going to the bathroom, if he comes back…”

She laughed. “I’ll tell your boyfriend where you are in case he wants to have a quickie.”

Will blushed again, rushing from the table and heading for the bathroom.

He couldn’t stop smiling, the feeling of good food and knowing Hanniba’s eyes were on him was intoxicating. He finished just as the bathroom door opened and he stepped out of the stall, surprised to see Hannibal washing his hands.

“Do they not have sinks in the kitchen?”

Will stood beside him, soaping up his own hands as Hannibal spoke, “The kitchen does not have your beautiful face to look at while I wash my hands.”

Will laughed, “Do these cheesy lines work on people?”

“I do not know. Do they?”

Will laughed again, ducking his head as he dried his hands with a towel, “Yes.”

Hannibal stood beside him, taking the towel just as Will took another, their hands grazing lightly. “Would you consider sharing a meal with me, Will? Away from your job and mine?”

Will licked his lips and swallowed, “You’re asking me out in the bathroom?”

Hannibal smiled. “Yes.”

Will smiled back and said, “Kind of a horrible place to ask, isn’t it? After all the beautiful comments you’ve thrown at me?”

Hannibal took his hand suddenly, making Will startle but not pull away. He brought Will’s hand to his lips and said, “You are still very beautiful even in the bathroom, Will. I believe you are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on.”

Will sighed, “Thank you, I’m not really, but…” 

Hannibal said, “Yes, Will, you are.” 

Will blushed and said, “Okay, yes I’ll go out with you.”

Hannibal held his hand still as he asked, “We will meet here tomorrow evening? Seven thirty?”

Will asked, “I thought we were going to eat away from our jobs?”

Hannibal kissed his hand again, “Do you not want to have more of my special meat?”

Will laughed, “What kind of meat are we talking about here?”

Hannibal let go of his hand, reaching up to touch his cheek.

“We will see where the night takes us.”

Will nodded once and answered hoarsely, “Okay. Seven thirty.”

Hannibal left before he did, Will nearly falling back against the wall once he was gone, and when he went back to the table Bev was smiling from ear to ear.

“He found you.”

Will said nothing, and Bev said, “He said no charge, by the way. Your “beautiful countenance was payment enough.” I almost swooned.”

Will blushed, and they exited their seats as Will turned back to see Hannibal watching. He heard Bev mumble, “Geez, you’ve got it bad,” and Will said nothing.

She wasn’t wrong


	7. Hannibal has a small dick and Will has a big one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hannibal has a small dick, and finds out that Will has a huge one. What would his reaction be?

They shared everything else before they finally shared their bodies with each other.

Will slept in Hannibal’s bed from their first night after the fall, leaning into his space while Hannibal spooned him from behind and when they finally gave in to their attraction their kiss was tender and chaste, Will sighing into it and declaring, “That wasn’t so bad.”

Sex was never in the equation until they killed again, which was also completely by accident. There were times when they needed supplies and Will mostly went by himself though Hannibal was not overly enthused about that either. One of the time when they went together there was a man who seemed overly interested in them both, his eyes seeming to be around every aisle as Will added food to their cart. He shared a look with Hannibal over a can of coffee and knew tonight would be different.

When they followed him home the man’s death was quick and brutal, tearing and ripping with knives and hands that ended in them both panting and a shared look became something more.

Will tore at Hannibal’s clothes, biting into his throat as he growled and took off the jeans he’d finally talked Hannibal into wearing, pulling them down as Hannibal pulled Will’s shirt over his head, pushing him back against the refrigerator in their kill’s kitchen with a bang as he hissed, hurriedly attempting to open Will’s pants reaching into his underwear when his eyes came up in surprise.

“Will,” he sighed, eyes heavy and wide.

Will’s chest heaved, he ached all over and he wanted nothing more than to get off without thinking. “What?”

Hannibal pushed his jeans down, kneeling at Will’s feet as he peeled off his underwear revealing Will’s impressive cock to him completely. Hannibal had expected it to be beautiful, to want to worship it as he intended to worship Will but this was unexpected.

“You are blessed,” he cooed, taking Will in his grip as well as he could and licking at him, making Will hiss, his head going back against the fridge.

“Fuck, Hannibal, you don’t…god, you don’t have to…”

Hannibal looked up, his eyes heavy as he indulged, sucking on the tip of Will before attempting to take as much as he could. Will groaned, hands in Hannibal’s hair as he was sucked and jerked, coming in Hannibal’s mouth though it was hard to swallow it all so when Hannibal pulled back Will saw cum on his mouth. He touched his lip, licking at his own and saying hoarsely, “Come here.”

Hannibal stood, pressing himself against Will, his cock hard against Will’s hip. Will smiled, wiping his lips and sticking out his finger for Hannibal to suck, which he did without suggestion. Will pressed his knee against Hannibal’s cock and smiled at his moan, “I’ve shown you mine, Dr. Lecter…”

Hannibal looked unsure, “I do not have to be pleased, Will, I find such pleasure in pleasuring you. There is no need.”

Will frowned, reaching for his pants but Hannibal pulled back, making Will grab him hard, turning them around and trapping him against the fridge. “What’s wrong?”

Hannibal sighed, “I do not…my…I do not have such a blessing as you do.”

Will put his hands on Hannibal’s belly, blood staining the fabric of his shirt and he lifted it to show Hannibal’s belly. He got on his knees, licking at him as he pulled down his jeans just enough so he could free Hannibal’s cock.

It was not nearly as impressive as Will’s, nor was it normal sized though the little experience that Will had with cocks that weren’t his own did not make for good comparison. He held it in his hands, delighting in Hannibal’s shudder in response as he licked it, sucking it in easily and Hannibal’s groan of pleasure as Will sucked was answer enough that he was doing this right, though he was not prepared for Hannibal’s to come in his mouth, moving back and coughing as he licked his lips. “Sorry.”

Hannibal touched his face, making Will look up at him. “You are not…your lack of surprise should be insulting?”

Will smiled, laying his head on Hannibal’s knee. “So you have a small dick, it happens? I’ve never been with a guy before so I guess this is nature’s way of making it easier for us? I won’t be intimidated?”

Hannibal laughed, shaking his head. “So nature thought I would enjoy your impressive cock and you would enjoy my modest one?”

Will stood up, pressing Hannibal back again as he kissed him, the taste of their mixed flavors surprisingly good on Will’s tongue. When they pulled apart Will said, “Why else would it be this way? You always seem to think we met for a reason. Maybe we were supposed to.”

“So that our body parts would work in tandem with one another?”

Will smiled. “It’s either that or maybe I should find another serial killer with a bigger dick?”

Hannibal bit at his neck, hissing, “Not an option.”

Will sighed, “Well now that we’ve got that out of the way, I assume I’ll be topping?”

Hannibal bit him hard and whispered, “I always thought was a given.”


	8. Self Conscious About His Body Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal being self conscious about his body and Will trying to make him see how beautiful he is

They rarely don’t touch. From the very beginning they touched as a means to remember they were both still there, hands on shoulders and brushing hips, touching the back of each others’ heads or Hannibal loved caressing the scar on Will’s cheek.

Which was why when they began having sex, Will was unsure of himself at first. He wasn’t sure if he would be completely comfortable seeing Hannibal naked or even touching him, but that didn’t turn out to be a problem.

Because Hannibal never got naked, not ever.

He wouldn’t even let Will touch him without clothes on, always pushing away Will’s hand if it went up to touch his shirt or even attempted to completely pull down his pants. Will had seen his cock, had held it in his hands and kissed the edge of Hannibal’s neck as he came, but he’d never seen him naked.

It took him nearly a week of trying before Will actually pinned him down to the bed and demanded, “Why won’t you let me see you naked?”

Hannibal attempted to get out of his grip, pushing his hips up to meet Will’s and baring his teeth when Will laughed. “You seriously think this is the way to get me to let you go?”

Hannibal growled. “Will, let me go.”

“No. Tell me why you won’t let me see you naked.” Hannibal pressed his lips together tightly and Will leaned in, licking a strip up his neck. “C’mon, Hannibal. Tell me.”

“My stomach is not…entirely…I do not have a perfect form.”

Will frowned. “So?”

Hannibal met his eyes. “It is not a part of myself I find worthy of your eyes.”

Will smiled, biting his lip to keep from laughing. He swallowed before he admitted, “I don’t care.”

Hannibal glared. “I do. Please let my arms go.”

“You could easily break out of my hold.”

Hannibal didn’t move. “I do not want to hurt you.”

“You’re hurting me by hiding behind your clothes, I…can I touch if I don’t look?”

Hannibal paused. “I suppose.”

Will put his hands under Hannibal’s shirt and enjoyed seeing him shiver, his eyes closing in response. “When’s the last time you were touched like this?”

Hannibal opened his eyes. “Do you really want to hear about my…” he sighed again as Will put a hand lower on his belly, nails teasing over his skin, “…past lovers?”

Will frowned. “No. I just…did they get to see?”

Hannibal sighed. “Will.”

“You get to worship every inch of me but I don’t get to worship every inch of you?”

Hannibal’s blush was adorable, Will wanted to lean in and lick at his cheeks but he kept himself back. Hannibal sighed. “Just three buttons.”

Will smiled, immediately going for the lower three on Hannibal’s shirt, ignoring his protests. “You never said which three.”

When he got his buttons open Hannibal looked away as Will exposed his stomach, touching over the small roll there. He wasn’t shapely but not fat, Will had never expected him to be. He leaned in and licked at his stomach, making Hannibal gasp at the contact.

“Beautiful, Hannibal. Just beautiful,” he praised, biting at the skin and rubbing his cheek against it, “All soft and strong, just for me.”

Hannibal’s hands were in his hair as he touched him, Will discreetly opening up the remaining buttons to expose his chest completely. He nuzzled at Hannibal’s chest hair, licking and whispering, “Fuzzy old man,” making Hannibal pull at his hair.

“I am not so…old. I…oh Will,” Hannibal sighed when Will started licking at his nipple.

Will lifted his gaze to meet Hannibal’s eyes. “I think you’re perfect,” he praised, “Now why couldn’t I see your pants off?”

Hannibal sighed, “I…there could be danger of you seeing my stomach area. I…”

He put his hands in Will’s hair again as Will licked at his belly once more, “No more secrets,” Will whispered, “All or nothing, Hannibal.”

Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s hair and smiled as he whispered, “All or nothing.”


	9. Hannigram Christmas Party Bartender AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal asking Will to dance with him when a slow song starts playing at some party they're at, Will being hesitant at first but ending up saying yes

The annual office Christmas party was one of Will’s least favorite things in his life. He hated parties, the throng of people all huddled together and drinking heavily while they flirted or spoke ill of everyone around them.

The only bright spot this year was the bartender. Will had never seen someone pour drinks that expertly or with such flourish, flirting and winking with everyone who came up to the open bar. Will couldn’t stop staring, though every time he was sure the man saw him he made sure to avert his gaze.

He was sitting at a table with his favorite coworkers, who also happened to be his closest friends: Alana Bloom and Beverly Katz. The other people at their table all ignored them, talking amongst themselves.

“…and then Will said, ‘Boy that bartender is sexy I can’t wait to get all up in that.’”

Will turned his head back from staring, blush on his cheeks as both Bev and Alana smiled at him.

“Shut up.”

Bev laughed, pushing his shoulder.

“You’ve been ogling him all night long! Go up there and order something sexy! Like a Blow Job or a Slow Fuck.”

Will hissed, “I am NOT asking for that. Just shut up, okay? It’s bad enough I have to be at this stupid party without you both…”

A waitress came over and put a drink in front of him. Will frowned.

“I didn’t order this.”

She smirked. “Hannibal sent it over, said you looked thirsty.”

She left and both Bev and Alana burst out laughing.

“Will, it’s a Cum Shot.”

Will’s cheeks were so red he put his head down, even as Bev said, “You have to drink it real slow and watch him the whole time. C'mon Will, I’ve never been flirted this hard by someone before you have to!”

Alana smirked over her drink when he lifted his head.

“You need to, Will. He’s a stranger, you don’t even have to go over there or talk to him. Just drink it.”

Will sighed, lifting the drink and looking over at the bar.

Hannibal, apparently, was watching him with a smile. He downed the shot in one go and put the shot glass down hard licking his lips.

Immediately he turned away, sighing.

“I’m going home.”

Bev and Alana both grabbed his arm.

“No! You have to stay till the last…”

The music changed and he smiled, hearing the opening notes to ‘I’ll Be Home For Christmas.’

“I love this song.”

Suddenly there was a tap at his shoulder and his least favorite coworker, Frederick Chilton, who looked like he’d had way too much to drink asked, “Dance with me, Graham.”

Will glared. “No. You’re drunk and I have no desire to smell you that closely for an extended period of time.”

Chilton grabbed his arm and Bev said, “Fuck off, Chilton, he said No!”

Will went to pull his arm away and he was surprised when a strong arm did it for him, taking Will’s hand in the process. He looked up and saw the bartender, Hannibal, glaring daggers at Chilton.

“I believe the man said, no. There is still only one meaning to that word is there not?”

Chilton glared, storming off and Will found himself unable to look away.

“Hi,” he said, swallowing, “Thanks for the drink it was…”

Hannibal finished, “Smooth and creamy?”

Will laughed, “Yeah. I’ve never had one before, ” he blushed, “I mean…”

Hannibal kissed his hand, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Would you care to dance?”

Will nodded and Hannibal led them to the floor, never letting him go. He pulled Will flush against him, Will staring into his eyes and asking, “Won’t you get in trouble? Leaving the bar?”

Hannibal swayed to the music with him, turning Will expertly as the music got slightly faster and shaking his head. “I am entitled to two fifteen minute breaks, this is the first.”

Will breathed into his neck, shivering when he felt himself growing hard in his pants the more Hannibal moved his hips against him.

“I’m not…I don’t dance much.”

Hannibal lifted his head to smile. “A beautiful creature such as yourself should be danced with often, and with someone who knows exactly what they are doing.”

Will let out a breath, his cheeks red and he pushed himself deliberately against Hannibal who smiled wickedly at his burgeoning boldness.

“You could teach me.”

Hannibal turned Will around as the song ended, pushing his cock into Will’s ass from behind. Will bit back a moan, tilting his head back as Hannibal whispered, “It would be a privilege and a pleasure, though I have yet to learn your name.”

Will said breathlessly, “Will.”

Hannibal kept up their dance turning him in a twirl though there was no music.

“It has been a pleasure, Will.”

Will smiled. “Yeah, Hannibal it has.”

Hannibal smiled dipping him as a new faster song came on. “You know my name.”

Will laughed, “The waitress told me, though it is on your name tag.”

Hannibal looked down and smiled at him. “I see. I must return to my duties, I hope to share a dance with you later, sweet Will.”

He kissed Will’s hand and left him, Will’s smile so bright he felt lighter than air sitting back down at his table.

“Look at you,” Alana laughed, “One dance and you’re smitten already.”

Will looked over at the bar, sharing at smile with Hannibal. “Maybe.”

Bev threw down a five dollar bill on the table. “Five dollars says you swallow a real cum shot by the end of the night.”

Alana giggled and threw down a five. “I say their next dance is in the bathroom.”

Will blushed, looking down.

“I hate you both.”

He took a ten out of his wallet and put it on top. “Ten dollars says I’m not the one taking the shot.”

Bev and Alana both burst into laughter even as Will ignored the glares from the rest of their table to look at Hannibal again who winked.

He had no more reason to go home early. After all, the night was young and he was still very thirsty.


	10. Self Conscious of His Tummy Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @cumberninjas who gave me the prompt and who is a never ending source of encouragement and inspiration. *attack hugs you*

Running away with Hannibal had plenty of pluses: the food, the sex, the never ending supply of available murder victims, and the man himself. Will had never had so much fun just talking with someone, learning them. There was no end to Hannibal, he was finding. 

But his optimism against Will’s pessimism waged war between them at times, like now when he wore a shirt as they lay on their beach. 

Hannibal was frowning, walking around freely in the only real place they could. Privacy was easy to buy and they had plenty of it. 

That didn’t stop Will from being self conscious about walking around sans top or even bottom. He had scars, noticeable ones and no matter what Hannibal said to him they were ugly reminders of a beautiful night. 

He pulled his shirt closer to him, sighing in the sun as it beat down on his shoulders. He pulled his sunglasses off and sighed, wiping off the sweat on his brow. 

“You could always swim,” came Hannibal’s voice, making him look up and squint. 

“I’m fine.”

Hannibal frowned. “You are being quite stubborn, Will. I do not care what you scars you have, on the contrary I believe them to be…”

Will scoffed, grabbed his sunglasses and put them back on his head. “Well you think everything about me is beautiful, that doesn’t mean it is. Just…”

Hannibal knelt down in front of Will and put his hands on Will’s shoulder. He said, “You let me see you naked, mylimasis, I have seen every inch of your body.”

Will sighed, putting his hands over Hannibal’s own. “That’s…it’s different then. I don’t think about it when we’re….”

Hannibal peeled Will’s shirt down, touching the scar on his chest softly making Will shiver. “It has been several months but I still recall my fear when he attacked you,” he touched Will’s cheek scar, “But you were so fierce in your vengeance, beloved, so strong.”

Will licked his lips, swallowing. “I didn’t think, I just…felt.”

“Do that now, Will. Feel me. Do not think.”

Will nodded, letting Hannibal lift the shirt over his head and expose his chest. Hannibal climbed on Will’s lap, straddling him and pressing his lips to the scar near his shoulder. Will panted out, “Hannibal, I…”

“Do not talk, Will, let me show you how beautiful you are. How I crave the sight of you so, take nourishment in your breath and would not be able to function without you beside me. Not anymore,” Hannibal whispered, licking up to his neck and pressing his nose against Will’s skin.

Will sighed, hand on Hannibal’s bare back to bring him closer and when he breathed Will in they both were trembling with desire at a memory.

“The mere thought that I can breathe you in without barrier pleases me so, beloved, I lie awake at night and breathe in your scent to memorize it if we are ever parted again.”

Will laughed, turning his chin up and kissing him. “You’re so weird.”

Hannibal smiled. “We are both weird, are we not? You would not be here if you did not find my weirdness attractive.”

Will kissed pressed his hand to the scar on Hannibal’s belly, “No, I wouldn’t be. Lucky for you.”

Hannibal stood, holding out his hand and grinning when Will took it. They walked towards the water and he held Will tightly as the wetness touched them both, feet kicking the further they got out. Will held onto his shoulders, licking at the salty taste now on Hannibal’s skin. “I don’t…I’ve never felt like I was more before you,” Will confessed, lifting his gaze to meet Hannibal’s own.

“You have always been so much more than anyone or anything else since our first meeting. I wanted to learn every facet of you, touch every inch of your body and brain.”

Will’s hand drifted under the water and into the front of Hannibal’s boxers, making Hannibal moan, lifting his himself up as much as he could while trying to remain above water.

“It didn’t take me long to want to give it to you, even then. So much more now, so much more,” Will kissed him, jerking Hannibal’s cock under the water and biting on his lip as he moved.

“Will, beloved, please,” Hannibal begged, but Will let him go with a smile.

“Not under water, no matter how much you beg. You got me here, exposed me, now you’ll take me. Take me, Hannibal.”

Hannibal growled, grabbing Will’s shoulders and lifting him easily in the water as they moved back to walk to the beach. He kissed Will’s scar, holding him up with one arm and when they fell back on the sand both men grunted at the impact.

Will sighed when Hannibal pulled his mouth away, panting, “Please, oh please,” and Hannibal peeled down his trunks the wetness making it difficult. He took Will’s cock in hand and leaned down to lick at it, the salty taste not even a deterrent to giving his beloved the pleasure he deserved.

Will lifted up to meet his mouth and Hannibal took every inch, relaxing his mouth as Will attempted to fuck up into it, suddenly putting his hand down hard on Will’s lips to stop him and continue his own path.

“Fuck, tease, such a tease,” Will panted, making Hannibal smile around him.

It didn’t take long once he took Will in hand and started to move, moaning when Will lost himself to pleasure inside of his mouth.

He pulled back, licking at Will’s cock and pressing his cheek against it, whispering, “Mylimasis, you give me such pleasure,” and biting at Will’s inner thigh.

Will scoffed, “Me? That was for you, then? Not me?”

Hannibal climbed on top of him, smiling down at Will. “It was a pleasure we can share. Together.”

Will put his hand on Hannibal’s clothed cock, feeling how hard he still was.

“You didn’t share enough.”

Hannibal rolled onto his back, staring at Will who rolled atop him to stare.

He touched Hannibal’s cheek and Hannibal whispered, “I love you, Will.”

Will’s smile was luminous, his cheeks burnt by the sun as he answered, “I love you, Hannibal.”

When he took Hannibal in his mouth it was with not as practiced of ease, though Hannibal did not need skill. He only needed to see Will, tongue touching Hannibal’s cock like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted and Hannibal came into his mouth, pushing Will back lightly so he did not choke attempting to swallow.

They laid on each other after, panting and kissing as the sunset on the beach. Will shivered, pressing himself against him and whispering, “Thank you.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand and brought it to his mouth. “No need. I will remind you of your beauty everyday if need be. All you need to do is ask.”

Will nodded against his chest. “I hope soon I won’t have to, that I’ll…feel like you see me.”

Hannibal lifted Will’s chin up. “You will. I promise you. If it takes me a lifetime, I will make you see yourself as I see you.”

Will smiled. “Sounds good to me.”


	11. Hannigram Inappropriate Couple/Garden Club 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hannibal & Will are the slightly inappropriate couple in their neighborhood; Hannibal would feel bad about it, if he had any desire to keep his hands off Will, but there are times when Will will be in the yard sweaty, smiling from playing with the dog(s), and Hannibal can barely get him in the house before he ravishes him. Their semi-public make-out sessions are legendary (and don't even get the Garden Club talking about what you can see through slightly open curtains & a good angle).

“Shameless, just shameless.”

The other ladies all nodded their assent, fanning themselves as they watched the scene in front of them.

A new couple had arrived in the subdivision, much to everyone’s surprise seeing as how there were no openings but poor Ms. Hanley had passed away unexpectedly from reasons unknown.

The gentlemen were both very friendly, one a dark haired dog walker named Rafe and the other a slightly older refined man named Devlin who seemed not to do much of anything at all. Though he made the most lovely pies for the bake sale earlier in the month.

The only downside was the were very–affectionate. Last week someone had seen them kissing open mouthed in the meat aisle at the grocery store, and just yesterday the librarian had told of them caught necking in the cookbook aisle both laughing when they were told to leave.

The ladies of the Garden Club watched now as Rafe, shirtless and mowing the lawn kept locking eyes with Devlin who was sipping lemonade on their porch. Shelley tried not to be caught up in their stares but couldn’t help herself, breathless for what she knew was to come.

She sipped her iced tea and heard Maryanne say again, “Shameless, just shameless.”

Tori nodded, licking her mouth as she saw Rafe let go of the lawnmower to take an offered glass of lemonade from his husband and their bodies grew closer till the glass fell and Devlin pulled Rafe down into his lap.

They all watched, garden talk had long been replaced with other more interesting entertainment once they all learned Shelley lived across from the town’s newest couple.

“Never in all my life,“Tori tsked, chewing on a cracker and picking up the binoculars that Maryanne had brought with her.

They all sighed when the men pulled themselves from the patio chair and rushed inside, falling on the couch in their front room the blinds barely closed as they began removing their clothes.

"Shelley, dear, I do believe the next time you bring cookies you should help them fix their curtains,” Tori said with a smile.

Shelley smiled, “I think you’re right, dear. I think I’ll bake some tonight. Rafe is partial to my peanut butters.”

All three of them clinked their glasses together before taking another drink.

Next week’s Garden Club would be even more entertaining than this one.


	12. Will is jealous of the maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5 Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

The villa was starting to feel like home.

Will woke up in their shared bed, rolling over to a cold empty spot beside him and frowned at the loss.

He sat up, pulling on his robe and walking out of their bedroom and down the hall stopping when he saw what Hannibal was doing.

He was cooking breakfast without a shirt, his back to the living room and Will’s eyes narrowed when he saw the maid had come earlier than usual.

Lilia was middle aged, their neighbor for the last year and usually Will got along well with her despite his barely passable Italian.

He was starting to rethink his opinion, as Lilia was staring openly at Hannibal as he cooked, her eyes never once looking away as she wiped the table in front of her repeatedly. Her cheeks were red and  
when she licked her lips, sighing, Will had reached the end of his patience.

“Working?” Will spat out in Italian, making her nearly knock over their lamp and hurriedly apologize as she sped from the room.

He stomped into the kitchen, growling, “You need to fire Lilia.”

Hannibal frowned, looking at Will over his shoulder. “Has she offended you in some way? I was under the impression that you and she were friendly.”

Will blushed, putting an arm around him and head on Hannibal’s shoulder.

“I just caught her daydreaming, she’s obviously gotten lazy.”

Hannibal kissed him and continued cooking, “She has always seemed dutiful in her work, beloved, I do not see a reason for firing her over a harmless…”

Will dug his nails into Hannibal’s side.

“She was staring at you.”

Hannibal asked, “Do you believe she knows our identities?”

Will was quiet.

Hannibal turned off the burner, setting down the spatula and smiling at Will.

“She was admiring me.”

Will mumbled, “Nevermind, I’ll do it, pulling away but Hannibal grabbed his arm and kept him there.

“Wait a minute, beloved. Are you jealous?”

Will’s blush was spreading as he felt Hannibal’s smug smile on him.

“I shouldn’t have told you.”

Hannibal reached out to touch his cheek, “Yes, you should have. I am quite happy.”

Will glared. “She’s probably staring at us right now, plotting ways to kill me.”

Hannibal laughed, “She would have to get through me first.”

Will struggled as Hannibal pulled him closer, sighing as he was kissed.

“I will fire her immediately, if it would make you happy.”

Will sighed. “Just go put a shirt on.”

Hannibal grinned, reaching into Will’s robe and touching his bare chest.

“If you’re quite certain?”

Will sighed, fighting a smile.

“Okay, maybe in a little while,” he mumbled, pushing Hannibal up against the counter and going for his chest.

Hannibal moaned, throwing back his head and sighing, “Yes, yes, yes,” as he looked beyond them both to see Lilia watching once more.

He moaned, “Please, Will,” growling when Will dropped to his knees.

Their maid caught his eye and blushed, Hannibal smiling wickedly as he thrust his hips towards Will’s open lips.

Lilia quit the next morning, much to Will’s pleasure, though Hannibal hired a beautiful young man named Stevon who blushed during his interview in her place.

He could not wait to introduce Will to him.


	13. Hannigram: I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #32: I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified

He smelled Will coming, even after a year living together Will still insisted on that horrid aftershave.

Hannibal didn’t turn, moving dinner into the oven and waiting for Will to speak though he could tell by that rigidness of Will’s gait that there was something wrong.

“I’m just gonna say something and I’d just like it if you didn’t turn around,” came Will’s shaking demand, Hannibal pausing as he stood in front of the closed oven.

“Of course,” Hannibal said, standing with hands at his sides expecting what he’d been dreading for months now.

Will wanted to go. It had been coming for weeks, their easy closeness suddenly bloomed into a shared kiss only three weeks before that Hannibal still shamelessly touched himself thinking of though he had never expected more. Will did not enjoy men, their connection stronger than sex, but he knew sooner rather than later Will would attempt to leave rather than give into urges.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Hannibal froze, his hands limp and breath becoming increasingly harder to receive.

“I see.”

“It’s not…it’s not normal to love someone who enjoys killing people. It’s not normal to imagine spending the rest of my life with you, wondering what your body smells like in the morning, wondering if you’re ticklish, hoping that you are, and…I can’t stop thinking about kissing you.”

Hannibal asked calmly, “May I speak?”

“Please.”

“When would you like me to leave?”

Will cried out, “What? I didn’t…Why would I want you to leave if I’m in love with you?”

Hannibal closed his eyes. “It inconveniences you to have feelings for me, my leaving would help you attempt to get over them.”

Will didn’t speak, though Hannibal heard his footsteps as the closed the gap between them.

“You’d leave. Just like that.”

His breath was a dagger in the the back of Hannibal’s neck.

“Yes. If it would make you happy, Will, I would do just about anything.”

Will hugged him, shaking against his back and his whispered, “It’s not normal to love someone who enjoys killing people.”

Hannibal let out a breath and confessed, “We have never been normal, Mylimasis. Attempted to be, but never have been.”

Will pressed a kiss to his neck.

“I keep thinking about it, about…that night. I…please turn around.”

Hannibal did, his were hands at Will’s sides when the position changed and Will pulled them closer to touch his hips.

“You wish to hunt with me.”

Will nodded, letting out a breath and closing his eyes. “It’s so cold, I lie away every night and fight the urge to come into your room. I…”

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s cheek scar, caressing it as he spoke, “For a year, you’ve fought this.”

Will smiled, a stray tear leaking down his cheek that Hannibal caught with his finger bringing it to his lips to taste.

“I’ve always fought you every step of the way, why would this time be any different?”

Hannibal smiled, sucking on his finger before he purred, “I can taste the sweetness of your surrender.”

Will pulled him in closer, his tentative kiss a tease that had Hannibal struggling not to take over, the slowness making it that make sweeter when he was devoured, Will’s hand at the back deepening  
their connection.

He swallowed Will’s moan, teasing his lip as they pulled apart and resting his forehead against Will’s own.

“I missed your taste,” he confessed, pressing his nose against Will’s cheek, “Your smell this close.”

Will’s shaky laughter made him smile.

“I’m still terrified,” he whispered, “But I don’t want you to leave.”

Hannibal didn’t move, breathing him in and confessing, “My love for you does not terrify me, though it is disconcerting and quite surprising as it grows deeper every moment.”

Will’s eyes met his and he said, “I…can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

Hannibal pulled back, touching a stray curl on Will’s forehead.

“I would much prefer to be invited to sleep in yours.”

Will kissed him again and asked, “Please?”

Hannibal kissed his cheek and sighed, “Of course, Will. Though after dinner I was going to engage in….another activity if you are so inclined.”

Will trembled as he nodded, “Yes.”

Hannibal pulled away and stared at him, touching Will’s cheek once more.

“I do believe this evening is turning out to be much better than I expected. You never cease to amaze me, Mylimasis.”

Will smiled. “I think dinner is burning.”

Hannibal laughed, “I cannot find it in myself to care,” taking Will’s hand in his.

Will shook his head. “We’ll have nothing to eat.”

Hannibal kissed his hand and said, “Then I guess we will have to hunt sooner than I anticipated.”

Will licked his lips. “I have nothing to wear.”

Hannibal confessed, “I have something for us both, Will. Are you ready?”

Will sighed, nodding. “I’ve been ready for a long time.”


	14. Hannigram See a Horror Movie in Season 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will see a horror movie after a session, sexiness ensues.

Hannibal poured Will a glass of wine as their session began, grinning as he sat down across from him.

Will sipped from his glass and asked as Hannibal went to sit down, “Are you busy tonight?”

Hannibal paused, looking at him in question. “I am not, why do you ask?

Will looked down at his hands and asked, “There this movie I sort of wanted to see, I’m not…I see horror everyday at work so I’m not horribly comfortable watching it with strangers so I thought…”  
Hannibal still stared at him but didn’t answer.

Will lifted his gaze, his cheeks red as he shook his head. “Nevermind, I can always…”

“I would be happy to,” Hannibal said suddenly, looking like he would be anything but.

Will smiled. “Are you sure? You look like you swallowed a lemon.”

Hannibal sat down, crossing his legs a she said, “I am not partial to that type of film or movie theaters in general, but I would not be averse to spending the evening with you.”

Will smiled, “I’m not gonna make you go, if you don’t really want to, I just…”

Hannibal put his drink down and said, “It will be a new experience for me, Will. I am always open to new experiences, especially with people who interest me.”

Will blushed. “Okay. After this? Or do you have appointments?”

Hannibal shook his head. “No. I do not. We can take my car.”

Will said nothing, and they spoke mostly of the current case he was working on though in between he peppered the conversation with talk of the Ripper. Hannibal couldn’t help but smile as he spoke of him but Will didn’t seem to notice, caught up in his explanation of one of his last killings.

Hannibal looked at the clock. “Will, our hour is up. Shall we?”

Will nodded, standing and stretching. “Sorry I kept talking about the Ripper. It just…once I start it’s hard to stop.”

Hannibal handed Will his coat and smiled. “It is quite alright, it is always fascinating to hear your thoughts no matter the subject.”

Will blushed again, putting on his tattered jacket and leading the way out of Hannibal’s office. They got in his car and Will told him the directions for the theater, though Hannibal knew already he pretended not to taking Will’s direction.

They pulled in and Hannibal saw the parking lot was full, he pulled into the closest spot and hoped his car would be safe but imagined coming back to dents. He sighed, closing his eyes.

For Will.

Will said softly, “We really don’t have to.”

Hannibal turned to smile at him. “It’s alright, I was just getting myself ready for this crowd.”

Will laughed. “It’s not going to be as bad as you think it is.”

Once they were inside and brought tickets, Hannibal had to admit Will was correct.

It was much, much worse. They were sitting in the back, Will was sure no one would sit there and he was correct though a loud woman and her boyfriend sat in front of them the seats to each side were empty save for people at the ends of the aisle.

Will said, “Do you want something to eat?”

Hannibal had to swallow back bile just thinking of eating the slop in this hellish place, but he said genially, “No, thank you.”

Will smiled. “I’ll bring you back a water.”

Once he was gone Hannibal leaned forward to tap the woman on her shoulder.

“You need to be quiet once this movie starts. My companion is very excited to see it, and I would be very angry if you made this a bad experience for him.”

The woman glared. “Oh yeah, who the fuck cares?”

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed, “If you want to play it that way, madam, you will care soon enough.”

She laughed and giggled with her date, and Hannibal listened in on their conversation to assess where he could find her later. When Will came in the movie commercials were just beginning, and Hannibal was hit with the smell of artificial butter and mass produced popcorn. Will whispered, “Did I miss anything?”

Hannibal shook his head. “Not at all.”

The movie began and Will was chewing beside him, Hannibal growing tense with their closeness. He could feel the warmth of Will’s arm against his own and his breath tickling over Hannibal’s ear when he whispered, “I think I know the woman in front of us.”

Hannibal turned to stare at him, “Do you?”

Will nodded, “She works in Jack’s office.”

Hannibal smiled. “Small world.”

The movie began, a predictable fare with a bunch of useless teenagers who made idiotic mistakes that could easily be avoided. Will grew tense next to him, shaking slightly when someone was killed.  
Hannibal wanted to laugh, but he imagined the scene even grizzlier than it was on screen, the torn out throat a beheading, the blood spray on the floor a torrent of mess all over the room. He could feel himself sweating, growing increasingly excited as the scenes played on screen. He felt Will’s hand on his knee when the Killer appeared out of nowhere, and he gasped as Will’s fingernails dug into his thigh.

Will whispered, “Are you okay?”

Hannibal nodded, taking the water bottle Will had brought for him and opening it. He took a long gulp and let out a breath. “I am fine.”

Throughout the movie Will jumped in all the predictable places, licking his fingers in between, the smack of his mouth making Hannibal watch him avidly as he took each and every finger between his lips. He would go back for more, the wet butter under his fingernails suddenly ambrosia to Hannibal as he imagined them in his mouth.

Will asked, “Am I…”

He paused, looking at Hannibal in surprise. Hannibal crossed his legs and Will pushed his leg back, staring at him before he lifted the armrest between them and whispered, “You like it?”

Hannibal licked his lips, saying nothing as Will pushed his leg back down, the hand on his thigh moving higher until he touched Hannibal’s cock through his pants. He let out a breath and cupped him, making Hannibal let out a panting, “Will.”

Will pressed his lips to Hannibal’s ear and whispered, “You like it, the gore? The blood? Is it the blood?”

Hannibal looked at him and whispered, “You, Will. It’s you.”

Will leaned in to kiss him, making Hannibal groan into his mouth, Will’s hand undoing his belt and pants quickly to take him in hand. Hannibal bit back a moan, Will taking his cock out and jerking him, whispering, “I’m not afraid anymore, Doctor.”

Hannibal bit down on his tongue when Will moved his wrist at the just the right angle, and he almost sobbed when Will leaned down and took the tip of him into his mouth. He came faster than he thought he would, shivering as he came down while Will continued to suckle his cock like he’d been doing to his fingers just moments before.

He ran his fingers through Will’s hair, panting and trying to calm himself even as Will lifted his head to kiss him deeply, the taste of semen and artificial butter making him more excited than he ever thought possible.

Will crawled into his lap and began kissing him in earnest, Hannibal eager for more and not caring in the slightest of they were kicked out of his horrible place.

Not a moment later, they were.

Will laughed as they walked out of the theater, his cheeks red and his smile infectious.

He held Will closely and whispered, “I am quite glad that you asked me to accompany you this evening, Will.”

Will leaned on his shoulder and said, “Me too.”

Hannibal whispered, as he opened Will’s car door and got in on his own side, “Where am I taking you to?”

Will smiled, putting his hand on Hannibal’s. “Wherever you’re going.”

Hannibal intertwined their fingers and said, “I am happy to hear that, Will. Very, very happy.”


	15. Hannibal is jealous of the gardener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What a minute, are you jealous?" with Jealous Hannibal.

Will was talking to the gardener again.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes, the younger man laughed with Will and wiped sweat off his brow, putting a hand on Will’s shoulder as his arm moved just slightly closer to Will’s neck.

Hannibal growled, the muscle in his jaw twitching to bite into something.

He watched Will come back inside, laughing and shaking his head, the dog, Lucky, barking at his heels.

“Giomo says,” he started, frowning when he saw the look on Hannibal’s face, “What’s wrong?”

Hannibal shook his head. “It’s nothing. Carry on. What does the sweaty gardener have to say that is so enlightening that you just spent 37 minutes laughing at his insight?”

Will smiled. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Hannibal turned away, walking from him, “Of course not. I just do not understand what was so important…”

Will hugged him from behind, kissing his neck as he whispered, “He was telling me about his dogs, they just had puppies.”

Hannibal frowned. “I see. How many have you already asked for?”

Will laughed. “None. I know three is already too much.”

Hannibal turned and shook his head.

“You may have as many as you wish, Will. We can always get a bigger home.”

Will kissed him, hugging Hannibal tightly. “I’m sorry you were jealous.”

“I do not like you to share smiles with others.”

Will smiled. “I’ll try not to.”

Hannibal touched his lips, sighing.

“Please.”

Will led him back to the living room where they looked out at Giomo who was working hard.

“I think I’ll bring him something cold to drink,” Hannibal said, turning to head for the kitchen.

Will laughed. “Should I check it for cyanide?”

Hannibal winked.

Two months later Will woke up to three new puppies in his bed for his birthday.


	16. Adam Does Not Like The Smell of Perfume on Nigel's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #35 Spacedogs You heard me. Take. It. Off.

Adam stood in front of the window, staring as he waited for Nigel to get home. 

It had been a very long day, he was getting better at spending time with crowds at work but today was just harder than usual. 

He needed Nigel's familiar smell and voice, the air seeming empty without him. 

When he walked into the room Adam blanched, stepping away and shaking his head. "No, no, no! You smell wrong! What is that?!?" 

Nigel froze. "Darling, what is it? I was just coming from the club. I haven't..."

Adam put a hand over his nose as he moved away further.

"Take it off. All of it!" 

Nigel walked closer to him, "Adam, darling just..." 

Adam glared, walking towards him and pulling on his shirt almost ripping it. "You heard me. Take. It. Off." 

Nigel tried not to smile, Adam hated to be laughed at and he knew this was not a seduction.

He peeled off his shirt, exposing his chest and then began stripping out of his pants.

When he was through he took his clothes into the bathroom throwing them in the hamper before shutting the door. 

Adam walked over, pressing himself against Nigel and breathing in. "Better. It's better. I don't like that perfume, it's wrong. Wrong. Wrong." 

Nigel put his arms around him tentatively, sighing as he felt Adam relax in his hold.

"I apologize, darling, I will change before I come here." 

Adam looked at him with a frown. "No. Just do not let that woman touch you again. You don't need them. Do you need them?" 

Nigel kissed him softly, feeling Adam's excitement against him as the moved. "I only need you, darling. No one else."

Adam smiled, his hand snaking into Nigel's briefs and taking him in hand. "You're hard, you like it when I yell at you?" 

Nigel smiled, kissing him deeply until he could barely breathe. "I like it when you fucking need me, baby. You needed me to smell like me." 

Adam walked them up to the wall where he took out his cock, staring down as he moved his hand. 

"I like your smell," he confessed, leaning in to kiss his chest, "Your taste," he sighed when Nigel moaned and increased his hand, "And your voice."

"Darling, please. Fuck, Adam, fuck."

He lifted his hand up to lick, meeting Nigel's eyes as he went back to take him in hand again. 

Nigel groaned against the wall, kissing Adam's neck as he growled, "Faster, fuck, faster darling."

A snap of Adams wrist and he was coming, Adam saying, "You're so warm, you smell so good," as he came down from it. 

They stood there for a moment before Nigel kissed him again, deeply tonguing the inside of his mouths before he sighed, "Fucking gorgeous when you want me, Adam. Just perfect." 

Adam smiled, pressing his hardness against Nigel and whispering, "I want you still. Please?" 

Nigel kissed him, leading them both towards the bedroom. "Like I could ever say no to that fucking beautiful face."


	17. Will thinks Hannibal is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram Prompt: "I thought you were dead."

Will had never liked telephone conversations until he started to share them with Hannibal, the two of them calling each other whenever they left the house and usually ending up speaking throughout their time apart. 

Today was no exception. 

“You’re going where?” Will laughed, sitting back on the couch as he let Encephalitis crawl into his lap. 

“You were partial to the mangoes that I procured last week, I am quite sure there is a farmstand near here that will have them. I can make a tart, mixed with the joints of the gardener we slayed last Wednesday.” 

Will shook his head, smiling. “I don’t need anything, Hannibal, just hurry up and get home. The dog is starving, and you were going to help me make that designer…”

Hannibal cursed, “I will have to let you go, beloved, I believe I am being pulled over.”

Will frowned. “Why?”

“I am not…entirely sure.”

Will felt himself freeze and asked, “Hannibal, don’t…if he recognizes you, don’t do anything stupid. Okay?”

He got no answer, hearing Hannibal spouting off rapid Italian and an unknown voice answer him so quickly will could not hear any of it. When he heard the shot, Will screamed, “HANNIBAL! HANNIBAL  
ANSWER ME!” 

The line went dead and Will jumped off the couch, hitting redial and getting nothing in response. 

“No, no, no,” he muttered, shaking as he ran towards his car and barely able to press the unlock button before he jumped inside. 

He hit redial again, and got no response, tears sliding down his face. 

“Not like this, not…god, please, I can’t…”

He drove with no destination, looking for Hannibal’s car and finding nothing. He pulled over, banging his head on the steering wheel and digging his hands into it. 

They were supposed to die together, not apart. He couldn’t do this alone. 

Will took a deep breath, wiping his face as he continued to drive down the same street, towards the market where he knew Hannibal liked to go. When he found nothing, he turned back towards home,  
his breathing coming in gasps as he pulled on towards the house. 

Pulling into their long drive he parked by the front door, pressing his face into the steering wheel and falling apart at the seems. 

It was like a part of him was torn out, he touched his chest and could barely find the strength to breathe. 

His eyes closed he waded into the stream, trying to find his center and block out all of this pain. 

The knock on the window surprised him, but he did not open his eyes, though when he felt a hand on his face he immediately knew who it belonged to. 

“Hannibal,” he sobbed, grabbing his shoulders and kissing him, tears on his face as he bit into his lip, shaking his head as he was yanked from the car so violently that he almost fell. 

Hannibal whispered, “What’s happened? Will, tell me what’s happened?”

Will shook his head, “I thought…god, I thought you were dead. You…the shot, the police, I didn’t…god, you’re here. You’re…”

Hannibal kissed his cheeks, pressing his face into Will’s own and whispering, “I spoke to the polizia of a missing child, he was very concerned, and a car backfired beside us.”

“You didn’t answer your phone.”

Hannibal’s cheek warmed against his, and Will lifted himself away to see his husband was blushing. “I…seem to have broken it.” 

Will laughed, kissing him once more. “You dropped it.”

Hannibal glared. “The noise was alarming, I did not expect it.” 

Will hugged him tightly again, whispering, “Please, don’t leave me alone again. I don’t…please. It…god, I felt like I was dying.”

Hannibal kissed him softly, pressing their foreheads together. “I apologize, beloved. I should have expected your fear. It was a mistake that will not be repeated, I promise you.”

Will nodded, intertwining their fingers and kissing him again and again. 

“I won’t lose you, I can’t lose you. I…please.”

Hannibal breathed him in, smiling. “I will never leave you again, Will.”

Will let out a sigh, pulling him into the house. 

“I need to touch you, I need to taste, I need…”

Hannibal growled, “Your wish is my command, mylimasis, your need fuels my own.” 

Will yanked him inside, pressing Hannibal against the door and tearing at his clothes. He growled, “Don’t stop talking.” 

Hannibal smiled. “What do you wish to do to me, sweet Will?”

Will was shaking with need, his hoarse, “Everything,” making Hannibal shiver in anticipation.


	18. Hannigram "Please don't leave."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram Prompt: "Please, don't leave."

The noise woke Will from a deep sleep, the dog barking and a dragging noise making him instantly get out of bed and head down the hallway. 

He saw Hannibal standing there, holding a suitcase. 

“What’s going on?”

Hannibal said, “I’ve decided to leave. As I know my presence upsets you, it seemed the best course of action for both of our sakes.” 

Will didn’t say a word and he turned away, heading further down the hall. 

“You can’t just…”

Hannibal turned, glaring. “We have been in this house for nearly a month and in that time we have shared as little space as you will allow me. It is a red letter day when we share more than four words between us, and even those seem like a torture I no longer wish to put you through. I will not force you to coexist with me.” 

Will had to swallow back bile at the idea of being separated from Hannibal. 

“Please, don’t leave.”

Hannibal let out a long sigh. “You do not want me here. I make you angry, I am aware that I foiled your plans for our demise in the fall. I am sorry to have taken a clean death away from you, burdening you with feelings you no longer wish to remember. I would have preferred if you had allowed Francis to kill me over this torturous existence. I cannot bear to look at you any longer, Will, I…” 

He turned, dragging a suitcase behind him as he ignored Will’s protests of, “No, I didn’t…you..I couldn’t just…Hannibal, please stop.”

Hannibal did not, continuing on, “I am still quite unsure why you did not just push me over and save yourself, though in your temporary insanity I am sure you thought it wiser to kill us both. Perhaps the idea of keeping yourself at arm’s length was appealing, I did not expect it of you.” 

Will felt tears on his face, “I didn’t…I couldn’t let you die alone.”

Hannibal paused, turning to stare at him. 

“Why?”

Will heard the dog barking again and ignored it, walking towards Hannibal. 

“I…god, I couldn’t…the whole time you were in there, I couldn’t…I had nightmares where you died and I didn’t get to see you again. I…”

Hannibal set down his suitcase, walking towards Will and meeting him in the middle. “You fear for your feelings, I understand. I do not enjoy this open wound you’ve given me either.”

Will fought for breath. “I can’t, I need you. I just…god it’s so hard to let go. It’s…”

Hannibal reached out and their hands touched, making Will moan. 

“Do you ache as I do, Will?”

Will nodded, “I can’t, I…please, just make me. Just make me, it’ll be so much easier.” 

Hannibal smiled, pressing their hands tightly together as he admitted, “You would hate me, if I did. I much prefer to see you fighting, aching for a touch that you know I would gladly give you.”  
Will bit his lip so hard he drew blood, taking two steps forward his chest flush with Hannibal’s own. 

“Things were so much easier when you were taking me apart, putting me back together, not…I…”

Hannibal waited, purring, “Take what you need, Will. Whatever you need, I would give you. Tear into me, beat me, love me, it does not matter. Now that I know you do not hate me, there is nothing on earth that will take me from you.” 

Will whined, “I just…god, I…”

He grabbed Hannibal’s shoulders and crushed their mouths together, a messy kiss that Hannibal growled into, letting Will turn them in towards the wall to be pushed back against it. He felt Will’s excitement against his hip and moved against it, reveling in his groan of appreciation. 

“Take me, Will, take all of me.”

Will tore open his shirt and buttons flew, Will’s mouth biting into his flesh so hard he knew it would bruise. He shook under the force of Will’s appreciation, his hunger, pushing back against the mouth  
assaulting him even as he felt Will pulling away. 

“God, I can’t…” 

“I would gladly prostrate myself at you feet, Will, begging,” he said breathlessly as Will began unbuckling his belt, shoving a hand down his pants and moving his hand in time with Hannibal’s moans.  
“Mylimasis, nesibaigia, nesibaigia, prasome,” he panted, biting into Will’s mouth.

Will whimpered, “Touch me, god, please, touch me,” and Hannibal did just that, moving his hand in time with Will’s own.

Panting open mouthed Hannibal came, tears on his face as he sighed, “Yes, Will, yes, yes,” and Will’s whimpered, “Don’t let go, god, please,” made him lick down his neck, biting hard as Will’s cum  
stained his fingers.

They stood there, breathless and panting, Will’s hand at the back of his head petting and Hannibal purring into his throat, tasting the sweat of their exertions.

“Perfection,” he praised, biting at Will’s skin even as he lifted his hand up to taste Will on his fingers.

Will held him tighter, nails digging into his skin. “Don’t leave. Please, don’t leave.”

Hannibal let out a long sigh as he finished, pulling himself back and staring into Will’s eyes.

“Why would I ever leave? There is no longer a reason to keep my distance, as I have only begun to satisfy both of our cravings.”

Will collapsed against him, Hannibal holding him upright with ease.

The stickiness between them not even an afterthought as Will whispered, “I need you.

Hannibal ran a hand through Will’s hair and whispered, “And I you, Will, and I you.”


	19. Accidentally Married Hannigram AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 88: “Don’t panic, but I think we might have accidentally gotten married.”

Will rolled over and paused, feeling an arm around him.

He opened his eyes and nearly fell out of the bed, yelling, “Who the hell are you?”

The man in his bed was older than him, dark hair with tinges of gray and strangely crimson eyes that seemed to be drinking him in.

“Good morning.”

Will looked down and saw he was nude, making him blush. “I…uh…morning. I…who are you?”

The man rolled over, exposing his nudity to Will who looked away.

“My name is Hannibal Lecter.”

Will swallowed. “I don’t remember even meeting you, let alone…god, I’ve never had a one night stand before.”

Hannibal stood up, exposing himself completely and walking across the room. “I have had several, though they have never ended with my memory completely gone this way.”

Will stared at his backside as he walked towards the adjoining bathroom of their extremely large room. “Is this your room?”

Hannibal peered out of the bathroom. “Yes, do you like it?

Will smiled, “It’s…nice.”

Will grabbed his briefs, pulling them on as he walked towards the bathroom looking away again when he found Hannibal was urinating.

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s no problem, Will. We saw everything of each other last night, though you do not remember any of it.”

Will said, “About that…what…” Will trailed off, staring at the ring on his left hand.

Hannibal finished washing his hands and said, “Ah, so you’ve seen it. Don’t panic, Will, but I think we may have accidentally gotten married.”

“Wait, what? How does someone accidentally get married? I don’t even…how drunk was I?”

Hannibal frowned, walking towards him naked again making Will cover his eyes. He heard Hannibal’s laughter. “I am not modest, Will, I apologize.”

Will said, “You don’t remember getting married?”

 

Hannibal pulled his hand away and Will stared into his eyes, surprised by how close they were. “No, but I remember the rest of it. I remember you were quite…forceful.”

Will blushed, “I was…uh…”

Hannibal touched his cheek. “Yes, and I enjoyed every part of you.”

Will laughed, shaking his head. “I’ve never…this is so weird, I’m not even usually attracted to men.”

Hannibal stared at him still, caressing his cheek. “My attentions are not limited, though they are limited to a select few. I can see why I chose you, Will.”

Will sighed, “I…”

“I am sure we can get the marriage annulled due to the circumstances,” Hannibal said, letting his hand fall as he went to look for his clothes.

“That’s…that’s good,” Will said quietly, watching him move as he sat down on the bed.

He watched the muscles of Hannibal’s back move as he dressed, licking his lips as he bent down to pull his pants on and when he went for his shirt Will said, “Hannibal?”

Hannibal looked over his shoulder with a smile. “Yes Will?”

“Who made the first move?”

Hannibal confessed, “I did, though you did not stop me.”

“I…”

Hannibal walked over to him, shirt barely on his shoulders as he leaned down to touch Will’s face once more. “Will you stop me now, Will? We are husbands after all.”

Will let out a breath, swallowing before he shook his head. “No. No, I don’t think I will.”

Hannibal’s kiss was soft, tentative, and Will whimpered as he pulled away.

“Just as I remember it.”

Will said, “I don’t…”

Hannibal took his hand and kissed it, “I could order us breakfast, Husband, and see what today brings.”

Will smiled. “I’d like that.”

Hannibal sat on the bed beside him, grabbing the phone and ordering breakfast as he kept hold of Will’s hand, their shared rings standing out against each other. Will felt warmer than he had a in a  
very long time.

Maybe it wasn’t an accident after all.


	20. Hannibal Dates Someone & Will is Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 59\. “Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again.” And 98. “I can’t watch you with someone else. It’s tearing me apart.”

They were friends, nothing more.

Will tried to tell himself this everyday, watching Hannibal’s smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, and seeing his hand as it fought not to touch Will’s own.

Very close friends, he repeated to himself daily.

It was a slap in the face the first time Will smelled the perfume, sweet and hard not to smell though part of him thought Hannibal was doing it purposefully just to spite him for not bridging the gap between friends to lovers.

The next time he smelled the perfume it was the same, which frightened him most of all that this could be the same woman. Someone who Hannibal actually enjoyed being with, who could be his  
intellectual equal and Will could not help himself from asking, “I was thinking of cooking some of the fish tonight for dinner?”

Hannibal frowned. “I am sorry, Will, but I already have dinner plans.”

Hannibal went out alone all the time, to operas and dinner parties since Will was not one for socializing. But this made Will dig his nails into his palms and pretend to smile, nodding, “It’s okay, I’m just, it’s fine. Maybe tomorrow?”

Hannibal nodded, “Of course.”

He didn’t come home that night and Will broke a teacup on the floor in frustration, pressing his hands against his eyes and sinking to the floor.

“Fuck! Dammit!”

Will stayed awake till almost four in the morning until he fell asleep in Hannibal’s bed, curled up in his blankets and trying not to grab his cell phone to call with a madeup emergency.

When he came home the next morning he had fresh scones and coffee, telling him with a smile, “Compliments of Teresa,” making Will nearly bite his tongue.

“Teresa?”

Hannibal looked away, “This woman I met at the opera several weeks ago. We’ve been seeing each other.”

Will swallowed, “Oh. That’s the perfume then.”

Hannibal’s head whipped around so fast that Will looked away before he could see the hurt in his eyes. “Yes. Will are you…”

“I’m going to go check on the dog.”

They had two dogs, Encephalitis and Grover, black labs that Hannibal secretly adored but pretended to be annoyed with most of the time. They had a heated enclosure that Will had helped build despite Hannibal’s protests.

He walked in to see them and was overwhelmed by the reception he got, sitting on the floor and letting his mind drift away just trying to forget about Hannibal completely.

A month into Teresa being a part of their lives and six months after their dual fall, Will saw Teresa for the first time.

He was at the pet store, Grover on a leash as he walked through and he smelled the familiar perfume that haunted every single day of his life now. He turned, thinking that maybe he was mistaken when he saw a woman in a doctor’s coat with a nametag.

Dr. Teresa Aligheri

Will froze, telling himself that it had to be a coincidence as he rushed from the store without buying a thing. That was until she came to stay at their home that evening, blushing and shaking Will’s hand demurely as Hannibal remarked, “Teresa is a veterinarian at the pet store not far from here, I’m surprised I did not mention it before now.”

Will smiled, “Yeah, that’s…weird. It was nice meeting you.”

That night he had to listen to her cries of passion as Hannibal no doubt fucked her blind into his bed, her whispered sighs of, “Please, please, please,” making Will consider sleeping out in the dog enclosure.

The next morning he waited until she was gone to tell Hannibal, “If you’re gonna take her here, you could at least tell her to moan quieter.”

Hannibal frowned. “I apologize.”

“Well…it kept me up a while.”

Hannibal stared at him for some time before he asked, “Do you like her?”

Will glared at him. “What does it matter?”

Hannibal sipped his coffee once before asking again, “Do you like her?”

Will said, “I don’t care who you fuck. Just do it someplace else.”

That night Hannibal didn’t come home, and Will had quite enough of this shit.

He went to Teresa’s work the next day, waiting until she was home to follow her there and sat outside for four hours until he drove to a nearby parking lot to scream and punch his steering wheel.

He wasn’t going to kill some woman because she was sleeping with Hannibal. He wasn’t.

When he got home he found Hannibal waiting in his room for him, the dogs on his bed which Hannibal always seemed to frown at.

“What are you doing in here?”

“Where have you been?”

Will mumbled, “What does it matter?”

“I followed you to Teresa’s work today, Will. If you dislike her so intently, I wish you would just tell me. Or if this is going to cause a problem…”

“It kills me,” Will said, his back to Hannibal as he whispered, “I can’t watch you with someone else. It’s tearing me apart.”

He heard Hannibal move and felt arms come around him from behind, Will sighing and leaning back against him as Hannibal spoke, “Ask me to stay.”

Will turned his head, letting out his breath in a rush as he said, “Please, don’t go see her.”

Hannibal kissed him so softly that Will whined, trying to deepen it but Hannibal pulled back in a tease his smile wide as he whispered, “Her who? All I see is you, Will, that is all I have ever seen.”

Will felt a tear on his cheek, “But…”

“It was a horrible thing to do, but I found someone who would tear into you as your wife tore into me. I needed to see you battle your jealousy, I…she is inconsequential to me.”

Will turned, pushing him down onto the bed, the dogs scattering as he hissed, “You fucked her, that wasn’t inconsequential.”

“Did I?” Hannibal asked, “You may have heard her cries of passion but I never once entered her. I may have…touched her a bit.”

Will glared at him. “So this was just some sort of game? See how far we can push Will until he kills an innocent woman out of jealousy?”

Hannibal smiled. “Yes.”

Will jumped onto the bed, straddling him as he slapped Hannibal as hard as he could.

“Fuck you.”

“If you’d like to, I would be overjoyed,” he admitted, taking Will’s hand and kissing it, “Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again.”

Will was shaking with anger, taking his other hand to slap Hannibal once more.

“You’re such an asshole. I can’t believe you would…”

Hannibal sat up, hand at Will’s back as he said, “You cannot believe it of me? Surely you know me better than that by now.”

Will sighed, defeated. “I know you just as well as you know me. Doesn’t make me any less angry though. I would’ve killed her, you know that.”

Hannibal rubbed his back, smiling. “Yes. I had hoped the other evening would’ve pushed you, but your resistance is stronger than I anticipated.”

Will sighed as he shook his head. “I should tell you to go back to her, but the thought of you doing that makes me want to scream.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, whispering, “We could kill her together, if it would please you.”

Will shivered, closing his eyes. “If it would please you, you mean.”

Hannibal moved them back so he could sit properly, pulling Will closer as he kissed him once more. They kissed languidly, teasing and tasting with no end goal in mind and by the time both were breathless Will was smiling. “Maybe another night, just…stay.”

Hannibal kissed him once more, pulling Will into a tight hug as he whispered, “I never wanted to leave so thank you for asking me to stay.”


	21. First Kiss Hannigram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I kiss you?

“Can I kiss you?”

Hannibal looked up from his sketchpad, surprised by the question.

“Yes.”

Will swallowed, standing in the doorway but not moving.

Hannibal smiled. “You actually have to be in my vicinity to kiss me, Will, unless there is another way I am unaware of.”

Will sighed, “I know, it’s just…we’ve never talked about this before.”

Hannibal stood and walked towards him, nearly laughing when Will took several steps back into the hallway. He stopped when they were close but not touching, reaching out to touch Will’s cheek.

“I would never force you into an aspect of our relationship you did not want. I am perfectly happy being with you with nothing more than our current physical relationship. I adore the trust I have built with you, that alone keeps me nourished.”

Will smiled. “I still want to kiss you.”

Hannibal did not move, “You can.”

Will reached up to the opposite cheek that Hannibal was touching on him, pressing their lips together so lightly that Hannibal barely felt a thing though he licked his lips at their parting. Will smiled, his breath a whoosh against his lips. “Thank you, Will. That was lovely.”

Will touched his lips, “No one would ever think you’d be so gentle.”

“Only with you, Will,” Hannibal said, kissing his cheek and waiting for Will’s next move.

Will kissed him again, this one lingering slightly longer but he waited for Hannibal to pull away, his tongue barely touching Hannibal’s own before Hannibal pulled back, pressing their foreheads together. “You set me aflame, Will, it is hard to pull away from you.”

Will said, “But I trust that you will if I tell you to stop.”

Will kissed him again, moaning as he pulled Hannibal closer and pulling back, his mouth against Hannibal’s cheek as he panted, catching his breath.

“Would you, Will? Tell me to stop?”

Will pulled back, smiling. “Kissing me or killing me?”

Hannibal kissed his forehead, “Both.”

“No, Hannibal, I wouldn’t. If you were killing me or kissing me, I know it would be because I asked you to.”

Hannibal smiled against his skin.

“Beautiful Will, you please me so.”

Will laughed. “Not yet, but we’ll get there.”

Hannibal pulled back, looking into his eyes and confessing, “No, Will, you please me now. Every day after today you will just please me more.”

Will whispered, “I love you.”

Hannibal closed his eyes, taking Will’s hand and bringing it to his lips.

“Thank you, Will,” he whispered, “I love you too.”

They shared a smile, Will pulling him back into the study. 

“How about you start on that drawing you’ve been promising me?”

Hannibal grinned.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	22. Temporary Character Death Hannigram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 84. "I'm dying."

Will pulled them both from the water, panting and coughing as he finally got breath. He turned to look at Hannibal who was paler than he should be, fighting for breath as he gasped, “Will, I’m dying.”

Will ran over to him, hands on his shirt as he shook his head. “No, you’re not, we just need to get to that house there, it’s not far, we can…”

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s cheek, the blood seeping through and Will shivering from the cold. “No, I can…there is not much time, I…”

Will shook his head, tears of frustration on his cheeks as he yelled, “NO! You…you can’t die, Hannibal! It’s not…why did you have to turn us around and…when you hit that rock I…fuck…this…”

Hannibal smiled, blood coming from his lips as he spoke, “I am the…happiest…I have ever been…my beloved is crying for me…you will mourn me…not follow.”

Will pressed his face to Hannibal’s neck, shaking his head as his body shook, “No, no, it’s…he stabbed me worse, it’s not…”

“Promise me, mylimasis, promise. Suicide is the…ene…my.”

Will looked up, touching his face and nodding as he sobbed, “I…god, I don’t want to…I…I’ll call Jack, he’ll…”

Hannibal shook his head, wincing at the pain as he moved. “No…they will…you will burn for my crimes if they find you. Promise. Please, Will. I…”

Will kissed him, tears blurring his vision as he nodded his promise, swallowing back sobs as he felt Hannibal go limp in his arms.

When he woke it was to an empty room, feeling for someone not beside him. He shot up, tears wetting his cheeks as he ran down the hallway. “Hannibal? Hannibal?” he called out, his desperation getting louder the longer he was alone.

He heard a dog bark and turned as he reached the living room, seeing Hannibal there holding the dog’s leash. Will ran at him, plastering himself to Hannibal as he burst into sobs, “Will, what’s happened?”

Will sobbed, clutching him tightly as he tried to speak, “Don’t go, please…god, I can’t…you died, I just…god, please don’t leave me, I can’t…”

Hannibal pet his head, kissing Will’s cheek and whispering, “You had a nightmare, mylimasis, I am here.”

Will looked up from his chest, sniffling as he confessed, “I…I dreamt about the water. You didn’t…you didn’t make it. I was…god I was alone.”

Hannibal kissed him, pressing his lips tightly to Will’s own and lingering before he let go.

“That was nearly ten years ago, Will, you have this dream every year beloved right before our anniversary.”

Will hugged him so tightly, “I woke up and there was no one there, and I just…I thought maybe…god, are you sure this isn’t a dream?”

Hannibal hugged him and whispered softly, “If it were, would you want me to tell you?”

Will shook his head against Hannibal’s neck and sniffled, whispering, “No, no I wouldn’t.”


	23. Will Wears A Suit for Hannibal's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 41\. You did all this for me?

Hannibal had given up completely on getting what he wanted. He’d hinted, pointed out, and occasionally modeled for Will but still nothing.

He would never get Will into a truly bespoke and well fitted suit.

He was happy that Will was dressing better now, fitted shirts and slacks that showed off his assets well though he longed for him to leave the bedroom one morning wearing the Armani he’d seen at the store the other day, the clean blue lines making him look perfectly beautiful just as Hannibal knew he was already.

When the day of Hannibal’s birth came he did not tell Will, the day of no significance to Hannibal whatsoever. He woke up to find Will gone, his side of the bed quite cold.

Frowning he entered the kitchen and stopped, losing his breath and nearly his balance.

Will was cooking and Hannibal had tears in his eyes when he smelled what it was.

“You’re cooking me blynai.”

Will turned, his cheeks pink as he said, “You weren’t supposed to wake up yet.”

Hannibal came towards him and froze, noticing that the apron he wore was covering the suit he wore.

It was the Armani Hannibal had wished to see on him, and he rushed to Will’s side grabbing him roughly making Will laugh as he tore the apron off to see him fully.

Will was still laughing, the pink of his cheeks making Hannibal reach out to touch his face as he said with a smile, “Someone is eager to see his birthday present.”

Hannibal drank him in, his eyes memorizing every perfect line as they traveled up and down his form.

“How did you know it was my…?”

Will took Hannibal’s hands and brought them to his lips. “Freddie Lounds had an in depth article about us last week and it was there in black and white,” he glared at Hannibal, “You should have told me.”

Hannibal squeezed his hands and said breathlessly, “I have never been fond of celebrating my birth. I cannot…you did all of this for me?”

Will blushed, letting go of his hands.

“Of course, it’s the first time we can celebrate it together, I wanted,” his eyes were teary when he looked at Hannibal again, “I wanted to give you a traditional Lithuanian breakfast and…shit!”

He pushed Hannibal away and went to salvage the pancakes, breathing a sigh of relief when he turned off the burner and glared at him.

“I almost burnt them!”

Hannibal laughed, a full blown belly laugh that had Will staring at him oddly.

“What’s so funny?”

Hannibal wiped tears from his eyes.

“I hate blynai, with a horrible passion. My mother used to make them for Mischa’s birthday when I was…”

His smile faded and Will came to him, touching Hannibal’s cheek.

“I have another surprise. I think you will like these ones. There’s a secret ingredient in the batter.”

Hannibal smiled.

“That woman who ran over that dog last week?”

Will grinned, his cheek up against Hannibal’s when he leaned in and whispered, “Happy birthday, Mylimasis.”


	24. Regency Arranged Marriage Hannigram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 56\. I can’t stand the thought of losing you. Historical Hannigram

On a Saturday afternoon, with the sun setting over the horizon Will was married by proxy to the stranger his father had sold him by saying words of love he didn’t mean to his new husband’s second in command, still never having laid eyes on the man who might as well be carting him off in chains.

His husband was a laird, Scottish and arrogant judging by the reports he’d heard from all over. He was not interested in learning anything of this stranger his father all but sold him to but Laird Lecter’s man continued to wax poetic about the strength of his clan and how happy Will should be to be his “Lord.”

Will could not wait to leave his father’s house and attempt to escape, the boat he’d hired would be not far from their route. 

Things turned out differently than he expected, their coach getting attacked by highwaymen not far from Will’s father’s estate. His men were killed all around him, Will ready to jump out at the first sound of fighting but his guard, Francis, put a hand on his arm and shook his head, hopping out of the coach while Will huddled inside, his anger and fear growing the more he heard bodies falling around him.

When he saw the red eyes of the monster who led them, the man’s smug smile as he put a blindfold over Will’s eyes he thought that maybe he would not have to escape his life chained to a strange foreigner after all, for his would die even before they met. As his hands were tied he tried to fight the fear as it overtook him, reminding himself of the strength Laird Lecter’s man had promised him, knowing that someone would come follow even if he would be captive until his husband arrived. 

“You have no idea what you’ve brought upon you and your men, you brigand.”

The man laughed and Will flinched away from his touch, attempting to bite him. 

“Oh I know exactly who I have my Lord. Hannibal and I go way back. He finally has his “Stor” and I will have my vengeance for him taking mine.“

Will spat back, "He has an army that will hunt you down and kill you, you are not worthy of his sword!”

The man laughed and tore off Will’s blindfold and he finally saw the red was just a trick of the light. He was ordinary and not at all frightening. 

“You are a peasant,” Will laughed, “Who are you to challenge a laird?“

A dagger appeared at Will’s throat and he gasped, still glaring. 

"I would kill you where you…”

The top of the coach was torn into with a extremely long sword, Will screaming as he ducked from the blade. 

His unnamed captor stood up and yelled out, “Laird Lecter I knew you would come for him!”

Will turned and gasped, peering out as the door of his coach was torn from its hinge, and he saw his husband for the very first time, equally terrified and thrilled at his arrival. He didn’t move as the laird’s red eyes looked him over with care before they looked to his captor and snarled, “You are still just as foolish as always, Frederick. What purpose does this prove but show how unworthy you still are?”

His captor, Frederick it seemed, grabbed for Will only to have Will kick at him, biting into his hand just as he heard him snarl, “Little brat! I’ll cut your throat for this!”

The sword went through his throat so quickly that Will could not escape the blood that flowed on him, some entering his mouth as he screamed.  
When his captor fell he heard Hannibal’s soft, “Are you all right, A'stor?”

Will wiped his mouth, spitting out the blood and panting out, “Yes. I…I did not expect you.”

Hannibal’s eyes were red, this was not his imagination playing him a fool it seemed. He offered Will his hand and Will took it, allowing his husband to pull him from the carriage. 

“I was going to surprise you, Will, I…your father is not quite keen on my entering his land.”

Will was confused, but let Hannibal put him down before he asked, staring openly at the litter of corpses around them, “I thought that he sold me to you. He was quite pleased to be rid of me.”

Hannibal growled, grabbing his cheek hard to make Will look into his eyes. “He would have sold you to Crawford as a worker, I would befit you with jewels and frocks to fit your beautiful form. If I had not bought you from him you would now be strapped to a desk alone forever, a'stor.”

Will swallowed and asked, “Why would you want me?”

Hannibal touched his cheek softly and whispered, “I have wanted you since you came of age and I first spotted you in the garden at your home.”

Will frowned. “You…no one wants me, my laird. I…my father calls me booksy and scatterbrained, he says I have more care for the dogs than I do myself.”

Hannibal smiled, running a finger over his lips. “I have wanted you since the first moment I laid eyes on you, but your father did not want you to be married to a Scot. I made it so my offer could go unrefused, though it did take me some time to acquire the power to do it.”

Will sighed, shivering, “I…Laird Lecter…I am covered in blood and I must look a mess.”

Hannibal shook his head. “I have never seen anything more beautiful, A’stor,” he took Will’s hand and brought it to his lips, “And my name is Hannibal. Please, call me as such.”

Will blushed and smiled at him, "Yes, Hannibal.”

Hannibal lifted him high when they came upon his horse. Easily seating himself upon the creature behind Will and pulling him close. He breathed Will in, his brush of whiskers tickling Will’s cheek as he whispered, “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

Will turned and stared at him with a frown, “You do not know me, sir. Why would you…”

Their first kiss was so soft that Will whimpered, sighing into his husband’s touch just as it was taken away. 

“You are mine, that is all I need to know, A'stor. Losing you would splinter me in two.”

Will sighed out, “I did not expect anyone like you Hannibal. Not at all.”

His husband smiled. “Is that a compliment or an insult, my treasure?”

Will touched his cheek and smiled. “I have not yet decided my laird. I will let you know.”

Hannibal’s laugh was music to his ears as they took off, Will leaning back into his strong husband and thanking God that he had been wrong. 

This man was his match, he could feel it in his bones.


	25. Will manipulates Hannibal who wants to get rid of the dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I can't do this anymore.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Hannibal whispered, making Will frown as he was feeding their four dogs, the animals throwing food all over Hannibal’s kitchen and making his knuckles clench in anger.

“What’s wrong?”

Hannibal took a deep breath and let it out slowly, eyes closed before he confessed, “I cannot abide by these animals in my home, it’s…Will, I just cannot.”

Will froze, his face falling. “Oh. I….I didn’t think they were being that bad.”

Hannibal sighed. “They are well behaved most of the time but the shedding, the mess, and the mountains of toys all over the house I…I require order and this chaos is…”

Will swallowed, nodding, “Okay. I guess, that’s it then, “ he walked past Hannibal, not meeting his eyes as he called out, “Come,” and the dogs all followed dutifully, tails wagging behind them.

Hannibal stared at the mess on the floor by the dog’s dishes, walking into his study where there were piles of dog toys strewn around, and then headed for their bedroom. He had negotiated that at least, the dogs all shared the guest bedroom though Will had asked for a couch in there so he could occasionally sit with them.

The door was closed and Hannibal tried the door, surprised when it was not locked. He saw Will was sitting on the floor with his back to him, sighing as he pet the dogs. “I know I said you were doing good, and you are, you’re all such good dogs,” he said, petting each one after another, “But I guess you have to leave. Hannibal doesn’t like you and I can’t…I can’t leave him. I don’t…I’ll make sure that you all have a very good home. Especially you, Snuffy, since you have only the three legs.”

Hannibal knocked as he opened the door wider, Will not turning as he entered, “Will, I spoke out of turn, I do not wish to hurt you. They can stay.”

Will said nothing and the dogs, Snuffy in particular, came running up and begging for his attention. He pet him and sat down behind Will, laying his face against Will’s back.

“Please, say something.”

Will started laughing. Hannibal’s head shot up and he frowned, turning Will’s face to see him fighting back giggles. He glared as Will said, “God, that works EVERY TIME. Do you know this is the twelfth time you told me you hate the dogs and every time I do this you say, ‘No, Will, the dogs can stay?’”

Hannibal frowned, moving to stand and Will held him there, reaching out to touch his face, “No, Hannibal, no. I’m not…okay I am laughing at you, but it’s just so cute.”

Hannibal felt his blush and said sullenly, “Maybe the dogs should leave after all.”

Will kissed him, pressing his cheek against Hannibal’s to whisper in his ear, “Hannibal, can I get another dog?”

Hannibal was quiet for a moment before he spoke, “Just one more.”

Will threw his arms around him and sighed, “I promise,” crossing his fingers behind Hannibal’s back.


	26. Will Gets Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I remember everything.

Will’s first words when he woke tore Hannibal’s heart in two.

“What happened? I don’t remember…”

Hannibal swallowed back the ache in his chest, smiled and said, “It’s all right, Will. There is nothing for you to remember.”

He nursed Will back to strength over the course of seven days, the two of them convalescing in the home of a man he’d killed upon their arrival who was currently residing in the backyard.

It was a remote location, far enough from where they’d fallen that they would not be discovered so soon but close enough that Hannibal knew when he left Will there it would not be hard for Jack to find him.

Will was surprisingly happy to share space with him, seeming happier than Hannibal ever remembered him being.

“I would have expected you to be…angrier with me.”

Will smiled, curled up on the couch with his knees up as he always seemed to be the last two days. “I don’t want to be angry anymore, especially not with you.”

Hannibal smiled, “That….I may not understand but that pleases me.”

Will asked, “How long do we have?”

Hannibal looked away, answering, “Till morning. It has been days too long already.”

Will said, “You could sit?”

Hannibal shook his head, “I must prepare dinner.”

They ate in silence, Will staring at him almost longingly but Hannibal no longer wished to give hope to what he presumed were Will’s feelings as it had steered him wrong before. They parted in separate rooms for bed, their rooms across the hall from one another.

Hannibal stared up at the ceiling, sighing into the dark as he contemplated what he had to do before dawn.

Turning towards the window he almost missed the door opening, looking towards Will who stood there shivering.

“Will?”

Will let out a breath before confessing, “I remember everything.”

Hannibal froze, feeling like the air had gotten taken from him. “I see.”

Will licked his lips and continued, “I’ve been lying this whole time I…I wanted to see what would happen. What you would do.”

Hannibal sat up, never taking his eyes from him. “I did nothing but look after you.”

Will came to the bed, sighing into a smile. “I know. I thought you’d try to, maybe attempt to manipulate me in some way and you just…took me at face value. I didn’t even…”

Hannibal shivered when Will touched his face. “I will not hurt you again, Will. Your choices are your own.”

When they kissed it was like a lightning bolt to Hannibal’s doubt, making him melt into Will’s hold as he pressed him down into the mattress. They parted for breath, panting as Will laughed, “Why do  
you think I’m here. I choose you.”

Hannibal smiled, touching the scar on his cheek. “Thank you.”

They left together the next morning.

Two weeks later, Bedelia Du Maurier was found crawling out into her front yard, calling for help with no legs.

Three weeks later, Hannibal took Will to see the Eiffel Tower for the very first time and they kissed at the top.


	27. Will is Ashamed of His Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 65\. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”  
> Could be considered a sequel to the shaving one but doesn’t have to be.

Will walked through the outdoor market, sunglasses on and a hat on his head, smiling at the vendors and trying to remain unnoticeable though it was tough now that Hannibal had asked him to shave his beard.

He heard someone gasp, a woman blushed and looked away when he turned towards the noise and Will hung his head lower as he walked through, ending up buying only a few mangoes and some fresh peas for Hannibal who seemed to enjoy them.

When he walked into the house he didn’t say a word, putting down the food and heading for the bathroom, locking the door and turning on the water.

He hated having scars, especially the one on his face for all the world to see.

There was a knock at the door that he ignored, frustrated at his embarrassment. Hannibal always told him that his scars were beautiful, he knew that, but having one person out of a million who believed it didn’t help much.

Another knock.

He turned on the shower but didn’t get in, sitting on the toilet and feeling tears of frustration leak from his eyes. He touched his bare cheek, sighing as he thought about how long it would take to grow back. A few weeks, possibly a month.

There was a noise and Hannibal opened the door, Will having forgotten in his haste that all the doors of their home opened with keys. “Go away.”

Hannibal knelt at his feet, hands on Will’s hips. “No. What’s happened?”

Will turned his cheek from view and said nothing, though Hannibal put a hand on his scar and said, “Ah, I see.”

Will glared at him. “Don’t even tell me all of that bullshit again bout how ‘it’s beautiful’ and how it reminds you of ‘our night’ because I’ve heard it. Just because you can tell me that doesn’t make a difference when I look like a freak to the rest of the world.”

Hannibal caressed his scar, “Why does anyone’s opinion matter but mine? Do they deserve to see you for the creature you are? None of them are even worth the breath they have in them let alone  
sharing it with you. I would go through the market with a machete, cutting off heads if it would stop this madness.”

Will pushed his hand away, “You made me shave it off, now it’s even more…”

Hannibal grabbed his hand, making Will look at him his eyes dark as he growled, “I did not MAKE you do anything, that aspect of our love is over. For good. You chose to shave because you knew it would please me and do not deny it so the blame can be put on me. I do not deserve your ire.”

Will wiped his face, shaking his head. “I hate this. I just…”

Hannibal stood up, sitting in Will’s lap and straddling him awkwardly as he pressed his lips to his cheek once more. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. My dangerous, deadly beauty, worthy of so much more than you allow me to give you.”

Will sighed, holding him tightly as he sighed, “I’m sorry, I’m such a pain I just…”

Hannibal kissed his cheek again and whispered, “Pain is important, and worthy. I revel in pain, find such beauty in it, but you are never a pain to me until I see you inflicting pain on yourself. That alone pains me so, Will, I cannot bear watching you hurt someone I love so dearly.”

Will sighed, hugging him again and kissing his neck. “What would I do without you?”

Hannibal pulled back, smiling as he moved closer to Will. “Let us both hope we never have to find out.”


	28. It's always been you Hannigram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 83\. “It’s always been you.”

Hannibal was singing.

Will walked into the kitchen with a smile, leaning against the counter and just staring at him as he moved to a song on the radio singing expertly in Italian as his hips moved to the music.

Will knew he would soon be smelt though could not bring himself to move, smile widening the longer he watched and when Hannibal froze, turning to look at him in embarrassment he said, “You have a lovely voice.”

Hannibal frowned. “You should have announced yourself.”

Will walked up behind him, putting his arm around Hannibal’s waist. “Normally you smell me coming from the bedroom.”

“I was distracted. I am making steak.”

Will took a deep breath and inhaled, closing his eyes. “That asshole who broke into the neighbor’s car last week?”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Yes, you seem to be developing a taste for men in particular I thought I would continue the theme.”

Will giggled, biting at his neck. “They seem to be much more malleable.”

Hannibal shivered, Will licking at the wound he barely made. “Yes, though this man in particular seems a bit tougher.”

Will laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder and lifted his hand higher, playing with his collar. “I wasn’t talking about him.”

Hannibal grinned at him. “I know.”

They ate dinner beside each other, Will taking bits of food off of Hannibal’s plate and licking his fingers knowing just how much Hannibal loved to watch his tongue. He winked, making Hannibal growl. 

“Will, you try my patience.”

Will laughed, taking his hand and whispering, “I know, but you love the challenge.”

Hannibal put their fingers together and confessed, “It has always been you.”

Will smiled, kissing his hand. “I know.”

“Even when I knew I was not that for you, I could not deny how I felt nor can I now. When we make love I could weep for your acceptance, your sighs and your whispers for more. I can not let you go  
now that I have you.” 

Will pulled on his arm and they kissed, Will sighing into the touch though Hannibal’s teeth pulled slightly at his lip, Will pulling back to whisper, “I’m sorry it took me so long. I didn’t…I wished for so long that I could hate you. You know? I…god I can’t even imagine leaving you now.”

Hannibal touched the tear on his face, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I would not let you.”

“Would you tie me up in the basement and feed me snails?”

“Strawberries, making you lick them off of my fingers.”

Will laughed, leaning in to kiss him again. “I would probably bit your hand.”

Hannibal touched his cheek. “You would have, and I would have pressed until you drew blood and made you ache for more.”

Will swallowed, licking his lips. “That shouldn’t make me horny, should it?”

Hannibal smiled, pressing his lips to Will’s cheek. “I would never dissuade you from your…arousal.”

“Hannibal,” Will whispered, 

Will stood up, crawling into his chair and straddling him. “I think it’s always been you too, for me. No matter how hard I tried, or how far apart we were.”

Hannibal went for his neck, Will’s hands in his hair as he sighed.

“Mine, Will, you are mine to have, mine to hold,” Hannibal licked at his throat, making him shiver.

“Yes, god, Hannibal please,” Will begged, pulling him closer.

He sucked at Will’s throat hard, making sure to leave marks and when he pulled back, hard and panting, he lifted Will to the table and said, “I would take you here and now, peel you apart from the  
inside and swallow down your passionate cries but I need to spread you out amongst our bed to take you properly.”

Will jumped off the table and grabbed his hand, pulling him as he sighed, “I can’t wait, fuck, I…”

Hannibal kissed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

“I will take my time with you, Will, to show you why it was worth waiting for so long.”

Will smiled, rushing ahead of him to call out, “Or I can take my time with you, Dr. Lecter!”

Hannibal growled, chasing him into their bedroom and finding Will already taking off his clothes, nude from the waist up. Will smiled over his shoulder.

“Eager, Doctor?”

Hannibal stalked towards him, taking Will’s hands and puling them behind his back. He pressed himself against Will and whispered, “I am not the only one.”

Will shivered, “Then get on with it,” and Hannibal let go of his hands, pressing his lips to the back of Will’s neck as he undid his belt, licking at the marks he’d already made.

“I said I would take my time, didn’t I Will?”

The groan he got in return was intoxicating, and Hannibal smiled. 

He was going to have so much fun.


	29. Pool Boy Will in Love With Older Client Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 75\. I’m going for a swim. Do you want to join me?

Will was in love. 

He had been serving the same batch of customers for over a year now since starting his pool cleaning business, until he got a call from someone new. 

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter,“ the man purred, sounding snobbish and just a bit arrogant, “You can come every month on the 1st?”

Will answered, “Yes. Unless you need to see more of me.”

There was a pause and Hannibal answered, “We will play it by ear.”

It had been four months now since Hannibal’s call and every time they saw each other Will fell just a bit harder. 

Hannibal was hard to look away from no matter what he wore, Will had seen it all: suits, casual wear, and swimming trunks. On one memorable occasion he’d arrived just as Hannibal was leaving for the opera in a tux, asking Will if he knew how to tie a bow tie. 

Will thankfully did, hands shaking as he tied it and staring into the older man’s eyes. 

Not that Hannibal was that much older. Will would be twenty in the fall, and he’d overheard Hannibal on the phone once telling a friend, “I am nearing forty, Alana, I can find my own dates.”

Well maybe a little bit older.

Will had nearly pouted at the mention of a date, finishing up cleaning and nodding to Hannibal as he left. 

When he got to the Lecter house he was almost dreading it, this would be his last clean until next summer, after today there would be no excuse to see Hannibal again. 

He took out his gear and began his routine, starting to skim when Hannibal’s voice surprised him. 

“Hello, Will.”

Will looked up and nearly choked, the skimmer falling out of his hand. 

“Shit,” Will mumbled, getting down on his knees to retrieve it, hoping Hannibal didn’t notice the red in his cheeks. 

Hannibal was wearing a speedo, the tight black material showed off all of his assets.

Will checked him out again when he got the stray skimmer, licking his lips as he replied, “Sorry, my fingers slipped. Hi, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal sat down on the deck chair, leaning back and sighing, smiling at Will. “It’s no problem, Will. I was actually hoping you would be late today.”

Will frowned. “Why?”

Hannibal pushed his sunglasses down and said, “As soon as you finished I am going to go for one last swim. Do you want to join me?”

Will blushed, shaking his head. “I really shouldn’t, it’s not…”

“I have extra suits in the house, and you’ve no doubt been out in the sun all day long. It’s almost criminal of me not to offer.”

Will swallowed and said, “I guess you’re right.”

Hannibal leaned back on his chair with a smile. “Excellent, when you are through I will direct you to the suits.”

Will worked so quickly he nearly fell in a number of times, his nerves on high alert knowing what was to come and feeling Hannibal’s eyes on him the whole time, the sweat dripping down his face not entirely due to the sun.

When Will finished he started to pack up, surprise to see Hannibal was gone. He frowned, sighing as he trudged over to where he’d parked the truck in the driveway, red-faced and embarrassed. 

Obviously Hannibal had only been offering as a joke, hoping Will would leave and not really expect to swim. 

He had tears in his eyes when he heard, “Are you finished? I’ve made lemonade.”

Will turned, seeing Hannibal standing with a tray of two glasses and a pitcher of pink lemonade.

“Will?”

Will smiled, nodding. “Yeah, just finishing up.”

Hannibal frowned, eyeing him as Will came back through the gate. 

Will said nothing as he sat down, the sweat clinging to his shirt as he took the offered glass. 

“Are you alright?” Hannibal asked, watching as he downed the drink so fast almost choking. 

Will nodded, wiping his mouth. “Yeah, thanks Dr. Lecter.”

“Hannibal,” Hannibal replied, beginning to pour another, “As of four minutes ago we are no longer employer and employee for another ten months.”

Will blushed, “You paid me to be here today. If I’m not your employee anymore, I’m what then?”

Hannibal put a hand over Will’s own and said, “A very important guest.”

Will blushed, taking his hand away. 

“I think I should go change.”

Hannibal nodded, taking their finished glasses and the pitcher inside as Will followed through the patio door. 

Once inside Will’s eyes widened. The house was immaculate, every surface decorated to the nth degree and he almost ran into a chair not paying attention so caught up in the scenery. 

“It’s beautiful,” Will said, unable to help himself. 

Hannibal said, “Thank you, I’ve spent much time on my home, ” he led them down a hallway and up the stairs, right into a bedroom. 

Will stared at the room, knowing instantly that it was Hannibal’s own. If smelled of him, clean and expensive. 

“Here are a few, choose what you’d be most comfortable in,” Hannibal said, breaking him of his thoughts. 

Will blushed when their hands touched, making a beeline for the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief, lifting up the suits he’d been handed. 

One was a traditional pair of solid blue trunks and the other was a speedo, similar to Hannibal’s own. 

Will swallowed, shaking his head as he dropped the speedo in favor of the trunks. There was no way he’d pull off a speedo. 

He changed quickly, folding his clothes and leaving them on a chair in Hannibal’s room. 

Will made his way outside, shielding his eyes when the sun hit him and hearing, “Come here and I will put some sunscreen on you.”

Will looked up to see Hannibal sitting in the same chair he’d been in earlier, two towels on the table near him and holding a bottle of sunscreen. 

Will let out a breath, shaking his head. 

“I’m fine. I don’t really burn.”

Hannibal frowned. “If you’re going to be swimming at my home I must insist.”

Will nodded, holding out his hand for the bottle. 

Hannibal scooted back on his chair and patted the seat in front of him. “Just to be sure you get everything.”

Will blushed, sitting down and trying not to shake too badly when he first felt Hannibal’s hands on him. 

“Cold?”

Will nodded, closing his eyes as Hannibal touched him. He knew when he left got home he’d have jerk off fantasies for months on this alone. He bit his lip to keep from moaning, leaning into touch his  
breath coming out labored. 

“You’re very tense, am I harming you? ”

Will sighed, shaking his head as he confessed, “I haven’t been…touched a lot. I’m not used to it.”

Hannibal paused, his hands on Will’s shoulders as he asked, “Have you…?”

Will moved away from him, turning and grabbing the sunscreen. He began wiping it up and down his arms as the said, “That’s not any of your business is it?”

“No, it is not. I was merely curious.”

Will glared. “No, I’ve had sex before. Just not a lot of it. I’m not…" 

He stood up, walking to the edge of the pool and jumping in not wanting to finish the conversation. 

He felt tears burn his eyes as the swam, feeling trapped and so stupid for even thinking that this would be so easy to pull off. A man like Hannibal, otherworldly and so much older would be able to pick up on his nervousness and no doubt knew he was attracted.

Will was about to surface when he was tackled from behind, Hannibal’s arms pulling him up from the water. They surface and stared, Will shivering from the cold water and the closeness he had not been expecting.

“I apologize, Will, it was not my place to ask such intimate questions.”

Will wiped his eyes, shrugging. “It’s fine. I overreacted.”

Hannibal was not letting him go and Will had no desire to pull away.

“No, you did not,” Hannibal whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek, “I must confess that I asked for more than curiosity.”

Will swallowed, letting out a breath. “I don’t understand.”

Hannibal smiled. “I am surprised that you have not seen the way I look at you, Will, I think you’re…luminous. You take my breath away, I must confess to you as fearful as I am of your rejection.”

Will’s eyes widened, shaking as he reached up to put a hand over the one Hannibal still had on his face. “MY rejection. I’ve…god, I can’t stop thinking about you. I…”

Hannibal kissed him, pressing Will hard against the wall of the inground pool both of them grunting at the impact. He pressed himself against Will and panted as their mouths parted, “Oh, Will, we have  
wasted so much time…I would have taken you the moment I first laid eyes on you.”

Will whimpered, pulling him into another kiss and pressing himself against Hannibal, shaking with need. “I…god, Hannibal please.”

Hannibal pulled back, his hand going down Will’s swim trunks and taking him in hand. Will moaned, arching against his hand as Hannibal went for his neck, licking at his skin and whispering, 

“Beautiful, perfect, you feel like silk in my hands, sweet boy,” as he jerked Will off, biting at his neck as Will came with a cry.

Hannibal pulled his hand back and stared at it forelorn. “I would taste you, Will, the water makes that impossible.”

Will threw his arms around him, kissing Hannibal again and whispering, “Fuck me, please, I want to feel you so bad. Please?”

Hannibal climbed out of the pool, holding out a hand to pull Will up with, pulling him close again and kissing him. “We must cleanse ourselves of the chlorine, Will, I want to taste every part of you.”

Will kissed him, pressing his nose against Hannibal’s cheek as he whispered, “This can’t be happening, it’s a dream, it has to be.”

Hannibal pulled back, kissing his cheek and confessing, “If it is a dream, my sweet boy, I do not want to wake up either.”

Will grabbed his hand and nearly slipped as they ran inside, Will grabbing for Hannibal’s hard cock whimpering as his hand was batted away though Hannibal kissed it better.

“I do not want to do anything but find my release inside of you, darling, only inside you.”

Will moaned, shivering as he nodded, “Yeah, please, yes,” pulling Hannibal’s arm towards the stairs. Hannibal kissed him against the wall there, biting at his lip and promising, “When we are through,  
you will never be able to be feel pleasure from anyone but me, Will.”

Will sighed, “I don’t want anyone but you, please Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek and said, “Hannibal, sweet Will. You will call me Hannibal.”

“Hannibal, please Hannibal.”

Hannibal pulled him up the stairs and into the bathroom that connected to his bedroom, turning on the spray before they began peeling each other’s clothes off.

Will stepped inside first while he waited, sighing at the warmth and shaking so hard he had to hold onto the wall to keep upright. When he felt Hannibal at his back, kissing his neck, he moaned as the  
older man promised, “I have brought supplies, darling, I can no longer wait.”

Will pressed back into his hard cock, biting his lip and turning his head for a kiss that Hannibal gladly gave, pressing himself into Will’s ass and tasting the inside of his mouth with a fierce  
possessiveness that made Will weak when they parted.

He ordered, “Hands on the wall, Will,” and Will did, pressing his forehead against the tile as Hannibal pressed a slick finger inside of him.

Will turned, staring as Hannibal began making room for himself inside of him, grunting when another finger joined the first. When Hannibal found his prostate Will cried out, pressing back on his hand and begging, “Please, god, please Hannibal,” just as Hannibal bit at his ear and added a third.

“I promise you, darling, waiting Will make this much sweeter.”

When Will heard Hannibal whisper, “Have you been entered before, Will? I will know if you lie.”

Will nodded, tears in his eyes when Hannibal pressed in him again making him nearly come again at the sensation. “I…only twice, I…it…I…”

Hannibal turned him around, making Will whine and throw arms around him as Hannibal kissed him again, plunging his tongue deep inside of him as he jerked Will’s cock once more.

“I feel I cannot wait, Will, but I will…for you,” Hannibal whispered, turning off the water and pulling Will out onto the shower rug. They were wet and dripping as they entered the bedroom, Hannibal  
saying hoarsely, “Turn over, Will,” and Will did, pressing himself into the mattress as he turned to see Hannibal putting on a condom.

He cried, tears on his cheeks, “Please, god, I need to feel you.”

Hannibal knelt on the bed and entered him without preamble, making them both groan at the connection as Hannibal took his time, moving slowly as he pulled Will closer. He kissed his neck,  
whispering, “You feel like heaven, sweet boy, I never want to leave.”

Will shuddered as Hannibal pulled him down completely to the hilt, arms around him as he began to fuck him in earnest, licking at Will’s throat and grunting with each thrust.

“Don’t,” Will sighed, “I never want you to…oh god…”

Hannibal took him in hand again, jerking in time with his movements. Will came first, filling Hannibal’s fingers with his passion and Hannibal moaned soon after, sucking on Will’s tongue as he went  
over the edge.

They both fell onto the mattress, Hannibal kissing his neck and whispering, “You still taste of chemical…we must shower once more.”

Will laughed as they parted, wincing at the loss and Hannibal kissed his cheek.

“We didn’t really shower before.”

Hannibal pressed his nails into Will’s sides, promising, “I will properly cleanse you this time, Will.”

Will bit his lip, grinning as he Hannibal took off the condom and threw it away, holding him closely. “I can’t believe I just…had sex with a complete stranger.”

Hannibal tensed, rolling Will onto his back. “Are we? I feel I’ve known you all my life.”

Will blushed. “You know nothing about me, Hannibal.”

Hannibal kissed him softly and said, “We have much time, Will, tell me everything.”

Will touched his cheek and said, “Okay.”


	30. Hannibal tries too hard on their beach date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 55\. “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”

They had been living in the house by the beach for six months when Will came home one night, frowning as he walked towards the lights he saw down on the beach. When he saw what was there he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

Hannibal had put up a canopy, setting out a small table and was decorating it elaborately. He smelled cooked meat in the air and actually choked when he saw the chilled champagne to the side in between the torches that were lit all around them.

“Uh…hi.”

Hannibal turned, nearly dropping one of the forks in his hand as he saw Will.

“You’re home early.”

Will smiled. “What’s…what’s all this?”

Hannibal finished setting out the silverware and wiped his hands on an apron that was tied around his waist.

“It is…I thought we would have dinner together.”

Will grinned. “We have dinner together every night. This is…are we having our first date?”

Hannibal said nothing, setting out the steaks as Will walked to him, his toes sinking in the sand through his sandals.

He hugged Hannibal tightly from behind, sighing.

“It’s nice, Hannibal. Really.”

Hannibal turned and mumbled, “You are just saying that, your tone suggests how ridiculous you find it.”

Will held him tighter as he joked, “It’s just….our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”

Hannibal tried to pull away, growling, and Will held firm, reaching up to touch his face making him stop fighting in surprise.

They had grown exponentially closer as the days progressed, cuddling and sleeping together was the norm but nothing beyond that. Will knew Hannibal was ready for anything, it was him that was the holdout.

He smiled. “It’s nice, really, it’s just more you than me.”

Hannibal sighed, blushing just enough that Will could see light pink in his cheeks.

“I apologize for wanting to give you a decadent evening, next time I will just throw the food on the floor and we can share with the dogs.”

Will laughed, having no choice than to kiss him, his lips lingering as Hannibal shivered and touched the hand on his face. Will pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

“They’d love that, sounds good to me.”

Hannibal smiled, his hand warm on Will’s own as he said softly, “Thank you for the kiss, Will. I…look forward to earning more in the future.”

Will sighed, smiling still. “We’ll see how tonight goes, maybe we can get to second base.”

Hannibal frowned, feigning confusion. “I am…unfamiliar with that vernacular?”

Will laughed, kissing him again and pulling back. “Liar.”

Hannibal winked and pulled out Will’s chair to whisper in his ear as he sat down, “I will admit being familiar, I have just never had the pleasure of using the terms with anyone. I am overjoyed for the opportunity with you, Will.”

Will shivered and confessed, “At the rate you’re going, you could hit home by morning.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “I must increase my wooing techniques then, I suppose.”

Will laughed as Hannibal sat down, “I don’t know how much more you can do.”

Will took a bite of his steak and Hannibal explained, “I got the meat especially for this evening, I hope you like it.”

Will moaned, closing his eyes.

“It’s fantastic.”

“I found that underground dogfighting ring the police were looking for while you were at work this morning,” Will’s eyes widened his fork paused midair, “You are currently dining on the meat from one of the men who ran it. There were four of them.”

Will took the fork to his mouth slowly, his eyes never leaving Hannibal’s as he chewed and savored. When he swallowed the first words out of his mouth were, “Definitely by morning.”

Hannibal took a sip of his wine and licked his lips before he confessed, “I feed the remainder to the animals.”

Will’s gaze was heated as he licked his lips.

“I want to push you down into the sand and take you apart.”

Hannibal leaned back in his chair and purred, “What’s stopping you?”

They never finished dinner


	31. Broken Up Hannigram AU Ex Fiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU, since you seem to like them so much #98, maybe Will saying it for a change? thank you!  
> Anonymous  
> 98\. I can’t stand watching you with someone else it’s tearing me apart.

******  
There was nothing like breaking up with someone and then seeing them happier with someone else.

Will’s insides were churning as stood on the sidewalk outside what was his and his ex boyfriend’s favorite restaurant watching Hannibal gaze into the eyes of a complete stranger the way he once looked at Will.

He froze, remembering how only four months before Hannibal had proposed marriage at that very table and Will had run off in fear. How he’d ignored countless phone calls that tapered off after a month, letters and visits that he didn’t answer the door for and when he finally realized that he was being stupid here Hannibal was with someone new.

Obviously that marriage proposal hadn’t been as special as Will assumed it was.

He sighed, walking ahead and pulling out his phone to dial Hannibal’s phone.

“It’s me. I know you probably have your phone off, you always did that on dates so you could…pay more attention to me. I’m happy that you’re happy even though I can’t stand watching you with someone else….it’s tearing me apart, really, that I missed my chance. I was scared, I just…you obviously…”

The message ended and Will turned off his phone, stuffing it in his pocket and feeling tears on his face as he headed towards the train.

He finally got home nearly an hour later, trudging up the stairs stomping snow off his boots as he headed for his apartment.

Will froze when he saw Hannibal sitting in front of his door, head tipped back against it. He had on the scarf Will had given him for his birthday, looking even better than Will had thought through the restaurant window.

“What are you doing here?”

Hannibal smiled, turning his head to look at Will. The look he’d thought was the same given to the stranger with him earlier was anything but. Will had to fight the urge to throw himself down onto him, the intensity that strong even from steps away.

“My beloved, whom I had thought lost forever, sent me a message full of pain and longing. I could not stay away, Will, you know that.”

Will took steps forward and knelt down in front of him. “I’m sorry. God I’m so sorry.”

Hannibal held out his arms and Will threw himself into them, burying his face into the scarf and feeling himself shudder at the feel of Hannibal’s hand on his head.

“I know, Will, I know. I assume we will have a spring wedding?”

Will laughed, nodding against his neck and kissing his cheek.

“With flowers and doves, all that bullshit you love.”

Hannibal laughed, pulling him up to stare at Will. He touched his face, shivering at the contact. “I missed the feel of your skin against my own.”

Will nuzzled his hand and asked, “But that man with you…?”

Hannibal smiled. “Francis? I confess I was on a date, set up by a colleague.”

Will frowned, “I saw you staring at him, you…”

Hannibal pressed their lips together in a kiss that had Will moan at the loss when he pulled away, whispering, “I was remembering our past times there, I could not have been further from reality throughout the meal. I almost did not say yes to the location but I…the opportunity to reminisce was hard to ignore.”

Will hugged him again and whispered, “I thought I’d lost you forever.”

“No, beloved, nothing could ever take me away from you. Not even our own fears.”

Will nodded again and said quietly, “I love you.”

Hannibal kissed his ear and said, “I love you, Will. I will remember this moment the rest of our lives.”

Will said nothing, the rise and fall of his chest making it clear to Hannibal that had fallen asleep. He lifted him slowly, Will mumbling as they stood and opened the door, directing him to the bedroom.

Hannibal laid him down as Will said, “Don’t go,” and he kissed his cheek, taking off their winterwear and climbing in beside him.

“There is nowhere else I’d rather be.”


	32. Hannibal Smells Something Lovely in the Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I always liked the idea of Hannibal being overwhelmed by a curious scent on Will. Nothing untoward, but something like Will tried a sample of some really good lotion at a farmers market and Hannibal adores the smell of it on his skin and gets carried away with smelling it on Will.

Visiting the outdoor market on Sunday morning was one of Hannibal’s favorite activities, he had long been a fan of watching the tourists and locals going through sellers’ wares even back in the US.

Will had been harder to convince as he was not a fan of crowds or shopping really, though walking hand in hand through the throngs of people was one of Will’s new favorite things delighting in showing ownership more than Hannibal ever thought possible. 

Hannibal always wore his shirt open at the collar on these outings, showing off the love bites that Will was so fond of giving him, feeling Will’s pleasure at the looks he received. 

This particular outing was different, Will had broken off from him midway through to gawk at the fresh fish which Hannibal was not interested in and when he stopped to admire a decadent fabric that would be fitting for a suit, he was assaulted with the most intoxicating fragrance. 

Hannibal inhaled, his eyes closing in pleasure as he tried to place it. Earthy and warm; sweet and just slightly bitter; the smell made him drop the fabric and stalk off in search of it. 

He nearly snapped his teeth at someone who brushed past him, inhaling the scent knowing it was closer than before. Hannibal could feel himself hardening as the source grew close, he nearly pulled out his phone to call Will. 

The scent was even sweeter this close and when he was pushed from behind he growled out, “Ti ucciderò,” just as he collided with someone. 

“Dammit,” the voice was tired and hurt but he knew it anywhere. 

“Will,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around his beloved and inhaling. 

When he smelled Will he nearly keened, running his nose along his neck and shuddering. 

Will laughed, putting a hand on his head and joking, “You realize how ridiculous you look right now? People are staring.”

Hannibal licked at his skin, rubbing his nose against his throat. “I do not care, your scent is intoxicating. I want to split you open and immerse myself in it.”

Will leaned back against him, sighing into a laugh. “It shows you how fucked up I am that I want to let you.”

The woman manning the booth in front of them was watching with a glare and said something Will couldn’t hear though Hannibal lifted his gaze and hissed, “Geloso vecchia,” grabbing Will and pulling him through the crowd. 

Will asked, “What did she…?” but Hannibal cut him off with a kiss, biting into his lip as Will pulled closer pressing himself hard against him. 

Breathless they parted, Will sighing again when Hannibal asked, “What is it that you put on yourself, beloved?”

Will laughed, “This woman, she handed me some lotion I put some on my neck. I didn’t think you’d like it.”

Hannibal pulled him towards their car, mindlessly moving and ignoring everything around them. 

When he got Will to the car he tore at his clothes, the scent still so overpowering even as he exposed Will’s cock and took it past his lips. 

Will groaned, head thrown back as he praised, “You’re so amazing at this, fuck, I can’t believe…”

Hannibal growled, taking him in deeper and purring as Will grabbed the back of his head and petted through his hair.

When Will came he pulled hard on Hannibal’s hair, moaning and shivering through his release.

Hannibal licked at his cock, Will panting, “God, I guess I should’ve bought some of that lotion.”

Hannibal lifted his head, leaning in to inhale at Will’s neck again the scent now fading.

“You always smell wonderful to me, beloved, your scent was just magnified, I could not resist.”

Will chuckled, “Now what do I smell like?”

Hannibal lifted his head up and smiled, pressing his lips to Will’s cheek to whisper, “Us. My most favorite scent of all.”


	33. "Teach Me to Fight" Spacedogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 57\. “Teach me to fight.” Spacedogs.

When Adam came through the door after work, Nigel knew something was wrong. He was wearing a hat, for one thing, and turning away from Nigel’s eyes almost running towards their bedroom.

Nigel stopped him halfway there and pulled off the hat, pulling Adam’s face up to look at him.

His insides burned and he snarled, “Who do I have to kill?”

Adam blushed, shaking his head. “No, Nigel. It’s not…no. It was my fault.”  
Nigel touched the bruise on his left eye, his eyes narrowing as he imagined breaking the fingers of whoever dared touch Adam. “No, it was fucking not, darling. Tell me the fucking asshole that did this or I’ll go down to that fucking place to burn it to the fucking ground.”

Adam glared. “Tony was talking about his girlfriend that she “gave great head” and I said how rude that was to talk about someone he loved that way, and he told me to stop talking. I couldn’t stop talking, I thought about how you always get mad when your friends ask about me, that it’s not anyone else’s business and I know it’s because you love me. I told Tony that if he loved her, he wouldn’t talk about her and that if he was the one doing that to her she wouldn’t talk about him. He hit me.”

Nigel sighed, caressing the mark and letting out a breath. “He shouldn’t have fucking touched you, darling, no one should but me and never like this.”

Adam pushed him away, stomping to their room as Nigel followed a bit behind trying not to get too close. “Darling, look at me.”

Adam was hanging his coat up in the closet, not turning around as he took off his shoes.

“No, you’re mad and I…”

Nigel came up from behind to wrap his arms around him, resting his chin on Adam’s shoulder. “Not at you, Adam, at the fucking asshole Tony who hit you. I’ll break his fucking fingers and his face.”

Adam was tense in his arms as he turned, looking at Nigel. “I want you to teach me how to fight.”

Nigel stepped back, shaking his head. “Adam, you’re not a fighter.”

Adam turned and Nigel got angry again at his already forming black eye. “No, but you can make me one. You…you always want me safe, I’d be safest if you showed me how.”

Nigel sighed deeply, grabbing a pack of smokes from his pocket. “No, darling.”

Adam grabbed the cigarettes and threw them to the ground, stepping hard.

“WHAT THE FUCK ADAM? THAT COST ME…”

“I DON’T CARE! You aren’t going to smoke in our room, Nigel! And you might as well just go! JUST GO!”

He pushed him, hard, and Nigel let him, knowing that he needed to get rid of his anger in some way and with him it was safest.

“Darling, I don’t…”

Adam had tears on his face and he looked so angry, Nigel hated what he was about to do but didn’t want to leave. He came at Adam hard, ready to hit him but Adam turned, pushing him against the wall.

He held back, smiling as he did even as he heard his little darling hiss, “You held back.”

Nigel laughed, “Yes, darling I fucking did. If I didn’t, you’d have a broken hand.”

Adam pressed hard against him and growled, “Maybe I want one.”

Nigel pushed him back and turned, grabbing Adam easily to change their position. He held tightly as Adam struggled in the hold. “Get out of my arms, Adam. Show me how fucking fierce you can be baby.”

Adam tried and Nigel held firm, grunting when Adam hit into his stomach and turned them easily, grabbing Nigel in a similar hold. He was panting and Nigel could feel Adam’s cock against him. “Good darling, good. Look at you,” Nigel panted, grinning.

Adam let go, smiling. “You’re teaching me?”

Nigel looked up, holding his stomach. “Yeah, baby, I’ll show you everything.”

They sparred for the next half hour, not at all careful of the furniture in the bedroom but the more worked up Adam got Nigel knew the bed was the end option for them both. By the time they were both so worked up that Nigel was pushed down onto their bed, Adam’s arms around him, he finally said, “Fucking hell, darling, are we done yet?”

Adam grinned, leaning in to lick at his neck. “I want to ride you.”

Nigel snarled, pushing Adam up to snap his teeth at him. “Fuck baby, what are you waiting for?”

Adam ran a hand down the front of his shirt and grinned, “Thank you, Nigel.”

Nigel frowned. “What fucking for?”

Adam leaned in and kissed him softly, making Nigel’s adrenaline from their sparring almost confused by the tenderness. “You don’t think I’m weak.”

Nigel kissed him again, and sighed into Adam’s hug that followed, running a hand over the back of his head. “I won’t be able to stop worrying for you, darling. But I know you’re not fucking weak. I just…I like being strong for you, fucking protecting you.”

Adam whispered, “We can protect each other, can’t we?”

Nigel pressed up against his cock, making Adam sigh. “Of course we fucking can. Tomorrow I’ll show you how to break someone’s hand.”

Adam laughed, sitting up and pulling off his shirt. “All at once or finger by finger?”

Nigel took his hand and sucked on his fingers, grinning. “Finger by fucking finger, darling. What’s the fun in doing anything fucking all at once?”


	34. Hannigram Stablehand AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram Stablehand AU

He heard him coming up but didn’t turn around, the horses all making noise at his arrival but Will refused to stop what he was doing.

“Father says you’re quitting.”

Will said, “Yeah, I don’t really have a reason to stay.”

He heard Hannibal scoff from behind him before replying, “There is work to be done here, the stables need mucking and the hay needs…”

Will turned, glaring at him. “Your parents are giving most of the horses over to you and your soon to be wife, they’ve told me I can stay on but I don’t need their pity job.”

Hannibal stood in his perfect suit, hair gelled to perfection as Will looked down at himself: jeans with holes in them and a wrinkled flannel shirt, his hair messed and sweaty from his work.

He opened his shirt, and peeled it off, throwing the sweaty mess behind him.

“Will, they…my parents do not pity you. There are seven stablehands who work here, and out of all of them, you have worked here the longest. They…mother praises you to her friends, your way with the horses and Mischa…”

Will turned away, grabbing a bale of hay and throwing it across the stable.

Every word out of Hannibal’s mouth was like a stab in his chest, but he just wouldn’t stop. Will wanted to scream, to grab him roughly and scream, ‘I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!’ but knew that Hannibal hated him.

“I love your parents, they’re…they’ve given me a home, they…when my dad died, it’s not…I just don’t think this is where I want to be anymore.”

Hannibal stood behind him without speech for several minutes, Will finishing stacking up the hay and then moving on to Meile, Tobulas, and Mazasis, the three horses that Mr. and Mrs. Lecter were giving Hannibal for his wedding gift. Will started to brush them down, tensing when he could feel Hannibal’s eyes on him as he moved.

“You…you should take a break, you’ll overheat.”

Will laughed, shaking his head. “I’m not a child, Hannibal, I’ve been doing this for ten years I think I’m okay.”

He felt a hand on his back and Will shivered, dropping the brush he was holding and letting out a breath. “Hannibal.”

“Tell me what is upsetting you so.”

Will didn’t move, closing his eyes. “No.”

He was turned roughly, pressed against Meile and the horse neighed in annoyance. Hannibal’s eyes were wild, angry, and Will wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

“You do not want me to marry Bedelia.”

Will didn’t open his eyes, letting out a breath and saying nothing even as Hannibal touched his chest, making Will convulse with need. “I have not…we have not touched since we were children. Do you remember when you used to hug me, Will?”

Will opened his eyes, tears stinging his vision. “I stopped when you ruined Alana’s life, sending her and her parents off as outcasts from the town. When you…all she did was kiss me. Do you remember what you said to me when I asked why?”

Hannibal’s hand traveled up to his neck, cupping Will’s throat as he whispered, “I told you that I did not like her, that she was…beneath you. She was.”

Will pushed him off, growling, “And Molly? What was wrong with Molly? She was just as rich and snooty as you are! She…hell, you even fucked her in front of me. You remember? Then you told everyone in town that she had thrown herself at you, begging for the Lecter fortune. What was wrong with her, Hannibal?”

Hannibal was panting as he confessed, “She was ordinary, not nearly good enough for you either.”

Will laughed, shaking his head. “When I asked you who was, what did you say?”

Hannibal frowned, “No one. No one is good enough for you.”

Will wiped tears from his cheeks, grabbing his shirt and walking towards the stable door, “So maybe I need to go find someone who is.”

“Will.”

Will paused at the door, wiping his face as he closed his eyes. The pain was almost too much, he wanted to run back towards Hannibal and run right ahead. “What?”

“I do not…I am sorry for hurting you.”

Will turned, wiping his face, “I just didn’t understand, if you didn’t want me then why…?”

Hannibal laughed, shaking his head as Will was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

“I have never said that I did not want you. Never once, in the last ten years.”

Will leaned against the door, hardly able to stand, “You…but you didn’t…”

Hannibal stalked towards him, stopping when they were less than an inch apart. Will moaned when Hannibal dropped to his knees in the dirt, pressing his cheek against Will’s leg and holding onto him. 

“I have always loved you, mylimasis, always known I was not worth your friendship or your love, but I have never stopped. Not one moment.”

Will put his hand in Hannibal’s hair and ran his fingers through it, reveling in the shudder that went through him. “You…god, you should’ve just told me, you…Hannibal, so many people, you…you’ve had me for so long.”

Hannibal looked up at him, tears on his cheeks as he whispered, “I do?”

Will nodded, putting hands on his cheeks as he leaned down to kiss him both of them moaning into the taste even as Will pulled away. “I love you. You’re horrible, and you’re…the worst person I’ve ever known but I love you so much it tears me apart to know you’re marrying someone else.”

Hannibal buried his face against Will’s crotch, making him groan as Hannibal began sucking at his jean-covered cock. “No, I am not marrying her,” he said, pulling his mouth away as he worked at Will’s jeans, “Not when I can have you, beloved. You and only you.”

Will stopped his hands, “What?”

Hannibal smiled, breathless as he repeated, “I will not marry her. Not if I can have you.”

Will touched his cheek, “I…but…”

Hannibal nuzzled his hand, turning and licking at it as he sighed, “I will spend the remainder of my life, worshipping you, beloved. If you would still have me.”

Will laughed, falling to his knees in front of him as he pushed Hannibal down to the dirt.

“Me and only me,” he repeated, one leg on each side of Hannibal’s body, pressing himself against him.

Hannibal moaned, hands on Will’s hips. “Yes, mylimasis, only you.”

Will buried his face into Hannibal’s neck, biting at his skin as Hannibal groaned.

“I want to split you open,” Will whispered, making Hannibal shiver in anticipation.

“Please, beloved, please.”

Will pulled back, staring at him and looking at the suit he wore, his hands shaking and he started to unbutton his shirt, Hannibal reaching up to help him, sitting up and shrugging off his jacket, finally tearing open his shirt buttons flying all over the stable.

Will laughed, going for his belt as Hannibal said breathlessly, “Will, I must stand for this to work.”

He swallowed, “I…you’re…”

Hannibal took Will’s hand to his lips and promised, “I will not be going anywhere, beloved, I promise you.”

Will nodded, standing and beginning to peel off his jeans as Hannibal opened his pants, letting them fall around his ankles and he waited for Will’s instruction, his chest heaving just staring at seeing  
Will’s cock exposed, jeans around his hips.

Will said, “God, I…I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hannibal couldn’t move, shaking his head as Will came to stand in front of him, “No single touch from you could hurt me, mylimasis, I was made for you.”

Will bit his lip to keep from crying out, turning Hannibal around and pushing him to his knees, following and burying his face into him, plunging his tongue inside.

Hannibal cried out, biting his lip to keep the groans silent, though he knew there were others mucking about that could return at any moment. He pressed his face against the dirt, sweat falling over his  
forehead as Will touched the most intimate part of him, shuddering when he licked over his greatest pleasure and he cried, “Will, oh Will, yes, yes, oh,” pressing back against him roughly as Will  
growled, leaving him suddenly empty.

“No, Will, please,” Hannibal moaned, turning to see Will licking his palm, jacking his own cock and watching Hannibal hungrily.

“Yes, darling, yes,” he praised Will, basking in being the one to get Will so heated.

When Will licked at his other fingers, never once breaking eye contact with him Hannibal moaned, “Please,” just as Will’s tongue was back inside him, joined by one of his fingers.

Hannibal tasted blood as he bit down on his tongue, Will pressing into him roughly. He had not been breached in some time, the horrible burn a necessary ache even as he felt tears in his eyes at the pain. One finger joined another, Will licking at him sloppily and Hannibal had to hold onto his cock to keep from coming too soon.

“Please, Will, please, enter me. I cannot…I cannot wait. Please.”

Will pulled back, biting at his ass and saying breathlessly, “I’m sorry, it’s gonna hurt.”

Hannibal nodded, pressing his face down and ass up, crying out in pain when Will entered him, spit slick and when he started to fuck into him Hannibal felt the tear, groaning in both pain and pleasure even as Will leaned over, grabbing his cock and jacking him off in time with his thrusts.

When Will came inside of him, he cried out with him, leaning back as Will kissed him and wincing as Will shivered, coming down from his orgasm but pulling out so quickly to turn him over he had no time to revel in his beloved’s pleasure as Will took his cock past his lips, sucking and teasing every part of him, licking and tasting determined to give him the pleasure he’d allowed Will.

Hannibal thrust up into Will’s mouth, choking him but delighted when Will relaxed, moaning and when he felt his impending pleasure he moaned, “Will, I’m…” Will sucking harder as he spilled inside of him.

Hannibal panted, his bare back in the dirt as he pet Will’s hair, Will still suckling at his cock and looking just as blissful as Hannibal felt. “Oh, darling you’ve broken me.”

Will pulled off, licking at lips and looking worried. “I…god, I’m sorry I…”

 

Hannibal pulled on his arm, kissing Will roughly, their sensitive bodies making them both sigh in pleasure to touch so intimately again so soon. He pulled his mouth away, biting at Will’s lip and smiling up at him.

“I am not. I will never be sorry for this night. I will remember it for the rest of our lives, my perfect Will.”

Will smiled, kissing his cheek as he whispered, “I love you, Hannibal.”

Hannibal pet his head, sighing out, “I love you too, Will.”

Will lay on him, Hannibal hugging him tightly as they cuddled in the dirt, the horse noises the only other noise save for their breathing. He heard Will whisper, “Your parents are going to hate me.”

Hannibal was still petting his head and he scoffed, “My mother hates Bedelia, father is the one who set up our arranged marriage. Mother loves you and thinks me an idiot for never telling you my feelings sooner.”

Will lifted his head, frowning. “Your dad?”

Hannibal smiled. “Father adores you as well, if it weren’t for you he would not have won the Derby and beat out Dolarhyde the last three seasons, would he not?”

Will laughed. “So your mother hates me less than she does Bedelia, and your dad likes that I’m good with horses. Wow, I’m such a catch.”

Hannibal touched his cheek, nodding. “Yes, Will, you are, at least for me. No one is going to be better than the man I adore above all others.”

Will kissed his hand. “I don’t know what I see in you.”

Hannibal smiled. “Neither do I.”


	35. Hannigram Stuck in the Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This is totally fluff but how about Will and Hannibal sharing a bath? Could be due to necessity or just because one of them is feeling whimsical.

Will leaned back against his chest, laughing still despite their predicament.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

Hannibal kissed behind his ear, whispering, “Now I believe it is going to be difficult to talk you out of it.”

Will laughed, reaching back to pinch him but getting no reaction.

“We’re stuck. You do realize that.”

Hannibal took the loofa that sat lodged between them, running it down Will’s arm as he delighted in his shiver. “I am quite aware, Will. As I was the other six times you informed me of such.”

Will wiggled back on his cock, Hannibal growling in his ear as he said, “Just reminding you, since it seems you’re perfectly fine to be stuck here for the rest of our lives.”

Hannibal pressed his nose into Will’s neck, breathing in him, “Not our entire lives, beloved, just until the water rises higher.”

Will sighed, leaning back on him and then pausing. “You mean the water you didn’t turn on?”

Hannibal reached behind him and turned it on, making Will groan as Hannibal lifted his hips, attempting to dislodge them once more but Will’s wincing made him stop again.

“I apologize, Will. It was not my intention to…”

Will sighed, taking the loofah from him and running it down one of Hannibal’s legs. ‘I know. You thought it would be romantic.”

Hannibal shivered when Will replaced the loofah with his nails, “Yes, mylimasis, as it is quite bathetic, is it not?”

Will laughed, “Bathetic to be trapped in a too small tub with you? No. Pathetic, yes.”

Hannibal moved his legs up slowly, trapping Will’s own and squeezing. “You are not…feeling romantic urgings being this close to me, Will?”

Will moved his head back, looking at him with a smile. “I don’t have to be naked in water to feel urgings to you. You can be across town, in another state, another country…”

Hannibal kissed him languidly, taking his time as Will ground himself against Hannibal’s cock sighing as he felt him stirring. “Beloved, I…”

The water got higher, some splashing on the ground as Will finally was able to move, crying out as he turned around and stared down at Hannibal his eyes betraying his hunger.

“A bed, Hannibal. Or not at all.”

Hannibal stood up, grabbing Will and pushing him against the tile wall for a crushing kiss that had them both panting as they parted, Will nearly slipping on their way out towards the bedroom where he fell back on the bed, wet and eager.

Hannibal growled, stalking towards Will as he warned, “I will not be gentle.”

Will grinned, leaning back on his elbows as he teased, “I should hope not.”

Later, as they lay sated and panting, Will sprawled over him, Hannibal felt himself drifting just as Will yawned, asking, “Did you remember to turn off the water?”

Hannibal froze.

Will sighed, turning to look at the floor and bursting into laughter.

”I think we’re gonna have to move.”

Hannibal smiled, kissing his temple and offering, “There is always money for new floors, mylimasis, but I will never waste a moment I could have spent taking you apart.”

Will lifted his head and grinned. “You’re so ridiculous, I swear.”

Hannibal smiled, rolling Will off before kissing him once more. “I love you too, sweet Will.”

He turned the water off shortly after and called the contractor in the morning.


	36. Will Sleeps With Other People to Make Hannibal Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (if you don't mind): instead of his ship-on-the-bottle aftershave Hannibal can smell that Will has preformed cunnilingus before meeting with him either at the BSHCI or for an appt

*******  
There were rumors going around that his husband had a wandering eye. He had heard whispered giggles when he would pass by the professors at the college, whispered talk of “Dante’s talented tongue” and how “Professor Adami must not satisfy him.”

Hannibal tried not to let it bother him, he had no control over Will’s actions and though he would wish Will to be more discreet in his liaisons it was sadly not his business.

Until he came home after one such encounter, sitting down besides Hannibal on the couch and breathing in close to him, “What’s for dinner?”

He smelled of sex, more so than he ever did before, and Hannibal dug his nails into the arm of the couch before he spoke, “You are trying my patience.”

Will laughed, moving slightly closer as he teased, “Am I?”

Hannibal eyes narrowed as he asked, “Did you enjoy yourself, Will?”

Will swallowed before he said, “Why would I do it if I didn’t enjoy it?”

Hannibal turned, smiling thinly as he continued, “What was the most enjoyable part? Her taste? The little sighs of pleasure you coaxed from her. The delicate hands in your hair as she…”

Will’s chest was rising and falling visibly fast as he said, “What does it matter?”

“If it was so enjoyable, why are you here now? Be honest, Will. You have always asked the same of me, I would like honesty from you. What was the best part? What excited you the most?”

Will licked his lips and said with a glare, “Knowing you would smell it on me.”

Hannibal smiled. “Of course it was. If you are going to continue displaying your conquests in front of me, do you have to keep cavorting with gutter trash and loose lipped women? You will not allow me to touch you, but you…”

Will looked away, huffing as he moved to stand. “I don’t…I’m not…”

“I believe you being sexually attracted to men has not a thing to do with this, though you still seem to. You care for me, you are attracted to me, not other men. If you were, they most likely would all be dead by now.”

Will turned, fighting a smile as walked to the decanter by the couch, pouring himself a drink, “So you’ll allow me to fuck other women but not men? I don’t…”

Hannibal stood up, walking to Will and stilling his hand as he poured. He could feel a shiver go through him at their closeness and longed to lick the back of his throat the smell of some woman still lingering in Hannibal’s senses.

“We both know that you only do this to test me, if you wanted to push me over the edge you know me well enough to know how to force my hand. Though you have not realized that while I would burn the world down around you, I would never force myself on your person or hurt you ever again.”

Will looked at him, glaring, “I’m not…”

Hannibal put the top on top of the decanter and handed Will his drink. “Are you not? I was under the impression that you were the one to suggest the husband aliases during our time here.”  
Will blushed, looking away as he drank.

“It seemed the most logical choice.”

Hannibal smiled, sitting back down on the couch and grabbing his book. “Indeed.”

He could feel Will’s eyes on him the whole time he drank, and when the glass was thrown against the wall Hannibal did not even look up.

“I want,” the word seemed hard to form on his tongue though he finished, “Would you let me…”

Hannibal looked up, “Anything.”

Will let out a breath, laughing as he shook his head, “Don’t…fuck, don’t say that.”

Hannibal set his book down and stood, walking over to Will to stand in front of him. He slowly went down on his knees and bent his head down, pressing his lips to Will’s shoe. He heard an intake of breath above him and smiled, nuzzling Will’s foot.

“It is the truth.”

He could hear Will’s sharp intakes of breath above him as he moved his nuzzling up Will’s leg, hands in his hair as Will whispered, “I want…god, I want to…”

Hannibal pulled his head back, staring up at Will waiting his words with bated breath.

“Please, Will, tell me.”

Will bit his lip and shook his head, leaving Hannibal to continue his nuzzling, rising on his knees to began nuzzling against his cock. Will moaned, grabbing hard on his hair as Hannibal increased his movement, not quite sucking but moving, the heat and smell he was getting from Will so heavenly that he whimpered, making Will moan. “Fuck, just…I want…god, just do it.”

Hannibal looked up again and shook his head, “Tell me.”

Will looked like he was so torn, but he finally said, “Suck me. Take it. Take all of it.”

Hannibal growled, grabbing for his pants in such a hurry that he tore them, Will nearly falling over if he had not been there to steady him. “The couch, please, the couch,” he begged, and Will seemed at  
a loss though he moved there falling back as Hannibal peeled off his pants and took out his cock. He looked at Will, his eyes glistening as he said, “Thank you, Will, I have been…this has been…”

Will touched his cheek, “You want me that much.”

Hannibal licked at his palm, nodding once as Will pushed him down, devouring his cock so fast that Will choked above him, moving his hips as Hannibal sucked with determination to bring about Will’s pleasure.

Will grabbed his hair hard and Hannibal moaned, loosening his hold and encouraging Will to fuck up into his mouth which he did, making him choke slightly, stroking Will’s cock till he came quickly across Hannibal’s lips and chin.

He breathed it in, the smell and taste of Will on his tongue, taking his hand and wiping it from his face, licking every last drop while he knew Will was watching. “Jesus, Hannibal.”

Hannibal looked at him, continuing to clean his face and sigh, “You taste heavenly, though I will be adding much more sweetness to your diet.”

Will laughed, throwing back his head as Hannibal remained knelt at his side. When he was done he closed his eyes, savoring this moment in his mind palace.

“You…you didn’t…”

Hannibal smiled, “I do not need release, Will, this is not about me.”

He heard Will’s ragged breath, though suddenly it was across his face the smell of the woman dissipating though not nearly enough. “I want to.”

Hannibal opened his eyes, staring at Will, “You want to pleasure me.”

Will blushed, swallowing. “Yes.”

“I…why?”

Will laughed, “Because I do? Why…do you always ask that to people you’re sleeping with?”

Hannibal asked, “Are we sleeping together?”

Will sighed, “You just let me fuck your mouth after you sucked me off, and you kissed my feet. I think we might have to start sleeping together.”

Hannibal let out a breath as he asked, “I did not think the two were mutually exclusive. You have always had free reign to use my body as you see fit, you have just refrained.”

Will sighed, “Come up here, it’s weird having you on the floor.”

Hannibal smiled. “You seemed to like it before.”

Will said nothing as he stood, still hard in his pants but the longer they spoke the less so.

They sat silently for a few minutes, Hannibal’s eyes going to Will’s spent cock as it lay open between them. “Are you going to need my attentions again soon?” he asked, making Will blush and stammer, 

“No, I just…”

He watched Will put himself away, zipping up his pants as he sighed, “I want to…make you cum.”

Hannibal asked, “Why now?”

“Because you did it for me.”

“As I have said…”

Will suddenly was over him, pressing Hannibal down onto the couch as he growled, “SHUT UP, OKAY? GOD DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TALK EVERYTHING TO DEATH?”

Hannibal smirked, panting as he said, “Not always.”

Will smiled, reaching down between them and cupping Hannibal’s clothed cock. He gasped, the hard touch making him weak. “No, not always. But…sometimes you fucking try my patience.”

Hannibal’s smile widened, “We both seem to have that effect on each other.”

When Will kissed him it was so suddenly that he was surprised, keeping his return touch lighter than he wanted to before Will pulled back from him. “That wasn’t so bad,” Will praised, making Hannibal touch his face.

“May I try again?”

Will said nothing, leaning in as Hannibal kissed him, wanting to rid the inside of his mouth and tongue of that other woman’s taste, he longed to force his cock down Will’s throat but would not do so until he was asked to instead filling Will with the taste of himself.

Will pulled back, panting as he began undoing Hannibal’s belt, “Yeah, I see what you mean about needing to be sweeter.”

Hannibal smiled, helping Will undo his belt and opening his pants, lifting his hips and exposing himself. Will stared at his cock for far too long, reaching out to touch and making him growl in response.  
Will laughed, “You gonna bite me?”

“Only if asked,” Hannibal said through his teeth, reaching up for Will’s lips again as he saw Will spit in his hand, wetting his palm to begin stroking. Their kiss was stronger this time, Will taking control as Hannibal succumbed to his power.

He loved Will taking control, craved their next encounter though this one had not yet ended. If Will never touched him again after this, he would remember this time as one of the highlights, their shared murder his perfect one though the longer Will moved the higher up the list this time went.

Will’s strokes became more forceful and Hannibal groaned into Will’s mouth, barely able to keep kissing as he came under Will’s hand imagining Will’s fingers stained with his passion making him even more wanton in his movement.

When they pulled apart, both panting and Will collapsing against his neck, he praised, “You are stronger than you look,” making Will laugh.

“I was a police officer, I’m not a weakling.”

Hannibal turned his head, moving Will’s to look at him. “I have never said you were.”

Will moved his hand up, staring it at as Hannibal watched him. When he licked it, Hannibal growled, longing to shove the fingers inside of his mouth filling Will’s mouth with him. Will cleaned his hand, his eyes never leaving Hannibal’s even after he was done.

“I think you’re sweet enough.”

Hannibal laughed, pressing him back against the couch as he laid his forehead against Will’s own. “Thank you.”


	37. Hannigram Pizza Boy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, if it will make you feel better? Will/Hanni orders a pizza and is surprised when he sees the delivery guy  
> 

He was just putting the finishing touches on his evening meal, Brain a la Poulette, when the doorbell rang. Hannibal frowned, trying to remember if he’d had forgotten plans but could remember none. He walked towards the door and opened it, his eyes widening in surprise.

A vision of curls stood in the doorway, soaked to the skin and shivering holding a red bag in front of him. “Are you all right?” he asked, frowning.

The ethereal beauty took out a box, smelling of burnt cheese and low cost meat.

“Pizza?”

Hannibal smiled. “Do I look to be someone who frequents pizza parlors?”

The pizza deliverer sighed, looking down at the receipt stapled to the box in front of him.

“Shit, it’s the wrong block. I…I’m sorry.”

Hannibal shook his head. “It is an honest mistake, I am sorry you had to go out of your way.”

The deliverer smiled, “It’s okay, it’s not the first time. Have a good night.”

He turned to leave and Hannibal called out, “Would you like an umbrella?”

The other man turned, smiling as the rain hit him. “I…”

Hannibal stepped inside, grabbing the umbrella from the stand by the door and opening it as he stepped outside. He walked towards the delivery man and handed it to him, their hands brushing. Hannibal saw a blush form on the beauty’s cheeks. “Thanks, I…sorry to have bothered you. I…I’ll bring it back.”

Hannibal smiled. “No need, I hope you find the right address.”

He ran back inside, turning once he got to the doorway and seeing the deliverer set the box inside his older car before looking at Hannibal once more. He waved and got inside before driving away.

Hannibal frowned, closing the door behind him.

Sitting minutes later, eating the brains of a rude postal worker that had scratched his car at the organic grocer some days before, he stared at his food wondering just what pizza delivered by someone that beautiful would taste like.

He ate, still debating on whether a call to order a pizza would be wise just to see the man once more. His neighbors would be surprised to see the car again, thinking him a glutton though he remembered that beautiful smile as the driver disappeared in the wet night once again.

Hannibal sighed, walking towards the armchair that sat by the fire in his study just as the doorbell rang once more.

The excited flutter in his belly made Hannibal feel foolish, though when he opened the door to see the same driver all thoughts vanished save for those of the man in front of him.

“I…I brought back the umbrella.”

Hannibal nodded, smirking. “I had explained you did not have to.”

His embarrassed smile made Hannibal want to see him from all the angles, that pink in his cheeks would look lovely while he spread this lovely creature across his bed.

“If I didn’t, it would be…rude. Wouldn’t it?”

Hannibal nodded, “Yes, I suppose it would. Would you like to dry off inside?”

The driver shook his head, “I probably should…”

“You do not want to catch a cold, do you?”

“I guess not,” the driver said, Hannibal moving aside as he entered his home. He was wetter than he looked, though when he took off his coat and the nametag on his uniform revealed WILL made all the water worth the cleanup.

“Will, a very strong name.”

Will shook his hair out, smiling with pink cheeks as he looked up at Hannibal’s words.

“I…not really. I just…thank you, I…you never told me yours?”

Hannibal smiled. “Hannibal.”

Will smiled. “Now THAT is a strong name.”

Hannibal felt warmth in his cheeks, “Thank you, come, you can warm yourself by the fire.”

Will stared at his shoes and asked, “Should I…I’ll take them off.”

He got out of his shoes and followed Hannibal on socked feet, his gaze looking over everything they passed but not commenting. When he led Will into his study, having him sit in one chair while sitting in the other he said, “Have you finished with your duties?”

Will laughed, nodding, “I get off shift in about,” he pulled out a cell phone, “Twenty minutes.”

“I will go fetch some towels, please relax and warm yourself.”

Hannibal walked out of the study and went into his linen closet, taking out two large towels before heading back inside. “You have worked for this establishment long?”

Will shook his head, “About a month, I…sort of lost my job at the police station I got caught looking into case files.”

Hannibal was intrigued, “May I ask…?”

 

Will blushed, rubbing his hands together “I…I sort of have a fascination with the science of it, I just…it’s weird.”

Hannibal shook his head, “We all have our fascinations, Will, and it is fine to be weird.”

Will laughed, “I guess so,” he looked at his watch again, “Shit, I gotta go before I’m late punching out.”

Hannibal frowned but stood, walking Will to the door as he prepared to leave.

“It was…lovely to meet you, Will.”

Will smiled, “You too, Hannibal. I don’t think you’ll be ordering a pizza anytime soon but if you do…”

Hannibal nodded, “I know right where to find you.”

He watched Will go, feeling somewhat deflated as he closed the door.

A moment later he heard the doorbell, frowning he opened the door to a breathless Will standing there. “Did you forget something?”

Will thrust a piece of paper in his hand. “If,” his cheeks reddened, “You don’t order a pizza, you can always just call me.”

Hannibal’s hand closed around the paper as he smiled. “I will.”

Will nodded, biting his lip before he said, “Goodnight, Hannibal,” and left his sight once more.

Hannibal called for a pizza that very next evening, much to Will’s surprise and delight.

The following evening he used the other number as the pizza was abysmal.


	38. Hannibal Mesmerized by Will Staying With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you write something post-TWOTL where Hanni is just blown-away by the fact that Will chose him? Like, he's mesmerized that Will is right there, living with him, sleeping in the same bed as him, allowing Hanni to touch him... He can't help but stare while Will sleeps, eats, reads, looking absolutely fascinated. Either just showing us how that would be or Hanni thanking Will and telling him how he feels. (I think "Gravity" would be great while writing this -- go on and make me cry♥)
> 
>  
> 
> *******

Will was still here.

Hannibal woke up every morning, expecting to encounter an empty chair across from him but Will was always there before him often making breakfast himself his smile a beacon of hope that Hannibal had never expected or thought he deserved.

Will also had begun to listen to music, adding sound to their meals and shared space at every given opportunity sometimes singing quietly making Hannibal shiver and try not to let emotion bring apart evidence of his astonishment but his eyes could not help but look at Will.

Will who smiled at him over breakfast, sometimes dancing to Frank Sinatra songs and whistling as he got himself ready to head out fishing for the evening touching Hannibal’s cheek and saying, “I’ll be back,” and always returning.

Always.

Hannibal found himself wondering if perhaps this was heaven, his death would not have been an impossibility and a happy Will enjoying sharing space was a scenario that had haunted his days under incarceration.

He watched Will so often, it was not a surprise to be caught though he did not look away even when Will commented, “You’re always staring at me.”

“I enjoy looking at you, Will.”

Will smiled, stretching out on the couch where he lay reading, Moby Dick in his lap. Hannibal had since their arrival drawn six sketches of Will laying on that couch, often asleep when it was easiest to look at him.

“Why? You know what I look like.”

Hannibal looked away, staring out the window as he confessed, “I do not know what you look like happy, with me.”

He heard Will’s footsteps, felt a hand at the back of his head petting through his hair making him shiver. “You do now.”

Hannibal turned to look at him again, tears in his eyes, “Why are you still here?”

Will smiled, kneeling down to press his forehead against Hannibal’s own where he sat and attempted to crawl into his lap. Hannibal put his hands on Will’s hips, trembling beneath the touch but not letting go.

He would never let go of Will again.

“Where else would I be?” Will asked, making Hannibal’s head raise once more.

They kissed, Hannibal’s tentative kisses against Will’s confident ones that had him weak kneed. When he pulled Will closer Hannibal felt him shiver, laying his head against Hannibal’s shoulder as he whispered, “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I am quite possibly thankful for life for the first in a very long list of time. I am thankful for you, for this touch and your breath against my neck, for your strange acceptance that I fear will not last.”

Will lifted his head, touching Hannibal’s face as he said, “I need you, no one else needs you like I do. I can’t…you have no idea how lonely it feels to love someone with only part of your heart while the rest of it lies in an insane asylum for three years. I was so angry, Hannibal, so lonely. I don’t want to be either of those things anymore.”

Hannibal kissed his palm, his eyes closing as he breathed in the scent of Will.

“You smell differently.”

Will kissed his cheek before pressing their cheeks together. “I smell like you, I want to smell like you and no one else.”

Hannibal’s grip tightened on Will as he promised, “You will.”


	39. Hannibal thinks he's unattractive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32\. “What do you mean, you’re not attractive? What the fuck?”

Will knew something was wrong when he entered the house having taken the dog to the vet, and saw Hannibal was watching television.

He paused in the doorway, letting Encephalitis off of her leash as he stepped into the living room slowly. “Hannibal?”

Hannibal was frowning, staring at the television like it had personally offended him.

“Apparently I am not very attractive.”

 

Will frowned, “Um…what?”

Hannibal wasn’t looking at him which was a huge sign since there was little these days that he even looked away from Will if they were in the same room. “According to news reports, I am and I quote, ‘strange and angular looking’ and they were of course quick to say that you ‘could tempt an angel to sin’ and are ‘classically handsome and boyish looking,’” he looked at Will, “I find myself humbled even more so that you would even want to stay with me despite my facial features.”

Will laughed, “What do you mean, you’re not attractive? What the fuck? Hannibal, seriously? You’re gonna believe some stupid reporter?”

Hannibal said nothing and looked back at the TV while Will sat down beside him, kicking off his shoes and attempting to bring himself into the other man’s lap. Hannibal couldn’t resist the closeness, his arm coming around Will to allow him access. Will laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, “I think you’re gorgeous, does it matter what anyone else thinks?”

Hannibal’s hands came in Will’s hair, making him sigh. “I…I take much care with my appearance.”

Will looked at him, “I couldn’t care less what you did with your hair, or your clothes, I just think you’re,” he took Hannibal’s hand, bringing their hands together, “Handsome. Okay maybe handsome is not the right word.”

Hannibal attempted to take his hand back, frowning at him as Will held on tightly.

“Strange?”

“Otherworldly,” Will offered, “Ethereal. Unbelievable. Sexy.”

Hannibal looked at him, smiling, “You did not use to think that way.”

Will smiled, “No, but you grew on me.”

Hannibal kissed him, breathing in Will’s scent like he did every time they were close.

“Thankfully.”

Will climbed into his lap, blocking his view of the television. “Yeah, thankfully I got over all the murder and manipulation and just focused on the important things like sex and.…murder and manipulation.”

He kissed Will, bringing them close once more, biting at Will’s lips before they parted for breath. “I love you, beloved.”

Will touched his cheek, “I love you too, despite your strange and angular face.”

Hannibal reacted by nibbling hard on his neck, making Will hiss, “Minx.”

“You love it.”

Hannibal kissed the mark he’d left and whispered close to Will’s ear, “Yes, I do.”


	40. Hannibal not wanting to show he's in pain post Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. “You’re clearly hurting stop putting up a front.”

Will woke after several days, sore but more alive than he had expected.

Hannibal was by his bedside, asleep, looking more unkempt than Will had ever seen him his hair and clothing askew. Will winced as he tried to move, his face and body hurting but he reached out to touch Hannibal’s knee waking him out of what looked like a deep sleep.

The other man came awake quickly, “Will, you are…”

“Alive, apparently.”

Hannibal seemed at a loss what to say so instead he just nodded.

“Where are we?”

“Safe. I had precautions in place, as did you,” Hannibal said, looking almost proud of him.

Will didn’t smile but instead admitted, “I was hoping we would both die.”

“I am quite aware and fought for your life more than my own. If I had perished in the aftermath, I am quite sure you could have argued self defense or coercion as you still could now.”

Will asked again, “Where are we?”

Hannibal sighed, clearly not wanting to answer the question, confessing “The closest home from the water, I will not lie and pretend it was vacated.”

Will smirked, “I wouldn’t have believed you if you had.”

Hannibal frowned, “I will not lie to you again, I have promised myself that and will promise you that now.”

Will stared deeply into Hannibal’s eyes, the only eyes that had always been able to see right through him at any given time. “I believe you.”

Hannibal smiled, “I am quite happy to have some semblance of trust with you if it is quite little.”

Will shook his head, “This is probably gonna sound horrible, given the circumstances, but did you make food? I’m starved.”

Hannibal looked happier than Will had ever seen him look before and Will couldn’t help but be somewhat warmed by that. “There were not much in the way of foodstuffs in the home, though I have meat at the ready.”

Will laughed, “I’m sure you have.”

Hannibal stood, wincing and nearly falling over.

Will didn’t care about his own hurt and nearly fell out of the bed to stand, grabbing Hannibal’s shoulder. “What the hell, Hannibal?”

Hannibal let out a breath, smiling, “I am quite fine, do not worry yourself.”

“You’re clearly hurting! Stop putting up a front, goddammit!” he moved Hannibal to the bed, despite the other man pushing back at him weakly. Hannibal lay back on the bed, glaring at him.

“I am quite well, Will.”

Will put a hand on his forehead, “You’re burning up, shit. Have you even been eating?”

Hannibal glared, “Of course I have. If I hadn’t, who would’ve taken care of your needs?”

Will scoffed, “You’re such an idiot, if you’d died or gotten sick in the mean time I would’ve died just as easily.”

He moved and covered the blanket, ignoring his pain as Hannibal made noises of protest. “Will, you are still in pain.”

Will glared. “So are you. Now shut up and stay here, I’m gonna go get something for you to eat and you’re gonna let me feed you, and then I’m gonna check your wound.”

Hannibal said nothing as Will got out of bed, throwing open the door angrily as he headed for the kitchen. He found cans of soup, ignoring the pain in his stomach at the smell once he’d microwaved it. Then he went toward the other bedroom and found some antiseptic and bandages clearly Hannibal had used them as they were nearly gone.

Holding the supplies under his arm, he returned to the kitchen where he picked up the soup bowl and headed for the bedroom only to find Hannibal attempting to get out of bed once more.

Will set the soup down slowly, then angrily pushed him back down onto the bed happy to hear him groan at the hurt.

“Asshole, I said…”

Hannibal was panting, sweat on his brow as he said weakly, “You cannot keep me here.”

Will put a hand on his chest. “I can and I will.”

They stared each other down for a few moments until Hannibal smiled, closing his eyes in defeat. “You win, I cannot fight you when you clearly care about my well being. Something I never would have expected from you ever again.”

Will blushed, mumbling, as he looked away, “I just”

He felt a hand on his own, looking up again as Hannibal admitted, “It pleases me to know you still care.”

Will sighed, “I wish I could hate you.”

Hannibal’s smile was sad when he admitted, “I am very happy to know that you do not.”

Will said nothing as he fed him, Hannibal wincing at the taste but taking every bite. After he cleaned his wound, clearly having been neglected, bandaging him up and running his hand over Hannibal’s skin enjoying the shiver he produced.

“Better?”

Hannibal sighed, “Much.”

Will did not take his hand away. “Don’t do that again, I don’t…I might want you dead but I don’t want to be alive with you not here.”

Hannibal’s hand came over his own, intertwining their fingers.

“Suicide is the enemy, Will.”

Will looked at him. “I know, but…I’ve given in finally, don’t you want to see what more I allow myself to crave?”

Hannibal smiled, laughing weakly. “You tempt and tease me, that is quite cunning of you. You know my weakness.”

Will smiled. “Yes, and I will use it to my advantage every step of the way.”

Hannibal brought Will’s hand to his lips and whispered, “I look forward to it.”


	41. Will worried Hannibal will leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. “Please don’t leave me behind.”
> 
> 37\. “I won’t leave you behind.”

There were times when they both wanted to be alone, though they were few and far between. Mostly in the mornings as Will found Hannibal unable to wake up before nine, almost catatonic before then unless coaxed through sexual persuasion or Will having a nightmare.

He always woke when Will had a nightmare.

This morning was one of those times, Will was heading up to wake him since it was almost ten and he wanted to see if the tailor had finished with his birthday surprise for Hannibal yet. He had bought him a rather expensive suit, custom from some of Will’s favorite colors on him and Will hoped Hannibal did not already know of it.

Will crept into the their bedroom quietly, peeking inside and frowning.

Hannibal was gone.

He called out, “Hannibal?” heading for the bathroom and finding him not there either.

He hadn’t seen him downstairs, or heard him leave. When Will had woken at five Hannibal had still been fast asleep even as he kissed him good morning.

Will walked down the hall, checking each bedroom and starting to get worried now as he found each and every room devoid of Hannibal.

He went back into their bedroom and found Hannibal’s phone there still, charging alongside Will’s own.

Will felt a rising fear in his chest, his breath coming in gasps as he tore out of the room. He almost tripped over his own feet heading down the stairs and when he looked in the rooms there and found nothing, despite calling out, “If you think this is funny it’s not! HANNIBAL!” he had to hold onto the wall to keep himself from falling to the ground.

Hannibal wouldn’t leave him.

He wouldn’t.

He swallowed, his throat dry as he fought to breathe.

“One, two, three,” he counted, closing his eyes and trying a technique Hannibal had said would calm his nerves.

It didn’t.

Will wrenched himself away from the wall and headed for the front door, yanking it open and running towards the beach just as he saw Hannibal was already there throwing a ball to Will’s new dog, Ferdinand, a compromise name as Hannibal had wanted to name him Encephalitis.

He didn’t stop running, colliding with Hannibal and nearly knocking him to the ground.

Hannibal caught him, “Will, what’s happened?”

Will grabbed around his neck, breathing into it, “I couldn’t…you…you never wake up before nine, you….I couldn’t find you and I thought…maybe you…”

Hannibal held him tightly, “You thought?”

“Please, don’t leave me behind.”

Hannibal paused, Ferdinand licking at Will’s leg as they stood there in the sand. His hand went to the back of Will’s head and pet his hair, “I won’t leave you behind,” he assured, “It would be like losing my breath, my heart, my mind.”

He kissed Will’s cheek as Will trembled, “I just…”

Hannibal pushed him back gently, “Never, Will. If I am going anywhere, you are going with me. Every place, every time.”

Will kissed him with such force he lost breath, not caring for even a moment as he let Will be reassured of his presence through touch. They pulled apart, panting, Hannibal kissing his forehead as Will huffed, “I’m sorry.”

“Never apologize for needing me, beloved. Never that.”

Will looked down at the dog, hugging Hannibal around his waist. “You were playing with the dog. You hate the dog.”

“No, I mourn the loss of the lovely tribute to our first year that our dog could have been named.”

“When you tortured me and let me go insane with a horrible disease.”

Hannibal kissed his temple, “Yes.”

Will laughed, “God, why was I so worried you were gone again?”

Hannibal’s arm came around him as he offered, “Because you love me.”

Will sighed, “Oh yeah, that. I guess I’m stuck with you then.”

Hannibal smiled. “Yes, I guess you are.”


	42. Hannigram Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17: “Why are you staring at me?”

Will Graham was a writer.

Not a particularly good writer, or even a popular one but he got by with mostly magazine articles and occasional travel brochures. He was finally going to write the novel he’d been talking about for the last four years a mystery thriller about a FBI agent who has super powers.

Will was not one to enjoy crowds but the white noise of people at coffee shops seemed to help his muse flow freely, his favorite shop was right by the train station where Will would go almost every other day to write for a few hours.

It was on one of these trips that he first felt the eyes on him.

He thought at first that he was feeling too immersed in his story, it wouldn’t have been the first time and Will really didn’t want to look up even to get a refill on his drink.

Still, when he went by three times after that, each time feeling like he was being watched he finally looked up and saw a man in a suit staring openly at him from across the room.

Will blushed, going back to his writing but the feeling of eyes on him never once subsided to the point where when he went up to get a refill he nearly tripped on his way to the counter the self conscious feeling was so overwhelming.

This continued to happen for another two times, until he walked into the shop on the sixth day to see the man in the suit sitting close by the door. The man’s eyes came up to Will as he entered, raking over his form, and Will finally had enough.

“Why are you staring at me?”

The man smiled, his eyes searching Will’s as he answered, “I do believe you have one of the most asymmetrical faces I have ever encountered. You may very well be the perfect drawing subject.”

Will couldn’t help but swallow down disappointment, not that he really expected it to be a different type of interest but the feeling of someone wanting to stare at him that much made him surprisingly warm inside. Now that he knew it was for some type of art, it almost just made him seem inanimate.

“I….thank you?”

The man nodded, holding out his hand that Will took the strong hold as their hands shook making him wonder just what else this artist was doing in his spare time. “You are quite welcome, Mister…?”

“Graham, Will Graham.”

The man didn’t let go of his hand, his fingers grazing over the top of Will’s as he introduced himself, “Dr. Hannibal Lecter.”

Will pulled his hand away, settling his other over it as he touched the spot Hannibal had been caressing. “You’re a doctor. Why are you…?”

“I also draw for pleasure, it is hard not to notice someone so perfect even from far across a crowded coffee shop.”

Will blushed, looking away as he adjusted his glasses. “I…thanks, I…I’m gonna go get my coffee. It was nice meeting you.”

Will stumbled off, trying not to feel warmed by the compliment but grinning to himself nonetheless as he bought his black coffee and headed for a table not too far from the one he’d left Hannibal at.

There was no wall outlet, but he liked the view.


	43. Nigel not wanting to show he's hurting to Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. “You’re clearly hurting stop putting up a strong front."
> 
> Spacedogs

Nigel crept in late, mumbling under his breath as he undressed the smell of smoke and stale beer wafting in after him.

Adam blinked awake, “Nigel?”

He felt a hand in his hair, “Go back to sleep, darling.”

Nigel sat on the bed to take off his jeans, wincing as he moved and making Adam sit up more at the sound.

“You’re hurt.”

Adam reached out to touch him and frowned when he pulled away, “It’s fucking nothing, Adam, just a scratch.”

Adam moved to touch his back, creeping closer until his arms wrapped around Nigel’s midsection feeling him moan when he touched a spot on his stomach.

“You’re hurt. Show me. I wanna see.”

Nigel didn’t move, sighing, “Darling, I fucking said it’s nothing so just drop it and go to sleep. I got stitched up at the club, it’s…”

Adam pulled him back, ignoring Nigel’s curse as he forced him down onto the bed.

“You’re clearly hurting stop putting up a strong front and let me.…who did this?” Adam said, his eyes narrowing.

Nigel had a cut on his stomach, four inches in diameter and when Adam reached out to touch it he groaned.

“Some fucking idiot at the club, it’s fine. I got him out, it’s…”

“I don’t like that job, I don’t…you…”

Nigel smiled. “You wanted me to fucking find something legal, darling, this is what I can do best.”

Adam frowned, touching still even as Nigel winced again. “He cut you.”

“Yes, Adam, and the cops were fucking called no need to even think of this any fucking more yes? I’m fucking tired, Leon gave me the rest of the fucking week off and now…”

Adam stood up, staring at him as he said, “They clearly didn’t clean it properly, did they? It’s red and it hurts you, I have several antiseptic solutions in the medicine cabinet.”

Nigel sat up, trying to hide the pain in his face. “I’m fucking tired, darling, please.”

He watched Adam leave the room and come back with several bottles, putting them on the bedside table along with a brand new bag of cotton balls.

“Where the fuck did you even get that?”

Adam frowned, “Lie down, you’re in pain.”

“I am fucking not in pain, I’m not a fucking pussy, you hear me? Just…”

Adam pushed him down and he groaned, Adam smiling triumphantly. “Clearly you aren’t hurting at all.”

The next half hour was spent with Adam cleaning his wound, scolding the poor stitching skills of his would be doctor and demanding they go to the hospital in the morning despite Adam hating hospitals.

“I’m not fucking going to a hospital.”

Adam pushed down on his wound and he growled, even as Adam glared right back.

“Fine, then I’ll just call an ambulance right now.”

Nigel smiled. “You hate the sirens.”

Adam’s lower lip trembled and he asked, “If you get sick and I…I don’t want anything to happen to you. That’s all. It…the idea upsets me.”

Nigel frowned. “Adam….”

“I love you, Nigel.”

Nigel touched his face, sighing. “I know, darling, even though I have no fucking clue why.”

Adam kissed him, sighing as they parted.

“I love you too, Adam. So fucking much.”

They went to the care station in the morning, Adam going despite Nigel’s insistence that he could go on his own.

The doctor removed the stitches and put in new ones, cleaning the wound and questioning his job choices. It took Adam whispering in his ear to keep Nigel from punching the doctor in the mouth.

He spent the afternoon in bed with Adam lying at his side, fast asleep, Nigel soon following when the drugs Adam had put into his food kicked in.


	44. Spacedogs Love Confession During A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 33\. “Wait, did you just say you love me?”

They were fighting.

Lately, all they were was fighting.

Adam hated him smoking, even on the balcony, and hated the smell of beer on his breath. Nigel hated fucking macaroni and cheese, hated the smell of it and wanted to set fire to the ugly fucking couch that Adam insisted on keeping even though Nigel said he’d buy a fucking new one.

“NO! I SAID NO AND YOU KEEP TALKING! STOP TALKING!” Adam screamed, walking away from him towards the bedroom.

Nigel was squeezing his hand into a fist so hard it was red, but he took a deep breath and said, “Darling, it’s just a fucking couch. It has stains on it…”

Adam whipped around so fast that Nigel was startled, “SO DOES YOUR UGLY DOG SHIRT BUT I DON’T KEEP ASKING YOU TO GET RID OF IT!”

Nigel opened his mouth to argue but Adam pushed him, hard, startling Nigel even more.

“And I don’t…I don’t…” he started to tremble, his hands shaking, “I…I need you to go. I…please go.”

Nigel frowned, “Darling, I fucking apologize, I didn’t…”

Adam glared. “GO! GO NOW!”

Nigel said nothing, angry and almost physically sick over the tremble in Adam’s lip as they stared at each other.

“Okay, darling, I’ll go. I…”

He grabbed his pack of cigarettes off the table and started to walk away when Adam said, “I love you, you know. A lot. It…it’s so hard for me to…change things. I…I….”

Nigel turned, cigarette hanging off his hips lip as he stared at Adam with wide eyes.

“Wait, did you just say you love me?”

Adam frowned, tears on his face, “Yes? Are you not even listening to me anymore? You…you always listen, are you mad? I know you’re mad of course you’re mad, I…”

Nigel dropped the cigarettes and rushed to him, falling at his feet as he hugged Adam’s knees. “Fucking hell, darling, of course I’m mad, I’m fucking livid but…” he looked up, smiling, “You love me.”

Adam frowned. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Nigel kissed his ankles, moving up till he was on his knees between Adam’s legs. He put his hand on Adam’s cheek and smiled, “We’ll keep the fucking couch, and the fucking macaroni and cheese. I’ll buy you a fucking macaroni house just say you love me again.”

Adam smiled, kissing him as he said, “I love you, Nigel.”

Nigel moved up, pressing Adam back onto the bed as he loomed over him.

“I fucking adore you, darling, my fucking Adam darling.”

Adam touched his face, frowning. “The logistics of a macaroni house aren’t…”

Nigel kissed him again, effectively ending the macaroni house discussion.

They bought a throw blanket to cover the couch with the next morning with dogs on it, Adam hated it but didn’t say anything since Nigel had made sure the blanket was soft just like Adam liked.


	45. Hannigram AU Meet at Marlana Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii I'm in looove with your blog! And I'm trapped at a wedding where I don't know anybody, so this is my prompt: Will is bored at Margot and Alana's wedding and he just came for the free drinks and food, also because Beverly forced him to come with her. He hoped to find someone to spend time with since Beverly just abandoned him. And suddenly Matthew invites him to dance and Hannibal spots Will and falls in love (as always) and tries to steal him from Matthew. The rest is up to you. Thanks!  
> Will hated weddings.

He sat at an empty table, beer in hand as he watched two strangers who he’d only just met tonight: Alana and Margot, laughing and kissing as they danced. 

Bev had dragged him here against his will, he had been perfectly content to spend another Saturday night at home alone but she’d been insistent that it would look horrible for her to come alone.

Then immediately found the love of her life it seemed, judging by the times he’d seen her dancing with the redhead who had told Will he looked drugged the minute they shook hands upon meeting hours before. 

Will was just about to go home, ready to call it a night, when he felt a hand tap his shoulder and sees a drunken stranger grinning. 

“Hey, you wanna dance sexy?” 

Will sighed, rolling his eyes. “You know what? I really don’t, but knock yourself out. I’m sure there’s someone left around here desperate enough.”

The stranger glared. “What the fuck? I just wanted to dance. You don’t have to be an asshole about it.”

Will frowned, “Look, I just…”

“Is this gentleman bothering you?”

Will turned at the question and saw a second stranger, who was dressed in a gorgeous blue suit with pinstripes and looking too put together for it being near two a.m., standing there looking concerned.

“No, I’m fine. He was just…” 

The first drunken stranger grabbed for Will’s arm and the suited man was faster, taking drunk’s hand before suggesting, “I believe you should find a dance partner elsewhere.”

Drunk stared, his eyes narrowing as he spat, “Fuck you both then,” and took off the opposite direction.

Will smiled, “Thanks. I could’ve done it on my own.”

The suited man held out his hand and Will shook it. 

“I believe you could have, but it is never right to stand back and watch a lesser man interacting with such beauty.”

Will stared at him incredulously before he burst out laughing, head down on the table and feeling entirely too drunk for his conversation. He knew he was being rude, couldn’t help but laugh more at the absurd response that seemed to come so easily. When he looked up and saw the man was still standing there and watching him with a smile, Will laid his head on the table and said, “That was the worst pickup line I’ve ever heard.”

The man gestured for the seat beside him, “May I?”

Will grinned, “Knock yourself out.”

His rescuer pulled out the chair and sat down beside him. “It was not a pickup line, I meant every word.”

Will just stared at him, unable to stop smiling. “I think that’s worse.” 

“What is your name?” his stranger asked. 

Will lifted his head, holding out a hand that was immediately taken.

“Will Graham.”

“Hannibal Lecter.”

Hannibal held Will’s hand, turning it over and pressing lips to his knuckles. 

Will was definitely not drunk enough for this. 

“You can reserve the right to decline, but I would like to get a dance in with you before the night has ended.”

Will didn’t pull away and moved closer, feeling somehow light headed. 

“I’m starting to think I’ll wake up tomorrow and you’ll be a hallucination.” 

Hannibal laughed, “All the more reason to say yes.”

Will sighed, “Okay.”

They headed for the dance floor just as the wedding singer said, “This is the final dance,” and when Will heard the music he couldn’t help but giggle as Hannibal supported him.

“You paid them to play this,” Will teased, smiling into Hannibal’s eyes.

“No, I did not. The coincidence is just fortunate for us both.”

As he was heard Bev call out, “GET IT WILL!” he was dipped, the wedding singer’s words of, ‘But don’t forget who’s takin’ you home and in whose arms you’re gonna be.’ 

Will stumbled as he was pulled upright, Hannibal tightening his grip as they paused, “Now I know you’re not real.”

Hannibal touched his cheek, Will shivering on the contact.

“I am quite real, I promise you.”

Will was twirled once more, turning and leaning into Hannibal’s cheek, breathless as he panted, “I believe you.”


	46. Hannigram Will doesn't want to believe Hannibal Loves Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42\. “I’ve lied to you about many things but I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you.”

“I’ve lied to you about many things but I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you.”

Will paused with his hand on the door frame, back to Hannibal as if waiting for more.

“How am I supposed to believe that?”

Hannibal stood up, walking towards him and pausing just close enough that Will could feel breath on the back of his neck.

“I don’t know, Will, but it is the only truth I can guarantee will never change. I have never loved another as I love you. You are the air I breathe, the food I eat, I…there is nothing I wouldn’t do to prove this to you.”

Will visibly shuddered, hanging his head low as he asked, “Nothing?”

Hannibal reached out to touch his shoulder, “Nothing.”

Will put his hand over Hannibal’s on his shoulder, “Leave.”

Hannibal froze, a chill sweeping through him at the thought. “I…if that is what you wish of me, I will gladly leave.”

He moved to let go and Will held him there, digging his nails into Hannibal’s hand.

“Why? Why would you do that? You…after all this time, you’ll just blindly follow any order I give you?”

Hannibal answered truthfully, “Yes.”

Will turned, still holding onto his hand as he did so and stepping into Hannibal’s personal space like he now owned it and Hannibal suddenly realized he did. There was nothing he would not do for Will, nothing at all.

“If I asked you to never kill another living soul ever again?”

Hannibal let out a breath, “I would strive to follow through, no matter how hard the thought we be,” he admitted, “Are you? Asking?”

Will shook his head, “No, but I could. I could ask you to kill anyone, do anything, and you’d just do it. No questions asked?”

Hannibal stepped closer, their bodies touching now and Will’s breath over his lips close enough that one step would bring their mouths together if he truly wanted to force that miracle to happen.

“Yes, Will, as I have said.”

Will grabbed his hair, pulling Hannibal down to his knees where he happily knelt despite the pain Will’s hand was causing. He’d had worse.

“You’d crawl on your hands and knees? You’d…”

Hannibal kissed his bare feet, letting out a breath, “Happily.”

Will pulled his hair again and made Hannibal look up at him.

“I’m not worth this. I’m not…god, I’m so tired. I’m so tired, Hannibal.”

Hannibal wanted to hold him, bury his face in Will’s neck and never let him feel so insecure ever again. “Let me help you,” he offered, “I…I would do anything to make you feel happy again.”

Will let go of his hair, staring down at Hannibal with such tenderness that Hannibal felt his eyes tearing up. “Kiss me.”

Hannibal stood up slowly, unfolding himself from Will’s earlier design and putting his hands on Will’s shoulders as he chastely pressed his lips to Will’s. They both let out a sigh at the contact, breaking apart barely before a taste could be had.

Will was trembling, Hannibal was unsure if it was from unexpressed anger or sexual arousal. He touched Will’s scar, running his finger upon it now healed after these many months. “Would you still like me to leave?”

Will sighed, “No, I…stay. Just,” he threw his arms around Hannibal and held him somewhat tightly, nails digging into his back, “Stay.”

“Yes, Will,” Hannibal said softly his arms tightening but body not moving. He would never move as long as Will wanted him here.


	47. Murder Sex Bottom Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35: “You don’t even have a clue about the things you do to me.”

The body was still warm. 

Will could feel it through his gloves, the rigor mortis not yet setting in and he worked the knife slowly through the man’s cheeks. 

"You are a vision.“

He looked up, his gloved hands saturated with blood, with a smile on his face. 

"You always say that,” Will teased, his cheeks flushing through the blood already on them, “I can’t always look good doing this. Remember the boat captain? That was the worst.”

Hannibal knelt down beside him, wearing his plastic suit that matched Will’s own. He put his hand over Will’s and brought the knife through their victim’s other cheek, the shared design they were crafting making him as weak as it always did. 

"The water on your clothes, the blood in your teeth, I still remember the screaming,“ Hannibal sighed, tightening his grip on Will’s hand, “I recall your arousal was palpable, a living entity binding us to each other with such force.”

Will leaned in and pressed their lips together softly, tasting blood on Hannibal’s tongue, “You don’t even have a clue about the things you do to me,” he confessed, “The more I have the more I want, I can’t…”

Hannibal purred, “The need is not one sided Will, it had been long before this but now I would rather starve for sexual release than lose myself in anyone else.”

Will shivered, dropping the knife and leaning over the body to get closer to Hannibal. 

“I need…" 

Hannibal smiled, nuzzling against his cheek the smell of blood making Will dizzy. "I know, mylimasis, I know very well.” 

He grabbed Will’s hand and whispered, “My mouth longs for you, please.”

Will moved from his spot opposite Hannibal and stood, holding out his hand, “You don’t need to ask.”

Their gloved hands made a noise at contact, Will laughing as he pulled Hannibal up to him. He threw off his gloves uncaring, “The couch or the bed? He had a nice bed,” Will teased, “I think I saw silk sheets.”

Hannibal grinned, pulling him down the hallway to the bedroom of the man they’d killed, a rather rude realtor who had angered Will over the phone not forty eight hours before. Hannibal knew this was reckless, he didn’t seem to care when Will was looking at him so hungrily, throwing off his own gloves and letting Will take care of the rest.

They were both naked from the waist down, Will yanking open the bedside table his hissed out, “Thank god,” making Hannibal turn on his belly even before he’d picked up the lubricant and condom.

He felt Will’s hand on his back, followed by his lips that no doubt left a trail of blood from their earlier kisses. Hannibal breathed, “Will, please, I need…”

Will bit at his skin, just hard enough not to break skin and when he felt the cold ache of two wet fingers enter him Hannibal cried out as Will licked at his tail bone even as his fingers fluttered inside.

“Mine, you’re mine,” Will promised, sounding just as desperate as Hannibal himself felt.

Hannibal leaned back against his touch, “Mylimasis, please, I need more, I need…”

Will added a third, the wet slid of his fingers making Hannibal ache for the full feel of his hardness. He let out an embarrassing whimper, hearing Will growl in return, “Fuck, I need to,” his hands reaching for the condom and tearing it open with his teeth, rolling it on and slicking himself up before pulling Hannibal higher, gripping his sides as he slid in without preamble.

Hannibal keened, head back as he felt nothing but Will inside and knew that if he was to leave this world of his own volition there would be nothing else he’d rather die doing.

“Take me, beloved, fill me with nothing but you,” he begged, hearing Will’s gasp as he pulled out completely and began fucking into him with a manic need.

Pulled tightly up into Will’s lap, he rode, head tilted back as he bared his neck to Will’s mouth and moaned.

“Fuck, so good, so,” Will praised, grabbing Hannibal’s own growing hardness and stroking him as they moved.

When Hannibal felt himself being pulled over the edge he grabbed the back of Will’s neck for a kiss, groaning into his mouth and continuing to move even as Will grabbed his hips to help things along.

Will came not long after, pushing Hannibal back down to his knees as he dug his nails in and kissed the middle of Hannibal’s back.

“Fuck, god, I…fuck, love you so much,” Will cried, holding onto him tightly.

They lay there, spent; Will’s cock still inside as Hannibal turned his neck for another kiss that Will gladly gave, “As tave myliu.”

Will nuzzled his cheek, “We’re gonna have to strip the bed.”

Hannibal nodded, eyes closed as he attempted to catch his breath.

“The body is still sitting in the kitchen unfinished,” Will reminded him, kissing Hannibal’s neck as he continued, “You wanted to finish it this time.”

Hannibal sighed, “Just a moment longer, please, I…”

Will’s hand came up to his hair, messing it as he laughed, “You know, my cock isn’t going anywhere you don’t have to do this every time.”

Hannibal smiled, “I cannot help but think differently, even after these years have passed.”

Will smiled against his cheek, “Your face is covered in blood.”

Hannibal sighed, “As is yours.”

They both lay there another moment before Hannibal moved, whimpering at their separation and commenting, “I would like to take you quite roughly when we return to the house.”

Will grinned, removing the condom as he laughed, “You think you can get it up again so soon, old man? I have my doubts.”

Hannibal glared, moving to stand and feeling a leftover ache from Will inside, “Do not test me, beloved, now let us be done with this.”

 

Will grinned, “So eager to cut short such a masterpiece, are we? I thought the head could go on top this time.”

Hannibal sighed, shaking his head as he chastised, “Will, you know the abstract concept is ruined completely if we do such things.”

Will left the bed and pulled Hannibal into a kiss that left him breathless, their parting making him shiver as Will traced a finger across his bottom lip, sighing, “I’ve never been so happy, you know?”

Hannibal sighed, pressing his lips to Will’s finger as he nodded, “I cannot imagine a happier ending for us both.”

They did not bother with clothing, heading back towards the kitchen as Will teased, “You do realize we’ve put our prints all over the house?”

Hannibal sighed, “That is why I believe it would be wiser to kill them at the house and then move the bodies.”

Will came up behind him, arms falling around Hannibal’s neck as he kissed his cheek, “We’ll figure it out later, dear. For now, let’s finish what we started.”

Hannibal could not argue with that.


	48. Will Loves Encephalitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “Like hell I’m leaving you when you look at me like that.”

“It’ll only be for a few hours, I promise,” Will said, sighing, “It’s a work thing, I wish I could bring you with me,” he said, frowning.

Sad eyes looked at him, staring right into Will.

“"Like hell I’m leaving you when you look at me like that,” he sighed again, getting down to the floor.

There was an exasperated sigh from behind him.

“Beloved, I am certain that the dog can survive a meager few hours without you.”

Will looked at Hannibal sadly, “But…”

There was a whine, Encephalitis wiggling across the floor to his lap.

“Hannibal look at him, he’s so sad,” Will said, petting the dog’s head before staring at Hannibal again.

Hannibal sighed, “Will I never be allowed to introduce you to the faculty I work with? I am starting to believe the dog was a terrible mistake.”

Will stood up, sighing, “It’s fine, he can…”

Hannibal out his hand on Will’s cheek.

“I will make an excuse for your absence.”

He kissed Will softly, a teasing taste, before leaving Will and Encephalitis alone in the house.

Will loosened his tie before sitting on the couch and patting it, the dog joining and crawling into his lap as he turned on the TV with a smile.

He pet Encephalitis’s head, grinning as he flipped through to the History Channel.

“Good dog,” he praised, getting a lick in return, “Now you just have to do it again for the opera next week and I’ll make you a steak for dinner.”


	49. Hannibal Crying During Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. “h-hey! why are you crying all of a sudden?!”

They moved together slowly, breath ghosting across skin as deep groans became the only noise besides skin sliding against skin.

Will’s head came back, turning for a kiss his smile faltering when he felt wetness against his cheek at the contact.

“H-hey, why are you…crying…all of a sudden?”

He reached back to turn Hannibal’s face to his again, kissing him softly as he moaned when Hannibal thrust out slowly only to thrust in again.

“I am…overcome. The beauty of our joining, the,” his hand stroked Will’s hardness as he pressed a kiss to the back of Will’s neck, “Perfect symbiosis between our bodies that…”

Will laughed as he pulled back on Hannibal’s neck moving them into a new position where he was fully seated on Hannibal’s lap.

Breathless, Will said, “You’re…ridiculous, it’s sex, not…” He moved himself up and groaned, Hannibal’s hand still moving his cock, “…art.”

Hannibal bit at his collarbone, the wetness still there as he held Will against him letting the pace be controlled.

“Art…,” Hannibal breathed, “…is subjective, and you,” he grabbed hold of Will’s hips and lifted him up and then back down shaking into a moan, “…are more beautiful than any…art…in any,” he stared into Will’s eyes as Will shouted out his release, “Museum.”

Will was seeking a kiss, moving his head back wildly as Hannibal repositioned them to begin his pounding assault, shuddered moaning filling the air as skin slapped against skin once more.

He came with a deep sigh, pressing his lips against Will’s neck and lingering there, breath harsh and warm.

“Then,” Will teased, turning his head to smile, “That was creative expression?”

Hannibal smiled against his skin.

“A joint venture between us, better than any other form of it, the basest form.”

Will almost didn’t say it, but when they parted, he panted, “What did we make?”

Hannibal pressed him back against the mattress, his hand under Will’s chin as he whispered, “I will not fall for such a simple setup,” he smiled.

Will kissed him lazily, sighing as he asked, “Please?”

Hannibal gazed down at him and whispered, amused, “Love, Will, we made love. As we do each time our gazes meet and every breath we take. I have never known love until I knew you.”

Will smiled, “You’re ridiculous.”

Hannibal kissed him once more.

“You make me so, beloved, you make me so.”


	50. Spacedogs: Another Man Flirts With Adam

22\. Dating advice #1: you don’t look at anyone other than me.

Adam wanted to go to the bookstore.

Nigel was surprised, his darling rarely wanted to leave the house except for work but Adam was getting more comfortable with smaller crowds and though Nigel hated the bookstore he said he’d go.

Adam was in the science section while Nigel stood across from it looking at fiction, every so often looking up to make sure Adam was okay and he had stopped to read the back of a book when he heard Adam laugh, startling him into looking up.

Adam was talking animatedly with a man, a blonde and blue eyed asshole who was holding a fucking stack of books that Nigel could see had things about space in the titles. He saw the man touch Adam’s shoulder and saw red, heading for them in almost a run, coming up behind Adam and putting his arm around him.

“Darling, who’s this?”

Adam smiled at him, “This is Damian, he works at a science lab downtown. He was just telling me about the time he met Neil Armstrong on the street!”

Nigel put his hand on Adam’s neck, playing with the hair there, “Ah, I see you got that book you wanted. About fucking time.”

Damian looked irked at Nigel’s language and Adam laughed, kissing his cheek. “They said you called and threatened them if it wasn’t here today.’

Nigel grinned, “Fucking right I did,” he looked at Damian who was staring at them almost annoyed now, “You had a story, Dan?”

“Damian,” the asshole said, “I…another time then, Adam? I…you have my number.”

Adam frowned, “Yes, I,” he seemed upset as the asshole left and Nigel leaned in to whisper, “Adam, stop.”

Adam turned to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Dating advice number one darling, never fucking look at anyone other than me.”

Adam smiled, turning to put his arms around Nigel before he kissed him, “Nigel, were you jealous?”

Nigel touched his chin, making Adam stare into his eyes, “Always fucking me, darling, never anyone else.”

Adam nodded, still smiling sweetly, “I don’t even see anyone else.”

Nigel seemed appeased at the confession, taking his hand as they headed for checkout. Along the way he saw Damian in the fiction section, having discarded the pile of books he’d carried earlier. He kissed Adam’s cheek and sighed, “What a fucking lucky bastard I am for that, Adam.”


	51. Hannigram AU Meet in a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 43: “I can’t believe we didn’t find each other until now.”

Will was in hell. 

He had been waiting for his friend Beverly for the last hour and it was just his luck to have the most boring man in creation attach himself to him the minute he’d entered the bar. 

"….and I went to Chesterton last year for Cheese Con 2015, you wouldn’t…“

Will took another swig of his beer, his third in such a short time but having attempted to escape from Franklyn, who’d introduced himself almost before he’d sat down beside Will. 

He was on his way to ordering another beer when a hand came at his shoulder, “I can’t believe we didn’t find each other until now!” a voice said in his ear, kissing Will on the cheek. 

The man was dressed impeccably, down to the style of his hair and the pocket square. He eyed Will as if they were long lost lovers reuniting from war, suddenly taking the seat beside him. 

Will opened his mouth to speak when the man’s eyes went to Franklyn, eyebrow raising just a fraction before Will leaned in and kissed him on his cheek in return. 

"I was wondering where you were, baby,“ Will said, taking the man’s hand. 

It was warm and soft, as if he’d spent time moisturizing before he’d arrived. 

“I,uh, thought you were waiting for a friend?” Franklyn said, reminding Will he was still there.

Will held onto the stranger’s hand and smiled at Franklyn. “Sorry I didn’t think you’d…”

“Darling, come I have procured us a table.”

Will turned to the stranger who stood, still holding his hand. 

Will shrugged at Franklyn. “Sorry, it was nice talking to you.”

He let the stranger lead him off, the two of them sitting nearly across the room before they sat. Will was still holding the man’s hand and it was starting to feel more comfortable than it should. 

“Thanks, you really saved me back there.”

The man smiled, bringing Will’s hand to his lips, “It was my pleasure, Mister…?”

“Graham,” Will said with a blush, “Will Graham.”

“Dr. Hannibal Lecter.”

Will swallowed, “A doctor? I should’ve expected from the suit.”

Hannibal still held him in a strong but gentle grip, their joined hands sitting between them on the table. 

“Surely there are others who wear suits besides doctors.”

Will laughed, “I just meant that suit probably cost more than my entire wardrobe so you must be well paid.”

Hannibal smiled, his fingers running over the top of Will’s hand. “Such things are rather crass to speak of in polite company.”

Will grinned, more comfortable than he’d been in a really long time. 

“What makes you think I’m at all polite?”

Hannibal laughed, “I have little tolerance for the rude but I am finding myself hopeful that you are just impolite enough for…”

“Will!”

Will turned, seeing Bev coming towards them. He let go of Hannibal’s hand and frowned, “That’s my…”

Hannibal looked just as disappointed as Will felt. “Your friend, I see. It was very nice meeting you Will.”

Will stood up, “Yeah, it was. Thanks, you know, for the save.”

Hannibal smiled. “It was my pleasure, Will.”

Will turned and headed for Bev, who hugged him tightly as they headed back for the bar. He could see Franklyn down the bar talking to some poor woman when they sat down, ready for Bev’s endless questions about Hannibal. 

“So, what took you so long?” He said, hoping to charge the subject. 

She laughed, “Are you kidding me?!? You are NOT getting out of this one! Who was Mr. Suit and when are you calling him?!?”

Will blushed, sipping his drink. “No one! He just got someone off my ass!”

Bev took a swig of her beer, her eyes dancing as she grinned at Will. “So he could get on!?”

Will hit her arm, “Shut up!”

Will looked over his shoulder and saw Hannibal was still sitting at the same table, drinking a glass of wine and looking around the room. He swallowed, looking back at Bev who was grinning. 

“You have hearts in your eyes, Graham!”

He shook his head, “I’m not…!" 

She laughed, grabbing his arm. "He's staring over here, looks like he wants to kill me!”

Will turned, seeing Hannibal staring intently. “He just helped me out that’s all!”

Bev leaned in to his ear and said, “Go give him your number!”

Will startled back, rubbing his ear. “Ow!”

She grabbed a napkin, writing something down that Will was not at all surprised to see was his phone number before hitting his arm. “GO!”

Will stood up, walking back from the bar to Hannibal’s table. “Hello, Will,” Hannibal said, sipping his wine, “Did you forget something?”

Will grabbed his hand, putting the napkin in it and yelling, “In case you want more rudeness in your life!”

Hannibal’s smile was wide, unfolding the napkin and turning it so Will could see. 

Bev had written: 

For a good time call: 

342-555-3487

Will blushed, “I didn’t…!”

Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand and brought it to his lips before declaring, “I will definitely call.”

Will grinned, taking his hand back and walking back to Bev who was pumping her first and hit his arm before he leaned in to say loudly, “You’re horrible and I hate you!”

She grinned, grabbing him in for a hug. “You’re welcome!”

Hannibal texted Will hours later as he was going to bed, a picture of the same napkin Will had given him though now it was accompanied by a detailed drawing of Will’s blushing face. 

‘Tomorrow? I will have you something I guarantee you have never tasted before.’

Will laughed and texted back:

‘I’m guessing you wanted that to sound as dirty as it does. Either way I’m willing to taste anything.’

‘I will aim to please your tongue.’

Will laughed. 

'I’ll try to do the same. Goodnight Hannibal. Till tomorrow.’

'I will await your arrival with bated breath and a parched tongue. Goodnight Will.’

Will fell back on his bed, grinning and wondering just what tomorrow would bring. 

He could hardly wait to taste all Hannibal had to offer.


	52. It's fine even if you don't love me.  Hannigram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 47\. “It’s fine even if you don’t love me.

Casual touches went from fleeting to substantial in a very short time, nights spent taking pleasure in one another a dream that Hannibal did not want to wake up from. He pressed himself against Will’s warm body at night, breathing in their shared scents and imagining that Will shared his bed because he wanted more than just sexual release.

Though every morning he woke to Will’s lips on some part of him, all thoughts but Will above disappearing as they took pleasure in each other before starting their day once more.

Three weeks, two days, four hours, and five minutes into their sexual relationship Hannibal could no longer stop himself from reassuring, “It’s fine, even if you don’t love me.”

Will stopped his pathway up Hannibal’s body, lips on Hannibal’s stomach. “What?”

Hannibal ran a hand through his hair, “It is perfectly fine if you do not love me, Will, sharing our bodies is…”

Will crawled up his chest, hands on each of Hannibal’s arms. “What?”

Hannibal smiled at him, “You heard me, Will, I know you did.”

Will frowned down at him, “You don’t think I love you?”

Hannibal sighed, “If you tell me now I will not believe it to be true, and I don’t think…”

Will kissed him softly, so softly that Hannibal whimpered at the loss when he pulled away.

“You’re so stupid. Just because I’ve never said it, doesn’t mean it’s not true. Do you think I could’ve forgiven you if I didn’t? I’m not,” he let go of Hannibal’s arms and laid on top of him, “I don’t give myself to people I don’t love. Never have.”

Hannibal could not resist putting his arms around him, their nakedness brushing against each other making it difficult not to get aroused this close. “I…why would you…?”

Will smiled. “Why do you love me?”

Hannibal took one hand off of Will’s back and brought it to his cheek, Will nuzzling the open hand affectionately. “I find myself unable to do anything else.”

Will kissed his palm, “Ditto.”


	53. "I miss seeing you smile." Hannigram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s been a long time since I saw your smile.”

“It’s been a long time since I saw your smile.”

Will looked up from his book, frowning, “I don’t have much to smile about now do I?”

Hannibal sighed, settling in the chair across from his. They had lived together now two months, this shared space a rarity enough that Hannibal had barely dared to speak since Will had entered the sitting room. 

“The last time I can recall was the defeat of The Red Dragon.”

Will looked back down at his book and mumbled, “That was…things were different then.”

Hannibal sighed, “I should not have allowed one moment to cloud my mind with foolish dreams of a perfect dual existence when this alternative is awash in the quiet misery of us both. Are you miserable, Will?”

Will closed his book, setting it down before he admitted, “No, I’m not much of anything. I didn’t expect this, this, overwhelming quiet. You just sitting here waiting for me to jump start something I can’t even imagine. I expected…”

“Force.”

Will let out a breath, “Yes.”

Hannibal regarded him critically, running his gaze up and down Will’s form before he said, “You’re lying.”

Will frowned, “I beg your pardon? What makes you think…”

Hannibal stood up, his book tossed carelessly on his chair as he stalked to Will and stood in front of his chair before trapping him there, hands over each of Will’s own.

“You know me better than anyone else, Will. There is no way you did not expect this level of patience, devotion, and calmness. Do not lie and make fools of us both.”

Will stared up at him, his chest rising and falling quicker the longer he went without speaking. Hannibal wanted nothing more than to bring his lips to Will’s, rub his cheek against the wild hairs across Will’s cheeks, and bring out any noises he could to escape from the indifference between them. 

“I’m not attracted to men,” Will said in a rush, his panting breath making Hannibal want to be closer in hopes to feel it against him. 

“I am well aware,” he said, “But you knew of my feelings towards you. You knew I would not force action from you the moment you woke up alive in a bed not your own. Admit that.”

Will swallowed, “Yes.”

Hannibal moved one of his hands, reaching out to touch Will’s cheek. 

“Why are you still here, Will?”

Will’s shaking answer surprised him, “It’s been a long time since I saw your smile too.”

Hannibal glared, “You would use my weakness for you against me?”

He stepped back when Will moved forward, backing off completely as Will stood and started towards him until they were pressed so closely Hannibal could scarcely breathe. 

“What other choice do I have?” Will asked, “You have no idea what’s going on in my head, no idea, it’s…”

Hannibal didn’t move as Will’s forehead collided with his chest, the hands he’d had dreams of touching him willingly again coming around him in a hug that Hannibal was worried Will did not want returned. 

“I just need you, I just…I can’t stand the thought of being away from you again,” Will confessed, shaking against him enough that Hannibal could feel it go through him.

Hannibal asked, “May I touch you?”

Will looked up, their mouths mere inches from each other and Hannibal fought against every instinct once more not to bring their mouths together. “Please.”

Hannibal started with Will’s hair, feeling the fight go out of Will at the gentle petting and was startled when Will suddenly hugged them together again, burying his face into Hannibal’s neck. “I will wait a lifetime for your trust and acceptance, even if I will continue to wait in vain.”

Will said nothing though he moved closer in, his mouth brushing against Hannibal’s neck and making him startle at the touch fighting off a moan.

“You never have to ask to be close to me,” Hannibal offered, “I would gladly let you use me in any way possible.”

Will lifted his head, staring at him, “I’m not attracted to men.”

Hannibal smiled, reaching out to trace his finger across Will’s lips and feeling empowered by the shiver he received in return. “As you have said,” Hannibal whispered, “ pressing his finger against Will’s bottom lip, “Though I cannot help but notice you have not denied being attracted to me.”

Will suddenly smiled, and Hannibal felt such profound feeling go through him at the victory he’d achieved the smile he’d missed for so long. “Caught that, huh?”

Hannibal nodded, still staring at Will’s smile and committing it to memory.

“Do you deny it?”

Will shook his head, “No, I’d be lying if I did and I’m not gonna lie to myself anymore.”

Hannibal’s hand came to Will’s cheek, feeling across his scar and asking, “And me? Are you going to lie to me?”

Will’s smile was almost flirtatious, and Hannibal felt warm at the prospect of a new aspect between them. “Wouldn’t you lie to find out?”

Hannibal nodded, “Yes, very much so. While you allow me?”

Will licked his lips before he nodded, and Hannibal brought their lips together in a rush tasting just an inch inside and brushing his tongue against Will’s own before pulling away.

They were both breathing heavily, staring deeply into each other’s eyes, and Will’s nervous laugh was so contagious that Hannibal could not help but echo it. Will pressed his cheek against Hannibal’s own and whispered, “I missed seeing your smile too.”

Hannibal whispered back, “Let us hope that will not be a problem from now on.”


	54. Hannigram Meet in a Bar AU but Will flirts first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you write an AU but where they're in a bar but Will goes to Hannibal and starts flirting with him, not the other way around? I'd love to see that

“We’re wearing the same tie.”

Hannibal turned to see a man slid onto the bar stool right beside him, looking decidedly uncomfortable. He looked at the man’s clothing: a store bought gray suit, dog hair on the knees, white shirt, and yes that was the same tie Hannibal himself wore.

“Yes, I can see that we are.” 

The man sighed, putting his head down in his hands. “I’m sorry I’m so horrible at this.” 

Hannibal frowned, “Are you? I did not seem to think so.”

The man looked up, smiling. “You’re not a very good liar.”

Hannibal smiled back, “I have never been told that before.” 

The man laughed, “Really? I can see through most people pretty well. I,” he frowned, “Am I interrupting something?”

Hannibal looked around, “No? What makes you ask?”

The man shook his head, “I just can’t imagine someone so handsome sitting alone in a bar this long without gaining company.”

Hannibal had been blatantly flirt with by many, in a plethora of situations, but his warmth at the reaction was new. He said, “I do believe your skills at flirting are vastly improving the longer we have this conversation.”

The man blushed, his grin widening. “I guess so,” he held out his hand, “Will Graham.”

Hannibal took the offered hand and made no move to shake it, holding on as he answered, “Dr. Hannibal Lecter.”

There was a perceptible change in Will’s expression at the mention of his occupation, which was the reason why Hannibal had introduced himself that way. 

“A doctor? In…let me guess, you’re a shrink.”

Hannibal took hold of his wine glass, sipping it slightly before answering. 

“Yes. Does that bother you?”

Will shrugged. “I’ve seen enough shrinks in my time to know when I’m being psychoanalyzed,” he picked up the beer he’d brought with him and sipped, “I don’t think that’s the case here.”

Hannibal had not yet let go of Will’s other hand and Will did not seem to want to pull away, so he intertwined their fingers as he answered, “No. Not unless you prove to be more interesting as the night progresses.” 

Will laughed, shaking his head. “I’m really not very interesting, I’m a thirty four year old teacher who lives alone with seven dogs and has the occasional nightmare though you’ll need to get more drinks in me until I spill my guts about them.” 

Hannibal sipped his drink, moving slightly closer to Will before he put the glass back down again. He smiled at Will as he signaled the bartender. 

“I look forward to trying, though I would rather you spilled plenty of other things in my presence.” 

Will blushed, laughing, “Oh wow, I think I need to learn a thing or two about flirting but you’re teetering on the edge of sexual harassment, Doctor Lecter.”

Hannibal brought Will’s hand to his lips before offering, “Hannibal, call me Hannibal.”

Will licked his lips and said, “Hannibal, I think maybe….you wanna get out of here?”

Hannibal’s smile widened. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	55. Hungry kisses on every bit of available skin  Hannigram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Hungry kisses on every bit of newly visible skin as clothing is slowly pulled away.

They’d fallen asleep in their clothes, was the first thing Will noticed when he woke up wincing at the sun as it streamed across the bed. He looked at Hannibal, sound asleep on his back beside him and looking in no danger of waking up.

Will smiled, remembering the night before when they’d attacked a rude couple that Hannibal had insisted he had seen being rude to a Pomeranian as he’d left the grocery store earlier that day, and much to Will’s surprise they actually had the dog in their home.

He’d watched Hannibal remove the man’s feet as he’d worked on the woman, and they’d consummated their night in a haze of expensive wine they’d found among the couple’s belongings after Will introduced the poor dog to their four others.

They’d showered together, a mess of blood and kisses, and when they took the wine bottle to bed the last thing Will remembered was his husband’s whispered, “I could get lost in your smell,” before the rest was a haze.

There hadn’t been sex, Will always woke up after a night of killing with sore muscles and bite marks on his skin, neither of which had felt now.

Will sat up, his head aching as he turned to Hannibal who still didn’t move even as Will started to unbutton his shirt. He pressed his lips to Hannibal’s chin, feeling him sigh and then unbuttoned another and another, kissing each piece of skin as he peeled the shirt open, then started to nuzzle at Hannibal’s chest when it was, licking at the nipple closest to him delighting in the deep rumbles he was getting out.

A hand came on the back of his head and he knew immediately when Hannibal was awake, Will’s mouth low on his belly, just above his belt. “Mylimasis, you will be the death,” he sighed as Will licked under his belly button, “of me.”

Will laughed, “Isn’t that the same for the both of us?”

Hannibal turned his head to smile at him sleepily, “You have gained more,” he sighed as Will unbuckled his belt, “Energy than I.”

Will unzipped his pants, nuzzling at his briefs, “Always, I’m not as old as you are.”

Hannibal growled as Will pulled on his pants, lifting up his hips for Will to easily pull them down and then Will started to mouth at his cloth covered cock.

“Will, please,” he sighed, “I…”

Will peeled down his briefs and exposed him, suddenly licking with double the enthusiasm he had before making Hannibal groan.

“You,” he sighed, as Will started to take him in completely and he shouted as he came under Will’s tongue hands in Will’s hair as he praised, “Oh, darling, you are magnificent.”

Will licked at him, nuzzling as he pulled off and said, “Good morning.”

Hannibal smiled, “I take it you remember last evening?”

Will smiled, “Thank you for my new puppy.”

Hannibal sighed, “Another canine mouth to feed, we may have to get a bigger house soon.”

Will crawled over him, rubbing himself over Hannibal’s hip as he licked at his chest once more. “Love you,” he sighed, laughing as Hannibal rolled them both over and stared down from above him.

He started to unbutton Will’s shirt as he smiled, kissing his lips and declaring, “This is the last one, Will, promise me.”

Will laughed, “Sure. Just like I’m sure you won’t buy another random kitchen gadget that you don’t need.”

Hannibal bit at his nipple and Will arched up off the bed, “I need ALL of my kitchen gadgets.”

Will’s hand came to his hair as he sighed, “Sure you do, Dr. Lecter. Just like I need another dog.”

Hannibal sighed, staring up at him and smiling, “I suppose I can get used to one more.”

Will grinned. “Try three.”

Hannibal bit at his other nipple in response, and soon Will couldn’t do anything at all but moan, arching up to his touch as he sighed out his name, “Hannibal, please.”

“One more, Will, promise me.”

Will laughed, “No more sex if I can’t get at least two.”

Hannibal growled and said, “Fine,” taking Will back into his mouth and humming as he brought Will over the edge, moaning as Will’s hands came in his hair and thinking two more dogs wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Will ended up with three more, but who was really counting?


	56. Hannibal is a Bad Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 “holy shit! i finally found something i’m better in than you!” - hannigram

Will came home early from his job at the animal shelter, tired and sore and ready for a shower. He paused at the door, freezing. 

Hannibal was singing. 

He opened the door with a smile, fighting a laugh as he listened to Hannibal Lecter sing, “Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You” horribly off tune and he couldn’t help but burst out laughing as he got to, “I love you baby!” 

The singing stopped, though not the water, and Will took off his clothes without saying a word pulling open the shower curtain and entering the shower behind Hannibal. 

“You’re home early,” Hannibal said softly, not turning around. 

Will tried not to laugh again and said, “Yeah, I got off early, you finish that composition?”

Will could see Hannibal’s shoulders relax when he realized that they weren’t gonna talk about him singing and he turned with a smile. “Yes. I would like to play it for you later this evening.”

Will reached out to touch his cheek and kissed him softly, sighing as he pulled away and answered, “And if it’s quite all right, I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights,” singing perfectly on key and making Hannibal turn away. 

“You are laughing at me.”

Will grabbed him from behind, kissing Hannibal’s shoulder, “No, I’m,” he smiled against Hannibal’s skin, “Okay, a little. It’s just…shit… I finally found something I’m better in than you, you can’t expect me not to gloat.”

Hannibal was tense behind him and Will whispered, “I love you baby, trust in me when I say.”

Hannibal sighed, “You have a lovely singing voice.”

Will laughed, “I know.”

Hannibal turned around, his face still forlorn and Will pulled him close again, reaching down to touch the hardness that was touching his hip. “I can make it up to you?”

Hannibal smirked, “Possibly?”

Will got down on his knees and looked up at him. “Only possibly?” he kissed Hannibal’s hip, “I love you baby,” he sang, “Trust in me when I say…”

Hannibal sighed, “Okay then, as long as the singing is not included.”

Will laughed, nosing his cock, “Oh pretty baby,” he licked at Hannibal’s hardness and heard him gasp, “You don’t want a serenade?”

Hannibal’s hand came in Will’s hair. “Possibly later. I will think on what the song will be.”

Will laughed and took him in fully, making Hannibal moan. 

“I,” he breathed, “Should have known you..” he groaned, “Could sing.”

Will lifted his mouth off, licking at his cock as he asked, “Why?”

“You always sing so sweetly for me when we make love.”

Will pinched his thigh, “Asshole.”

“I love you too, Will.”

Will made it soon after unable for him to do anything other than moan.


	57. Will Worried Hannibal Got Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram +18? <3  
> 18\. Kisses because I missed you and you really shouldn’t stay away for so long.

Will was angrier than he’d ever been before in his life.

He slammed the door closed, stomping into the house and kicking off his shoes not caring that one slipped and hit one of Hannibal’s vases in the living room smiling as it hit the ground and stepping around it to the kitchen.

Sixteen days.

Hannibal had told him it looked bad if they moved on with the next phase of their plan together so they were to head for Italy apart, Will was going first and Hannibal would be along shortly after.

That was over two weeks ago, and Will was getting angrier at the days went by. There had been no communication, none at all, and he knew Hannibal could’ve sent a blank post card to at least let Will know he was okay but no he was still missing and Will didn’t want to think that there was any other reason for it besides Hannibal being Hannibal.

He couldn’t think that.

Will had bought a dog after the first week, a rotten little bulldog named Georgie, the dog running up to him now for attention as Will headed for the backyard to let her outside. He headed back in, his shoulders slumping as he headed to check the mail though he knew it would be empty like it always was.

He was right.

Slamming it closed he went back inside, tears in his eyes as he growled only to stop when he saw the dog was back inside and he heard noise coming from the kitchen.

Will ran, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen to stare at Hannibal whose hair was much longer than the last time he’d seen him, and who had decided not to shave despite his earlier insistence of “I cannot abide by facial hair.”

Will’s chest heaved as he said, “You asshole.”

Hannibal turned, frowning, “Will?”

Will stomped at him, slapping Hannibal across the face as he spat, “ASSHOLE! You could’ve…you….”

Hannibal reached out for him only for Will to suddenly grab the back of his head, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss biting on Hannibal’s lips hard enough to draw blood but not stopping his assault. He pushed Hannibal back into the counter, hearing him grunt with pain, pushing harder as he tasted him, the blood between them almost an afterthought though he could feel Hannibal’s grip on him tighten in response.

Will broke the kiss, moving to his neck and biting, licking, tasting, tearing at his shirt.

“Will…mylimasis, please,” Hannibal begged, pulling him closer, “Please Will, I…”

Will pushed him back, growling, “I was so worried about you! You could’ve…no postcards? Nothing?”

Hannibal sighed, “Will, there was…”

Will grabbed him again, kissing even harder this time and feeling Hannibal shudder against him, “There’s always time, there’s,” he licked at his mouth, “Asshole, I was…god, I missed you.”

Hannibal held him tightly, kissing Will’s forehead. “I missed you every second, every breath I took I longed to share space with you but it was impossible. I was found and I…”

Will whined, “They found you? You…I didn’t hear anything?”

Hannibal smiled, “I took care of it, beloved, I promise you. I apologize for worrying you, Will.”

Will hugged him tightly, breathing in. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Hannibal hugged him back just as hard, “There is nothing that could keep me from you, Will.”

Will lifted his head to smile at Hannibal. “Nothing?”

Hannibal kissed him softly, “Nothing. Not even an unauthorized purchase of an animal.”

Will laughed, laying his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, “Unauthorized? You gave me a credit card, what did you think I would do?”

Hannibal grinned. “Buy foods? Clothes?”

Will kissed his cheek, “I did that.”

“I honestly expected another seven of them to greet me upon arrival.”

Will laughed, “There’s still time for more.”

Hannibal nuzzled against Will’s cheek, “Yes, beloved, we have plenty of time and there are many animals without a home.”

Will lifted his head from Hannibal’s cheek, “You’d authorize that purchase?” he teased.

Hannibal kissed him softly and confessed, “There is nothing I wouldn’t let you have, Will.”

 

Will smiled. “Careful, Dr. Lecter, your weakness is showing.”

Hannibal touched Will’s cheek, “You have known that particular weakness all along have you not?”

Will kissed his palm, “Yeah, but you know it goes both ways don’t you?”

Hannibal sighed, “Yes, Will, I am quite aware.”

Will smiled, taking Hannibal’s hand and pulling him out of the kitchen, “Show me.”

Hannibal’s eyes darkened, “It would be my genuine pleasure.”


	58. Will having a sad moment thinking about their future

3\. Sad kiss

Will was avoiding him, he knew it quite clearly judging by little amount of time they spent apart these days and when he found Will alone in the guest bedroom with his back to the door, Hannibal paused before entering.

“Will?”

There was no answer, but Hannibal could tell by the way he lay and the rapid breathing that Will was awake.

“If you are upset with me…”

Will turned, his eyes damp as he asked, “Why couldn’t you let me go?”

Hannibal didn’t dare move, feeling quite gutted by the question.

“Will…”

Will sat up, turning as he sat on the bed with his eyes spilling over as he repeated? “Why couldn’t you let me go? I was trying, I was…” he swallowed back a sob, “I could’ve been…I wanted to try and you just kept getting into my head.”

Hannibal swallowed before he breathed, “I am very selfish, especially when it comes to things I want. I wanted you from the very first time I saw you.”

Will laughed, wiping his eyes. “Lucky me, huh?”

Hannibal stepped forward slowly, settling onto the bed beside Will before he said, reaching for Will’s hand, “Yes, you are.”

Will looked up at him, his lip quivering as he smiled, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t…it’s still there, in the back of my head, the other me and he wants me to try and hold back and I don’t…”

Hannibal kissed him then, softly, Will whimpering into the touch of lips and pulling on the back of his head as they moved slowly against each other tongues barely touching as they pulled apart. Will pressed his lips to Hannibal’s cheek as Hannibal whispered, “You no longer need to feel sorry for your urges, beloved, as I have said time and time again. I will not stop you, not for a moment.”

Will lifted his face back, nodding, “I know. I…sometimes it’s hard to, forget who I used to be.”

Hannibal touched his cheek, “For anyone else but me, Will, I saw you even when you did not want to see yourself.”

Will kissed him again, tears wet against Hannibal’s face as they came together and when Hannibal gently pushed him down to the bed he sighed, hands digging into Hannibal’s back to keep him closer.

Hannibal didn’t let go, his mouth moving down Will’s lips to his chin, then his throat reveling in his moans, “Hannibal, I love you, love you, love you, love…”

Hannibal bit at his throat, making Will choke off as he licked at the wound, “I will worship you until there is nothing left of me,” Hannibal whispered, nuzzling Will’s collarbone, opening his shirt as he moved.

Will put his hand under Hannibal’s chin, making him look up as Will smiled.

“Lucky me.”

Hannibal smiled back. “Yes, beloved, lucky you.”


	59. Pretend Boyfriends Hannigram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I love that pretend boyfriend AU! Would you write something similar, but Will asks Hanni to pretend to be his boyfriend to make his ex-girlfriend jealous?  
> Thank you sweetie! Been working on this one for a few days, I’m still not 100% in love with it, but I’ve been hard on myself lately so I’m setting it free.
> 
> *************

Hannibal was looking through the newest issue of a psychiatry journal that had published his last article when someone came crashing into the stack beside him in a rush, startling him into dropping the journal to the floor.

“I need your help,” the stranger said, panting, “Please?”

The bookstore was nearly empty, he usually came purposefully at this later time because of it, and he was not one for rude interruptions. “I’m sorry, sir, but I cannot…”

The man sighed, “Please? I’ll pay you. I just…god, she’s coming. Please, just pretend to be my boyfriend for two minutes.”

Hannibal cocked his head, “I’m sorry?”

“Will, is that you?”

Will turned towards the voice and Hannibal as well, seeing a woman frowning at the two of them, “Hey, Alana, how are you?”

Hannibal watched the emotions playing out between the two of them, noting the hard set to Will’s shoulders and the way Alana seemed to stare at him with pity. 

This was a case of estranged lovers reuniting under less than ideal circumstances.

“I’m good, I’m,” she notices Hannibal’s closeness to Will and asks, “Are you going to introduce me to your friend?” her smile strained.

Will sighs, “I…”

Hannibal’s arm comes to rest on Will’s back as he leans in, holding out his hand for Alana to take, “Dr. Hannibal Lecter, you are the infamous Alana?”

The woman’s eyes widen for a moment at the use of his professional moniker which he had used purposefully to give Will that much more leverage against her. “I, yeah, I…” she looks him up and down, “You aren’t really Will’s type, I wouldn’t have expected…”

Hannibal tightens his hold, pulling Will closer and making the other man turn to smile at him in surprise as he leans in to kiss the stranger’s cheek.

“We met in very unusual circumstances,” he smells dog under Will’s unnaturally hideous cologne and turns to finish, “I hit Will’s dog with my vehicle.” 

Alana gasps, “Oh no, is Winston okay?”

Will laughs, “He broke his leg, but Hannibal paid for it all,” he smiles at Hannibal, “Then decided to woo me with flowers for a week after. I couldn’t resist.”

Alana looks sufficiently jealous, Hannibal can see it in her eyes and knows they should stop this ruse soon so he takes Will’s hand, bringing it to his lips, “We must be off, it was lovely to meet you.”

She laughs a bit awkwardly, “Yeah, it was. I…I’m glad you’re happy Will.”

Will’s smile is a bit strained but he says, “Me too,” letting Hannibal take him outside and around the corner breathing a sigh of relief as he takes his hand back.

“Thank you,” he says, suddenly saddened, “I know it was awkward, but she…she broke it off out of nowhere and I just…it’s the first time we’ve seen each other and I…”

Hannibal puts a hand on his shoulder, “Think nothing of it, Will.”

Will smiles, “Are you really a doctor?”

Hannibal takes a wallet out of jacket pocket, unearthing a business card to hand to Will who laughs, “I am not that good of a liar.”

Will shakes his head, “I doubt that’s true, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal takes his hand, seeing the surprise in Will’s eyes as he brings it to his lips.

“It was a pleasure pretending with you,” he confesses.

Will blushes as he nods, “It was…fun. I…would it be okay to call you for something other than an appointment?” he holds up the card.

Hannibal nods, “I hope that you do.”

Their hands linger against each other but let go, Hannibal feeling warm at Will’s parting words of, “I will,” and watching him leave with hope they would see each other again soon.


	60. Hannigram Frosting Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say I love you #38 - hannigram  
> 38: I like your laugh.

It was not as if Will had never cooked before, despite what Hannibal seemed to think every time he invited Will to help preparing a recipe.

Today was a cake, something Will could make in his sleep but Hannibal seemed to think he’d never even cracked an egg before.

“And then you see, the more you whip the frosting the more…”

Will sighed loudly, dropping the whisk with a loud clank. “I’m not an idiot, you know? I have made frosting before.”

Hannibal frowned, “Yes, but this frosting…”

Will huffed, grabbing the whisk and starting to beat the eggs loudly, “Your fancy fucking recipe might have fruit and expensive sugar you probably didn’t even need to buy, Hannibal, but I know how to fucking use a whisk!” Will yelled, hitting the bowl loudly and causing frosting to get all over his face.

He blinked, panting as he watched a smile playing at the edges of Hannibal’s mouth.

“Don’t.”

Hannibal’s started as a smirk, then it blossomed to a full on teeth smile as Will stood there holding the bowl of frosting and trying not to throw the whole thing in Hannibal’s smug face.

Then Hannibal started laughing.

Will’s bad mood suddenly melted away, the whipped frosting melting off his eyebrows dripping down his face as Hannibal shook his head, “I apologize, Will, you just look quite ridiculous and I…”

Will suddenly took the whisk and flung it in his face, making him take a step back in shock as Will started to laugh, “Oh, sorry, were you trying to say you were sorry? I just…”

Hannibal reached into the bowl and smeared a line of frosting down Will’s cheek, making him suddenly drop the metal bowl to the floor with a clang and tackle Hannibal to the floor, both of them laughing as Will reached into the bowl again to fling the mix in Hannibal’s face.

“Asshole! I can’t believe…!”

Hannibal licked his cheek, Will sputtering as Will pushed him to the ground, straddling him as he laughed, “Mylimasis, I think you have a little something…”

Will leaned in to lick at his cheek, Hannibal growling as he pulled Will in closer and moved his hips up to meet Will’s own. “Will…”

Will pressed down as he moved up, sighing, “Fuck,” Hannibal , “I like your laugh,” he leaned down to bite at his ear, “Asshole.”

Hannibal’s quiet chuckle made Will shiver, “I love yours, Will, I have never expected…” Will lifted his head, their eyes meeting as he finished, “…to be in a position to hear it flow so freely.”

Will kissed him then, deeply tasting the frosting on his tongue and he sighed, his hands on coming to Hannibal’s cheeks as he trembled, “I love you, god, I…”

Hannibal nuzzled his cheek, “I love you in any shape or form, mylimasis, covered in blood or frosting, dirt or dog hair.”

Will laughed, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s cheek, “Does that mean I can get a dog soon?”

Hannibal hummed, “I have already begun looking into pure bred varieties that do not shed, as you well now I will not abide by…”

Will kissed him again, biting at his lip as he sighed, “Fuck, let’s go to the bedroom.”

Hannibal nodded, “Yes, I will bring the frosting.”

Will laughed, standing as he held out a hand for Hannibal to take. They stood staring at each other for a moment before Will let go of his hand, “First one there gets to be on top,” he teased as he took off in a run.

Hannibal leaned down to grab the bowl and followed at a slow pace, a smile on his lips even as frosting dried on his cheeks.


	61. Hannigram Angry Love Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 -- hannigram  
> 15: A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Hannibal looked up from sketching, surprised at the interruption. 

“You do not want to know,” he confessed, going back to his drawing of Will as he read, cheeks pink as he felt Hannibal watching him. 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t…”

“You do not not seem to enjoy speaking of my feelings for you, judging by the last time we had a discussion…”

Will scoffed, “A discussion? You dragged me from the ocean, nursed me back to health, and then decided that it was time to ask me what my feelings were as soon as I opened my eyes. Yeah,” Will laughed, “I wasn’t really up for feelings when I didn’t expect to wake up at all.”

Hannibal frowned, “And then, weeks later…” 

Will rolled his eyes, “When you decided to draw a picture of me covered in blood after we killed the Dragon? And then, “ Will made air quotes, “ ‘accidentally’ left it for me to see, asking if I realized then that I had feelings for you all along and…”

Hannibal stood up, “I think this just proves, Will, you obviously are still quite in denial,” he was startled when Will threw his book across the room and stomped over to stand in front of him, the scowl on his face quite deep. Hannibal felt his heart race, he remembered that look the night they’d slain the Dragon, the hunger in Will’s eyes. 

“Oh fuck you! You know that,” he grabbed Hannibal’s face and smashed their lips together roughly, his tongue moving quickly and deeply making Hannibal moan as Will pulled away, “Does that seem like denial?”

Hannibal shook his head, “No, Will. It seems like you know exactly what you want from me.” 

Will laughed, putting his hand over his face, “I don’t…god, I have no idea. I just,” he looked up again, “I just know that I’ve wanted to shove my tongue in your mouth all night and didn’t know how to say it, didn’t know what you’d do and I just…”

Hannibal came at him in a pounce, turning them expertly so Will was in front of the chair he’d just vacated and pressed Will against the arm of it. His hands were on Will’s cheeks, tasting and biting, thieving away his breath before pulling back to allow both of them access again. 

“I am so pleased, Will,” he pressed two fingers to Will’s cheek, “So pleased.” 

Will laughed, “I…kisses first? Just,” he panted, “Just kisses.”

Hannibal grinned. “I myself have always enjoyed kissing almost more than sex,” he kissed Will again softly, “Bodies can give responses that your heart does not want,” he kissed him, licking at his lip as he pulled back, “But a kiss is always full of intention,” Will kissed him wetly, tongue and teeth, “Full of feeling.”

Will was panting loudly, pressing his cheek aggainst Hannibal’s as he whispered, “I have lots of feelings for you,” he confessed, kissing Hannibal’s cheek.

Hannibal nuzzled against his lips, “I know.”

Will looked into his eyes, smiling as he confessed, “Hate is one,” he kissed him again, very softly, “Anger is another,” he kissed Hannibal’s chin, breathing in as he turned them and pushed Hannibal down into the chair, “Love is another.”

Hannibal’s smile was wide. “I am very much in love with you, Will.” 

Will kissed his forehead, “I know.”

Hannibal opened his arms and Will quirked an eyebrow as Hannibal said, “Kisses only? No hugs?”

Will laughed and climbed into his lap, “I feel ridiculous.” 

Hannibal held onto him tightly, “But do you feel right, Will? Do you feel comfortable in my arms?”

Will looked up at him. “There is nowhere else I’d rather be at this moment.”

Hannibal kissed him again, “Then it is all right to feel ridiculous, as long as we are ridiculous together.” 

Will sighed, relaxing against him, “Kissing and cuddles are okay. That’s all.” 

Hannibal took Will’s hand to kiss his knuckles, “That is enough.”


	62. Will Gives Hannibal A Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt! Murder Husbands on the run are cooking and Will changes the radio to play old songs (he's tired of classical music) and after a while You Can Leave Your Hat On starts playing and Hannibal is so confused: why is will looking at him like that? Why is he taking his clothes off (not that I don't want him to)? The rest is up to you!

Will sighed for the fourth time since they’d begun cooking, and Hannibal feigned ignorance to the cause. He knew Will had developed somewhat of an appreciation for classical music though it was more like he tolerated listening because it was something Hannibal enjoyed.

They were cooking their newest kill: a would be rapist who they’d spotted on a walk back from one of their moonlit walks. Will was doing the cutting while Hannibal was marinading and spices. 

Another sigh, and Hannibal finally asked, “Would you like me to change the music, Will?”

Will frowned, “No, it’s fine.” 

Hannibal set down the meat in his hands, reaching across to grab the remote control and changing to one of Will’s favorite stations. 

Will smiled, “You didn’t have to.” 

Hannibal kissed him on the cheek. “Yes, beloved, I did. Now, where were we?”

The music was slower, not as bothersome as Hannibal had expected really, and as he heard Will set down the knife he didn’t bother to look up lost in preparation. 

If he hadn’t heard the knife clatter to the floor, he would not have looked up at all but it was obviously because Will wanted his attention. 

Will was swaying, staring his way with a grin as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Hannibal swallowed as he watched Will’s fingers expose skin, not sure what brought about this playfulness but not saying a word against it as he leaned back on the counter to watch. 

Will turned his back to him as he let the shirt linger on his shoulders as he moved. 

“You move like you have done this before,” he observed, Will taking one hand out of his shirt and then the other, turning to show Hannibal his bare chest. 

Will laughed, “Are you asking if I’ve done strip teases for other people before, doctor?”

Hannibal’s eyes darkened as he thought of others watching Will do this for them. “I am.” 

Will’s hands came to his belt, opening the buckle and slowly removing it, “I have.” 

Hannibal leaned forward as Will began unbuttoning his pants. 

“Their names.”

Will grinned. “There were several.” 

Hannibal’s lip twitched, “You are teasing me, are you not?” 

Will licked his lips, “Don’t you wanna know?”

“Yes, beloved, I do. If…” 

He opened his pants, moving his hips and turning his back to Hannibal again as the pants moved down slightly and Hannibal growled when he saw the briefs Will was wearing. 

“You have been hiding those from me?”

Whatever they were, was black lace, slowly becoming more exposed the more exaggerated Will made himself move. 

Hannibal’s hands dug into the counter trying not to move. 

Will’s pants went down to his knees, exposing the lingerie completely and Hannibal stalked towards him as Will continued to move, putting his hands on Will’s hips and pressed himself to his beloved’s backside. 

“You like them?”

Hannibal licked at his neck, copying Will’s movements as he whispered, “Yes, Will, you look beautiful,” he put his fingers down underneath the lace, grazing lightly across Will’s behind. 

Will’s head came back against him for a kiss he gladly gave, their tongues tasting teasingly as Will wiggled against his hardness. 

“I bought a lot of them,” Will teased with a smile, “For you and for me.” 

Hannibal touched his cheek, letting out a breath, “I am grateful to hear it.” 

Will turned in his arms, moving his hips in the same dance he had been performing earlier though the song had long since changed. “Hannibal, tell me there’s…”

Hannibal backed them up slowly, pressing himself against Will’s hardness as he pushed him against the counter. “Yes,” he said, opening the first drawer he came to and pulling out a bottle of lubricant that he put on the counter.

Will laughed, “Is that in every drawer?”

Hannibal smiled, “Every third drawer, yes.”

Will pressed himself against him, “Please, I…”

Hannibal started to kiss his neck, moving his hands down Will’s sides as he moved himself against Will’s lace covered cock enjoying the panting in his ears.

“Fuck,” Will breathed, his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders, “Hannibal, please.”

Hannibal’s hand came to the front of the lace briefs, cupping Will as he said, “Tell me.”

The music was louder, a distraction from Will’s noises and Hannibal growled, grabbing the remote not far from where they were to turn the music off completely. He heard Will laugh, “Bothering you?” he asked breathlessly, pressing himself against Hannibal, “Want to hear some classical again?”

Hannibal turned him around, pressing Will’s chest against the countertop as he ran a hand down his back, “I will not be able to hear you begging,” he said, pressing a kiss to Will’s skin pulling down the back of the briefs exposing Will’s backside to him fully.

Will sighed, “You…” Hannibal pressed a dry finger along Will’s left cheek making him shiver, “…think you can make me beg?”

Hannibal took the lubricant from the counter and slicked up his fingers, pressing in just enough to tease, “Yes, beloved, I know I can.”

Will moaned, “We’ll…,” Hannibal pressed in slightly more, “…we…” Hannibal pressed in completely, finding Will’s prostate by memory and pressing down just slightly to make him fall back against the counter, “…’ll..see.”

Hannibal pressed in again and again, Will’s beautiful moans filling the sound left bereft by the music being gone now, adding a second finger and kissing Will’s neck in return, grabbing his hand as he attempted to touch himself.

“No, beloved, that is all mine.”

Will hissed, “Fuck, Hannibal, I…god…feels so…”

A third, relentlessly teasing the pleasure center of Will that he knew made it hard to resist begging for, and when Hannibal grabbed onto him just as Will started to tremble, letting his hand loose from inside of Will’s hole he grinned at the frustrated growl he received, “Fuck, I gotta cum, please, god, please?”

Hannibal stepped back, staring at his handiwork: Will, panting and desperate against the counter with the lace briefs hanging just low enough on his hips. “Put your hands on the counter.”

Will turned to glare at him, his eyes angry and teary, “Fuck you.”

Hannibal started to undo his belt, “Do you want me, Will? I can go take care of myself quite easily, but I am not quite sure your own hand or fingers will satisfy you enough.”

Will put his hands on the counter, pressing out his ass invitingly while he pressed his cheek against the tile.

“Fuck me, dammit.”

Hannibal opened his pants and took out his cock, walking back to grab the lubricant and slick himself up as he teased, “In due time, mylimasis, in due time.”

Will moved just enough to glare at him, “Now!”

Hannibal moved in close, teasing his hardness against Will’s rim and leaning down to press his lips to the back of Will’s neck. “You smell so inviting, Will, so ready for me.”

“Hannibal, please? Just…”

Hannibal took his hardness in hand, entering Will so slowly he knew the frustration and lack of friction on his own must be painful, “Tell me their names.”

Will laughed, groaning as he pushed in more, “There…fuck…there wasn’t…god….I lied.”

Hannibal pushed in completely, making Will groan as he was fully sheathed. His arms went around Will’s torso as he kissed his beloved’s neck, “I am pleased.”

Will laughed, lifting his head, “So am I, finally,” he teased, turning his head for a kiss as Hannibal started to move himself slowly, panting as he started to fuck into Will with increased urgency. Will groaned, head back as he said, “Touch me, touch me, fuck, touch me,” he kept his hands on the counter as instructed and Hannibal kissed his cheek, nuzzling against his scar, “In due,” he pulled back just to push in again, “Time.”

Will started to move against him, pressing for his release and he moved his hands to Will’s sides, quickening his pace as he drilled his cock against Will’s prostate with deliberate precision his scream echoing off the ceiling as he came, tears in his eyes, “Hannibal!”

Hannibal’s thrusts were relentless as he bit at Will’s throat, growling, “Mine, you are mine,” and then came with a moan, digging his nails into Will’s skin as he reached his peak.

He held onto Will in their aftermath, pressing kisses to his neck and back, whispering, “I love you, you are perfection, grazus,” as Will laughed.

“I guess you like the underwear?”

Hannibal kissed him deep, pressing himself inside Will before he pulled back to smile.

“Very much,” he praised, pulling out with a hiss as Will did the same.

He pressed his finger inside, “You look lovely full of me.”

Will laughed, turning as he put his elbows on the counter and asked, “Should we go clean up then?”

Hannibal’s eyes darkened, “You are a menace.”

Will grinned, “You can’t get it up again so soon, old man, but it sure as hell will be fun to try.”

Hannibal held out his hand for Will to take, kissing Will’s knuckles as he said, “Yes, it most certainly will,” leading Will off towards the shower.


	63. Madancy Rehearsing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madancy: And as to the script, maybe the "before you and after you" scene in Dolce? Or any script/episode you feel comfortable with, really. <3

***********

“You don’t think…” Hugh started, but stopped himself. 

Mads frowned, “What?” 

Hugh shook his head, “Nothing, I was just…you don’t think they’d ever…have us go all the way? Like play it out completely?” 

Mads looked down at his script pages, careful not to show anything on his face. “Would that bother you?” 

Hugh laughed, “No, not at all. It would be bloody weird, obviously, but no. I’ve kissed men before in film but it’s…well it’s you.”

Mads looked up with a smile. “You’re perfectly fine with kissing other men in movies but if it’s me there is something wrong?”

Hugh felt a blush on his cheeks, shaking his head, “No, I just…we’ve been friends a long time.”

Mads read, “If I saw you everyday forever, Will, I would remember this time.” 

Hugh looked down at his script, smiling, “Strange to see you in front of me, been staring at afterimages of you in places you haven’t been in years.” 

“To market, to market, to buy a fat pig. Home again, home again, jiggity-jig.”

Hugh laughed, “Gee, Hannibal, ruin the bloody moment would you?”

Mads smiled, “What would you have him say? I missed you terribly, Will. Let’s fuck against the wall?” 

Hugh blushed, “Possibly. Or at least tell Will how pretty he looks all beaten up and bruised. It was for you, after all.” 

Mads corrected, “For Hannibal.” 

Hugh shook his head, “You are him, for right this second. And Will is a bloody idiot. Any person in their right mind…”

Mads kissed him before he could even finish, a slow taste that threw Hugh off completely and when they parted he said, “You look beautiful.” 

Hugh swallowed, “Um…” 

“Think Will would approve?” 

Hugh pushed his hand off, “Sure. I…let’s just keep going.”

Mads watched the blush on his cheeks, wanting to run his fingers over it but finishing the scene as written. 

There was time for improvisation later.


	64. Hannigram Love Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric prompt: "You don't love me, big fucking deal" for hannigram?

“Do you love me?” Will asked, surprising him as they both sat quietly one evening only months after the fall and their run out of the states. 

Hannibal paused, looking up from his book as he asked, “Would the answer to the question change any details of our current situation?”

Will shrugged, biting at his lip as he shook his head,”You love me, you don’t love me, big fucking deal. I just…I’ve been curious.” 

Hannibal put down his book, folding his hands as he watched Will’s physical reactions to the question and his subsequent answer. He could see the hard set of Will’s jaw, the way he seemed not to want to look at Hannibal suddenly when before there were few times when they did anything else but stare. 

“If I answered the question, would you answer one of mine?”

Will looked at him with a smile. “Depends on the question.” 

He smirked in return. “Is my answer also dependent on whether you would?”

Will shook his head, still smiling, “No.” 

“Si, ti amo,” he answered softly, noticing the perceptible gasp that came from Will’s mouth and the way he licked his lips. 

Will let out a breath, “You know I’ve been learning Italian.” 

“Si,” Hannibal said with a smile. 

Will swallowed, “Your question?”

Hannibal inhaled loudly, their combined smell was all over the sitting room and most of the house by now. He often found himself walking into each room to immerse himself in the scent before Will could see his weakness for it. 

“Do you love me?” 

Will smiled, “Si.” 

Hannibal licked his own lips in return. “I am glad we are now on a similar page.” 

Will’s smile blossomed into a grin, “We always were, I was just a slow reader.” 

Hannibal asked softly, “And now?” 

Will sighed, “I’m just worried about turning the next page.” 

Hannibal stood up, walking to where Will sat on the couch and taking Will’s hand to bring knuckles to his lips. “I can wait.”

Will breathed, “Or you can read it to me.” 

Hannibal shook his head, “It would spoil the surprise, I would much rather see you turn that page on your own.” 

He let go of Will’s hand and went back to sit down again, picking up his book. 

Will said nothing and neither did he. They would get there eventually, he wouldn’t push because there was no greater pleasure than getting to your favorite part of a story especially one you’d never experienced before and only dreamed. 

Hannibal smiled just imagining the possibilities.


	65. BoConcept Hannigram AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are still taking promps and things... Could I ask for a Hannigram AU based on Mads's furniture commercials?

His line rang and Will pressed the first button, smiling as he said the same line he’d said more than forty seven times that evening already. 

“Hello, my name is Will how may I help you?”

“Will.”

Will froze, his smile widening, “Hello, Dr. Lecter. It’s been, I think a week since you last ordered a chair? Or was it the lounge?”

Dr. Hannibal Lecter’s smooth purr of a voice came through the phone and down Will’s spine as it always did. “Two weeks, Will. Do not exaggerate.” 

Will leaned back in his chair laughing, “You do realize that the other staff are starting to call you, Dr.Death? Since you practically growl at anyone who isn’t me?”

Hannibal chuckled, “I am not uncomfortable with that moniker.” 

Will shook his head, “What are you ordering tonight? Another chair?” 

“A bed. I seem to need a replacement. The last companion I…indulged with on it was quite spirited.” 

Will paused, frowning. He shouldn’t feel so upset hearing Hannibal talk about a girlfriend or boyfriend but he couldn’t help it. The customer had been calling faithfully for a month now, their first encounter he’d been an asshole but Will had barked back which seemed to endure the man to him. Ever since Will looked forward to their calls but now he felt kind of stupid for it. 

“I see. Well, I’ve heard good things about the Ambassador. You seem like a King size man,” he said and then facepalmed as soon as the words were out. 

Hannibal paused, “Will, are you flirting with me?”

“No, I…no.”

Another pause. “I see. Well, that bed sounds fine. You know the rest.” 

He hung up and Will sighed, head in his hands as he fought against his own stupidity. 

“Will?” 

He looked at Bev sadly, “Dr. Death.”

She frowned, “Bad date?”

Will glared. “Shut up.” 

Bev’s cubicle was opposite his and she often asked for after call reports with Will’s favorite frequent caller. 

“Wanna go on break? Share a bag of chips?”

Will nodded and put his phone on overnight, heading for break and spending the next fifteen minutes eating chips with Bev who assured him that Hannibal probably was just embarrassed but he’d call back soon.

“Dude totally wants to get into your pants, Graham. There’s no way he’s only calling here for chairs.”

The next call was Will’s own, because the mattress came in and Dr. Lecter had to pick it up at their nearest store along with a chair Will thought he’d like. This wasn’t the first time Will had added something to an order and Hannibal seemed to get a kick out of it so he’d thought that maybe it would be a good thing to break the ice.

“Hello? I was hoping you would call.”

Will blushed, swallowing, “I…uh…your mattress is in. You can pick it up anytime before…”

“I am aware of the hours, Will. Though I am surprised, they are long over and as you work evenings…”

Will was lucky the other man couldn’t see his blush. “I…well, no one wanted to call you so they left it for me,” he lied.

Hannibal laughed, “Ah. Well, I,” suddenly the phone muffled, “Do you have anything special for me this time. I loved the blue.”

Will warmed at his words. “Maybe.”

“I look forward to seeing what surprise you have for me this time.”

“I hope you’re happy with it.”

“I know I will be.”

They hung up and Will grinned to himself, ready to go to break when he saw he’d failed to tell Hannibal the total. It was a horrible excuse, but he did it anyway calling back only to hear struggling.

“Um…Hannibal? Are you there?”

“Ah, yes Will. I am here.”

“The total for this time will be 1,235.89.”

He heard a loud shriek, then a snap, “Hannibal?”

Hannibal answered, panting, “Yes, Will. That is fine. You did not have to give me the total.”

Will swallowed, “I just…”

“Will, when we spoke before you said you were not flirting with me.”

Will froze. “Um…”

“I was actually quite saddened to hear it.”

Will licked his lips, “Oh.”

“I have been aggressively flirting with you since we first spoke. If you are not interested…”

“No, no! I…yes. I…yes.”

Hannibal laughed, “Splendid. I would love to have you for dinner. You live in Baltimore?”

Will frowned, “Yes. How did you…?”

Hannibal’s voice sounded pleased, “I have my ways. Saturday evening, around seven? I believe you know my address.”

Will grinned. “Sounds good, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal answered, “I hope to give you something new to taste on your tongue.”

Will blushed, “I…I hope you do.”

Will hung up and turned around, giggling as he saw Bev standing there. “Dr. Death asked me out.”

Bev kissed his forehead, “Finally! Jimmy owes me twenty bucks!”


	66. Cuddly Hannigram

Will loved falling asleep with his head in Hannibal’s lap, one thing he never would’ve expected of himself but again he never expected any of it up to this point.

The feeling of warmth and protection, Hannibal’s fingers always running through his hair as he drifted and he sometimes even slight sniffs that he’d come to find less creepy and almost endearing after almost a year together.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Hannibal whispered, kissing his nose as he moved then on to Will’s eyelids one by one.

Will laughed, “No, you failed to mention that in between all the times you tried to kill me.”

Hannibal moved to his neck, making Will sigh, “I do believe the times I tried to kill you were because I loved you, so I would count them as confessions as well.”

Will’s hands came to his neck, pulling him closer, “You need to work on your communication skills, I think,” Will sighed, “I was getting a whole different message.”

Hannibal nuzzled his chin, “I love you very deeply, mylimasis.”

Will smiled, lifting his chin up so Hannibal’s eyes were staring right into his.

“I love you too, despite all the attempts at killing me,” he kissed Hannibal as he laughed, “Though now I will admit a little attempted murder wouldn’t be so bad. I think after all the blood on my hands….”

Hannibal shook his head, “The idea of killing you no longer brings forth a cleansing, a purge of my feelings, I believe your death would wound me in a way no other ever could.”

Will kissed him again, “Me too. I love you and only want to commit murder with you not want you dead.”

Hannibal panted against his lips, “Will, you wound me with your sentiments.”

Will laughed, his hand on Hannibal’s cheek as they parted, “Only you would find that romantic.”

Hannibal kissed his palm, “You make lose all sense when you admit your feelings, beloved, I cannot help my foolishness.”

Will grinned, “Tell me you love me again.”

Hannibal leaned down to catch Will’s lips with his own saying into his mouth, “I love you.”

Will whispered, “There is no one else I’d rather commit murder with.”

Hannibal growled pulling him up for a kiss that very soon became much, much more.


	67. Hannigram Sharing A Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram on the run #57  
> 57\. “There’s room enough for both of us.”

Hannibal sat on the armchair as he stared at the dilemma before him. 

Will was content now, seeming to enjoy sharing space and he did not want to jeopardize it with notions of even closer space sharing just because there was no other choice. 

One bed. Two of them. 

He had slept on couches, floors, even an armchair such as this before, and Will had said nothing even as he seemed to hesitate before taking the bed he never said a word. 

Neither would Hannibal this night. 

He shook off his hair, folding the towel beside him and reaching for the hideous dog pants Will had decided to purchase pulling them on just as Will came out of the bathroom wearing a similar pair. 

Will grinned at Hannibal, wet haired and bare chested just as Hannibal himself was. He looked beautiful, Hannibal was hard pressed not to say it aloud so he just nodded instead. 

“You look good in them, see I told you.” 

Hannibal shook his head, “We have a different definition of good.”

Will laughed, “I dunno, my definitions are changing every day aren’t they?” 

Hannibal smiled back, standing to head for the closets extra blankets. 

“What are you doing?” Will asked, making him turn to see Will had gotten in the bed already. 

Hannibal frowned, “Procuring a blanket for myself.” 

Will lifted the blanket much to Hannibal’s surprise. “There’s room enough for both of us, I think.” 

Hannibal froze with his hand on the blanket, staring openly at Will who seemed to be blushing. 

He sighed, pulling the blanket over him again, “Nevermind.” turning onto his side.

Hannibal dropped the blanket and walked to the bed, “Will.” 

Will looked at him. “What?”

“You wish for me to share a bed with you?”

“There’s room, I don’t know why you didn’t do it before honestly.” 

Hannibal lifted the blanket, slowly sliding in front of Will who seemed to slide back to make room. He felt Will’s breath on his neck, making him shiver. 

“I was unsure of my welcome,” Hannibal admitted, turning to look at him.

Will pressed his nose to Hannibal’s neck and breathed in, “Now you can be sure.” 

Hannibal closed his eyes with a smile. “Yes, I will be much more sure from now on.” 

Will’s smile he felt against his skin. “Don’t be so smug, it’s only a bed not a wedding ring.”

Hannibal could not help but laugh, “No, it is not quite that.”

Will kissed his neck softly, so softly he barely felt it but there was no mistake. 

“At least not yet,” Will whispered, just as he drifted off to sleep. 

Hannibal pressed himself back against Will deliberately, enjoying the closeness that only sharing a bed could bring. 

At least until they shared other things.


	68. Will indignant on Hannibal's behalf when someone says he's ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you’re beautiful.”

Will was going to kill her. 

“I can’t believe she even…” 

Hannibal’s hand was on his shoulder as they drove, massaging in a small circle, “Will, calm yourself…” 

“Right in front of me! Like I’m fucking deaf or something? She knew who I was! “ 

Hannibal leaned across the car, kissing Will’s neck as he drove, “Mylimasis, you need to calm down.” 

Will pulled over, taking a deep breath before turning to Hannibal his eyes afire with indignation on his behalf. Hannibal was thrilled at this show of possessiveness, of defense, and all for him. 

“No, I need to cut her from stem to fucking stern. Why are you not more upset about this? She said you were creepy looking! She said and I fucking quote, ‘I can’t even look at his face he looks like a skeleton,’ a fucking skeleton! I,” Will’s hands were on the steering wheel as he looked forward, letting out a long breath. 

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s cheek, “Yours are the only eyes I want to see me.” 

Will turned with a sigh, looking defeated, “But I think you’re you’re beautiful, I want everyone to think so too.” 

Hannibal’s cheeks warmed at his words, “Mylimasis, I…I am not beautiful.” 

Will’s hand came to his cheek, shaking his head, “No, you are. They haven’t…god, I’ve seen you at your worst and I’ve seen you at your best, I’ve seen you elbows deep in man’s chest cavity and fingers deep in me and I…god, you’re gorgeous.,” he kissed Hannibal softly, “Perfect.”

Hannibal shivered, “Will…”

“I want to see you rip out her eyes, throw them on the floor and listen to them pop under your shoe.” 

Hannibal kissed him once more, biting at Will’s lips, “Beloved, I adore you, your words make me ache.” 

Will pressed their foreheads together, “You’re beautiful,” he kissed Hannibal again, “Perfect,” he nuzzled Hannibal’s cheek, “The most beautiful man I have ever seen.” 

Hannibal’s breath was coming in gasps, “Will, I must…”

Will kissed his cheek, “I want to END her first,” he whispered, “Make love on the ground beside her corpse.” 

Hannibal shuddered, “Yes, Will, whatever you desire.” 

Will took his hand, bringing Hannibal’s knuckles to his lips. “I love you.” 

Hannibal reached up to touch his cheek, “Words cannot describe the depth of my feeling for you, beloved, it’s a never ending ache inside of me that will never be sated.” 

Will smiled, “I should hope not.” 

Hannibal’s smile was wide, “Let us go play,” he kissed Will softly, “And end the evening in each other’s arms.” 

Will turned the car around with a laugh, “Like we end evenings any other way.”


	69. Hannigram AU Meet at a Valentine's Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently dumped Will can't get out of going to a Valentine-themed Symphony concert; Symphony Chair Hannibal has no choice but to make an appearance at what is sure to be the plebeian valentine event.  
> I know NOTHING about symphonies, operas, anything like that? So yeah I’m sure this is nothing like it. But I tried?

All the couples here were making him depressed, but Will had desperately wanted to go to this thing there was no way Matt breaking up with him the day before Valentine’s Day was going to stop him. He sat in a prime spot, middle center, and listened with his eyes closed to the sound of love songs that he would’ve thought could be about him yesterday but now just felt like a slap in the face. 

Matt had been distant, he should’ve seen it really but happiness was fleeting he knew that now. He should’ve known that all along. 

The concert ended, the last song ending on a beautifully played harpsichord solo that brought tears to Will’s eyes. 

He opened his eyes at the end, turning to see the empty seat to his left and feeling hollow suddenly at the prospect of finishing out Valentine’s Day night on his own. 

There were drinks and hors d’oeuvres after, Will was almost tempted to go home but went anyway it was free drinks and he was in the mood to get buzzed. 

The groups of people there were not Will’s usual crowd: snobbish and rich. He hung out by the bar, the drinks were free and there was no reason not to. 

When the smooth accented voice remarked, “I believe you are going to hit your limit soon.” 

Will turned to see a man like all the others in the room: well dressed, impeccably put together, and more than likely richer than him. He went back to his wine, turning away, “It’s a free country isn’t it? And I didn’t see anyone else even noticing me.” 

The man sat down beside him, gesturing to the bartender as he continued, “The fact that they did not notice you is their ultimate loss. I have noticed you since the moment you stepped foot into the building. It was hard to take my eyes off of you.” 

Will laughed, looking at him with tinted cheeks. “You’re seriously trying to hit on me, now? I’m three sheets to the wind and I can barely…”

The man took the wine glass out of Will’s hand and set it on the bar as he took Will’s hand in his and smoothly replied, “I just thought someone so lovely should be complimented, especially on Valentine’s Day. I did not think any further.”

Will looked down, shaking his head, “I probably look horrible.”

The man shook his head, “You look lost and saddened, I saw there was an empty seat beside yours in the auditorium.” 

Will sighed, taking his hand back, “Look, you’re…this is nice and everything but I’m not exactly up for anything.” 

The man nodded, “I understand, I would ask one thing of you though.” 

Will smiled, “Depends on what you’re asking.”

“Your name.” 

“Will Graham.”

“Hannibal Lecter, I am the harpsichord chair for…”

Will’s eyes widened in surprise, “That was you? It was beautiful, I couldn’t stop thinking about it after it was over and…you’re very talented.” 

Hannibal smiled, bowing minutely. “Thank you, Will.”

Will smiled, “I guess that’s your compliment for tonight then, since I got mine already.” 

Hannibal’s smile widened, “Could I offer you a ride home, Mr.Graham?”

Will laughed, “Really? I thought we were over this already?”

Hannibal held up his hand, “Purely out of worry for your intoxication.”

Will thought for a moment before nodding once, feeling almost dizzy as he attempted to stand and Hannibal’s steady arm helping him leave so no one noticed his foolishness. 

“Thank you, I…I didn’t realize how much I’d drank.” 

Hannibal nodded once, getting their coats and helping Will put his on. 

“I imagined so, you did not seem to be the type of person to lose their inhibitions in public so recklessly.” 

Will glared at him, “Recklessly?” 

Hannibal frowned, “I meant against your own judgment, you did not want to make a fool of yourself in a room full of strangers did you?”

Will sighed, “So that’s what this is? Pity for the poor drunken fool? You know what?,” he yanked his coat tight around him and fixed his scarf, “I think I’ll get a cab.” 

Hannibal followed, “Will, I did not mean to offend you.” 

“Well, you did. Nice job,” he didn’t look the other man’s way as he headed outside. 

There were lots of other people waiting, Will felt a chill despite his coat and tried to ignore Hannibal who seemed to be staying to watch him go. 

“I apologize, it was not my intention.”

Will sighed, looking at him, “Apology accepted. You can go now.” 

“No, I think I’d rather stay.” 

Will attempted several times to hail a cab, they all seemed busy and it was probably try since Valentine’s Day was a major night for drunken fools it seemed. 

He sighed, “I guess you’re driving me home.”

Hannibal’s hand came to his shoulder and Will turned to look at him. 

“I will not say I am glad for it,” Hannibal offered, “But I am honored to serve you.” 

Will laughed, shaking his head, “You’re so ridiculous, it’s just a ride home.” 

Hannibal smiled back, “I am pleased to see you smile again.” 

Will said nothing as they headed for his car. There was something to this immediate connection to Hannibal he knew but after Matt would it be so simple to trust someone again? 

They headed for the parking garage and Hannibal’s hand came to his shoulder again, “Will.” 

Will stopped, smiling as he saw a rose in the musician’s hand, “Where did you even get that?”

Hannibal pointed behind him at the street vendor, “It is Valentine’s Day after all and I do not suppose you would take my small token?”

Will took the rose, bringing it up to smell, “How are you even real? I mean…” 

Hannibal took his hand and kissed it, “I will not ask anything of you but this small moment in time, thank you for it.”

Will shook his head as they walked towards the car. He knew they were still holding hands but said nothing, even as Hannibal let his go again with a knowing look in his eye. 

This was just a moment in time, like he’d said. 

Will could not help but think it could be much, much more.


	70. Hannigram Exchange Valentine's Day gifts

Valentine's prompt - Will presenting Hannibal with a fresh human heart as a valentine, Hannibal being duly smitten?  


The box was bright red, with a ornate red bow on top that Hannibal was curious to know if Will had made himself or bought. 

“I know it’s not,” Will started, sighing deeply, “It’s not much.” 

Hannibal frowned. He and Will were exchanging Valentine’s Day gifts during dinner, he had given Will a new puppy and a set of fishing lures he’d made himself with some of their first kills together. Will had been surprised and elated with his gifts, kissing him thoroughly before taking the puppy to meet the other seven in their play area that took up most of the downstairs. 

He had not expected a gift, Will’s continued presence in his life was more than enough of an everyday present that he still was surprised to wake up to each morning. 

“Will…I do not need a gift,” Hannibal said, his hand coming over Will’s, “We discussed this quite thoroughly over the last week.” 

Will smiled, “I know, but…you’ll like this one.” 

Hannibal pulled the box to him, lifting it up to see inside his breath leaving in a rush when he saw its contents. “Will.”

He looked up to see Will blushing, “I just thought, we’ve always done things together and I’ve never given you something that I…procured…on my own.” 

Hannibal reached into the box to take out Will’s gift: a human heart, frozen still he could feel how cold it was. He smiled, teary eyed as he asked, “May I ask who donated for your gift to come to me?”

Will’s smile was wider as he said, “An old friend.” 

Hannibal intertwined their fingers together, chuckling, “Mylimasis, are you going to make me guess?”

Will kissed his fingertips, “Yes.”

Hannibal set the heart down, taking Will’s other hand as he said, “Jack?”

Will laughed, “No. I’m not suicidal.” 

Hannibal brought Will’s hands to his lips, “Alana.”

Will shook his head, “No.” 

He frowned, “I am unsure.” 

Will licked his lips, “She found me before I found her.”

Hannibal’s breath left him as he said, “Miss Lounds.”

Will nodded, moving closer to him as he pressed his lips to Hannibal’s ear, “She died screaming, I told her I had a broken promise to keep.” 

Hannibal dropped Will’s hands, turning to stare at him with tears on his cheeks, “Will, you have nothing make up for, that night I wronged you and Abi…”

Will kissed him quiet, Hannibal growling into the touch of lips and they said no more that with Will bent over the table as Hannibal took him so slowly from behind kissing his neck lovingly as they shuddered through their completion in each other’s arms. 

He carried Will to bed, nuzzling and cleaning away any remains of their passions ending the evening cuddled against each other. 

In the morning, he whispered, “I love you,” against Will’s neck as Will’s whispered, “I love you too,” made him grateful again for their continued life together.


	71. Spacedogs Valentine's

Nigel was walking through the convenience store, heading for the beer in the back when he saw a man and a woman holding hands as they giggled heading towards the drink machine. He scoffed, grabbing his beer and heading for the counter to ask for a carton of cigarettes. 

“Pathetic, fucking pathetic,” he mumbled to the cashier, who just laughed and shook his head. 

“Not a fan of holding hands, man?” the man asked, taking his money and giving him change. 

Nigel laughed, “Yeah, fucking right. A quick fuck and a good fucking beer. Who needs anything else?” 

A year later he was standing in the middle of a card store, holding four different cards and several different teddy bears as he heard the overhead voice call out, “We are closing in ten minutes.” 

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, grabbing the first card he’d liked, and the bear holding a star mug to the counter. 

The woman smiled big at him as he did, “Find everything you were looking for?”

Nigel glared, “If I had more fucking time to look at the fucking things maybe.”

The woman’s eyes widened and she was silent as she rung up his gift, Nigel carrying a pink bag out of the store feeling like a fucking idiot but knowing still this wasn’t enough. 

Nothing was enough for Adam. 

He had met his little star less than two months ago, helping him pick up a fallen grocery bag on the street and looking into the most beautiful being he’d ever fucking seen before. 

Adam had been wary at first, scared and confused, but Nigel offered to carry his bag home hating himself for the stupidity but unable to let this perfect angel walk out of his life so soon. 

They had been together since.

Valentine’s Day morning he sat in the kitchen, four different types of cereal and six different balloons floating around even as he attempted to set up Adam’s gift at the table. 

“Nigel?”

He sighed, “You weren’t supposed to fucking wake up, Adam. It’s…fuck, nevermind,” he started to take the fucking heart shit away and Adam ran to stop him. 

“No, no! I…” his hand was on Nigel’s own, smiling brightly, “I like it.” 

He looked up at the star balloons, “You did this for me?”

Nigel’s arm came around his back, pressing his lips to Adam’s neck, “Of course, little star. There isn’t much I wouldn’t do for you, Adam,” he kissed Adam’s cheek, “Fucking love you.” 

Adam leaned in, lifting up the star mug and turning to smile at him, “To the moon and back.” 

“All the way to the fucking stars, baby.” 

Adam’s hand didn’t let go of the mug, arms coming around his neck as he kissed him deeply their tongues tasting each other in a mess of affection and lust he would never deny Adam. 

He would never deny Adam a fucking thing. 

Breathless Adam pulled back, kissing across his cheek and whispering, “Love you, Nigel. Your present is in the bedroom.” Nigel chuckled, lifting Adam up as his little star protested, “Not now, later. It’s eight fifteen.”

Nigel let him go, sitting down across from him at the table staring at Adam with a smile. “How could I fucking forget breakfast?” 

Adam grinned, chewing as his hand went over Nigel’s own on the table. A promise for later, that Nigel felt so fucking lucky to have.


	72. Hannibal thinks Will is cheating on him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. Things you said when you were scared

Will had taken a lover.

Hannibal had not wanted to believe it, gone over in his head places that Will could be going that did not mean he was straying but there had been no other explanation.

The calls came at odd intervals: late at night, very early in the morning, and sometimes during dinner or when they were wrist deep in someone’s body though he always said, “I have to take this,” and left Hannibal angry but resigned.

This had been a long time coming, he knew, though in his most wistful longings Hannibal had imagined a scenario where Will would be happy with him forever knowing it could not be true.

He said nothing, each day passed as Will seemed more and more closed off but Hannibal would keep him close as long as he was allowed despite even their lovemaking becoming infrequent as the weeks progressed.

Valentine’s Day seemed to make Will nervous when they passed by shop windows full of red flowers and hearts, Hannibal’s eyes narrowing as Will seemed to look away. “We have not spoken of celebration,” Hannibal offered, finally weary of his self torture.

Will laughed, “I thought you would already have something planned, it’s been almost a year.”

He was quite correct on that front, Hannibal could recall with clarity the moment he and Will had given into temptation and decided to make their partnership into something more than two killers enjoying each other’s company.

“Yes, it has been. Dinner? I could make your favorite.”

Will nodded absently, “Sure. You wanna go out and get someone or are the reserves…”

Hannibal had a vivid image of cutting into Will’s phantom lover, taking them apart piece by piece until there was nothing left but blood and bones. “Leave everything up to me.”

Will’s phone rang and Hannibal tensed as he said, “I have to take this,” pulling away and walking off to whisper secretly with his paramour.

His teeth rattled in his mouth and he wanted to tear into someone, stalking off into the first shop he saw and ignoring the anger in every part of his body. Tonight he would confront Will of his betrayal, there was no going back after this and he did not see it ending well.

But end it had to.

The evening came with Hannibal’s hands deep in cooking and Will still not home, having said he needed to go out for his gift but Hannibal envisioned him in the arms of another his eyes tearing as he fought not to rush after him.

They were eating the remains of the dog walker who Will had caught abusing her clients one afternoon a week ago, he’d cut large steaks from the woman that were crudely cooked but Will preferred them plain.

And this evening was all about Will.

When his beloved walked through the door red cheeked and smiling, he kissed Hannibal desperately, rutting against his leg and Hannibal almost fell into the touch if not for the hint of perfume he caught making him almost bite Will’s lip clean off as he pulled away.

“You were gone for some time,” he remarked, licking his lips and turning away, “I hope you got what you wanted.”

Will laughed, “Exactly what I was looking for, yeah. Finally.”

The words were like a dagger in his heart but he said nothing, going back to his cooking as Will leaned over him with his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, “Smells good. Steak? You hate steak.”

“You do not,” Hannibal mumbled, covering the skillet to let it cook just slightly more, “It is Valentine’s Day, you should do something for your lover.”

Will kissed his neck, “You spoil me.”

Hannibal’s eyes teared, “Yes, I suppose I do. When you allow it.”

Will laughed, pulling back, “Gonna go get dressed. You wearing that?”

Hannibal shook his head, “I will dress once dinner is finished.”

Will left and Hannibal sighed, putting his hands on the counter as he tried to calm down his building upset. Will’s mixed messages were making this even more difficult, and he knew the thin veneer of calm he was feigning would soon break.

He walked into their shared bedroom to find Will in the shower, dressing quickly in Will’s favorite of his suits almost an autopilot and Will came out just as he was buttoning the wrists of his dress shirt.

“My favorite suit,” Will whistled, looking at him lecherously, “All my favorites tonight.”

Hannibal quickly, fixed himself in the mirror, “I do know how to spoil you properly.”

Will dropped his towel, Hannibal’s eyes scanning his form and hating his treacherous body as it hardened without his permission and Will grinned, “You sure you don’t wanna just skip it all? We can…”

Hannibal shook his head, stepping away, “I must check on the potatoes.”

Will frowned as he escaped, retreating in the kitchen and finishing just as Will’s voice interrupted him at the last moment.

“What’s going on?”

He didn’t turn. “Nothing, I just needed to be sure…”

Will’s hands came to his shoulder and he tensed, “You never turn away sex, Hannibal. I’m lucky if I can even put clothes on before you’re on me. I know something’s wrong, just…”

Hannibal turned to stare at him, his eyes hard, “Why did you smell of women’s perfume when you came back from retrieving my gift?”

Will was startled, “I…the person who sold it to me was a woman, what do…you think I was cheating on you.”

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed, “The phone calls, increasing in volume over the course of several weeks…”

Will laughed, throwing back his head. “Seriously? You…oh fuck you! You don’t even…I can’t even believe you! You…how can you even THINK I would cheat on you? I’m not suicidal!”

Hannibal snarled, stepping into Will’s space their mouths close enough to kiss though all he wanted to do was bite, tear, take him apart piece by piece, “The whispered speaking, the increased disappearances…”

Will’s eyes were filled with tears and he snarled back, “You seriously think that of me? Really? I can’t…” he reached into his pocket and put something down on the counter loudly, “This is where I’ve been, this is what I’ve done, this is why I was…god, I can’t even…”

Hannibal frowned, his face falling as he saw what could only be a ring box sitting on his kitchen counter, “You have bought me a ring.”

Will opened the box, scoffing, “Yeah, a ring. I waited six fucking weeks for this ring, it belonged to your family back in the sixteen hundreds and it was lost for…”

Hannibal stepped over to it tentatively, reaching out with one hand to take it from the ring box and bring it up to his eyes. His eyes filled with tears, “Will…”

Will wiped his face, “And you apparently trust me so little you thought I was fucking someone else, so I guess maybe it was a waste of my time.”

Hannibal reached a hand out to touch his cheek and Will recoiled, shaking his head, “No. Just…fuck. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

He walked to the kitchen door and threw it open, only to slam it loudly behind him. Hannibal pressed his lips to the ring before putting it on his finger and heading out after him.

Will had not gone far, the beach was right outside their home and Will was sitting in plain view staring at the waves.

“I apologize, mylimasis. I did not mean to ruin what I believe would have been the greatest moment of my life up until now.”

Will looked at him, his eyes red as he glared, “I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Will…”

“I wasted twenty grand on that ring, you know? It’s your money, but it was my time and my…fuck, it’s your money you might as well keep it.”

Hannibal knelt down at his feet, “Please, Will, I…”

Will slapped him, “No.”

Hannibal nodded once, standing and taking off the ring to hand it back to him, “I would prefer you to keep it, I would not want to earn your hard work through means other than genuine ones.”

Will stared at him, sighing, “It’s for you, I got it for you, I thought…just keep it.”

“No.”

Will stood up, grabbing his hand and putting it back on, “Just keep it! I want you to have it! You don’t have anything left of your family and I just…”

Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand and took the ring off of his own to to put on Will’s finger as he begged, “Marry me.”

Will’s eyes widened, “What? You…it’s your ring.”

“And I am doing with it what I want. This may be all that is left of my family’s past, but you are all the family I will need in my future.”

Will’s eyes filled as he laughed, “God, that is so corny. I can’t believe you.”

Hannibal smiled, pressing his lips to the ring, “Will, please.”

Will’s hand came in his hair, “I can’t believe you. I…dammit, I’m so mad at you.”

“I know,” Hannibal whispered, pressing Will’s palm to his cheek as he looked up at him, “I love you.”

“I can’t believe you did that, all this fucking planning and you just…god you…now I have to wear this ring and it clashes with everything I own.”

Hannibal smiled, “I will buy you new clothing.”

Will laughed, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Hannibal pulled him close, their lips touching so tenderly that Hannibal’s voice broke as they parted, “I have never been so happy.”

Will smiled, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Hannibal sighed against his cheek, “I believe our meal may have gone cold in our absence.”

Will pushed Hannibal down onto the sand, grinning down at him. “I don’t think I’m hungry anymore.”

They made love in the sand, desperate touches and loving promises barely heard over the waves. When they were breathless and half naked in each other’s arms after with Hannibal kissing Will’s scars one by one, Will asked, “What was my gift, anyway? For Valentine’s?”

Hannibal lifted his head with a smile, “I have procured you a rather expensive breed of canine from a breeder that came highly recommended. She is a year old and will be delivered sometime tomorrow morning.”

Will laughed, “You got me a dog.”

Hannibal kissed his chest, “Yes. Her name is Sadie and she is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel.”

Will sighed, “Those are so cute.”

Hannibal nuzzled his stomach, “The attractiveness of the breed did not occur to me.”

Will laughed, “Liar.”

He looked up at Will with a smile, “The only thing I care about that I find attractive is right in front of me.”

Will hit him in the arm, “God, you’re the worst.”

Hannibal kissed his left pectoral, “I love you too, Will.”

Will’s hand came in his hair, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Hannibal moved up Will’s form to kiss him softly, “I have never been happier in all my life.”

Will confessed, “Neither have I.”


	73. Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep.   Hannigram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Things you said when you thought I was asleep.

Will walked into their shared bedroom with shuffling steps smirking as he saw the light still on and a book in Hannibal’s hands, his body turned to the side slouched in slumber. He slowly took off his slippers as he slipped in between the sheets behind Hannibal pressing his lips to the back of Hannibal’s neck as he whispered, “I love you.” 

He felt Hannibal’s body tense up at the words, his own in return as he pushed Hannibal onto his back not at all surprised to see Hannibal staring at him with tear filled eyes, “Will.” 

Will ‘s finger came to Hannibal’s cheek, wiping a way a tear as his voice trembled, “You were supposed to be asleep.” 

Hannibal trapped Will’s hand in both of his, pressing his lips to his palm, “I was not.” 

Will leaned in to press his lips to Hannibal’s own, closing his eyes feeling Hannibal’s fingers graze through his hair as their lips opened to one another in a tender kiss that had him fighting for breath. 

Hannibal pulled his mouth away, kissing against Will’s temple, “My love grows stronger each moment I lay eyes on your perfect form,” he breathed Will in, “Scent your redolent fragrance,” he kissed Will’s cheek, “Feel your perfect skin beneath my lips.” 

Will pushed him back, “I don’t know what to do, I don’t know what to feel. Everything is….”

Hannibal kissed him, devouring and deep as he tasted away all of Will’s worries pulling him closer and letting all doubt melt away into feeling.


	74. Adam trying to get Nigel to stay with kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer.

Nigel kissed his cheek, “I have to go, gorgeous, I’ll see you in a few days.” 

Adam sighed, pulling him closer as he whispered, “No, no, you said you’d stay for breakfast and it’s not ten. You said ten. I remember.”

Nigel kissed him, deeply and hungrily as he confessed, “Tomas called, they rushed the…”

Adam pulled him in closer, kissing him again, “But breakfast, you promised breakfast. Cereal, milk, the juice that you pretend to dislike but I know you love,” he kissed Nigel’s cheek, “Please.” 

Nigel groaned, dropping down on him hard and reaching down to grab for Adam’s cock, “Baby, you’re killing me.” 

Adam sighed, “Please, just…” 

Nigel moved the blanket off of him, stroking slowly as he watched the sensations play across Adam’s face. He knew when his Adam was ready, knew the look in his eyes and the hitch in his breath and there it was. Nigel kissed him as he felt Adam cum over his fingers, still stroking him through it as he whispered, “I love you,” and heard Adam whine. 

“You’re still leaving.” 

He kissed his cheek, sitting up and licking his fingers as he said, “It’s my job, gorgeous. You fucking know it’s my job, you loved me long enough to know…”

Adam stood up angrily, stomping out of the bedroom as Nigel watched him leave. 

Sighing he walked into the kitchen, starting breakfast. 

He could stay for just a little bit longer. 

When Adam came out of the bathroom he stopped, smiling as he saw Nigel sitting at the table. “You’re staying?”

Nigel stood up, walking to him to kiss Adam’s cheek as he whispered, “I could never say no to you, Adam. Fucking got me wrapped around those fingers, baby.” 

Adam grinned, sitting down and starting to eat while he thought of how he could get Nigel to stay till lunch.


	75. Nigel gives Adam his first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spacedogs + first kiss 
> 
> Adam's first kiss ever.

“You mean you’ve never been kissed before?” Nigel asked, cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he watched Adam’s blush deepen at the question. 

The other man nodded, looking away as he added more clothes to his load. 

“Yes. Why would I lie?” 

Nigel put the cigarette back in the pack, patting his pocket as he leaned forward. “Why? I mean, fuck Adam look at you.”

Adam frowned, “What does that mean? What’s wrong with me?” 

Nigel laughed, “Nothing, darling, nothing at all. I just…”

Adam slammed the washer closed with a bang. “Just because we’re friends now doesn’t mean you can make fun of me.” 

Nigel put his hand out to touch him and he shrugged it off, “Darling, I didn’t…”

He noticed the tears in his eyes as Adam said, “You keep…”

Nigel reached out and touched his cheek, “I wasn’t fucking laughing, Adam. I’m just really fucking surprised. You’re gorgeous, you know?” 

Adam blushed, smiling, “No, no I’m…” 

Nigel’s hand caressed his cheek, “Yes, Adam darling you are.”

Adam licked his lips, “I…um…you really think I’m good looking? I don’t think so. I’ve never been told by anyone something like that before.” 

Nigel smiled, “Adam, darling,” he ran a finger over Adam’s cheek once more, “Are you fishing for compliments?”

Adam shook his head, moving away from his hand, “I was just saying, that I’ve never been kissed and now you’re teasing me,” he let out a sigh, “I don’t like it. I don’t.”

Nigel took out a cigarette again, staring Adam down as he lighted it. 

“You can’t smoke in here.” 

Nigel smiled, “You gonna tell on me, gorgeous?”

Adam swallowed, “No, but I don’t like the smell and you could get in trouble.”

Nigel let out a puff of smoke, sighing deep as he asked, “How long have we been friends, Adam?”

Adam answered effortlessly, “Forty seven days, since you ran me over with your motorcycle.” 

Nigel laughed, “Fucking forgot about that, fuck. Yeah. I…you know how much I like you, Adam. How gorgeous I think you are.” 

Adam was quiet. “I am not sexually attracted to…”

Nigel finished, “Men. Yeah, Adam neither am I but fuck if I don’t want to kiss you right now.” 

Adam licked his lips, “You could. If you wanted. I don’t know what to do, but if you showed me…”

Nigel dropped his cigarette on the ground, stepping on it and suddenly jumping off the dryer as he stood right in front of Adam his hand on the other man’s cheek. “You’re sure? Absolutely fucking sure?”

Adam let out a breath. “Yes.”

Nigel kissed him slowly, Adam barely moving his lips till Nigel said, “Open your lips, Adam, let me taste.” 

Adam did as he was told, shivering when Nigel’s tongue touched his own and it took nothing to move his tongue tasting cigarettes. He pulled back, shaken as he swallowed. “You taste like an ashtray.” 

Nigel laughed, touching Adam’s cheek. “Been swallowing a lot of ashes lately, gorgeous?”

Adam blushed, “No. But I would imagine that was what ashtrays taste like.”

Nigel’s smile didn’t falter. “Does that mean you didn’t enjoy your first kiss?”

Adam shook his head, “No, I didn’t say that.” 

Nigel ran a hand over his cheek, “That’s good to hear,” he heard the dryer go off and opened it starting to add his warm clothes in, “I wouldn’t want to disappoint you.”

Adam smiled, “No, it was nice. Warm and wet.” 

Nigel’s grin made Adam’s smile widen. “Does that mean you’d let me take you out sometime, Adam?”

Adam frowned, “I don’t like going out.” 

Nigel sighed, nodding, “Okay then,” he started to leave when Adam’s voice stopped him. 

“You can come to my apartment for dinner.”

Nigel smiled, “Tonight?”

Adam said, “Yes. At seven fifteen.” 

Nigel said over his shoulder, “I’ll be there, darling, nothing could ever fucking keep me away.”


	76. Spacedogs: Adam thinks he's unattractive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32: “What do you mean you’re not attractive? Whatthefuck?”

Something was wrong. 

Nigel walked into the apartment to the sound of nothing, not a touch of Adam’s keyboard or gentle humming as he read. 

He didn’t speak, heading right towards their room and seeing a lump under the blankets that made him pause a moment just setting down his pack of cigarettes he’d bought on the ride home. 

Nigel hummed as he laid down, arms coming around the lump and feeling his darling lean back into his embrace. 

“I’m sorry.” 

He went to peel back the blanket but Adam hung onto the other end much to his surprise. 

“Fuck, Adam, let me have a look at you. I haven’t seen your perfect face all day.” 

“No, I’m…I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so unattractive.” 

Nigel paused, replaying the words in his head. “What do you mean you’re not attractive? Whatthefuck?” he peeled back the blanket, hearing Adam growl on the other side and saw the tears on his darling’s cheeks. He pressed his fingers to them. “Who the fuck said that to you?” 

Adam’s lip quivered, “I heard some people at work, they…they said they didn’t know why you were with me since I was so unattractive and plain,” his eyes filled with tears, “Why are you? With me?” 

Nigel smiled, gently pushing him onto his back as he leaned in to kiss the tears from Adam’s cheeks. “Because I fucking love you, Adam Raki. Love your perfect face, your perfect everything. I…no one has ever seen me like you do.”

Adam sniffled, “Like what?” 

Nigel kissed his lips and Adam sighed into the nip he took out of the perfect mouth under him, his arms pulling Nigel in for more which he gave gladly, licking and tasting the inside of Adam’s mouth before he whispered, “Like a good man, angel. Like a good fucking man.”


	77. Spacedogs Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel instantly falling in love at first sight.

Nigel was walking home, dead tired, and fucking done with this fucking city when he fell in love with a stranger taking to raccoons on a park bench. 

He was cutting through Central Park after a long night at the club, barely watching where he was going, tripped and fell flat on his face across the sidewalk cursing up a storm. 

"That looked like it hurt.“

Nigel hissed, “Yeah it fucking hurt, you st–,” picking himself up and pausing at the sight before him. 

The man sitting on the bench had the most beautiful eyes he’d ever before seen, deep pools of blue that Nigel was getting lost in even as he stood there staring. 

"I…“

The man smiled and his breath caught, making it somewhat difficult to breathe. 

"You have dirt on your face, there is a strong chance it has a percentage of fecal matter in it seeing as how the park is not known for patrons cleaning up after their dogs. Do you like dogs?” The man continued, “I don’t, they’re dirty and smell wrong though people say there is a cleaner…”

Nigel stood up, wincing and lost in the rambling train of thought the man was still on.

“….and I never had one,” the man said, moving a bag he had sat beside him over and suggesting, “You should probably sit, you could have a concussion.”

Nigel smirked, moving over to the bench as he took out his pack of cigarettes, thankful he’d had them in his back pocket instead of one of the fronts. Just as he went to light one the man said, “Those are horrible for you.”

He laughed, lighting up and taking a drag, “I’ve heard that once or twice before, thank you darling.”

The man wrinkled his nose, “My name isn’t Darling, it’s Adam Raki. I don’t like nicknames.”

Nigel grinned, holding out his hand for Adam to take, though the other man just stared at it so Nigel grabbed his hand to shake before Adam took it away quickly, “Nigel,” he said, letting out smoke.

Adam rubbed his hand, “I don’t like people touching me without my permission, or strangers, or cigarettes,” he finished, glaring at Nigel, “You should…”

“Those fucking raccoons yours?”

Adam lit up, “They’re a family that comes through at nights, I…nevermind, you…”

Nigel flicked his cigarette away, rubbing at his forehead where the massive headache his fall had given him was starting to go away. “Tell me about the raccoons, darling.”

“It’s Adam.”

Nigel grinned, throwing one arm over the back of the bench as he waited, “I know, beautiful, it was a compliment.”

Adam’s blush made Nigel’s insides turn to mush, he couldn’t help but want to run his palms over it but something seemed like that would be a bad idea. 

“I’m not,” Adam stopped, turning away as he started to chatter about the racoons. Nigel barely listened, the pain in his head making it somewhat hard to pay attention but he watched Adam’s mouth the entire time he spoke wondering what those gorgeous lips would look like around his cock. 

Speaking of his cock, it stirred at the image his head gave and he winced. 

“You’re not even listening. I knew you wouldn’t listen. No one listens,” Adam said. 

Nigel sighed, rubbing his head, “It’s not that I can’t fucking listen, darling, it’s that my head hurts like fucking hell it’s,” he leaned back on the bench, “Maybe I can come tomorrow and you can tell me everything all fucking over again?” 

Adam frowned, “You should go to a hospital. I’ll get you a cab.” 

Adam stood up and Nigel put his hand down on Adam’s own, “No, fucking hospitals. No. Just,” he pointed across the street, “I live right over that way. Take me home?” 

Adam frowned, “How far?” 

It was far. 

“Not too far.” 

That was how Nigel got Adam to walk him home, the younger man talking about satellites and spaceships while Nigel only half heard him. He could feel Adam’s anxiety the further they got from the park and finally said, “I lied, you should go.” 

Adam froze. “I don’t like liars.” 

“I’m sorry, I fucking…” 

Adam didn’t know what to do and seemed to still want to help, so Nigel whistled and a cab showed up between them. “Just go.” 

Adam stared at the cab and then at Nigel. “You can come to my house, I have ice and can watch for concussions.” 

Nigel couldn’t say no to that.


	78. Adam is Jealous of Nigel's New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new dancer at Darko's club that takes an interest in Nigel. Cue jealous Adam.

Nigel was talking to Andy again. 

Adam didn’t want to fault Nigel for having a friend, but he’d never talked this much on the telephone before especially when he was home after such a long day. 

“…and you know that I want to be there so I can see it. Yes, darling you know how those little sexy shorts…” 

Adam frowned, looking up from his book. 

“There is no one hotter there than you are, darling,” Nigel said, laughing, “Those long as fuck legs and pert breasts.” 

Adam’s stomach started to hurt, he felt his hands shaking as he tried not to listen but he didn’t get why Nigel would be talking like this in front of him. It was horribly mean and just rude. 

“Yes,” Nigel said, leaning back on the couch with a grin, “Yes, darling you know I…” He seemed to notice Adam’s upset and frowned, “I’ll call you back. Yeah, tomorrow.” 

Adam’s eyes were teary as he snapped, “You’re horribly rude, you know? Talking like that to some girl in front of me,” he stood up and nearly knocked over the chair, “I thought Andy was a man. I thought…” 

Nigel stood up, reaching out to touch his arm but Adam pushed him off. 

“Gorgeous, Andy and I are friends nothing more. She’s a dancer at the club,” Nigel started but Adam turned around to poke at his chest. 

“Some exotic dancer who probably has breasts that you like, and a vagina. I know you hate it when…” 

Nigel put a hand over his mouth and said, “Adam, stop. Stop this right fucking now, you hear me?”

Adam was shaking and wanted to hit something, kick something. He didn’t move not because Nigel said to. He didn’t move because he couldn’t. 

Nigel moved his hand away, reaching out to touch Adam’s cheek and sighing, “Star, I would never look at anyone else. You know this. Tell me you know this.” 

Adam felt a tear on his cheek, “She’s a woman. I’m not a woman.” 

Nigel kissed his cheek, sighing against it as he whispered, “No darling, you’re not. But I fucking love you anyway, yeah?” 

Adam trembled, tears coming more freely, “You were telling her she was sexy, as that you liked her legs. I didn’t like it, I don’t…” 

Nigel kissed his cheek again, running his mouth down Adam’s neck, “I’m sorry, star. So fucking sorry. I didn’t think you’d hear, you never hear me when you’re in a book. I shouldn’t fucking talk like that, I know.” 

Adam’s arm came around Nigel’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“I want to put marks on your skin so she can see.” 

Nigel laughed, kissing his mouth again lightly, “I would love to have you do that, star. Fucking love it,” he put his other arm around Adam’s side till they were against each other, “But Andy has a girlfriend, I think she’d just fucking laugh.” 

Adam pushed him back, pulling on his arm, “I don’t care, you shouldn’t have talked like that in front of me and I don’t want you to have sex with anyone else. I don’t like you talking like that.” 

Nigel’s hand came in his, softening the hold and Adam shuddered, moving against him. “I’m so sorry, star. I’m yours, darling. All yours.” 

Adam pushed him on the bed with a glare, straddling his lap. 

“Yes, you are.” 

Nigel couldn’t say no to that.


	79. Spacedogs teasing kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. Teasing kisses on every bit of visible skin.

Adam sighed, “Nigel, please.”

Nigel chuckled, “Darling, just a little longer, fuck you look gorgeous like this. Just perfect.” 

He kissed at Adam’s stomach, lifting up his shirt just slightly to tickle at the skin. 

“Nigel, it’s…I just…” 

Nigel ran his hand along the edge of Adam’s bellybutton, smiling as he arched up to meet his hand. “So sensitive, baby, look at you. You want me to touch you?” 

Adam nodded, “Please?” 

Nigel peeled down his underwear, pressing a kiss to hip as he took Adam in hand, kissing the inside of his thigh as he moved. 

“Nigel, it…god, it feels so good. It feels like you’re melting me.” 

Nigel chuckled, “No, fucking no. If I let you melt how would I ever touch you again, gorgeous? See that perfect smile of yours?” 

Adam laughed, “I love you, love you, love you,” he sighed, grabbing onto Nigel’s hair, “Please, touch me.” 

Nigel held Adam’s cock as he licked at it, nuzzling against it as he whispered, “Perfect, perfect,” he sucked slowly, Adam’s sighs making him harder than before and when he felt Adam cum over his lips he sucked harder moaning as the hand in his hair tightened. 

“Your tongue is like silk, it’s…it’s like…god, you’re so warm.”

Nigel pulled off, licking his mouth as he pressed kisses up the insides of Adam’s thigh, “Fucking perfect,” he praised. 

Adam sighed, “I want to feel your warm on my fingers.” 

Adam sat up, his hands still in Nigel’s hair as he smiled. 

Nigel kissed the inside of his wrists, “Anything, Adam. Fucking anything.” 

Adam turned him easily as Nigel was going where he was directed, lying on his back and looking down at Adam whose smile alone could make him harder than anything else. 

“Touch,” he ran his hand up Nigel’s leg, the edge of his boxer shorts teased as he declared, “I want to melt you too.” 

“A fucking puddle, baby. Make me a puddle.”

Adam laughed, “Just mushy.”

Nigel grinned, “Whatever you want, darling, whatever you want.”


	80. Thief Nigel Meets Adam While Robbing A Jewelry Store

Nigel was running, panting as he moved the bag on his shoulder heavy with cash. He climbed out of the window with ease, grinning as he fell to the grass and turned to run only to plow right into someone instead.

The impact hit him hard and they both fell, Nigel cursing, “Fuck! What the hell is…” he stopped, staring as the stranger on the grass looked up at him.

A fucking angel, beautiful and almost hard to look at honestly. Nigel had never seen someone so gorgeous in all of his life. He blinked as the man said, “You were stealing from that jewelry store?”

He cursed, “Yes. I have a fucking job to do. You have a job don’t you angel?”

The man frowned as Nigel held out a hand for him to take. He eyed the bag on the grass between them and then Nigel as he said, “Stealing is wrong, you know? I should call the police.”

Nigel grabbed the man’s hand and yanked him up hard, ignoring the flutter in his chest at seeing this angel up close.

“A very bad man runs this place, angel. No one will miss this shit.”

The man’s hands were stiff at his sides, “I should go home, I was just out seeing the raccoons and I didn’t…”

Nigel frowned, “Raccoons?”

A blush came on the perfect angel’s cheeks, dark and flushed even in the moonlight. “Yes, they…I need to stop talking and leave,” the man turned to go and Nigel grabbed his arm.

“Oh no, gorgeous you’re not going fucking anywhere.” 

A stiffness came into his captive, anxious breathing and a glare he wouldn’t have thought possible before he was snapped at, “You’re not the boss of me and you’re not a good person are you? If all the bad guys take things from bad guys they’re still bad.”

Nigel laughed, “Darling…”

“Adam, my name is Adam Raki. Not darling, angel or gorgeous because I”m not either of those things. I’m not.” 

Nigel sighed.

Fuck, he was gonna have to kill him.

He really didn’t want to kill him. Darko would find out it was him if he was arrested, and there was no way he’d be able to get this shit where it needed to go.

“Adam, can I call you Adam?” 

The man’s breathing was still ragged but he nodded, “I don’t like nicknames.”

Nigel smiled, pulling Adam further against the building. He hadn’t tripped anything at all and no one would be able to see them from this side but all it would take was a few steps for the cameras to trigger.

“I’m a bad man, Adam. We both know this.” 

“Then give it back, you don’t want it do you?” Adam asked, frowning, “You work for bad men, but that doesn’t mean you have to be one.”

Nigel sighed, still holding tight to Adam’s arm though the stiffness he’d felt earlier had long since ceased. He moved his fingers up Adam’s arm, inducing a shiver he smiled at. “No, darling, I am one. Now you fucking go home to your warm bed and think of puppies and kittens, not of this or I’ll have to come pay you a visit.”

Adam frowned as Nigel let him go, grabbing the bag and taking off down the alley. He stared at the name of the store, Fate Jewelers and said, “You don’t have to work for anyone, not if you don’t want to.”

Nigel heard his words like a punch, stopping to look over his shoulder.

“Adam, go.”

“No, you could have hurt me and you’re letting me go. I know you don’t want to do this. You…” 

Nigel threw the bag on the ground and ran at him, grabbing onto Adam’s arm to yank him across the alley where there was nothing but darkness. He was shaking, struggling in Nigel’s grip. “Fucking Adam Raki, fucking up all my plans. You fucking annoying little shit angel.”

Adam was huffing for breath, his eyes teary as he tried to say, “I’m not.”

“Not what, angel? Annoying? Yes, you fucking are.” 

Adam pushed him off, the hold not as tight now as he spat, “I’m not an angel.”

Nigel’s hand came to Adam’s neck, his hold soft and firm at once.

“Fucking beautiful temptation you are, gorgeous.” 

Adam swallowed, “I’m not attracted to men.”

Nigel laughed, pushing his crotch up against Adam’s leg to show him how hard he was from this fight alone. “Neither am I, gorgeous. Neither am I.”

The kiss was hard and slow, Adam kissing back just as hard his tongue touching every part of Nigel’s mouth as he moaned into it. Nigel bit his lip, licked it softly before biting again. He felt Adam’s cock against his knee and pushed in slowly chuckling at the groan it induced.

“Fucking tempter you are little angel.” 

Adam was panting, “I want to have sex with you.”

Nigel laughed, “We should get to know each other first, darling, I think I might want to take my time.”

Adam reached out for another kiss that Nigel easily gave though this one was much slower and when he pulled back Adam’s whine went right to his cock.

“Stiffer than fuck, darling, just from some light groping in a fucking alley.” 

Adam pushed him off, stepping into the light as he said, “I don’t want to have sex here.”

Nigel grinned, “I’m not that easy, Adam. You do know that if you fucking call the cops, I can’t fuck you.”

Adam started to walk away and Nigel followed, the two of them far enough from the store for him to finally say, “You left your bag in the alley.”

“Fuck!”

Adam got punished for his trouble, but he didn’t complain not even for a second.


	81. Nigel jealous of someone flirting with Adam in the laundry room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you write jealous Nigel please?

Nigel was going to kill him.

He ground his teeth together as he stood in the doorway of the laundry room and watched their asshole fucking neighbor put his hands all over Adam’s shoulder while his little star seemed completely oblivious to the dickhead who seemed to think Adam was his to touch. 

“I found the fabric softener,” he said was he walked towards them watching the neighbor, Mike or Mark he wasn’t sure but who cared, step back from Adam like he was on fire. 

Adam turned to smile at him, “Micah was just telling me he saw the aurora borealis last year! I told him you…” 

Nigel kissed him, not even a chaste soft kiss but a deep dirty one with tongue making Adam sigh as his hands came to the back of his star’s head bringing them flush against each other. When he pulled back Adam was panting, frowning as he said, “Why did you kiss me like that? We never kiss like that with other people watching,” he frowned to see Micah red faced and looking everywhere but them, “Micah is here.”

Nigel kissed his cheek, “Oh, is he? Hello Mike.” 

The neighbor mumbled something Nigel didn’t even care to hear before grabbed his sopping wet clothes from the dryer and took off out of the room. 

Nigel chuckled, kissing Adam quick as his star still frowned, “You wanted him to see.” 

He shrugged, “So?” 

Adam poured in the fabric softener, “You were jealous of him? Of Micah?”

Nigel’s lip twitched, “Fuck no, I just wanted to fucking kiss you Adam. Am I not allowed to kiss you when other people are in the room?” 

Adam smiled, “You were jealous,” his hand came to Nigel’s own as he closed the washing machine and turned it on just as he kissed Nigel’s cheek, “Don’t worry, I don’t want Micah.” 

Nigel growled, pulling Adam close and trapping him against the washing machine. He kissed him hard again, biting at his bottom lip and reveling in his star’s moan of surprise as Adam clutched onto Nigel as tightly as Nigel did him. 

He felt Adam’s cock through his jeans, reaching down to touch and loving the shiver he got in return, “Fuck, baby what you do to me.” 

Adam smiled, “We got in trouble last time we had sex in here.”

Nigel grinned, lifting Adam up onto the washing machine. “Well, let’s make it worth the punishment then.”


	82. Adam Gets Mugged & Nigel Comes to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. “Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.”

The voice was barely a whisper to Nigel as he stood in the alley taking a drag of his cigarette. 

“Apus, Ara, Carina, Centauras, Chamaeleon…”

He frowned as he walked towards the voice. He didn’t say a word only listened as the words got louder.

“…Hydrus, Indus, Lepus…”

There was a man sitting huddled against the dumpster not far from where Nigel had been leaning, crouching just above the pavement with his arms tight against his face and eyes covered.

“What’s that now?”

The man startled, falling out of his crouch and nearly hitting his head against the brick wall.

“I was,” the man’s eyes stayed closed as he let out a breath, “When I get nervous I recite constellations, it helps me.”

Nigel frowned, “What the fuck are you doing on the ground?” he held up a hand and the man just stared.

“I don’t know you. Are you with them?”

“With fucking who?”

The man’s eyes narrowed, “The men who stole my wallet and my coat. It was a very expensive winter coat and I…”

Nigel sighed, “I’m not fucking with anyone, darling just take my hand.”

“Adam, my name isn’t darling.”

Nigel smiled, “Okay Adam, take my hand darling.”

Adam still seemed wary but did it anyway, the cold chill Nigel got from their palms touching making his lip curl in anger for the fuckers who’d steal someone’s jacket when it was only twenty degrees outside.

He tossed his cigarette, shrugging out of his jacket and holding it out. “Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.”

Adam frowned, “Then you’ll be cold. Logically it doesn’t make sense because one of us will always be cold and unless you have another jacket…”

Nigel tossed it to him and Adam coat it easily, “I run fucking hot, darling, don’t worry about me. Now tell me more about these assholes who took your things.”

Adam frowned, putting Nigel’s jacket on as he said, “There were three, the tallest man had black hair on his chin and a scar on his left eye.”

Nigel growled, “I know exactly who they are, Adam.”

He had to fight a smile seeing how his jacket hung off Adam’s shoulders as his deep blue eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion.

“So you are one of them, the men.”

Nigel shook his head, “I know a lot of bad men, darling, but I sure as fuck ain’t with those assholes,” he put the hood up on his jacket and said, “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Adam frowned, “They could come back, they…”

Nigel smiled, “Right back, it won’t be gone long at all.”

Adam nodded, watching him leave as the wind seemed to get harder though the snow still fell slow enough he could catch flakes on his fingertips. He sighed, putting his hands in Nigel’s pockets feeling a lighter inside the left but no gloves.

When he heard loud panting Adam looked up to see Nigel walking down the alley, his face and shirt bloodied but he smiled holding up Adam’s wallet and holding his coat.

Adam walked towards him, taking both and frowning, “Your face.”

Nigel smiled, “It’s fine, darling, just fine. I got your things,” he gestured to the coat and wallet.

Adam smiled, “Thank you, I…” his voice drifted when he saw how bruised and bloodied Nigel’s hands were, “Your hands.”

Nigel put them in his pockets, “I’m fine, Adam, just put your jacket back on.”

Adam frowned, taking off Nigel’s coat and handing it back to put on his own, staring down some splashes of what he was sure was blood on it. “It’s got blood on it.”

Nigel sighed, “Couldn’t be helped, darling, I mean…shit, I mean Adam. Hard habit to break.”

Adam looked up with a smile, “It’s fine, I…thank you.”

Nigel smiled back as he put his coat back on, grinning, “You’re welcome, darling, now I think it’s time you got somewhere warm yeah?”

Adam nodded, “Thank you for helping me, it was very nice meeting you Nigel.”

He started to walk away and felt sad at the thought of not seeing the man again. Nigel obviously was a bad person, most people didn’t have blood on their clothes and Adam didn’t need to associate with someone who did but he didn’t have many friends.

“Do you think I’m gonna fucking let you walk home alone, Adam? I’m not that much of asshole.”

Adam smiled. “You don’t have to, I can take care of myself I really can. I’m not…”

Nigel scoffed, “I’m fucking sure you can, darling, but I’m not gonna fucking let you walk home alone. Not in this shithole part of shit town.”

Adam frowned, “You swear a lot.”

Nigel laughed, “Fucking right I do, darling,” his face suddenly blanked as he asked softly, “Does it bother you?”

Adam didn’t know what to say to that. He wasn’t used to people swearing so much in casual conversation but it didn’t bother him as much as it should have. “No. Most people do not swear in conversations with strangers.”

Nigel grinned. “We aren’t fucking strangers, are we gorgeous?”

Adam smiled, blushing, “No, I guess not.”

He moved towards Nigel as they walked and thought maybe this was the start of something new. Adam didn’t like new people, but he liked Nigel.


	83. Spacedogs First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”

The first time Nigel saw Adam Raki he was carrying what looked like a rocket ship up the stairs in the apartment complex they both lived in. He dropped his bags, running to help the smaller man from dropping the thing but got a rude look, “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.” 

Nigel had smiled, “Okay, just trying to fucking help.” 

The man just said nothing, heading on up with his rocket and he imagined never seeing him a second time. 

Until a week later when Nigel caught the same man as he fell down the same flight of stairs. He’d been heading up after grabbing a six pack and carton of cigarettes from the corner store, not even looking up until he heard someone cry out catching the same rude fucker who was apparently not as strong as he’d been the week before. 

“We have got to stop meeting like this, darling,” he teased, helping the man up. 

The man had dropped what looked like colored tennis balls all over the stairs but when Nigel picked it up he saw they were actually planets. Tiny planets. 

“Planets?” 

The man grabbed it out of his hands, “Yes, that is Mercury, and that,” he leaned down to pick up another one only to stumble into Nigel again, “That’s Uranus.” 

Nigel laughed, “Fucking uranus, huh?” 

“You’re attempting a joke.” 

Nigel frowned, “I was trying to, I…what’s your name?” 

The man straightened up, grabbing the balls he could, “Adam Raki.” 

Before Nigel could introduce himself, Adam was absorbed in his cleaning so Nigel thought, ‘fuck it’ and started to help. 

“You don’t have to.” 

Nigel picked up his bag from the stairs, sighing as he saw it was crunched but putting some of the planets in the bag, “I fucking want to, Adam.” 

He walked Adam to his apartment, handing him the planets after Adam had opened the door, “It was a fucking pleasure meeting you,” he said, taking Adam’s hand. 

Adam stared at him oddly but allowed it, “Your name.”

“Nigel.” 

That was the first time they touched, but it definitely wouldn’t be the last.


	84. Spacedogs Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Can I hold your hand? Spacedogs.

They were sitting on Adam’s favorite park bench, staring up at the stars while Adam waxed poetic about each one pointing out their placement as Nigel listened intently his eyes sometimes straying to passing assholes as they stared. 

He had been surprised that his little star had wanted to go out in public at all really, Adam preferred to stay in and that was just fucking fine with him but tonight was special. Tonight there was a lunar eclipse and Adam was determined to see it up close and personal. 

Nigel wasn’t one to deny Adam anything, arm around Adam’s shoulder as they walked and enjoying the way his angel felt laying against him as he spoke. 

“…and then the moon passes through the…Nigel are you listening?” 

Nigel was staring at the passing people around them, some of them couples and a few were alone but most if not all the couples were holding hands. 

“Can I hold your hand, little star?” 

Adam was quiet, lifting his head up to ask, “Why?” 

Nigel frowned, “Because I fucking want to.” 

Adam smiled, taking Nigel’s hand in his, “Okay.” 

It was a new thing between them, Nigel was always allowing Adam to make the rules for their closeness but this time he’d be unable to help himself. 

“Good?” he asked, kissing Adam’s knuckles. 

Adam squeezed his hand in return and lay his head back on Nigel’s chest, “I like it. Feels warm, like a hug between our palms. Reminds me of my father.” 

Nigel frowned, “Well fuck, if it reminds you of him I must be doing it wrong.” 

Adam lifted his head and kissed Nigel softly, smiling as he admitted, “No, it means you’re doing it just right.”


	85. Hannigram AU Going Through A Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just really need to have you here right now.”  
> I’m gonna assume Hannigram and I hope you don’t get upset at AU cuz that’s what came to me?

**************

The divorce papers came on a Monday, sitting unopened on his desk though it was hard for his eyes to stare at the envelope over the course of the week wondering again just exactly what had gone wrong.

Will had not called or asked why they were not signed and sent back and Hannibal did not care to explain himself just allowing the thought to collect dust as his patients came in and out of the office while his wedding ring still shone brightly on his finger.

The following Monday rolled around and he got the first phone call though when he answered Will hung up without speaking, the both of them pretending that there was no such thing as caller identification.

He answered the second call that very night and spoke before Will could.

“Hello, Will. I was expecting your call quite a few days ago.” 

A pause.

“You didn’t sign.” 

Hannibal’s touched the manila envelope in front of him. “No.”

“Hannibal…” 

“I did not find myself able to open the envelope knowing what was inside.” 

Will paused again and he heard a deep sigh, reminding him of how long since they’d seen each other and how much he’d held back as Will vented out frustration for secrets he could not bring himself to divulge.

“You didn’t want to let me know you, we were married for less than a year and dated for what four months? I can’t…I don’t want to be stuck to you if you can’t even tell me why you would…” 

“I did not commit adultery during our time together, no matter what your thoughts were. I promise you that.”

Will’s voice was thick, “So you just went out at three a.m. and came back with new clothes on because…what?”

Hannibal’s hand came to the letter opener that lay near to him.

“I cannot tell you this over the phone and I…I do not know what your reaction will be if I tell you it at all.” 

Will laughed, “You’re not getting me over there, I know what’ll happen if we see each other. I never could resist you.”

“I just really need to have you here right now. Please, Will.” 

Another sigh, “I feel like I am going to regret this.”

“I regret never telling you at all, no matter what the consequences.” 

Will’s shaking whisper, “I’ll be there in an hour,” before he hung up the phone made Hannibal close his eyes.

He would tell Will the truth of him.

Every last detail.

No matter the consequences, he would not let Will believe himself unloved and unwanted even if it meant ending their marriage with blood instead of tears.


	86. Hannigram: Will Watches Molly Get Interviewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram and "Don't listen to them. Don't you EVER listen to them."

Molly was being interviewed by Freddie Lounds on television tonight. 

Hannibal was angry that Will wanted to watch it at all. 

“I see no reason for you to watch that woman speak ill of you for financial gain.” 

Will sighed, “You don’t know she’s going to say anything bad about me, you only hope that she does. She’s my wife, Hannibal, I just…” 

Hannibal glared, “Since you are no longer considered alive, she is now a woman who shared your name briefly but now has her own again. But I see this is important to you, I need to take myself elsewhere for the duration.” 

Will looked away, saying nothing and wincing as heard Hannibal’s pounding footsteps and a slam of the door before the car pulled away loudly from the driveway. 

An hour into the interview, Will wished he had listened. 

Molly had not spoken ill of him until Freddie began bringing up Hannibal more and more often, her anger getting the better of her until she finally admitted, “He used to sit in the living room staring out the window at nothing sometimes for an hour or more and I’d ask what he was doing only to get a vague response. I’m guessing now he was thinking of him, of that monster. I can’t imagine that monster could love him as much as I could have. I can’t imagine that Will ever loved me at all if he was thinking constantly of…he might not even be capable of it.” 

Will felt the words sink in, an old wound coming back to haunt him as the idea that he couldn’t love anyone dug deep into his head even as she started to talk about some of the better times between them. He heard nothing but that one part in his head over and over until he finally turned off the TV, standing and going to the liquor cabinet. 

That’s how Hannibal found him when he returned at nearly midnight, lying back on the couch holding the bottle and staring up at the ceiling. 

“I should not have left you.” 

Will looked over at him with a smile, “I missed you.” 

Hannibal sat down on the couch beside him, taking the bottle and putting it on the coffee table. He ran his hand through Will’s hair, “Tell me.” 

“Do you love me?” 

“Yes, Will.” 

Will smiled, “She doesn’t think you could ever love anyone, that I couldn’t either so I guess we’re lying to ourselves. Freddie called me a monster about ten times too, saying I was probably pretending from the beginning and that…” 

“Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them,” Hannibal whispered, kissing his forehead, “I have never felt such love before and I know you care for me as well and I only hope to…” 

Will whispered, “Care for you? I love you, of course I love you. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” 

Hannibal pulled himself back, his eyes wide. “I did not…” 

Will laughed, “You didn’t think I loved you, I stayed! After all you did to me, after all that happened I stayed! I…god I should’ve killed you, turned you in and I…” 

Hannibal kissed him quiet, Will sighing into the touch of lips as he put his hand on the back of Hannibal’s head to pull him closer. 

They needed no more words between them.


	87. Spacedogs Character Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spacedogs “I can’t breathe!”

The apartment was so much quieter now. 

Adam walked in and put down his coat, his hands shaking as he shut the door behind him. Beth had explained that she would help him sell the apartment, it would be an easy sell and he’d only nodded along staring at the wall as the world still moved despite everything. 

He went to the freezer, looking inside for his macaroni and finding a note lying against a stack he had not remembered being there the day before. 

Spaceman–

I’ll be gone for few days but I just wanted to be sure you had everything you needed. I’ll see you on Thursday, gorgeous. 

Nigel

Adam fell to the floor, his hand over his mouth as it hit him like a shot to the chest. 

Nigel was gone. 

He felt his throat struggle to work, “I can’t…I can’t breathe!” fighting for breath as he started to cry. 

Nigel was dead. 

He wasn’t coming back on Thursday. 

He wasn’t coming back at at all.


	88. Hannigram: "It's Okay to Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking prompts?? :) Hannigram - “It’s okay to cry…”

The body lay still and bloody on the floor, Will’s panting the only noise in the room now that it was over. 

“Are you happy now?” he spat, not even bothering to look over his shoulder at Hannibal who he knew had to be watching from somewhere. 

There was a creak of the stairs and Hannibal’s quiet, “Yes,” made Will want to throw the knife at him instead of allowing it to fall to the floor. 

He didn’t dare move as Hannibal walked around him and stared down at the bloody mess Will had left. “You defended our home.” 

“With someone who you sent inside of it.”

Hannibal did not deny it and Will didn’t expect him to.

“You were denying yourself.”

Will laughed, staring at the blood on his hands. “Denying myself, “he repeated looking at him, “Don’t you mean denying you? I can’t believe I thought you’d be okay with just me but apparently…”

Hannibal reached for his arm, “Will, that is not…”

Will pushed him back, nearly stumbling, “No, IT IS! You want me to be a killer, to roam the streets with you covered in blood and I can’t…I..” he held back tears, “I can’t.”

Hannibal didn’t reach for him again. “You will not allow yourself to.”

Will closed his eyes, trying to imagine anything but what had just happened. He didn’t just stab someone in the back, he didn’t. He was fishing, standing in the water and throwing back his pole hoping for a bite.

“Will…”

“Shut up.”

“Will, it is okay to cry. To mourn the person you were, keeping yourself in this shell has to be very painful for you.”

Will felt tears on his cheeks, “Shut up.”

“You heard the noise from our bed, creeping down the stairs to find him going through our things and knew right where to find a weapon. You knew right where to…”

Will opened his eyes and rushed him, his hand to Hannibal’s neck as he held tight and let out a sob, “Shut up! Just…god, I hate you. I hate you!”

Hannibal made no move to stop him, his hand over Will’s own as he forced out, “No, but you wish you did.”

Will let him go, pressing his hands to his eyes as he let out a sob and covered his face nearly falling to the floor as Hannibal caught him. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders and pressed his face into Hannibal’s neck. A warm hand came to his head and pet slowly, “Yes, let go.”

Will was shaking, “It…”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “Think of the beautiful things we can make together, beloved. We have each learned the other so well that it will be perfection. Can you see it?”

Will closed his eyes, imagining a brilliant display in front of him created by the two of them with several bodies worthy of being part of their combined creativity.

“Yes.”

Hannibal turned Will’s cheek and Will opened his eyes, smiling at him. “It’s beautiful. Our design is going to be so beautiful.”

Hannibal smiled, “Yes, beloved it is. I cannot wait to see you work.”


	89. Hannibal Gets Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please come get me." Hannibal & Will Thank you in advance

“Please come get me.”

Will frowned, staring up at the clock and seeing it had been less than an hour since Hannibal had left for the store. 

“You have your own car, why would I…?” 

“Beloved, I need you to not panic.” 

Will could feel himself panic almost immediately at the words. “Where are you?” 

“I am at the police station.” 

Will tensed, “You were only gone less than an hour, you…they don’t recognize you?” 

Hannibal finished his sentence, “Correct.” 

Will breathed a sigh of relief, laughing, “It doesn’t surprise me really. If I didn’t know it would be hard for me to either with the long hair and beard. I told you it was a good idea to keep them.” 

“Yes, I am sure that was the reason why you wished for me to keep them and not any other.” 

Will grinned, “It’s definitely in the top three.” 

Hannibal sighed, “Mylimasis, please focus. I need you to come get me.” 

Will grabbed his keys from the hook by the door, phone still to his ear as he asked, “Why do they have you for anyway?” 

He was in the garage and already behind the wheel when Hannibal answered, “There was an altercation.” 

Will laughed, “You can tell me about it when I get there. Keep your hair in your eyes, dear,” he teased. 

“I intend to.”


	90. Hannigram Sex Without Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happened doesn’t change anything.” hannigram angst yes

Hannibal panted out breath, turning to pull Will closer as he felt him pull away. 

“What happened doesn’t change anything,” Will huffed, pulling out in a rush that had them both wince. 

He watched Will remove and dispose of the condom that had stood between them and bare skin, feeling bereft but attempting to show little concern for the words. 

“I am quite aware of how much you despise me,” he taunted, feeling an ache in his chest as Will left the bed completely looking for his clothes. 

“Then you should stop looking so hurt, it doesn’t suit you.” 

Hannibal looked away, standing himself so he did not have to see Will leave. This attraction between them had been building for weeks in heated looks and almost touches though Will’s anger would not be dissolved so easily. 

He had thought for some moments, staring into Will’s eyes as he moved inside of him that maybe this final closeness would break him but things seemed almost worse than before. 

“It won’t happen again,” Will snapped, stomping out of the room so Hannibal could catch his breath feeling tears on the edge of his vision that he would not allow to fall. 

Every ounce of ire directed at him was deserved and he would take Will in any capacity he could, love did not always have to be reciprocated and sex did not always have to be loving.


	91. Spacedogs Adam questions Nigel About Their Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you write something where Adam is confused about his sexuality and wondering why he's so attracted to Nigel, when he never felt this way about a man before?  
> I don’t know if this is even remotely close to what you wanted, but I tried a few different ways and this is what stuck? I hope you like anyway! 
> 
> *******

“Does it bother you?” Adam asks, laying on Nigel’s chest as he runs his hand across the hairs there. 

Nigel’s hand is rubbing his back, “Does what bother me, little star?” 

Adam lifts his head, “Being attracted to me?” 

Nigel’s face scrunches together as he frowns, “Why the fuck would it bother me?” 

Adam sighs, “Neither of us have ever been attracted to a man before and I’ve attempted to watch gay pornographic films but held no attraction for the men there so it’s…” 

Nigel tenses up and asks, “You watched gay porn?” 

Adam lifts his head and nods, “Several. I didn’t feel attracted to the men in them but watching them have sex was stimulating, it made me think of you.” 

Nigel grins, “Did you jerk off without me, gorgeous?” 

Adam blushes, “Yes.” 

Nigel turns them over and Adam thinks that maybe he’s amused by their conversation, or sexually aroused? “Are you aroused?” 

Nigel laughs, “We just finished, star, I’m not a machine.” 

Adam smiles, “I can make you aroused, if I tried.” 

Nigel kisses his neck and Adam sighs, “No, darling I think I’m fucking wiped. Fucking you always wipes me out, I…” 

“I bought something, before I watched the gay porn.” 

Nigel freezes and looks up at him, “Did you?” 

His hand comes to Adam’s nipple and pinches, sending a thrill through Adam’s body. “Yes, it’s in the box with the videos. I bought three of them.” 

Nigel’s entire body rumbles when he laughs, leaning in to lick at Adam’s nipple, “You have too much of that shit, star, don’t need to watch that fucking porn anymore. I don’t fucking want to know you’re looking at other guys’ dicks.” 

Adam frowns, “I didn’t seeing them erect like I like seeing you erect,” he shivers when Nigel bites lightly down beneath his pectoral, “I didn’t enjoy it unless I pictured you and I doing what they were.” 

Nigel lifts his head with a grin, “Just what was it that they were doing, little star?” 

Adam smiles, “Want me to show you? Go get the box.” 

Nigel can’t get up fast enough and Adam smiles, still confused but no longer caring. 

He loves Nigel and is attracted to Nigel. 

The fact that no other man makes him excited just means that Nigel is special, which Adam had known since the very first time they met and every day since.


	92. Hannigram First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal & Will's first time.

They began sharing a bed, not attempting to give reason to it though it was obviously from the multiple times when they had both woken the other from nightmares that they did not take about when waking. 

Hannibal was growing accustomed to the warmth of Will at his back, the slide of the hairs on his body against Hannibal’s own, and morning kisses that were something he would never be used to no matter how many times they shared them. 

This morning was no different. Will’s arms at his back and a kiss to his neck followed by a sleep addled whisper of, “Morning,” with Will’s smile against his skin. 

“Good morning, Will,” he breathed, turning to smile at his bed partner, “You have been sleeping rather well lately.” 

Will frowned, “You haven’t though, I sort of pulled you out of one last night.” 

Hannibal tensed and attempted to move, as this discussion was not a comfortable one, but Will’s arms were tight against his midsection before he could. “Hannibal.” 

“I do not remember my dream,” it was an obvious lie and he knew Will was quite aware of it but his beloved would not force this discussion. 

Will kissed the underside of his chin, turning Hannibal on his back, as Will’s tongue tasted the blossoming hairs on his jaw. Will loved to see him not clean-shaven and Hannibal was more than happy to oblige the blossoming appreciation for this closeness. 

He sighed, pulling Will’s face closer to his skin as he praised Will’s ministrations, “You make my blood sing, mylimasis. I cannot fathom what it would be like to come together fully.” 

Will smiled against his skin, he could feel teeth as start to scrape just enough to make him more aroused than he’d been moments before, “You want to?” 

Hannibal froze and knew Will could feel him tense as suddenly the warmth of Will’s body was too far away for his liking, “You wish to have intercourse?” 

Will blushed, a strange thing for him to see as Hannibal rarely had seen him embarrassed since they’d given in to their affections for each other. 

“If you want to, I’m not gonna force you any more than you’d force me.” 

Hannibal sat up on his elbows, watching Will fully as he tried to get a read off his tells: Will was starting to move into himself, looking away from Hannibal’s gaze which was something Hannibal hated enough to feel his lips curl back in almost anger at his own foolishness for questioning such a gift and making Will feel the need to look away at all. 

He reached out and took Will’s hand, putting it on his bare chest and watching Will’s eyes move down to where they touched, “I would,” he confessed, his hand moving Will’s beneath it, “I had not expected you to ever want more than we already had.” 

Will scoffed, “I think about you when I masturbate, which you obviously know since you’ve heard me say your name when I cum.” 

Hannibal smiled, moving Will’s hand down to the lower half of his torso, “Yes, I have never witnessed that moment sadly. Though the images my mind has created…” 

Will crawled over him, his body shaking as their skin touched but he looked quite determined. “…are probably not as nice as the real thing,” Will finished for him, taking the hand Hannibal had to switch their roles and began moving Hannibal’s palm down his own bare chest. 

Hannibal felt his hardness increase at the welcoming by Will so fully the long sigh it induced nearly a moan as he asked, “You are sure of this, Will?” 

Will moved his hand down till it cupped over Will’s own hard erection and he hissed at Hannibal’s touch, “Yes.” 

Hannibal began to palm the clothed cock in his hands, Will’s moan a siren song of desire that he could not deny, “I will drain every ounce of pleasure I can from you, Will, if you would allow.” 

Will’s shaking laugh made him weaker than it should, his eyes moving to see Will’s own staring back at him, “I’ve never felt more allowable.” 

There was something in the tone that didn’t sit well with Hannibal, his hands both moving to Will’s sides as he slid down the very thin boxer briefs that stood between him and Will’s eagerness. 

The first sight of Will’s cock made Hannibal sigh but he made no move to touch Will there, his hands rubbing at Will’s hips as he noted, “You are shaking.” 

Will’s eyes were closed, head back as he confessed, “This feels so surreal, like I’m not really here.” 

That just would not do.

He turned them quite abruptly, Will’s eyes opening in his surprise staring up with something akin to indecision as Hannibal loomed over him. 

Hannibal kissed him fully, teasing and taking what he could as he canted his hips in turn to his mouth’s continuous movements. 

Will’s moan was exquisite, his boneless acceptance even more so as Hannibal moved their mouths apart to announce, “You are here, now, and we are going to be coming together intimately if you wish to continue.” 

Will grabbed his hand, their fingers intertwining as he confessed, “I do, I just…I feel like I could come apart any second now.” 

Hannibal smiled against Will’s cheek, “That is the point, is it not Will? Coming apart at the seams, letting your lover catch you when you fall?”

Will laughed, “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

Hannibal’s lips moved down his cheek to capture Will’s mouth once and answer, “No, I will not. You are lucky I am a good swimmer.”

“And a doctor,” Will added, taking Hannibal’s hand to his cock, “Show me how good those hands are, Doctor Lecter.”

Hannibal moaned, moving Will’s hardness slowly as he hissed, “We need the proper supplies, I…”

Will groaned in frustration, pulling away and making Hannibal bereft of the distance as he watched his beloved step completely out of his boxer briefs as he struggled to do the same with the shaking need inside of him building.

He felt like begging, prostrating himself at Will’s feet for his return even as his beloved looked up from rattling around in Hannibal’s bedside table to grin, “You look worse off than I am. I’m coming back you know?”

Hannibal felt frustration at not being able to take what he wanted but this was Will, he would not treat him as anything less than perfection. “I need to touch you now, mylimasis, I am slowly going quite insane from my want of your touch.”

Will laughed, though the pleased pink of his cheeks made Hannibal smile weakly in return.

He threw down the supplies they needed, Hannibal grabbing for the lubricant and opening it before Will even got back on the bed. He wet one hand and pressed Will down with the other whispering, “If you have no preference for position…”

Will breathed, “I want to feel you, I want…christ, just fuck me already.”

Hannibal kissed the inside of Will’s thighs, “I would prefer to have you enter me, Will. To feel the power of your hips as you thrust inside I have spent many a time thinking of such things.”

Will moaned, “We can take turns.”

Hannibal laughed, “The feel of you, the pleasure I cannot even…may I enter a finger now? Just one?”

“Stop talking, just do it. I can’t wait anymore, I just need you to…”

The first press of finger inside of Will made him grunt at the intrusion, Hannibal searching by his reaction for the perfect spot to make his beloved enjoy this more fully and when he saw the surprise in Will’s eyes he nearly howled in triumph for it.

“There,” he kissed Will’s knee as he was bent open for him, “Much better.”

“Fuck,” Will moaned, “God, just…god, don’t stop.”

Hannibal did not, continuing to move his finger in the same spot watching and feeling Will’s growing pleasure at his ministrations before he said, “Another?”

Will moaned, nodding as Hannibal added a second finger and when he began drilling exclusively at the same position Will was crying out nearly coming when he took his hand away.

“Bastard,” Will panted, cock hard and leaking as Hannibal smiled.

“You are so beautiful, Will.”

Will glared at him, “You know I can just throw you over and do the same to you.”

Hannibal kissed his leg, “You could, I would not fight you for even a moment.”

Will moved himself closer, “Just do it, I can’t…”

Hannibal took a pillow from his empty spot, putting it beneath Will’s hips as he positioned him more comfortably before he announced, “I am going to enter you now, are you still amenable to this?”

Will’s teeth snapped, he could hear them as his beloved moaned, “Stop talking, just stop…”

Hannibal started to slick himself up, “You love to hear me talk.”

“Not when you’re about to stick something where I’ve never had something before, where I…”

Hannibal thrust in before he could finish, slowly as Will started to move in closer and when he pulled them closer Will moaned, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, it’s…” He pressed down, nearly bending Will in half as he kissed him.

“You were made for me,” he praised, moving as he nearly felt his own passion overcome him, “Your tightness is…”

Will pulled him closer and started to move up against him just as much as Hannibal moved. Hannibal took Will’s cock in hand as he felt his impending fall and when Will came, crumbling beneath him in a cry of, “Hannibal!” he could not help but moan, “Oh beloved, you…” and tumble right over the edge himself not long after.

He pulled out, the both of them sighing at the loss and he began cleansing Will of himself he could feel Will shuddering against his tongue.

“God, god, it’s…fuck,” he lifted his head into Will’s sudden pull of his hair, purring at the touch as he worked. Pulling his mouth back he began cleansing Will completely, the taste of them both together on his tongue nearly making him swell again though the effort was wasted yet.

He collapsed against Will’s chest, his beloved’s arms coming around Hannibal’s back as Will groaned, “Ow,” and Hannibal settled them more comfortably.

“I love you,” Will kissed his temple, “You know that?”

Hannibal felt tears on his cheeks but said nothing, pressing a kiss to Will’s chest.

“Your dream, it was about the fall again.”

He did not speak, but Will did not need him to.

“Mine are too, I always dream you never reach the shore with me. That I watch you float away.”

Hannibal’s arms tightened on Will, nearly snarling at the thought of Will doing the same.

“You did though, and look where we are.”

Hannibal looked up at Will, his eyes wet as he said, “I dream that you did not come with me.”

Will’s surprise was evident, “Hannibal…”

“I dream that you are there with her now, with the child, and I am alone on the run mourning you again as before.”

Will pulled him closer, a kiss that spoke of their dual desperation and when he heard Will’s whispered, “You don’t think one of us dying is worse than both of us living separately?”

Hannibal kissed him again, his lips in Will’s neck when he confessed, “If you had died, I would have turned myself in once more after a very long massacre of whomever came in my path.”

Will touched his face, “It’s lucky that I came then, think of all the bloodshed I would’ve missed.”

Hannibal smiled, kissing Will’s tears, “Yes, that would have been quite a waste.”


	93. Model Will & Artist Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG YES PLEASE WRITE THAT! MODEL!WILL IN FRONT OF A LOT OF ARTISTS AND IT'S LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT FOR HANNIBAL AND HE IS TRYING TO GET WILL'S ATTENTION AND THEY EXCHANGE GLANCES AND THEN WILL IS POSING ONLY FOR HIM AHH  
> Sorry it’s nothing like you wanted. This is just what came out?

The art class was almost an afterthought. 

Hannibal had been drawing for years but paint was a new medium, he walked in the first day and saw mostly younger students feeling eyes on him as he laid out his tools the initial sketching was going to be today as per the teacher’s instruction the week before. 

When the young man walked the room seemed to lose focus and Hannibal’s entire vision narrowed to the lithe body as it was exposed, the young man’s face revealed as he turned. 

Beautiful. 

Perfect blue eyes, a shock of curls, and a cupid’s bow mouth that made him think things he shouldn’t but the pose their model chose left Hannibal unable to think much else. 

Supplicant, head bowed as he looked to the side his eyes no doubt noticing little as he waited for them to sketch him. 

Hannibal’s sketch was done in minutes, his hands moving of their own accord as he penciled in the perfect lines in front of him. 

Thirty minutes a break, the robe coming back over their model as he pulled out a bottle of water and a granola bar no doubt full of horrible ingredients that would ruin him in time. 

His eyes turned on the room, scanning them all as he did and when Hannibal was noticed he could not help but smile. 

The equally interested smirk that he got in return only made him that much more eager to learn this beautiful young model’s name. 

They started up again and Hannibal made some improvements, cursing his choice to sit away from the model’s point of vision but knowing he would remedy that the next class. 

Another break and he was rewarded with that amused gaze finding his as soon as he could move, winking as donned his robe once more walking out of the room. 

Hannibal followed and the model turned as they entered the bathroom, chuckling, “Are all artists this persistent or is it just you?” 

“I considered your gaze an invitation.” 

The model licked his lips, “I don’t know you, and I’m kind of exposed here.” 

Hannibal moved one step closer and felt warm at his lips as the blue eyed beauty let out a breath. “I am aware.” 

“I don’t know your name, and I have only seven more minutes left of my break.” 

Hannibal held out his hand and they shook, the warmth of their touch making him wonder if it was just his own rapid eagerness or if the model was just that warm all over. 

“Hannibal Lecter.” 

“Will Graham,” his smile as their hands parted made Hannibal smile in return, “You’re kind of old to be taking this class.” 

Hannibal stepped back, “You seem rather young to be a nude model.” 

Will laughed, “I’m twenty-one, if you’re worried,” he ran a hand through his hair, “You didn’t answer my question.” 

“I wasn’t aware you asked one.” 

Will shook his head, walking around him, “You know what I mean,” he undid his robe and relieved himself, “You…” 

Hannibal stood in the urinal right beside him, offering, “I wanted to try a new medium and possibly find a muse worth my attention.” 

Will finished and walked around him, not bothering to close his robe as they were alone before washing his hands, “Did you?” 

Hannibal moved to the sink beside him, “I will let you know.” 

Will’s soft laugh made him warmer than it should have, he wondered what he would sound like absorbed in pleasure his thoughts not his own for a moment as he suddenly realized he’d been left alone. 

Heading back inside he saw that Will was posing again and hurried to his station aware that their time was winding down. 

Will posed again for the next few minutes and when the class was dismissed Hannibal hung back, hoping to get time to speak to Will. When he looked up and saw that they were alone, he said, “You are no doubt quite sore.” 

Will smiled, “That’s the best line you could come up with?” 

Hannibal held his bag and headed right for Will, standing back enough to stare at him completely. “No, it was just an observation.” 

Will hopped down, a backpack over his shoulder as he started to walk out, “I’m fine, I’ve done this before.” 

They entered the hallway and he said, “You are a seasoned veteran while I am the novice at this.” 

Will laughed, “I’d be happy to tell you all that I know.” 

Hannibal said, “I would be delighted to learn all you could teach me.” 

Will licked his lips, “I have to change but I…stay? Out here?” 

Hannibal nodded and Will left him, disappearing to change into whatever he had worn before entering into his life. He could see their night laid out in front of him full of possibilities. 

He could hardly wait to explore them all.


	94. Will Excessively Cleans When He's Dealing With Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram and “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Will had started cleaning.

Every surface he could find: vacuum, polish, brush, scrub; Will did them all. Hannibal said nothing, often changing out dirty buckets of soapy water without request, watching Will on his hands and knees as he cleansed the small cabin that would be there home till it was shining.

“Are you going to ask?” Will finally queried late one evening as they sat on the same lounge, Will’s feet tucked into Hannibal’s side.

Hannibal did not look up from his book, “No.”

Will sighed, “It’s just a thing that I used to do with my father when I was a kid, it’s just kind of stuck with me. When I was feeling not right, not like myself, the cleaning sort of got me out of my head and helped me focus a little.”

Hannibal did look up then, setting his book down at once. “You did not used to do this in Baltimore.”

Will shrugged, “I was comfortable there in Wolf Trap. When I moved in with Molly and Walter it was something I did right away and Molly never asked either, just assumed I liked to clean.”

Hannibal turned towards Will, moving his knees to Will’s feet. “You did often there.”

Will shrugged, “When I wasn’t feeling right,” he reached out a hand to touch Hannibal’s knee, “Sometimes when I thought too much about where you were and what you were doing, I once cleaned out the whole garage in a single day after reading a Tattle Crime article about it being your birthday.” Hannibal resisted the urge to smile and Will scoffed, “Don’t look so smug, I am doing it here too. You’re not so special.”

Hannibal’s hand came over Will’s own on his knee, “I will not fault you for your needs, Will, I never would want you to be uncomfortable.”

Will laughed, “Really?”

Hannibal looked at him seriously, “Not anymore, never again. I will let you ease into our shared space because rooms feel more breathable with you in them.”

Will blushed, shaking his head, “Christ, I can’t believe you say things like that,” he turned Hannibal’s hand over and put their palms together, “I can’t believe it works on me either.”

Their hands came together at once and Hannibal kissed Will’s knuckles, “Also, the house has never looked so dazzling.”

Will smiled, letting out air through his nose before he declared, “You know I do like it here, I do want this, all of this, with you. I’m right here, right now, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Hannibal stood, “Then come,” pulling Will’s hand up as the book fell from his other one.

Will laughed, “Where are we going?”

Hannibal walked them from the study down the hall into the kitchen, stopping under the sink to pull out a variety of cleansing products and some sponges.

Will joked, “You’re going to help me clean? You?”

Hannibal frowned over his shoulder, “You do not think I know how to clean my own home?”

Will laughed, “No. I think you hired people to…”

Hannibal tilted his head, regarding with amusement. “Do you honestly think I hired strangers to clean the bloodstains in my home? The patches of human hair, brain matter?”

Will bit his bottom lip as he grinned, his cheeks reddening as his eyes brightened.

“I will have you know I was very…”

Will took the sponge off the counter and handed it to him, “Put your sponge where your mouth is then, Doctor Lecter.”

Hannibal handed Will the other, smiling still. “I will do just that, Mister Graham,” he handed Will a spray bottle and took his own, “We will see just how comfortable you will be once we’re finished.”

Will licked his lips, “I think I’ll be just fine, Doctor. You might be a little wetter than I am though, stiffer. Those old man muscles.”

Hannibal’s eyed him with intense interest, both of them breathing a bit heavier as they stared. “We shall see.”


	95. Spacedogs Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spacedogs prompt: Nigel managed to get them a nice place to view the Aurora Borealis; Adam is thrilled and very touched. Proposal under the Nothern Lights, maybe?

The hotel hadn’t been cheap, a cabin like quality that Nigel knew Adam would appreciate despite his star’s unease at taking this trip at all. 

“It’s the lights, darling, you spoke of them for weeks. I still remember the television special hosted by that asshole you watched over and…” 

Adam had frowned and said, “It’s a long time to be in a plane.” 

Nigel had made him forget his worry, his mouth on Adam’s neck as they flew and whispered words of encouragement or sexual innuendos that had Adam blushing but eventually he’d fallen asleep only to wake upon landing. 

Now he they were, Adam standing over the balcony of the room and pointing excitedly at the lights as Nigel’s hand hit the black velvet box in his pocket. 

“How can you not be fucking cold, star?” he growled, rushing up behind Adam and startling him into a laugh. 

“I am cold, I just don’t complain like you do all the time. You’d think that all the places you’ve lived this would be something you were used to.” 

Nigel kissed his cheek and grumbled, “Who says I’m not used to it, darling? I just don’t fucking like it.” 

Adam smiled as Nigel’s hands tightened on him, “I’m happy here.” 

Nigel sighed, “I’m glad, Adam. I told you it would be worth it, didn’t I?” 

Adam nodded, staring at the lights again, “This is a good first vacation for us.” 

Nigel felt his throat tighten at the words, kissing Adam’s cheek, “Yes, darling, perfect. We just need one more thing,” he moved one hand off of Adam’s waist and into his pocket taking out the box so Adam could see. 

Adam tensed his hold, “You got me present.” 

Nigel opened the box and the sight of the silver starred ring making him tear up just looking at it. 

“A present for me too, star, depending on your answer to my next question.” 

Adam was shaking, he could feel it through his jacket, “But you marriage, you said…” 

Nigel kissed his cheek, “I’ve never been married to you, gorgeous, have I?” 

Adam turned his head, tears in his face, “I…” 

“A thousand times, Adam, a thousand different ways and times I thought of asking you and even if you say no I’d ask a thousand more. You brought the light back into me, baby, shit I don’t even know how I could breathe now without you here. If you don’t want to it’s fine, I just,” he turned Adam in his arms and pressed their foreheads together as he took the ring out letting the box fall to the ground as his hand shook, “Say yes, say fucking no I don’t care I just, you…if you’ll be my star forever I’ll be your whole damn sky.” 

Adam was struggling to get words as he breathed, “Why would I say no?” 

Nigel laughed, “Is that yes? Give me something, darling,” I might drop this.” 

Adam held out his hand and Nigel put the ring on his finger, feeling the tremble of his fingers as they touched. He kissed the ring, “Adam.” 

“Yes, Nigel, I want to marry you,” he kissed Nigel softly, a tease and a tenderness at once before Nigel deepened it both of their breath stolen at the touch. 

He pulled back slightly, peppering Adam’s lips with short kisses and laughing as his star’s hands tightened around his neck as Adam laughed too. 

They hugged, a tight squeeze as Nigel whispered into his hair Adam whispered, his lips touching Nigel’s ear, “I want to marry you, I want to wake up everyday with your breath on my cheek and I…no one knows me like you,” he struggled to finish, “You could ask me a thousand times and I’d never say no. Never.”

Nigel kissed his temple, “Thank you, fuck. If you’d said no I’d have to fucking ask again in the morning and I know how much you hate missing breakfast.”

Adam giggled, lifting his head up as he grinned his eyes shining with tears as he said, “Thank you,” he held up the ring, “I like the ring.”

“Like? You’d better fucking love it for how much it and this trip cost me.”

Adam kissed him, “Love, I love it. I love you.”

Nigel suddenly said, “Shit, you’re missing the show behind you darling. Turn around.”

Adam shook his head, “I don’t care about that anymore, I wanna go back inside. I need you, just you.”

Nigel kissed him deeply and started to move them back towards the room, forgetting about the lights behind Adam and focusing on the perfection in his arms.


	96. Hannibal Stares Too Much & Will Tries Not to Like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please I just… really need space right now.”

Being adored was really starting to get on Will’s nerves. 

“Can you just stop?” Will sighed, laying his palm across his face. 

“I was not aware I was doing anything,” Hannibal confessed, “I have just been…” 

“Watching me. All the time. It’s not like If you think you’re being discreet, you’re not,” Will mumbled, moving his fingers and seeing Hannibal frown.

“I apologize,” he looked away, “I promise you it was unintentional.” 

“It’s all right I just,” he sighed again taking his hand off of his face, “Please, I just…really need space right now.” 

Hannibal stood up, putting his sketchpad down on the desk where he’d been drawing, “Of course.” 

He hurried out of the study where they’d been reading, the room suddenly empty as Will was left alone. 

The room seemed strange after he was gone and Will fought the urge to ask him back, alone for the first time in months since their fall. He stood up and walked to Hannibal’s desk to look at what he’d been drawing, not at all surprised to see it was himself in profile as he read. 

“I could draw you with my eyes closed,” Hannibal whispered and Will looked up as he came back into the room, “I forgot my sketchpad.” 

Will smiled, “By accident, I’m sure.” 

Hannibal smiled back, looking away as he came to the desk making sure to stand on the opposite side with a chair separating them. 

“I have never felt envy until I found out you’d gotten married,” Hannibal confessed, making Will stare even as Hannibal kept his gaze to the drawing, “I envied the fact that your wife had view of you every time she wished to while I was confined to memories.” 

“You weren’t the only one who was stuck,” Will confessed, “I loved her but I thought of you more than I should have.” 

Hannibal looked at him then, the air between them seemed to shift as Will put his hand over Hannibal’s own on the page their fingers barely linking. 

“I look at you so often because I still worry every evening I will wake to find that this is all a dream I have conjured to keep me sane.” 

Will let out a breath, “I’m trying, I,” his fingers curled down against Hannibal’s hand, “I want to be here. I’m not going anywhere. I just need you to give me space.” 

Hannibal smiled, “Do you still wish me to leave?” 

Will shook his head and let out a sigh, “No. I like rooms better with you in them, just keep your eyes on the page and not me for a change.” 

Hannibal took his hand away, Will feeling colder for it, taking the pad and moving to sit where he’d last been. “As you wish.” 

Will couldn’t hold back his smile as he went to sit on the couch, taking up his book before he sat down. He stared at Hannibal for longer than he should have, taking in the sight of him so close by without a thing separating them. 

“I find myself enjoying the feel of your stare, Will.” 

Will blushed and looked down at his book, still smiling. “Shut up.”


	97. Adam Gets Fired & Meets Nigel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sick of being USELESS.” - spacedogs

Fired. 

He was fired. 

Adam kept hearing the words in his head as he walked away from the building, box in hand. 

There were so many projects left unfinished and he just knew he could finish them, he could, if he just had more time and he felt anxious knowing someone else might touch them. 

Adam felt tears in his eyes as he sat down the first bench he saw, struggling to breathe and hoping that no one sat down next to him. 

The man who sat next to him was smoking and he nearly got up to leave. He hated cigarettes and he hated smokers. He wanted to say that cigarettes were bad for you but all that came out was, “I just got fired.” 

The man turned, blowing out smoke in Adam’s face that he bristled at, “Fired? That’s…what from, darling?” 

Adam let out a breath, “I make computer chips. I…I’m good at my job, I am. It’s just hard for me to know when to stop making things and I just sometimes do too much and people don’t like it. I don’t know how to not do too much and I’m just so sick of being so useless. I don’t,” he put his hands on his head and started to pull at his hair. 

“Hey, hey!” the man’s cigarette dropped to the sidewalk as he stood, grabbing for Adam’s hands. Adam didn’t like strangers and didn’t like being touched, fighting against the hold but the man just growled, “Fucking sit still, damn you! What the fuck?” 

Adam was shaking, “Let me go, I hate you! I…” 

The man didn’t budge, tightening his hold on Adam’s hands enough to feel the blood being forced out of his capillaries. “Just stop, dammit. Fucking stop.” 

Adam let out a long breath, tears on his face, “No,” he spat, feeling the tension going out of him as anger took over, “I don’t like you.” 

The man laughed, his hold loosening, “There you are, darling,” he kept hold of Adam’s hands but now it was like they were just there to remind him. 

They seemed to have attracted attention and an older man came out of a storefront to ask, “Everything okay here?”

The man looked up at the stranger who thought to come to Adam’s rescue. “Everything is fine. Right, darling?”

“I don’t like to be touched by strangers,” Adam said and the first man let go immediately.

“You okay son?”

Adam nodded and the stranger left the quiet between them oddly comforting until Adam said, “I don’t like you.” 

His bench partner sat down again, staring in concern even as he put another cigarette in his mouth to light, “Sorry, I just didn’t want to see you hurt yourself. Are you all right?”

Adam nodded, looking down at his hands now that they were free. He could see the blood coming back into them, “You listened to me.” 

The man growled, “Why the fuck wouldn’t I?” 

Adam frowned, “You didn’t before.” 

“You were flipping out, darling, I was just trying to…” 

“My name is Adam, not darling,” Adam mumbled, staring down to see his box had spilled over, “And my box dropped.” 

The man laughed, “Yeah, it did. Next time you won’t fucking fight me when I’m trying to…” 

Adam glared at him, “It’s not my fault it dropped, I think you should pick my things up, sir.” 

The man held out his hand and Adam frowned as he said, “Nigel. My name is Nigel.” 

Adam didn’t take his hand, “I didn’t ask.” 

Nigel laughed again, “No, darling, you didn’t,” he leaned down to start picking up Adam’s things. 

For a few minutes Adam watched Nigel put his things back into the box wrong, the tension as he thought about something breaking made him get up and start to rearrange. 

“I fuck something up?” 

Adam mumbled, “I don’t like swearing, it’s rude.” 

“Like I fucking care, Adam, now what…?” 

Adam took great care with fixing the things he’d had sitting at his desk for so long, feeling tears in his eyes as he thought of never going back to his job again.

“I was good at my job.”

He heard Nigel let out a breath, smoking filling his nostrils and making Adam start to get used to the smell. “Shit happens, darling Adam. You can always get a new job.”

Adam picked up his box and said, “Thank you, I’m going home now.”

He started to walk away when suddenly Nigel called out, “You hungry?”

Adam looked over his shoulder with a frown, “No.”

Nigel smiled, “You thirsty?”

Adam stared at his box, “I have to put this away, I can’t have it sitting out and I can’t…”

Nigel got up from the bench, tossing his cigarette. “I’ll walk you home, gorgeous. How about it?”

Adam felt his cheeks burn at the compliment. “My name is Adam, not gorgeous. I don’t know you and I’m not sexually attracted to men.”

Nigel took the box from Adam’s hands, smirking as his eyes trailed down Adam’s body. “I’m very fucking attracted to you, Adam, but I just want to see you smile. I won’t expect a damn thing.”

Adam looked at the lit cigarette on the ground, “You should put that out where you’re supposed to. They have disposal units all over the city.”

Nigel laughed, handing over the box and then picking up his litter following Adam’s request before he took the box again. “Happy now? I could pick up all the others on the street if it would make you give me just a little show of teeth.”

Adam could not help his smile, looking away as he mumbled, “No, you don’t have to do that,” he started to walk and Nigel followed the two of them saying nothing until Adam added, “You’re a strange man.”

Nigel laughed, “You don’t know me at all yet, gorgeous, I guarantee things only get stranger from here.”

Adam let that nickname slide as he was starting to enjoy them.


	98. Hannigram Doctor Will & Patient Who Gets Sick on Purpose Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An apple a day keeps the doctor away, But if the doctor is cute screw the fruit" reminds me a lot of hannigram, do you think you could do anything with that, maybe a Sick!AU where Will or Hannibal purposelessly get sick to see the other more often?

“I’m starting to think you’re doing this on purpose.”

Hannibal blinked, smiling, the sweat on his brow making him quite uncomfortable though the familiar voice was a welcome trade for his troubles.

“I am doing nothing of the sort.”

Dr. Graham’s gloved hands checked his vitals, his mouth, sighing as he declared, “Walking pneumonia? After the flu less than a month ago, and the severe cold the month before…”

“Will…”

He ran his hand over Hannibal’s brow, “You’re going to kill yourself at this rate, if you just asked me out like a normal person you wouldn’t have to keep doing this.”

Hannibal blinked, turning his head and frowning, “You are interested in me?”

Will smiled, “From the minute you walked into the waiting room and cleaned off your chair before sitting down.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand and felt his eyes go lower, his smile slipping as he whispered, “You can heal me and then come to my home for dinner.”

Will laughed, “You waited too long to come in, it’ll be a few days but then…yes. I’d love to, Dr. Lecter.”

“Hannibal, please.”

The last words he heard before he drifted off were, “Get well soon, Hannibal.”


	99. Steward Will & Nice Passenger Hannibal

The button for B2 was going off again. 

Will sighed, heading back in through the curtain and trying to plaster on a smile even though he’d talked to this particular passenger six times in the last twenty minutes of a nineteen hour flight. 

The woman in question was sitting in first class, her hair was tightly wound and face pinched when he stood in front of her. “Ma’am, is there a problem?” 

She held out her drink, “This has too much ice in it, it’s going to taste all wrong and that girl,” she looked around and Will saw Alana hide in past the curtain, “Where is she?” 

He took the drink, vodka by the smell of it, “I’ll fix that right up, ma’am, I apologize.” 

Will stomped back through and dumped out the glass, nearly hissing, “Alana, I hate you.” 

She laughed, “Ms. Snotty is your problem now, I’m not going back there.” 

Will sighed, refilling the drink and putting in one ice cube, “You’re working it with me, I can’t do this alone.” 

“Will, just trade sides with me. I might hit her in the face soon if you don’t.” 

“Fine.” 

He headed back inside and walked back to B2′s seat, “Here you go.” 

She took the drink, sipped it, and shook her head, handing it back to him, “No, no,” she took off her belt and stood up, “I need to speak to someone, where is…?” 

Watching her fall was like a car crash in slow motion, Will found himself unable to move to help until she was already on the ground. He hurried over, “Oh god, I’m so sorry,” he said, holding out his hand to help, “I don’t…” 

“Let go of me!” she snapped, red faced and angry,”Just go away.” 

Will turned around and couldn’t help but smile, suddenly noticing the passenger in C2 directly behind her had his foot out in the aisle where Ms. Snobby had just taken a tumble. He shared a smile with the man, who raised his glass in appreciation as Will rushed by taking the unwanted drink back through. 

“Oh my god, that was amazing,” Alana said, grabbing his arm, “I love you.” 

“I didn’t do it, it was the guy behind her. I can’t believe she didn’t notice.” 

Alana grinned, “Oh, him. I like him, he’s actually very charming. He called me by my first name and not, ‘Hey you.’ Go back out there and give him this,” she handed him a glass and took out a bottle of wine to our, “Go on.” 

Will frowned, “But…” 

“Go.” 

Will headed back in and went right to C2′s seat, “Sir,” he nearly blushed at the way he was blatantly checked out from head to toe, “Compliments of the staff.” 

The man smiled, taking the drink and sipping it, “Perfect, thank you,” he looked at Will’s tag, “Will. Is that short for William?” 

Will nodded, “I prefer Will, I…is there anything else I can get you, sir?” 

The man smiled, holding out his hand and Will took it, “Hannibal.” 

“Is there anything I can get you, Hannibal?” 

Hannibal shook his head, “It’s a long flight, I’m sure I’ll have plenty of time to request your attentions in the meantime.” 

Will was beet red when he left smiling, suddenly glad for the change he’d made with Alana. 

Who knew what the next few hours could bring?


	100. Hannigram Band AU

He came in with a guitar strapped over his shoulder, hair obscuring his face but Hannibal’s eyes went down his body instead unable to stop himself for the tightness of the guitarist’s clothes. 

“You are here to audition?” 

“Would I be here if I wasn’t?” came the reply, irking him slightly as he watched as this person who Beverly insisted was ‘perfect’ set himself up without comment. 

“Will is…” Beverly started to say and Hannibal held up a hand, her glare making him smile back. 

“Will can speak for himself I assume.” 

Will moved the hair out of his eyes and Hannibal sat up straighter, taking in the other man’s appearance avidly. There was no other word to use but beautiful, the mess of hair and curls that had hid his face now only enhanced it. 

The moment he started to play, Hannibal wondered how he’d ever considered adding Frederick’s ridiculousness to his band when this was even an option. He didn’t want him to stop but they needed to speak, so he only walked across the room to put his hand on Will’s shoulder the sudden jerk he got in response a curious one. 

“You’re hired.” 

Will smiled. “Obviously. You need me.” 

Hannibal held out his hand and Will ignored it, standing as Beverly came running to throw her arms around Will’s shoulders. He noticed that her touch was not rebuffed and wondered just what it would take to get Will to accept him so easily. 

Alana shared a look with him across the room, her eye-roll only made him more determined. 

He would figure this one out just as easily as the others, and hopefully Will’s skin was thicker than the others before him. 

Will looked at him over Beverly’s shoulder, his eyes seemed to see right through him but Hannibal could not look away. 

He did not even notice Alana until she was at his side, her arm on his shoulder as she whispered, “You don’t stand a chance.” 

Hannibal smiled at her. “We’ll see.”


	101. Hannigram Policemen AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cops

They sat across from each other in the dim light of their shared office, both exhausted.

“You know, when Jack told me I was getting a partner,” Will scoffed, smiling, “I almost quit.”

“Yes, I am aware,” Hannibal smiled, raising up his coffee cup as Will softly tapped it with his own, “Cheers to you attempting to work with me.”

Will laughed as he took a drink, the two of them not looking away for even a second. Hannibal set down his cup and put his hands on desk, “So we have taken down one killer, quite spectacularly and with no injury. Who is next?”

Will reached into his desk drawer and put a folder in between them. Hannibal could quite clearly see the name written in Will’s scrawl on the edge of the folder. 

The Chesapeake Ripper

He felt an unfamiliar ache in his chest at the thought of having to kill Will to keep his identity secret, opening the folder and perusing the files though he’d seen them many times before.

“The Ripper has been around a very long time, and it’s not our jurisdiction. The bureau…”

Will shook his head, “No, I’m not leaving this to them. I know I can find him, I know it.”

Hannibal fought the urge to smile at Will’s insistence, closing the folder as he put out his hand for Will to shake, “I will help you in any way I can.”

Their handshake was firm, final, and Hannibal only hoped that by the end of this Will would not be a casualty but an ally.

He only had to steer him in the right direction.


	102. Spacedogs Ghost Hunters AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☠ - Ghost hunter AU - Spacedogs (because Nigel freaking out about ghosts and Adam trying to be brave af. But you can pick what you want anything is good tbh)

“Are you sure this is the right place?” 

Nigel slung the bag over his shoulder, the rest of the crew at his back as he watched Adam in front of him. “Yes, Adam. This is the asylum. We researched the fuck of it, I know you remember the pictures, darling.” 

Adam looked over his shoulder with a blush, his smile radiant though Nigel had to keep his hands to himself. “I was kind of distracted looking at those pictures if you remember.” 

Nigel smirked. “I do, star, I remember vividly.” 

They pushed through the doors, careful of any debris on the floor as they entered. The city ordinance over trespassers was big and bold over the door but they ignored it, this wasn’t their first break in and it wouldn’t be the last. 

“The cops we will be here shortly, darling, now smile and look pretty while I turn this on.” 

Adam got in position, his demeanor changing dramatically before Nigel’s eyes as he filmed him talking about the history of the place they were currently in. He loved seeing Adam get so involved, it was a joy to watch him in his element and partly why he’d fallen so hard in the first place. 

There was nothing like Adam when he was in love with something: stars, haunted destinations, and Nigel. His three major loves and Nigel was quite content to come in third. 

They moved on, Darko and Beth at his back the skeleton crew of workers for the shit channel they worked for but it wasn’t like they were as high tech as the rest. 

Adam just loved to interact with things that were different, and the ghosts seemed to respond to him quite favorably so far. Nigel could count on one hand the number of times they hadn’t been happy to see them, and hoped for this to be one of those happy times. 

The minute they walked into the children’s ward he knew it was not, the immediate moaning and floating of the rusty bedpans and beds themselves as they entered was a huge sign. 

“They’re scared,” Adam whispered, stepping closer. 

“Darling, no. Stay back,” Nigel hissed, feeling Beth take the camera out of his hands as he slowly attempted to bring Adam away. 

Two steps in it was too late, they had him in their thrall judging by the whites of his irises as he turned and the jarring smile on his lips. 

“Leave this place,” his voice was barely a whisper, lilting and childlike, “Bad people leave this place.” 

Nigel was shaking, scared out of his fucking mind. This didn’t happen, Adam was good and didn’t deserve this shit. “Give him back.” 

The ghost wearing Adam’s face giggled. “He likes it here, he’s nice. We like him.” 

Nigel growled, “Fuck off, you little shit. Give him back to me or I’ll burn this place to fucking cinders.” 

There was surprise in those dead eyes. “You love him.” 

“Give him back. We only want to talk, just talk.” 

He reached out and touched Adam only to have his star fall right into his arms, dead to the world though he put his hands over Adam’s pulse to feel it steady and healthy. 

“We like him,” he heard the whisper again, “You can stay.” 

Thank fuck for that. 

He kissed Adam’s cheek and hefted him into his arms, turning to the camera. 

“Turn that fucking thing off, we’re leaving.” 

Beth didn’t say a word and neither did Darko, both of them turning towards the exit. He knew Adam would be pissed he left when they had been almost given an invitation to stay, but fuck if he was gonna expose Adam like that. 

Little kid ghosts were the worst.


	103. Hannigram College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram College AU

Will laid on his stomach in the grass, his foot tapping up in the air as he read and tried to absorb the words before him but unable to see more than a blur. He sighed, frustrated, his head hitting the book with a flop as he wished for caffeine to magically appear within his reach. 

He sat up again and saw someone watching him, not being at all covert across the quad. He glared before looking back down at his book, cheeks turning red as he felt the same eyes still on him as he read and bit at his bottom lip in frustration attempting to concentrate. 

After a minute he looked up again and saw the same guy was now drawing, the stranger’s eyes glancing over at him with a smirk as they went down again and again obviously sketching Will. 

He finally got up, grabbing his books and shoving them into his bag before he stalked over to the creep still staring as he came closer. “What the hell is your problem?” 

The starer looked up at him with a calm smile. “I cannot help myself when I see something so beautiful.” 

Will paused, cheeks already red from anger as they burned at the confession. 

“Oh.” 

“My name is Hannibal Lecter. I am studying to be a doctor. You are?” 

Will swallowed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “Will Graham. I’m…I’m majoring in behavioral science.” 

Hannibal looked even more interested. “A heady subject to be sure. You seem to exhibit a wide variety of behaviors when confronted by unwanted attentions.” 

Will glared. “Can you blame me? You were flat out staring at me while I…” 

“Laid out on your belly, hands continuously coming to your face in annoyance as you read and occasionally licking your lips in between each page turn. It was difficult to avoid staring, I apologize.” 

He held out his hand and Will took it, the handshake more like they were holding hands instead especially when he kissed Will’s knuckles instead. 

“It’s okay.” 

Hannibal let him go, “I do believe you look in need of a caffeinated beverage,” he began, “I know the perfect place to go.” 

Will found himself saying, “Okay,” following him without thought not realizing they were standing in front of a dorm until it was too late to turn back. 

“We are here,” Hannibal said, gesturing for Will to follow him. 

“Your room? You’re taking me to your room?” 

Hannibal frowned, “I do believe I…” 

Will rolled his eyes, “Christ, I’m an idiot,” he waved his hand in Hannibal’s direction, “I’m sure this works super well with everyone else and I can’t believe I fell for it but not today, okay? Enjoy your coffee.”

With that he was gone, nearly running from the stranger who seemed too good to be true and probably was. When he got back to his own dorm, Bev was waiting with two iced coffees in hand. He kissed her cheek. “I love you.” 

She laughed, “Long day?” 

Will dropped his bag on the bed and sat down beside her. 

“Very long day,” he sipped his coffee and moaned, “I needed this so much.” 

She kissed his cheek and stood up sipping at her own, “You’d better drink it all cuz Alana has that guy coming by later. The one you said you’d show around since he’s not from around here? The foreign one?” 

Will groaned, covering his eyes. “That’s today?” 

“Yep. He’ll be here in probably a half hour?” 

Will sighed and hurriedly dressed, changing as well as he could. 

Alana Bloom was Bev’s girlfriend and one of Will’s best friends in the world. He had told Alana that her friend that had just moved into the states was looking for someone to hang out with, and thought he was just Will’s type. He hadn’t been out in a long while, not since Matt last year, and this seemed as good a start as any. 

He couldn’t remember if she told him the guy’s name though. It seemed like forever since she’d told him about it. 

Will was just getting ready and finishing the last sip of his coffee when there was a knock at their door. He hurried to answer, throwing open the door and letting out a groan. “Really? You’re stalking me now?” 

Hannibal Lecter stood on the other side looking just as perplexed as he did. 

“I wasn’t….you are Will? Alana’s Will?” 

Will’s eyes widened. 

“Um…” 

“Will, is Hannibal here? Let him in!” 

Looked like he was going to have to spend the evening with Hannibal Lecter.


	104. Spacedogs Meet When Nigel Breaks into Adam's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think Nigel would be instantly attracted to Adam, but not instantly nice to him. Could you write another ficlet where they meet and their first encounter is like this? Maybe Nigel genuinely scares Adam, roughs him up? Then later regrets the rough start? And it's less fluffy? TY!

The gun pressed against his forehead was what woke Adam from a deep sleep, his eyes opening at once as he looked up into the eyes of someone he didn’t know. 

“Tell me where the stuff is,” the stranger snarled, facial features barely visible in the dark. 

“What stuff?” 

The stranger hit the gun against his forehead, the pain a shock to his system as he struggled not to panic. 

“Don’t fuck with me, Dante. I know you fucking have it, so just…” 

Adam’s hands trembled as he curled them into fists at his sides, tears leaking at the corner of his eyes. “My name is Adam Raki.” 

The stranger paused, “Nice try. I…” 

Adam moved to sit up and he was pushed down roughly, a hand to his neck as he coughed, “I was…” he huffed for breath, “…the light.” 

The stranger leaned over and turned on the light, his eyes hurting as they adjusted. He watched his mistake dawn on the stranger, a man who he knew now for sure he’d never seen before. The man moved his hand off, sighing deeply. 

“Fuck, I….fuck,” he looked apologetic, “I thought you were someone else.” 

Adam rubbed his neck, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. “I’m not.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…fuck, I broke the lock on your door getting in too. I’ll,” the stranger stood from where he’d been leaning on Adam’s bed, “…someone will come fix it, I swear.” 

Adam lifted the blankets off himself and let his feet hit the floor as he turned to watch the man. “Who are you looking for?” 

The stranger shook his head, “A bad man, darling, not you. I’m sorry to scare you. Fuck, your head,” he leaned over again to touch Adam’s forehead and surprisingly Adam didn’t flinch. 

“It hurt, you hit me hard and I will probably bruise. I haven’t been hit with a gun before but I’ve read about them and….” 

The stranger laughed, his smile making Adam smile in return. 

“Stay right here, Adam,” he walked out of the room and Adam listened to noises in his kitchen, the stranger coming back in with a dishtowel curled in his fist. 

He sat down next to Adam and pushed it to his forehead, the shock of cold making him shiver. “Ice,” Adam whispered. 

“The cure all for being pistol whipped at four a.m. by a fucking asshole who needs better directions.” 

Adam watched him and the stranger watched right back. 

“Your name,” Adam said simply, “I want to know it.” 

“Nigel.” 

Adam smiled, “Nigel.” 

Nigel’s hand came to his neck and Adam shivered for an entirely different reason. “You might be bruised here too, gorgeous.” 

Adam licked his lips. “I have work in the morning, people will ask why I have bruises.” 

Nigel sighed, “I’m sorry, honestly I am. Fucking Darko.” 

Adam didn’t know who Darko was, but it was obviously a bad man if he sent Nigel to go after someone at four a.m. 

Which meant Nigel was bad too. 

“What were you looking for?” 

NIgel’s eyes showed his surprise. “You don’t wanna know.” 

Adam frowned. “If I didn’t want to know, I wouldn’t be asking the question.” 

“Drugs, lots of drugs.” 

Adam put his own hand over Nigel’s on his forehead and the other man licked his lips as his eyes looked over Adam completely. 

“The man in the apartment next door is named Dante.” 

Nigel smiled. “Thank you, darling,” he leaned in let go of the makeshift ice pack, handing it to Adam before leaning in to kiss Adam’s forehead, “I promise to fix the door.” 

He stood up and Adam felt sad to see him leaving, fighting against himself to get up and follow instead saying, “Someone could break in, with the door broken.” 

Nigel paused at the doorway to his bedroom, smirking over his shoulder. 

“Are you asking me to come sit watch at your door, Adam?” 

Adam blushed, “No. I just,” he sighed and looked down, “Just an observation.” 

Nigel said, “You won’t have to worry about anyone breaking in, I promise you that.” 

Adam looked up and saw he was gone, the door closing making him feel sadder than he should have as he laid back down with the lights still on. 

He’d keep them on just a bit longer. 

Maybe Nigel would come back.


	105. Hannigram Doctors AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram Doctors AU

“You do realize you’re an asshole,” Will snapped, slamming the door of Hannibal’s office closed.

Hannibal looked up from his paperwork, a glare on his face. “I beg your pardon?”

Will turned and closed the blinds, stalking across the room to sweep the entirety of the papers off of Hannibal’s desk, “You know exactly what I’m talking about? Chilton? You make the assignments, you know how much I hate him and you…”

Hannibal leaned back in his chair, “Are you here for a specific reason other than to argue? It is already done, Dr. Graham. Nothing you can do…”

Will slammed his hands down on the desk, “Just because we broke up doesn’t mean you get to do this.”

Hannibal leaned forward, “You were the one who said that mixing work with personal pleasure was beneath you. I am only following your orders, doctor.”

Will suddenly climbed up on the desk to Hannibal’s obvious surprise, grabbing onto his tie and pulling the older man in for a kiss. He bit at his lips, bruising and hungry, his hands coming behind Hannibal’s head as their touch deepened. When Hannibal pulled back, panting and breathless he asked, “Will, if this is an attempt at bribery…”

Will struck at his neck, his tongue licking right below his ear, “If it is?”

“I would prefer you do not tease me and get on with it.”

Will smiled against his skin, biting hard and making Hannibal’s breath hitch, “It hasn’t been so long that I forgot you’re pushy.”

Hannibal’s hand came to the back of his head, hands digging into his hair and pulling him back hard so they stared at each other. “I am not the only one,” Hannibal teased, standing and pulling Will fully across the desk and laying him down, reaching into his desk and pulling out a bottle of lotion.

Will laughed, “That’s why your hands are so soft then?”

Hannibal smiled, pulling down Will’s scrubs before slicking his hand with lotion. “You are now privy to my secret,” he took Will’s cock in his hand, “You will no doubt tell no one.”

Will’s breath quickened as he said, “Everyone,” Hannibal’s hand moved faster, “I…I’m supposed to be bribing you not,” Hannibal stroked him quickly, pressing his lips to Will’s cheek.

“You will,” he breathed, his hand speeding up as Will groaned.

Will laughed as he came, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s mouth as he rode out the sensation. They pulled apart, Hannibal raising his hand to lick while Will breathed, “I don’t think I can stand.”

Hannibal kissed his mouth again, “I will not apologize for pleasing you.”

Will looked up at him with a smile, “Chilton?”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “Will be assigned to another and I will give you Ms. Katz for the evening.”

Will reached for his pants and Hannibal leaned in, feeling Will’s hand come over him was something he’d long missed their months apart, “I don’t hate you,” Will kissed his neck, “I don’t.”

Hannibal’s hand came to the back of Will’s head as he panted, “I know.”

Will’s hand left his hardness and he sighed at the loss, words of protest dying on his lips when he was pushed back into his chair and Will hopped off the desk to kneel on the floor.

Hannibal’s eyes never left Will as he exposed him to the room, hand coming over his cock before he licked at it slowly, “Will…you…they will miss you soon.”

Will growled in frustration as he suddenly took Hannibal in completely, his lack of gag reflex a blessing as Hannibal was sheathed inside his mouth to the hilt. He threw his head back and bit his lip to keep from crying out at the flick of Will’s tongue against him as he sucked, hands deep within Will’s shock of curls as he was pleasured.

When he came it was with a whimper, Will swallowing as much as he was able and Hannibal reverently petting his head as he did so, their eyes meeting as Hannibal’s hand came to Will’s cheek just a moment before Will pulled off.

He wiped his mouth and licked at it, smiling at Hannibal who was still a live wire of feeling and sensation. “Good?”

“Perfect.”

Hannibal watched him fix and adjust himself, the chief surgeon doing the same before beckoning Will to his lap with a pat that was answered. He kissed Will in thanks, tasting himself on Will’s tongue and lapping up the memories that invoked. They pulled apart and Will pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I’m an idiot.”

Hannibal nuzzled their cheeks together, “No. You are just more practical than I. More prone to following the rules.” 

Will scoffed, “I’m a good boy and you’re a bad one?”

Hannibal leaned back and smiled at him, “If you wish to say it so plainly, yes.”

Will sighed, “I was worried and I just…this is new for me. This feeling about a guy.”

Hannibal nodded, “As you have told me before.”

“We’ll still have to keep it a secret.”

Hannibal’s smile was wide. “Yes, we cannot make it seem as if you are favored.”

Will nodded, “So probably we shouldn’t…”

“…have you switch students because you do not get along with them.” 

Will’s hand came to his face and he groaned, “Dammit.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “It is still only a few hours left of your shift. You can endure Frederick for that time.”

Will got up and nodded, sighing again just his name was paged over the overhead.

“Duty calls.”

Hannibal stood up and they kissed once more, softer this time, lips just barely touching.

“I will join you shortly, though I suggest washing your face before appearing in front of the others.”

Will blushed and turned to leave, Hannibal watching him go with a warmth in his chest at the prospect of their affair continuing possibly even blossoming into something more.

“Will?” he asked, making the other surgeon stop and turn, his hand on the open door.

“What?”

“I would love to take you to dinner this evening, when you get off your shift.”

Will smiled. “I get off at two in the morning.”

Hannibal smirked, “Breakfast then?”

Will nodded, “Okay,” his eyes scanned Hannibal completely, “You should probably change your shirt,” those words his last as he left the office completely.

Hannibal noticed that evidence of Will’s passion was over his clothing. He sighed and took off his shirt, walking over to the drawer where he kept others.

The memory of Will in his hand and pressed flush against him was enough to make him smile as he changed.

He would continue to put Frederick on Will’s rotation the next time they worked together if this was going to be the result of his lover’s annoyance.


	106. Hannigram Businessmen AU/Dom Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 60\. “Strung up with a spreader bar is a good look for you.”

Will looked up from his laptop as he heard a growl coming his way, Beverly Katz pushing into his office with a yell. 

“Did you see it?” 

He frowned, “See what?” 

She grabbed her phone and scrolled through, seeming to finally land on what she’d been looking for and nearly running to Will’s desk to thrust the phone in his face. 

LECTER INC WINS THE BID FOR DOG SANCTUARY

Will’s face fell, the anger he’d expected was instead a horrible crush of disappointment. He’d been working on that contract for years, talking closely with the proposers and had even developed what he’d assumed was a friendship with them. 

Apparently Hannibal Lecter’s money was friendlier than his. 

His little company, Graham Enterprises, was small but they’d been moving up in the world landing contracts like the proposed expansion of the history museum, and a half dozen stores all devoted to cheese called Franklyn’s. This Dog Sanctuary was going to be what put them on the map. 

He sighed, thinking of how he’d been hoping for a chance to help dogs like the pack he had at home. 

Hannibal Lecter didn’t give a shit about what that place stood for. 

Will’s hands ached, clenching on his desk as he hissed, “Fuck him. We’ll find a new job.” 

Bev frowned, “You’re not mad?”

Will shook his head, “I should be, but he seems attracted to every project I even look at nowadays so it wasn’t like we didn’t see this coming.” 

Bev put her arm around him and kissed his cheek. “We’ll give that bastard what’s coming to him, soon, Graham. Don’t worry. Go out tonight, play.” 

She winked, leaving Will to blush knowing she knew exactly what that meant and thinking that he hadn’t been to a club in ages. 

Dominating someone would be the perfect thing to center him again, maybe if he was lucky there might just be someone special among the crowd. 

Will scoffed, shaking his head as he pulled up other potential clients. 

Yeah, right. 

The remainder of the day was fruitful, Will gained three possibles and one meeting for another project before leaving for the club right from the office. 

The Den was not far from his home, though he had been so busy lately that even thinking to come here was a tiring thought. 

He walked in and saw a few familiar eyes light up, smirking as he went to the bar. 

“Hey, Bri.” 

Brian was one of his ex subs, and still someone who could be called on to sometimes have a scene with though he’d heard rumors that the other man was taken now. 

“Will! It’s been months, where’ve you been hiding?” 

Will started to speak when a familiar voice cut through the pleasantries, the sound like ice in his veins as he turned to stare at Hannibal Lecter taking a seat beside him. 

“Are you stalking me now, too?” he mumbled as Brian put down a vodka without asking. 

The surprised laugh just made him angrier, his hand tightening on the glass in front of him. 

“Come now, Mister Graham, if I were stalking you one would think showing myself an awful attempt at it. I am merely a patron in this establishment, same as you.” 

Will eyed him carefully, the tight fitting pants contoured and tailored to perfectly display his ass to the room followed by the tight fitting red sweater that Will found himself imagining trapping Hannibal in from behind. 

“You’re a dom here?” he asked, suddenly thinking he should change bars. 

Hannibal ran his finger around the rim of his glass, “While I do enjoy dominating over he business world, in my private activities I prefer a more submissive approach.” 

Will’s eyes widened, chest a bit tighter as he asked, “You’re a sub? I would think the last thing you’d want to do is be dominated.” 

Hannibal turned to him, his eyes intense and focused entirely on Will’s own. 

“You would be surprised.” 

Will licked his lips, “I’m sure being strung up with a spreader bar is a good look for you.” 

Hannibal blinked several times in succession, his breath hitching as he asked, “Would you wish to find out?” 

Will swallowed before he asked, “Right now?” 

Hannibal smirked. “Right now, yes. Unless you have other plans.” 

Will sipped his drank calmly, while inside his heart was racing. 

“Not anything important, though I’m sure I can find someone to play with after I’m done with you,” he looked Hannibal up and down with a smirk, “It shouldn’t take long to have you begging.” 

Hannibal nodded once and said, “I look forward to it and will meet you in room one momentarily.” 

Will finished his drink in one gulp after Hannibal walked off, glaring at Brian’s knowing grin as he headed for the playrooms.

He tried to tell himself that this was only because he wanted to see Hannibal at his mercy for once, knowing he controlled things unlike where Hannibal controlled everything else. 

And not for any reason other than that. 

Sure Hannibal Lecter was attractive, but Will had no intention of touching him with anything but toys tonight. 

He got the key to room one from Sally, her remark, “You lucky son of a bitch, I’ve been trying for months,” making Will blush and hating himself for it as he went down the hall to open the door. 

Hannibal was undressed and lying across the bench with his backside to Will’s view. He cursed, hands at his sides as he asked thickly, “I thought I said the spreader bar.” 

Hannibal lifted his head and nodded once, standing and Will nearly choked on his tongue at the sight of him. 

His hands ached to touch, imagining the feel of his palm against Hannibal’s ass and the redness of it. Or taking the cock cage and fucking him from behind as he begged for release. 

Maybe he’d use his hands on Hannibal after all.


	107. Hannigram Dom/Sub AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m your master and will be addressed as such.”

This had never happened before. 

Hannibal’s eyes never left the couple across the room, zeroing in on every touch and tickle between them and hating himself for the jealousy that seemed to be plaguing him so viciously.

His submissive had found someone new, and this was unacceptable. 

He tapped his fingers on the bar and his lip curled at the sight of Will smiling at the man on his arm. His Will was quite taken with his little pet, he could see it in shining in Will’s eyes even as Hannibal imagined tearing the flesh from the man who called Will master now. 

Hannibal pressed his fingernails hard on the bar, feeling them bend and nearly break as he watched Will’s fingers go beneath the submissive’s collar. 

“Hannibal?” 

His concentration was broken by the interruption, turning to feign a smile at Alana. 

“Hello, Ms. Bloom,” he stood up and kissed her cheek, “How wonderful to see you.” 

He hand came to his cheek in response, “You look awful.” 

Hannibal attempted to protest but knew the truth, nodding once as he again watched Will suddenly order his submissive to the floor. 

“I feel quite similar.” 

She sighed, “You could go over there and talk to him. It’s been almost a month but I think…” 

Hannibal stood up, dropping down the appropriate bills. “I believe I will retire for the evening, please excuse me.” 

His long strides were swift and focused, attempting still to not watch Will as he left though one quick glance proved that his ex-submissive had left his pet alone. 

The step outside was welcome as was the air, and Hannibal patted his pocket and took out a cigarette case, frowning as he realized he did not have need for it. 

He did not smoke, that was something Will had used to do. 

“You still carry them?” 

Hannibal turned and saw Will leaning against the building, a cigarette between his lips. He stepped closer as the smell seemed to fill an ache somewhere inside of him. “Yes, I suppose I do.” 

They were both silent as Will said, “He reminds me of you,” taking a drag, “Matt.” 

He tried to not feel overwhelmingly angry at the comparison and could not help but anyway, “Forgive me if I do not find the comparison a compliment.” 

Will laughed, his head thrown back and neck exposed making Hannibal imagine a collar there. 

“That’s not,” Will ran a hand through his hair, “I didn’t mean,” he sighed, “I meant that he likes pleasing me. Like you did.” 

Hannibal glared. “I believe I was about to leave as this conversation does not seem to be going as pleasantly as you seem to think.” 

Will’s hand on his arm stopped him, frozen as Will moved to touch his cheek. 

“I miss you,” Will breathed, looking deeply into his eyes, “All the time. I just…I hated that we…I’m not like that anymore. I need different things and I…” 

Hannibal leaned into the touch, his eyes closing as he spoke, “If you tell me what you need I would provide it for you.” 

Will laughed, “You can’t, Hannibal, that’s the thing. You don’t to be dominated and I…” 

Hannibal knelt at his feet and Will froze, cigarette falling from his mouth in surprise. 

“I love you,” he bent his head, “I would do anything for you, Will. I would…” 

Will’s hand came to his head and touched softly, “I am your master and you will address me as such.” 

Hannibal lifted his head and smiled, “Yes, Master.”


	108. Charhann Tying to the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charhann 24: “I’m going to tie you up to the bed posts and have my way with you.”

Johann lay back happily upon instruction, his eyes never leaving Char as the king moved from post to post. 

The tight knots made from silk cravats would be easily breakable though he had no reason to move. 

“Okay?” Char asked, his throat working as he stared. 

Johann smiled, leaning back and spreading his legs open wide. 

“Yes, my king,” he teased, “I am sufficiently tied.” 

Char’s cheeks reddened, “I am not sure why you were fine with my tying you up to the bed posts and…” 

“Having your way with me?” 

Char crawled onto the bed, his hand coming down across Johann’s belly the twitch of his cock making them both moan. 

“I would let you do what you wish with me, Charmont, you know this.” 

Char kissed his stomach, licking out quick as he sighed, “I love you,” he kissed up even as his hand stayed just far enough away from Johann’s growing hardness, “I do not know what heavenly spirit brought you to me, but I…” 

Johann groaned, “My king, please,” he begged, “I beg you, please.” 

Char looked up and licked his lips, swallowing back a moan, “I…” 

Johann threw his head back and tried to breathe, gritting his teeth as Char licked at up to his left nipple sucking hard. 

“Charmont, please, please, I….” 

The young king’s hand came to his leg and pushed down, moving to the other nipple as he teased closer to Johann’s cock. 

The first touch of Char’s hand was electric, a spark of pleasure shooting in through each stroke. He moaned, Charmont kissing his chin as he praised, “You look so lovely, doctor, so lovely,” the strokes raising in speed. 

He whined as the hand was taken, a nuzzling to his cheek as Charmont teased, “I need to prepare, doctor, I wish you could help me.” 

“I can,” Johann moaned, “I would taste you, love, this is torture.” 

Charmont frowned, kissing his nose, “No, Johann this is pleasure. You know better than I the longer wait yields ultimate outcome.” 

He nearly ripped through the cravats at his arms, biting into his lip as Charmont moved away and wet his own fingers before beginning the worst torture of all. 

Johann’s cock was leaking with need as Charmont climbed on and over him, beginning to prepare himself and shying just close enough for Johann to lick Char’s chest. 

The moans and praise, his king’s hand petting through his hair as he nearly came from the tease of hips against him till, “I’m ready, oh yes, I…” 

Johann nearly tore through the cravats as he was inside Char, shaking with need as he pressed, “More, my king, I need to feel you.” 

Char groaned as he was filled, sweat on his brow as he went further still and when fully seated he laughed, “It has been too long, doctor, way too long.” 

“Char, please.” 

He rode Johann with ease, each movement making them both cry out even as Char’s hand stroked across his own cock. Johann praised, “Beautiful, my king, you are so beautiful and feel so perfect.” 

Charmont succumbed not long after, leaning up to kiss Johann as he sobbed, “I love you,” his passion spilling between them even as he continued. 

Johann moaned when he felt himself ready to fall over as well, tearing through the cravats to grab hold of his king’s hips and fuck up harder and faster sighing, “Charmont,” as he came. 

Charmont kissed his mouth, smiling as he teased, “I should punish you for breaking free.” 

Johann nuzzled his neck, “Please, my king, punish me fully.I am prepared for anything.” 

Char sighed, his wet curls brushing Johann’s cheek as he whispered, “Later.”


	109. Bullied Student Will & Teacher Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll do anything you want me to to do you, but you have to say it out loud.”

Will sniffled, pressing his face into the desk as he tried not to think about what school would be like in the morning. 

He could still hear the laughter and mocking names, remembering even someone pushing him down to the gym floor as he scrambled to get out of there. 

How could he have been so stupid? 

A knock and he looked up, eyes wide as he saw Dr. Lecter peering inside. 

“I thought you might be here,” his teacher scolded, “Classrooms are quite off limits after hours and especially during school related…” 

Will looked away, wiping his cheeks, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to be somewhere quiet and I didn’t think anyone would come in your classroom.” 

Dr. Lecter stopped in front of the desk and sighed, “I am sorry I was not there to put a stop to it, Will. Ms. Bloom told me what happened.” 

Will looked up and smiled, the moonlight splaying across his face as he mumbled, “She told you how stupid I was?” 

Dr. Lecter frowned, “No, she told me that you thought Fredericka interested in you but was only feigning interest as a cruel jest.” 

Will wiped at his face, “I’m so stupid.” 

“No, you are not. You fell for a woman’s charms and it is not hard to do, I can tell you as someone with years of experience with both men and women. A pretty face can fool just about anyone.” 

Will blushed, “You’re…?” 

“Quite open to possibilities, yes,” Will couldn’t take his eyes off of Dr. Lecter as he moved around to sit in the desk beside him, “I take it you are not?” 

“No, I just…I’m still not sure what I am.” 

He was surprised at the hand on his hand, squeezing just tight enough. 

“You are still so young, never allow yourself to be held back from possibilities.” 

Will turned his hand over and threaded their fingers together, shivering at the touch. “I…,” he squeezed his teacher’s hand, “…won’t.” 

They stared for far too long before Dr. Lecter said, “That’s good to hear,” taking his hand away as he stood up, “Feeling better?” 

Will frowned, looking down at his hand as he said, “Yeah, I guess.” 

“Will, high school is not the end of all things. Do not let this deter you. Tonight is not the most important evening of your life.” 

Will looked up and saw Hannibal sitting now on his desk, “It’s my senior prom, Dr. Lecter. It was supposed to be.” 

“Will, come here.” 

He looked down at his hand again, tears in his eyes, “I was supposed to get my first kiss, and my first….” 

“Will.” 

“What’s wrong with me that no one wants to? Dr. Lecter, why am I…” 

He didn’t even hear him coming. 

Dr. Lecter’s hands were on his face, turning Will towards him as he stole a kiss that had Will moaning, on his knees over in the desk chair. Will climbed up on the desk, nearly topling it over as Dr. Lecter grabbed him closer still turning them both. 

His ass hit the desk and he panted, “Please, please, please,” licking into his teacher’s mouth as Dr. Lecter purred, “Shh…quiet, you do not wish us to be heard.” 

Will laughed, “Tell me I’m not dreaming, Dr. Lecter, because…” 

“I believe you can call me Hannibal now, Will, as I do not wish to hear my professional moniker from your lips at this time.” 

Will nodded against his chest, reaching to undo buttons as Hannibal’s hand stopped him. “Just a moment.” 

Will swallowed, barely able to see in the dark room as he whispered, “What?” 

He shivered as Hannibal stroked over his pants, groaning as Hannibal whispered, “I will do anything you want me to to do you, but you have to say it out loud.” 

Will’s body shook with need as he was barely able to whisper, “I want,” his breath came out in a wheeze as Hannibal stroked faster, “I want you to fuck me. Please, please.” 

Hannibal paused, pressing a kiss to Will’s chin, “I will not enter you without proper protection, Will, and also supplies to…” 

“My pocket,” Will moaned, “God, I have some in my pocket I thought…” 

Hannibal kissed him again, a wet taste as he reached into Will’s pocket. He smiled as he felt the plastic square, pressing kisses to Will’s cheek, “I am pleased, though I do not know what to…” 

Will moaned as he moved away, pressing a kiss to Will’s lips and promising, “One moment, mazasis, give me one moment,” moving away from Will to look through his desk and declare, “This will have to do.” 

Will reached for him and Hannibal kissed his hand, “Patience, Will, patience, I need you to come off the desk please.” 

Will laughed, “I don’t think I can stand up.” 

Hannibal came around the desk and quickly divested Will of clothing below the waist, his pants hanging around his ankles. He took Will’s hardness in hand and stroked several times, the hitch of Will’s whines making him smile before covering the sound with his kiss. 

He pulled back and pressed kisses to Will’s neck, whispering, “Turn around, Will, please.” 

Will’s choked out, “I thought I was giving the orders,” made him chuckle. 

“If you wish for me to follow your first, we need to prepare.” 

Will breathed, “I can’t stand up, remember, I….” 

Hannibal lifted and turned him around quickly, pressing a kiss to his neck as he said, “This will be cold and I apologize for it,” just before he pressed a finger into Will’s hole. 

Will winced, pressing back as he panted and bit his lip. He almost asked if he could take off his jacket and then Hannibal did it for him, throwing his suit coat over the desk behind them just as he added a second finger.

“Tight,” Hannibal purred, “So tight. I do not wish to hurt you, but I fear…” 

 

Will moaned, “I don’t care, fuck, I….god, I want you now, please. Just…” 

Another finger and Will cried out as Hannibal found that perfect spot, “Quiet, Will, or I will have to stop.” 

He bit his tongue so hard it bled. 

There was no way Will would want this to end. 

He pressed his face down onto the desk as he heard a rustle of clothing and a slick slide, biting his lip to keep from moaning as he felt the hard press against him. “Will, I need you to breathe.” 

Will felt tears in his eyes as he let out a rush of breath just as Hannibal pressed in slowly, his breath getting louder and louder as he worked through the feeling. 

“Will?” 

“It feels…weird.” 

Hannibal’s hands came to his hips as he pulled back, “Just wait,” and thrust in again. 

Will moaned, cock trapped against the desk as Hannibal slowly took away any last trace of his virginity. He pulled back and moaned, “Kiss me,” happy when Hannibal did just that and whining as he pulled away. 

“No, no,” he begged, “Please,” just as he was lifted and carried, Hannibal’s kiss blocking out any last protests as they settled in Hannibal’s chair. He moaned as Hannibal pulled him closer, pressing up inside and whispering, “Quiet, Will, or I will not finish I promise you.” 

Will nodded as Hannibal teased, “Take your pleasure,” he put his hands on Will’s hips, “I will show you.” 

He helped guide Will’s movements up and down, pressing kisses to his neck and teasing the edge of his throat, “Good boy, you are doing so well,” just before he took Will’s cock in hand stroking in time with the movement. 

It did not take long for Will to cum, spilling into Hannibal’s hand as thrusts became wilder and when he groaned, clutching Will to him he pressed kisses to his curls. “Perfect, Will, just perfect.” 

Will lay against his chest, nuzzling his throat, “I can’t believe this.” 

Hannibal kissed his mouth again, “Neither can I, quite frankly, I have been trying to reign in my salacious thoughts of you and now look what I’ve done.” 

Will laughed, lifted his head and said, “Wanna do it again?” 

Hannibal brushed the hair from his forehead, “Will…” 

Will frowned, “No. You can’t. You…” 

Hannibal lifted him up and Will cried out, barely hanging on the desk as Hannibal said, “I do not regret it, mazasis, but I will not be repeating this mistake.” 

“Mistake,” Will said, his voice hollow, “But…” he shook his head, “Fuck you, Dr. Lecter,” 

Will fixed his clothes and barely was able to unlock the door, tears on his face as he left the room. 

When he’d gone Hannibal wiped his hands with a tissue and removed the condom, tying it off before throwing both away. He sighed, finding Will’s coat on the floor and bringing it to his nose inhaling the scent. 

“Will.” 

That evening the perpetrators of Will’s humiliation met with mysterious circumstances, his own overwhelming emotion frightening him with the force of it. 

Will did not come to school the next day.


	110. Will Has Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Clearly, you’ve never experienced silk sheets properly then.”

He couldn’t sleep.

The days and nights were blurring together, his nightmares a fight Will was steadily losing in the weeks following the fall.

Hannibal was worried, he could tell, though they didn’t speak at all if it until one night when Will woke to find himself not alone.

The warmth at his back was welcome, his breath coming in gasps as he leaned in.

“I keep seeing it, I keep feeling it,” he confessed, still shaking.

Hannibal’s arm came around him and tightened, “You see the water?”

Will shook his head. “The blood, I see the blood I feel the blood.”

Hannibal’s shiver was expected, though his words were not.

“You wish to forget.”

Will stayed still as he whispered, “I want to feel it again, see it again.”

Hannibal’s breath in his hair and whispered, “I would show it to you, give it if you allowed me. The smell and spray of blood, the warm feel of it in between your fingers, and the visceral tear of flesh from someone unworthy of life.”

Will closed his eyes tightly, letting out a breath as he said, “Stop, just stop.”

Hannibal moved to go and Will turned , grabbing onto his shirt. “Don’t go. Just….don’t talk about that.”

“As you wish.”

Will felt Hannibal reenter the bed, turning in again toward him but not touching. He sighed, “Please, touch me. I want,” he bit off the rest not able to say.

“You wish me to hold you.”

He nodded and Hannibal came in closer, tighter and Will tried not to make a single noise save for breathing.

Hannibal’s hand rubbed his chest and he shivered, letting out breath.

“Hannibal.”

“If my touch can do more than anger or disgust you, I will strive to fulfill the request for it.”

Will swallowed back a moan as he confessed, “You’ve never disgusted me,” he closed his eyes, “Angered yes, disgusted no.”

He felt Hannibal’s breath on his neck in answer.

When it happened five consecutive days in a row Will woke in the middle of the night on day six and went right to Hannibal’s room.

He had been in the room before but never in Hannibal’s bed, though there had been moments when he’d almost considered asking to join him.

Will stood and stared at Hannibal asleep, moving closer and closer until he peeled back the covers only to stare at the black silk sheets in amusement before climbing in next to Hannibal.

The first touch he gave to Hannibal’s shoulder and he was suddenly on his back, a snarl coming from Hannibal’s lips as he jerked back in surprise.

“Will,” he rolled off and apologized, “I’m sorry I did not realize.”

“It’s okay,” Will mumbled, “I should’ve  
asked you earlier and I just,” he laughed, “Silk sheets?”

“You disapprove?”

Will moved closer when Hannibal rolled them into their regular positions, the familiarity of it making him relax. “No, I just, ” he laughed lightly, “Soft sheets are fine but silk has to cost way too much I don’t see the reason for it?”

Hannibal’s smile against his cheek made Will smile in return.

“Clearly, you’ve never experienced silk sheets properly then.”

Will felt his face warm at the implication, the idea of experiencing the proper way of silk sheets with Hannibal and pressed back against him, "No I guess not.”

Hannibal pressed in closer still, lips hovering over his ear and breath teasing across it.

“I would give you and show you everything I were given permission to, Will,” he kissed Will’s cheek.

Will felt an ache between his legs and squeezed them together whispering, “I know,” falling asleep with thoughts that had nothing to do with nightmares.


	111. Spacedogs Sex Playing With Ice Cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34\. “It’s an ice cube, darling. Do you like it?”

Adam frowned at the blindfold in Nigel’s hand. 

“I don’t like to have my eyes covered.” 

Nigel reached out and touched his knee, rubbing gently as he spoke, “Darling, it’s only you and I. No one else will be here and I would never do anything I did not think you’d enjoy.” 

Adam sat up on their bed, crossing his arms tightly to his chest. “You said you wanted to play a game.” 

Nigel leaned over and kissed his chin, mouth, and then cheek, “This will be a very lovely game, Star, I promise. I will be using things you will enjoy.” 

Adam’s throat worked as Nigel pulled back, his hand going down Adam’s chest as he felt a shiver go through Adam completely. “I can’t see the things? I don’t like surprises, Nigel, you know I hate surprises.” 

Nigel grinned, tweaking Adam’s nipple as he gasped, “You do like some surprises, darling.” 

Adam leaned in close and kissed him, hand on Nigel’s cheek as he mumbled, “Some, not all.” 

Nigel’s hand was on his back and he sighed, “Adam, I promise if you wish to stop we will stop. You can give me a word and I will immediately.” 

Adam pulled away, “You won’t just stop when I say, ‘Stop?” 

Nigel shook his head, “There are plenty of times when you’ve said stop, Star, with the words ‘do not’ with it. Give me a safe word to use.” 

Adam looked down at his hands and said, “Supernova.” 

Nigel kissed his forehead. “Supernova it is, and mine will be Milk.” 

Adam laughed, “You hate milk.” 

Nigel grinned, “Exactly, now lie down.” 

Adam nodded and lay down on their bed, Nigel placing the blindfold across his eyes. He tensed at the darkness, clutching Nigel’s hand as he felt the brush of something tickle his stomach. He gasped, “Nigel?” 

“You like that, darling? How soft and ticklish you are down there, aren’t you?” 

Adam fought a laugh, shaking his head, “No, I’m not,” he giggled, “I…what is it? I don’t…” 

Nigel’s mouth sucked a mark on his chest, “You tell me, Adam. What is it?” 

The touch was harder now, still breezing over his nipple as he gasped, “A feather, it’s a….feather. I…where did you get it? A bird? I don’t like birds they’re…” 

Nigel chuckled, “I bought everything brand new, Star, at a lovely store. No diseased bird feathers for you.” 

Adam sighed as Nigel went down his torso, stopping just above his waist. 

“Okay, I…touch me, please. I want to feel it on my…” 

Nigel obliged, running the feather along his quickly stiffening cock. “Oh, look at you,” Nigel praised, “You want something else?” 

He nodded, “Yes, I…” 

The first touch of cold and Adam arched, moaning as he cried, “Cold, it’s so cold, it’s wet, I don’t…oh, it’s…” 

“It’s an ice cube, darling. Do you like it?” 

Adam shook his head as he said, “It’s too cold and I don’t like the wet, I…no, I…” 

Nigel moved it over his nipple and Adam moaned, “Still? Even over this?” 

“Nigel….” 

Nigel’s hand came to his hardness, stroking once as Adam thrashed, “I….it’s cold, but…” 

Nigel dropped the ice cube and let it slide down his belly, Adam reaching up for him as Nigel’s mouth sucked at the remaining water, pressing himself up as he begged, “Nigel, I want to come, please. I need…” 

He felt Nigel’s hand come off of him and moaned, reaching as Nigel promised, “Just a moment, darling, I promise.” 

“I want you to touch me, I need…” 

The first touch of Nigel’s mouth and Adam whimpered, hands on his hair as he felt more of his cock being tasted. He panted, “Please, please, please,” as Nigel took him in completely, stroking in time with his movements as Adam came moaning out, “Nigel,” his hand tightening on Nigel’s hair. 

He felt himself being licked clean, nuzzled against Nigel’s cheek as he heard, “Lovely, Star, you were so lovely.” 

Adam’s voice shook as he said, “Supernova,” and Nigel jumped up, ripping off the blindfold and staring at him with worry.

“Adam?” 

Adam kissed him, hand tight to Nigel’s neck as he brought him closer. He panted, “I liked that.” 

Nigel laughed, “You scared the fuck out of me, darling, I thought I’d upset you. I…” 

Adam frowned, “I just wanted to see your face and didn’t think you’d be happy if I took the blindfold off myself.” 

Nigel smiled, kissing him again. “Next time, Star, just ask.” 

Adam licked his lips and smiled, “Is it your turn now?”


	112. Hannigram Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://hanniwill.tumblr.com/post/136625168632/season-4-in-my-brain-all-the-time
> 
> The above fan art by @hanniwill inspired me.

He checked his watch for the third time, impatiently looking around the restaurant and then back to his watch again.

Ten minutes.

He picked up his wine glass, taking a sip with his grip tightening as he checked his watch again.

Eleven minutes.

The waiter came to the table again and said, “Sir?”

He glared. “Just a few more minutes.”

The waiter’s eyes widened and he nodded once, leaving back the way he came.

He checked his watch once more.

Twelve minutes.

Finally he took out his phone and dialed, ignoring the glares around him.

No answer.

He huffed in frustration and worry, finally getting up and heading for the door, stopping to get his coat.

The harsh cold was like a slap in the face when he went into it, pulling his coat closet to him as he headed for the parking lot. He pulled out his phone and dialed once more, finally leaving a message.

“I have waited thirteen minutes past the hour, you had better have an explanation Will, you were the one who…”

The hand at his back was a surprise, Hannibal grabbing for it before he even turned around, turning his assailant’s arm around their back and pushed them both against the wall of the restaurant.

“Fourteen minutes, Will. Do you know how rude that is? Making me wait when you…?”

Will’s laugh was strained, his voice muffled as he said, “I took a side trip, the line was longer than I thought it would be.”

Hannibal snarled, “May I ask what was so important on the anniversary of our…”

“Check my pocket.”

Hannibal grabbed around under his jacket and paused, their mouths close enough to touch when he pulled out Will’s surprise.

It was a ring box, black and nondescript. Hannibal stared, meeting Will’s gaze as he opened it.

The ring inside was embossed gold, plain and Hannibal had never wanted to wear jewelry in his entire life but his hand shook with want of this.

“I…it is a very good excuse.”

Will laughed, taking the box from him. He pressed them both against the same wall, his breath panting across Hannibal’s lips. “I thought so.”

Hannibal stared into his eyes and waited with bated breath, his own eyes teary from emotion only the man in front of him could cause.

“Traditionally one goes on their knee for such a gesture,” Hannibal said hoarsely.

Will smiled, taking Hannibal’s gloved hand and exposing it to the cold. He brought the hand to his lips and said, “We have never been very traditional, have we?”

Hannibal said, “No, we have not.”

Will said, as he put the ring on his finger, “Bus mano vyras?”

Hannibal touched his cheek, his finger grazing over a long healed scar after so many years past.

“Yes, Mylimasis. As long as you will also be mine.”

Will smiled, pushing the ring all the way down as they kissed, the tears on Hannibal’s face wetting both of their cheeks. “I always have been, and always will be.”


	113. Sequel to Chapter 11: Garden Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 11: Garden Club

Hannibal stared outside for the fourth time in ten minutes, trying to make sure he knew exactly who was stopping on their front walk and staring at his husband.

Will insisted on mowing the lawn, even though Hannibal assured him that they could hire a service, and on hot days like today his beloved decided to wander back and forth sans his shirt with sweat dripping down his chest and off his curls.

He checked again and growled, finally having enough and stomping towards the door throwing it open to carry out the lemonade he’d made and sitting on their porch in his suit to glare openly at the woman who’d stopped to stare. She hurried away when she saw him and he looked back at Will who had headphones on his neck now openly smiling at Hannibal.

“Are you determined to spend all day defending my honor?”

Hannibal glared. “Since you seem to be determined to remain undressed in public someone has to be. That woman is lucky I do not tear her intestines out to wrap around her throat.”

Will let go of the lawnmower, walking up to take the drink from his hand. He wiped sweat from his brow, turning the cup to his lips and beginning to swallow. Hannibal was breathless as he watched, Will’s throat working to take the lemonade down in one long gulp.

When he was finished he locked eyes with Hannibal and handed him the glass, their touched hands lingering as he said, “You know those ladies across the street are watching us.”

Hannibal smiled, “Yes, I am quite aware. Not that I do not understand the appeal of watching you, but I do enjoy showing off just who you belong to, Mylimasis.”

Will laughed, climbing into his lap for a kiss that turned into more, Hannibal growling as Will wiggled against his cock and said breathlessly between kisses, “You think they get off to this later, in their proper little beds? Me riding you and you,” Hannibal bit his neck, “Sucking my neck?”

Hannibal pulled him closer, licking at Will’s sweaty chest and biting lightly at the skin of his belly. “If they do, beloved, I think we owe them a proper show.”

Will jumped off of him at that, grabbing Hannibal’s hand and pulling him into the house. They started undressing and Will frowned as Hannibal paused straddling him.

“What is it?”

“The curtain is closing, I had not noticed it move.”

Will laughed, groaning as his husband writhed against him, “We’ll pull it open more later.”


	114. Old Hannigram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever written old Hannibal and Will? Does anyone much? I feel like there are such sad & tender stories there bc Hannibal is older than Will. Maybe not v fluffy tho. Just curious! :)

Will woke alone for the first time in almost fifteen years, rolling himself out of bed and groaning at his sore muscles. He sighed, scratching at his protruding belly and throwing on his slippers before heading downstairs. He knew exactly where Hannibal would be. 

The library was vast, they both had a love of books that quickly blossomed over the years between their diverse interests. He found Hannibal asleep in an armchair by the burned out fire, glasses in hand and a book hanging off his hip.

Will smiled, longing for a camera but opting instead for tapping Hannibal’s foot startling him awake. “Good morning, dear. Sleep well?“ 

Hannibal frowned, staring down at his hands and then up at Will. “I dreamt we were on the beach, making love in the water.“ 

Will slowly sat in his lap and laughed at Hannibal’s groan. "I am not as young as I once was, beloved. As lovely as having you in my lap is, my body is no longer made for it." 

Will laughed, kissing him and turning to straddle his legs on either side of Hannibal. He winced as well, but didn’t move. "You were never young, old man. And you’re going to have to deal with it for standing me up last night. I woke up cold for the first time in years. I didn’t like it.”

Hannibal pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to Will’s neck. “Apologies, Mylimasis. It will not happen again." 

Will sighed, settling his head on Hannibal’s neck. "Better not. You know I hear there’s a young up and coming killer down in Baltimore. Maybe I should take a tour." 

Hannibal growled, pulling him close and biting on his ear. "You will not be able to your anywhere with no legs." 

Will laughed, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Sadist.”

"Masochist.“

Will licked at his neck, "Mmm…probably. Besides I’m old to break in a new killer. It’s too much work." 

Hannibal didn’t answer him and Will lifted his head, chuckling when he saw Hannibal had fallen asleep again. 

"Old man,” he muttered, eyes drifting closed. He would just rest his eyes for a little while.


	115. Hannibal rescues a dog

It was getting increasingly difficult to keep his hands to himself.

Hannibal sat across the table from Will for breakfast, an everyday occurance now that he would never take for granted as long as he had the luxury. He made elaborate meals nearly every morning, often to Will’s surprise which was the best part of all of this.

He loved to pamper Will, showering him with attention and affection as much as he was allowed even when the other man did not seem to realize it like when Hannibal cleaned the bottom of his shoes off every morning before Will walked out to the lake behind the house for fishing. Hannibal knew that Will had not yet noticed but continued to do it anyway because he could.

The attention giving was his favorite part of time with Will until a surprisingly thing happened: Will began to give him attention back.

He would find pages dogeared in magazines that Will thought he might like to see, television programs recorded that he knew Will had little interest in, and on runs to the store Will would buy his favorite expensive vegetables and fruits that before now Hannibal was sure the other man had not heard of but knew were his favorites.

Hannibal thanked him for each and every bit of attention, loving the light blush to Will’s cheeks in response and wanting to reach out to touch knowing he was not allowed no matter how nice their arrangement seemed.

They were friends, they were roommates, loved each other but were not lovers.

The first time Will kissed him was quite unexpected. He had been driving along the highway back from a rather lackluster showing from a colleague, an estate sale that was supposed to be a collection of turn of the century antiquities that turned out to be complete fakes much to his disdain. The man in question was now at the top of his list for their next hunt, he had wasted nearly an hour’s drive getting there which meant dinner without Will for the first time in months.

When he saw the dog it was laying quite calmly that he almost thought it deceased, only to have the dirty thing lift its head as his lights came over it. He pulled over, surprising himself as he got out. It was a rather large beast, could have been a wolf if not for the collar around its neck. Hannibal knelt down and put out his hand, “Come.”

The beast came at the call and he pet its head, lifting the black furred snout to read the name on the collar.

Killer.

Hannibal smiled, petting the canine and whispering, “Good boy.”

Killer was quite tame, licking at his fingers as Hannibal coaxed it inside his vehicle wincing at the dirt collected on his expensive leather seats but imagining the smile on Will’s face when he came home.

Hannibal drove with his new companion, speaking calmly the whole drive there letting Killer get used to the timbre of his voice.

Once they got home he pulled into the garage, closing it behind him and leaving the door open to allow Killer to jump out.

“Will, I could use some help,” he called out, smelling food cooking despite the lateness of the hour. 

Will appeared around the corner, “I have soup cooking, I thought you’d maybe come back early and you went grocery shopping instead?” he laughed and walked into the garage only to stop when he saw the dog sitting calmly.

Hannibal frowned at the strange look on Will’s face.

“I apologize, I thought you’d be pleased.” 

Will turned and Hannibal saw his eyes were wet, “You got me a dog.”

Hannibal looked at the dog, “I found it walking by the road on my way back from the…”

Will kissed him quiet, a deep touch of tongue that had him too shocked to reciprocate even as Will pulled away. “I…sorry, I just…thank you? I…shit.”

Hannibal watched Will lean down with at Killer’s level, “It has a collar. You stole a dog for me?”

Hannibal could not speak.

Will looked up with a frown, “You okay? I didn’t think you’d freeze up like that.”

Hannibal swallowed, “You kissed me.”

Will took off the dog’s collar, “You got me a dog, technically stole someone else’s lost dog and I couldn’t not kiss you. It was kind of hard not to. I’m sorry if…”

Hannibal let out a long breath, “Do not apologize, I…please allow me to kiss you in return.”

Will smiled up at him, “You don’t have to ask, you know? I know you were waiting for me and it was great that you were but I just…”

Hannibal pulled on the back of his shirt hard, Will nearly stumbling as he was yanked and Hannibal attempted to devour the taste of Will’s tongue against his own. Will’s moan was loud, clutching at his clothing as they moved closely against each other. He would have nearly pulled Will’s shirt open if not for Killer’s bark that surprised them both.

Will laughed, pressing his face against Hannibal’s chest.

“Not sorry then.” 

Hannibal’s hand came to his hair, “I was having such difficulty keeping my hands to myself, you have no idea how much I ache to touch you.”

Will lifted his head, kissing Hannibal’s jaw. “Probably about as much as I do you.”

The dog barked again and Will smiled against his skin just as Hannibal kissed his cheek inhaling the scent of Will before he offered, “I will worry over your soup, if you attend to the animal. His name is…”

“Killer,” Will laughed, “I read the tag. I’m about ninety percent sure you would’ve left him there if his name was anything else.” 

Hannibal smiled, “I could have always renamed him, it would not take long to train him to come to another.”

Will pulled back, patting his knee as the dog came to him quite excitedly, “I think he’ll fit right in, our little Killer.”

Hannibal savored a long look between them as Will went one way and him another, content that before long they’d meet again to explore all the new possibilities between them.


	116. Season 4: Hannigram Get Frisky At the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be quiet or they'll hear you."

Will hated the opera. Hated opera so much that after how many times Will had unintentionally burst out laughing during it or asked him a deluge of questions regarding what was happening, they now almost always had a private booth alone. 

Tonight was the exception.

Hannibal’s new occupation called for him to mingle in certain circles, mostly the rich and pompous it seemed, so he’d warned Will that Develin Kramer and his wife Vanessa were sharing a booth with them. The Kramers were apparently old money and knew all the rich snobs who wanted an art dealer. This was important to their future, Hannibal had repeated half a dozen times since getting in the car. That didn’t stop Will from sulking then and it definitely would not stop him from sulking now. 

“I cannot believe you are still sulking,” Hannibal whispered into his ear. 

“I don’t want to be here, I told you a thousand times,” Will sighed, “I don’t like it here, I don’t even…” 

“Charles!” someone exclaimed from behind them, Will not even bothering to turn around and see who he assumed were the Kramers. 

Hannibal’s alias Charles Hexley was still hard to get used to despite how many times his husband had him use it. 

"And this is Drake,“ Hannibal purred, hand on Will’s shoulder which was the signal to turn. 

Will did reluctantly and saw the usual rich cliched couple in front of him. She was blonde and he was brunette, older than Vanessa by at least fifteen years he guessed. “Hello,” he said, trying to feign happiness at seeing them. 

Develin took Will’s hand and shook, followed by Vanessa who Will barely touched before sitting back down again. He knew Hannibal would not be pleased but seeing as how he could be home right now instead of sitting for the next several hours somewhere he didn’t want to be, Will was sure his husband could take it. 

There was a bit more small talk and then Hannibal took his seat, leaning over and whispering, “You were very rude.” 

Will put his hand on Hannibal’s cheek, “I love you too.” 

He watched the anger melt away from Hannibal’s face and smirked, kissing him on the cheek before turning towards the stage. It didn’t take long for him to get bored, staring around and across the balconies noticing how engrossed everyone but him was. 

Will sighed, looking over at Hannibal who seemed just as enthralled as the rest of them his eyes focused completely on the stage. He turned and saw their companions were the same way, finally looking to see several singers doing things he had interest in watching. 

God this was torture. 

He smiled and looked back at Hannibal, reaching over and putting a hand on his knee. The action startled him but the attention was still entirely on stage, much to Will’s chagrin. 

His hand traveled up Hannibal’s leg, watching Hannibal’s face for reaction and smiled when there was a twitch of his jaw eyes turning to Will. Hannibal’s hand came over his wrist. “Will?” 

Will pushed back and up, grazing the edge of Hannibal’s inner thigh. He saw the moment when Hannibal realized what he was attempting to do, looking torn between holding on tighter or letting him, and Will was more than surprised when the grip was loosened. 

He moved even closer to Hannibal’s side, lips pressed so close to his ear that he could feel every shiver that went through him. “Bored of opera already, darling?” 

Hannibal shuddered as Will’s hand came in contact with his already growing hardness, teeth tightly closed and breathe coming out in short puffs. 

Will looked over his shoulder at Develin and Vanessa, both engrossed in the stage and he smiled at Hannibal. “Their attention is on the stage,” he assured, “Not either of us,” his clever fingers made work of Hannibal’s belt and zipper, “But you had better be quiet or they’ll hear you.”

Hannibal bit into his bottom lip as Will’s hand came over him entirely, stroking just enough to tease. He breathed against Hannibal’s neck, feeling him shiver in response and almost laughing. 

“I bet you wish you’d kept me home,” Will teased, kissing his cheek and looking ever the attentive husband. 

Hannibal bucked up into his hand and nearly groaned, biting down hard on his tongue on Will’s upstroke. “Look at you,” Will whispered, “So tightly wound.” 

He saw the fury staring back at him, but also the pleasure. Hannibal loved when he took charge and indulged in something he shouldn’t. Murder was everyday for them but public sex was brand new. 

Will smiled, reaching out a hand to touch his cheek just as he pressed a soft kiss to Hannibal’s mouth and stroked quickly biting hard on Hannibal’s tongue. He felt him jerk in response, a deep body quiver as he came warm and spurting into Will’s hand. 

Will’s tongue laved at the wound as he pulled away, smiling brightly as Hannibal attempted to look reserved and in love as Vanessa’s, “Aw, look at the two of you, so in love,” made him nearly burst out laughing. 

He stroked Hannibal’s cheek again, his lover’s smile making Will far too weak kneed. “I can’t keep my hands off of him,” Will confessed with a sigh, “Sorry to interrupt.” 

Vanessa giggled and he heard Develin sigh as she said excitedly, “It’s intermission! Come and have a drink with us!” 

Will watched as the lights came up and several others all got out of their seats. He turned back to their guests, “Just give us a moment,” he promised with a wink. 

Vanessa smiled and pulled her husband along, the two disappearing into the crowd as Will pulled his hand from Hannibal’s pants bringing it to his mouth to lick. He saw the arousal it brought out in Hannibal and licked his lips. 

“You still want me to stay?” 

Hannibal smiled, hand coming down and over Will’s clothed cock. He gave a hard stroke, Will groaning as he promised, “Oh, beloved. You can’t leave before the next act. I promise you’ll be quite moved by the end of it.” 

Will laughed, “Promise?” 

“I more than guarantee it,” Hannibal promised, holding out his hand.

Will took it and smiled. 

“I think I’m starting to like the opera.”


	117. Adam and Nigel Saying Goodbye

Something was wrong.

Adam watched as Nigel picked up his clothes and stuffed them into a duffel bag without a word, grabbing things off tables and Adam’s dresser.

He bit his lip and tried not to ask where Nigel was going, knowing he wouldn’t like the answer but it was on the tip of his tongue nonetheless.

“I know you’re leaving again, but just…come back alive, okay?”

Nigel paused, looking at him softly. His brusque manner from moments before was gone as he dropped the bag, crossing the room and taking Adam’s lips in a crushing kiss that left them both breathless.

“I always do, don’t I gorgeous?”

Adam nodded, eyes threatening to spill over. “I just…don’t tell me,” he sighed, “But call me when you’re coming home.”

Nigel kissed his eyelids one by one, pressing a third kiss to his forehead.

“Of course, Star. I wouldn’t want you to worry.”

When he left Adam pulled his knees up on the couch, letting out long breaths and trying not to imagine never getting that phone call.


	118. Adam and Nigel Meet but Don't Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “hello? it’s me. i was-” - Writer's Choice

“Hello? It’s me. I was,” he sighed, hands shaking as he straightened out the paper in front of him, “I was hoping that you would call me back because I miss you. That’s all.” 

Adam hung up the phone and put his hands over his face, still shaking and wishing he’d never made the phone call at all. 

Beth had a life of her own, he knew that, but still being so far away now in California he had hoped to have at least one friend to talk to other than Harlan. His coworkers at the observatory were quite nice really, but he wasn’t completely comfortable with them and they seemed to still be treating him with kid gloves.

He hated it, but that was how things always were. 

Just for once, he wished someone would take the gloves off. 

There was a knock at his door and he frowned, staring at the clock. 

Almost eight, which was not a reasonable hour for anyone to come over to someone’s apartment they didn’t know. He crept over to the door and peeked out, expecting to see Mrs. Seely or Mr. Vega, but instead he saw a glowering man with a cigarette in his mouth. 

“I don’t know you, go away,” he said, hoping they could hear.

“Look, darling, I’m searching for Darko. You know Darko? He fucking lives in this building, and I can’t seem to…” 

Adam searched his mind for the name and came up with nothing. 

“No, I don’t. Go…” 

The man pounded on his door quite hard, the rattling made Adam cover his ears as he was shouted at in a language he didn’t understand. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the noise and after several minutes, he took his hands down. 

Adam heard nothing and approached the door to peek. 

No one. 

He let out a long breath and headed for his couch again, hoping to watch his favorite Actor’s Studio before bed and forget anything bad had ever happened. 

When he woke up the next morning there was a folded up note lying in front of his door. 

Sorry for the yelling. 

Inside was a twenty dollar bill. 

Adam added it to his grocery money, and hoped that he’d never see that cigarette man again.


	119. Hannigram: Hannibal Gives Cephie A Bath

Will walked into the house dragging his feet, bone tired and desperate to just sleep the rest of the night away completely. He loved the freedom of his new job at the general store down the road from their home helping load trucks and stack boxes but it was tiring to say the least. 

He toed off his shoes and took one step inside before he heard the growling. 

“You will stop that right this instant.” 

Will rushed forward, almost running towards the noise and stopped just as he found the source. 

Hannibal was washing their poodle, Cephie, in the sink. 

She looked to be covered in dirt from head to toe, judging by the dark blackness of the water, and Will had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing when she attempted to escape the sink for what he assumed was not the first time. 

“Quit it, or I’ll bite you, you little…” 

Will coughed and Hannibal turned so abruptly that Cephie jumped out of the sink, spraying them both with water as she took off running through the kitchen. 

The laugh he’d kept inside bubbled out at the sight, Will pressing his hand to his mouth as he giggled. 

“ENCEPHALITIS NO! STOP RIGHT NOW!” Hannibal yelled, starting to chase. 

Will reached out a hand and stopped him, “No, stop, she,” he wheezed, face red as he struggled to stop, “She won’t stop if you chase her.” 

Hannibal growled, “It took me nearly an hour to subdue her in the yard, and another to successfully maneuver her into the sink for washing. She…” 

Will pressed his face into Hannibal’s shoulder. 

“Will this is not amusing.” 

“It’s hilarious,” Will laughed, “Hannibal Lecter, Monster of Florence, brought down by a miniature poodle.” 

Hannibal glared at him, “If you do not get that monster back here this instant…”

Will whistled and the sound of Cephie’s chain rattling stopped and then started again. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen, dripping still, with her head hung low. 

“Encephalitis, come here.”

Hannibal made an indignant scoff when she did just that, stopping at Will’s feet. He pet her head and smiled at Hannibal. “I’m sure it was just your intimidation that scared her first and she’s worried for her safety.” 

He lifted and put her back in the sink, leaning over to kiss Hannibal on the cheek. “I’ll make dinner. You two obviously need to bond.” 

Moments later he heard Hannibal mutter, “You bite me again, little one, and I will most definitely bite you in return.” 

The bath was finished off without any biting, but that night Will was bitten quite thoroughly in retaliation.


	120. Hannigram AU: Actors Playing Hugh and Mads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw you said you missed prompts so even if you never get to this one I'll throw it out. wow Hugh sure is touchy feely and Mads may have to frequently find items to cover his crotch with because of what it does to him. Hugh knows and continues to tease him mercilessly.  
> Okay first off, thank you for the prompt. I’m always super grateful for each and every one though sometimes it takes me longer for others? 
> 
> Second. I’m not super comfy writing Madancy? I’ve written it once and it was very tame and so short it was barely a thing. So I kinda made this a Hannigram Actor AU instead. *runs and hides*

**********

“Mads, we shouldn’t,” he whispered, leaning in. 

“Hugh, I don’t think I can stop myself anymore.” 

The strangled moan he let out was muffled by their lips meeting, and as his hand grabbed hold of the curls he’d longed to touch for so long there was a loud interruption. 

“CUT!” 

Hannibal broke apart, panting, and saw Will smirk before turning away. He stood talking with Beverly, his very loyal personal assistant and Hannibal longed for this day to end. 

He was starting to wonder if taking such a job was a good idea. 

The hours were varied, hectic, and his own night activities were hindered because of it. 

He had never been an actor before taking on this endeavor, and the wardrobe alone made him severely uncomfortable. 

A random person handed him a drink and the waved them off, sipping his water just as Will appeared at his side. He looked down at him. “Thirsty?” 

Hannibal glared at him. “You know how I need to hydrate hourly.” 

Will rolled his eyes. “Of course. The Lecter Law,” he leaned on the chair Hannibal sat in and preceded to flop onto him. 

Hannibal froze, eyeing the room around him and wondering if the others thought this strange. 

“Will?” 

Will grabbed a book off the desk, a prop most likely, and flipped through it. 

“This isn’t very good,” Will scoffed, throwing it down, “You think we’re gonna work all night?” 

Hannibal looked down at him, the scent of Will so close making his body betray him even as he fought against it. He let out a breath, “This is not quite appropriate.” 

Will smiled. “It’s not? It’s what Hugh would do to Mads. It’s not like this is first time we’ve done this.” 

It wasn’t. The characters of Mads and Hugh were quite affectionate with each other, always in each other’s orbit but not quite there until the very scene they had cut on. 

He had never felt Will’s lips touch his until they’d begun rehearsing for the kiss. 

Now Hannibal found himself recalling the taste. 

“We are not Mads and Hugh,” he sighed, “Will…” 

Will licked his lips, wiggling in his lap and making him nearly groan in pleasure. 

“Hannibal.” 

Hannibal leaned down and moved in for a kiss that wasn’t rehearsed, or planned, but was interrupted quite rudely when Director Crawford yelled out. 

“All right! Back to scene!” 

Will laughed, hopping up and smiling at him. His cheeks were flushed and his gaze flashed down to Hannibal’s lap. “You might want to grab that book for the next scene, if you want to keep your dignity.” 

Hannibal sighed and grabbed onto him quickly, Will gasping in surprise. 

“We will see who keeps their dignity for this next scene, won’t we Hugh?” 

Will licked his lips and swallowed, “I think we will, Mads.” 

“AND ACTION!”


	121. Sequel to Chapter 109: Bullied Will and Teacher Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 109: Bullied Will and Teacher Hannibal

“Did you hear what happened?” 

Will kept his head down during study hall, trying to overhear but not draw attention. 

He heard Brian Zeller whisper, “You mean about Freddie and Fred? I know! No one knows where they are! I think they probably skipped it to Cali like they said they were gonna.” 

Will felt a lightness in his chest at the reveal that they weren’t talking about him. 

Freddie Lounds and Fred Chilton had been the main perpetrators in his humiliation at prom, he could still remember Freddie’s snickering as they walked into the dance and several other bouts of laughter. 

If they weren’t going to be at school anymore, the rest of Will’s senior year was about to get that much better. 

Will barely heard the rest of their conversation and left fourth period with a smile on his face, though he soon realized one of the other reasons why he hadn’t been at school yesterday when he walked into his fifth period class. 

Dr. Lecter was sitting in his desk when Will walked to the back of the room, head down and trying not to blush remembering his last time here. He normally always sat in first row but even the desks there brought back memories. 

He scrambled for his books and set them on the desk, hearing other students enter just as a jacket was dropped onto his desk. Will looked up and saw Dr. Lecter staring at him, his signature smile not there and Will felt even more awful. 

“You misplaced this two nights ago.” 

Will took and shoved the coat into his backpack. “Thanks,” he mumbled, not looking up again. 

Dr. Lecter stood at his desk a moment longer and then left, Will feeling even worse than before. 

He put his head in his hands and stared up at the front of the room, noticing Dr. Lecter was now standing and watching the others come in. 

‘I believe you can call me Hannibal now, Will.’

He remembered with such sudden clarity the words, and the feeling of sitting in Hannibal’s arms as he was breached for the first time. Will wiggled in his chair just as his teacher turned and their eyes met. 

Will could almost feel himself being touched again, whispered kisses and praise of “good boy” that he’d gotten off to more than once since. 

“Class, today we will talk about….”

The entire class was a blur, Will lost in memory and wiggling as his cock recalled each sensation.

When the bell rang he was startled out of his daydreaming, knocking his book to the floor and it was kicked by several people passing him nearly all the way under Dr. Lecter’s desk. He sighed, grabbing his bag and trying to grab it before his teacher noticed. 

Hannibal was quicker than he was. 

His book was snatched up just as Tobias pushed past Will and mumbled, “Freak.” 

Will looked away from the pity he knew would be in Dr. Lecter’s eyes. 

The silence following was deafening. 

He didn’t move and Dr. Lecter moved instead, his slow and steady walk making Will remember again their time in this room what felt like ages ago. 

“Will, I would like to apologize,” he sighed, handing Will the book. 

Will shook his head, “Don’t. Please don’t.” 

“I was very in…” 

Will’s head shot up and he put his hand over Hannibal’s mouth. 

“Don’t ruin it. I’ll always remember my first time as something special and fucking heartbreaking, but it was mutual. It wasn’t inappropriate, and I don’t think it was…” 

Hannibal pushed his hand away and walked past him without a word. Will nearly let out a sob as he tried to leave. 

The room was in total darkness suddenly and Will stopped, turning just as Hannibal was there again. He pressed Will into the far wall, crushing their mouths together. 

Will dropped his book, clutching Hannibal’s shoulders when Hannibal moved back to touch his cheek. 

“You did not let me finish, Will.” 

Will let out a laugh, breath coming out in gasps. “I…” 

“It was very inconsiderate, and an impulsive decision I have regretted for days during your absence.” 

Will reached for him again and Hannibal stepped back, shaking his head. 

“Not here.” 

Will could barely make out his face in the dim light of the room. 

“I…” 

Hannibal grabbed a business card from his pocket and handed it to Will. 

“My home address is written there, as is my cell phone number. I would like you to call me as soon as you are able, and we will be seeing each other again.” 

Will swallowed, stepping closer. “Won’t people see us?” 

Hannibal reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. 

“I will take care of everything. Go now, please.” 

Will nodded and turned to leave before suddenly rushing at Hannibal for a hug. 

“I’m so happy,” he laughed, turning back and running out of the room. 

Hannibal sat down on the first desk near him, closing his eyes and smiling. 

There would be difficulty hiding this, that he knew. 

Will seemed worth the trouble.


	122. Hannibal Runs into Will's One Night Stand and Invites Her to Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal Runs into Will's One Night Stand and Invites Her to Breakfast

This was the most awkward breakfast Will had ever sat through. 

Hannibal sat between him and April, the woman he’d gone home with last night who seemed to just love Hannibal judging by the constant flow of conversation between them. 

“…and you went to school there? That’s amazing!” 

Hannibal smiled, “Yes, for several years. Though I moved on it was quite the learning experience.” 

Will stabbed his omelet, sneering as April continued, “You must be a very learned man,” she leaned over and Will saw red as her finger grazed Hannibal’s knuckles, “I love smart men.” 

Hannibal opened his mouth to speak just as Will shot up from the table grabbing onto his plate and stomping into the kitchen loudly. 

He couldn’t believe either of them, blatantly flirting like that in front of him like he wasn’t even there! 

Will nearly broke his plate setting it down in the sink so hard and turned on the water, breathing heavily as he thought about taking the butter knife in his hand to April’s left eyeball. 

“Will?” 

He washed his plate slowly, ignoring Hannibal. 

“You seem quite upset and I wanted to be sure…” 

Will let go of the plate and heard it smash, turning to spit out, “What the hell was that? She was in my bed last night and now what, we’re taking turns?” 

Hannibal’s mouth thinned. “I was merely being polite. It’s not every day that you even allow them to stay.” 

Will scoffed, “Yeah, I’m sure that’s what it was,” he grabbed onto Hannibal’s tie, “You were only being friendly? Practically letting her sit in your lap and touch all over your hands like…” 

Hannibal let out a breath as he assured, “Who is it that you’re jealous of, Will? Myself or…April?” 

Will’s grip tightened as he throat worked, voice coming out thickly. 

“What?” 

“You seem quite upset that she was touching me, not of the amount of touching I did to her.” 

Will took a deep breath and let out in a rush. “You…you didn’t touch her. She kept touching you.” 

Hannibal smiled, “Yes.”

Hannibal’s breath was teasing his lips and Will still hadn’t let go of his tie. His hand slid down just enough for him to step closer, their noses almost touching. 

“You planned this.” 

Hannibal’s smile widened. “I did no such thing.” 

Will scoffed, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s. A gasp at the contact and Will pulled him closer, groaning as he felt Hannibal’s hardness on his hip. He pressed his own sudden aching against Hannibal, working himself against Hannibal as their breathing got louder. 

“Oh,” came a voice to their left and Will saw April standing in the kitchen doorway. 

“Sorry,” she smiled, “Guess this is my cue to leave.” 

Will didn’t even know what to say, the door closing after her as Hannibal turned his head. He kissed Will again twice in succession before murmuring, “I suggest getting her a bouquet of flowers in thanks. She was actually quite the conversationalist. Were you aware that…?” 

Will put his hand to Hannibal’s mouth. “Unless you want to go ask her to come back inside so you can fuck her, shut up.” 

Hannibal’s eyes softened and Will sighed as he took his hand away. Hannibal took his hand and kissed it, “I see nothing but the shining light of your beauty, Will,” he squeezed their hands, “That is all I have ever seen.” 

Will blushed, “Just shut up and kiss me.” 

Hannibal did just that.


	123. Hannigram: Will Wants to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about you make me - hannigram

“You wish to what?”

Will stood in front of him sans shirt and wearing low cut blue jeans. Hannibal could not help but admire his physique this way, eyes raking in his form as Will spoke.

“You heard me.”

He shook his head, “Will, I do not think it would be very fair.”

Will laughed, “Fair? Says the man who thought it was…”

Hannibal frowned as he interrupted. “I have apologized profusely for what I have done to you, Will. I know I am not the best person to judge fairness but we both know who is stronger between us.”

He saw the flinch of hurt cross Will’s face and immediately regretted the words. 

“You think I’m weaker than you?”

Hannibal stepped towards him, “Will…”

Will shook his head, looking away, “No, you’re right. It’s not like I went to the police academy, or ever needed to be trained as an FBI agent. It’s not like…”

Hannibal reached out and grabbed Will’s arm just as his own was taken instead, turned and pulled behind him quite easily. He felt Will’s breath on his neck. “You were saying?”

 

Hannibal enjoyed this much more than he should have, Will in control and displaying his prowess. Perhaps this demonstration was beneficial after all.

“I was mistaken.”

Will pushed him and he stumbled, turning to glare as Will went into a fighting stance. He wore no shoes and Hannibal toed off his own, rolling up his sleeves.

Will scoffed. “I shouldn’t be letting you take the time to do that,” he teased, “Most fights wouldn’t pause for you to roll up shirtsleeves.”

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed, “This shirt is rather expensive. I will have to wash your blood out of it sometime later, I would prefer to minimalize the exposure.”

Will’s smile widened. “You sure about that?”

Hannibal finished, staring at him in wait. “Yes.”

Will came at him with force, grabbing for his arm and Hannibal countered, the pull and shove was swifter than he expected. He sidestepped a swipe to his jaw just as he hit Will instead, betraying himself when Will cried out.

“Will,” he sighed, “I knew this was a mistake.”

He came towards Will and put a hand on Will’s back.

His gasp of surprise as Will kicked his legs out from beneath him was genuine, as was the injured grunt when he fell. Will immediately straddled him, grinning triumphantly. His cheeks were reddened from the excursion, eyes full of life as he declared, “I win.”

Hannibal glared. “A cheat is not a win.”

Will laughed, “You should always use whatever weapons you have in your arsenal during a fight.”

Hannibal moved to stand and Will grabbed his arms, pinning them effectively down to both sides of his head. “The game is over, and you’ve won. There is no need to gloat.”

Will leaned down more, grinding his hardness against Hannibal’s own.

“No?”

Hannibal swallowed. “Let me free.”

Will’s mouth was inches away when he challenged, “How about you make me.”

Hannibal lifted his hips and enjoyed Will’s gasp at the contact. “I think I much prefer my current position.”

Will grinned, licking across his left cheek. “So do I.”


	124. Spacedogs: Nigel Loves to Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt - cafuné (Brazillian Portuguese) the act of tenderly running one’s fingers through someone’s hair; Spacedogs

Nigel loved to be touched . 

Adam had never thought about touching so much before they got together. He had his father, Harlan, and occasionally some coworkers would put their hands on his shoulder or pat his back as he passed but eventually that stopped. 

Beth hadn’t been very open with touching outside sex, though she would try to get hugs they weren’t often reciprocated and Adam never liked it much anyway. 

Nigel never asked, just ran his hand down Adam’s back as he passed on the way out the door or kissed his cheek whispering, “See you later, gorgeous.” 

Adam found himself unexpectedly anticipating Nigel’s touches, sometimes moving into Nigel as clear an open invitation as any that Nigel always accepted. 

He never asked Adam to touch back. 

They were always touching during sex, Adam would sigh into the kisses Nigel pressed to his neck and ask questions like, “Did you enjoy that as much as I did?” 

Nigel would smile against his skin and whisper, “More, Star. Much, more.” 

Adam knew Nigel liked to cuddle after sex, to feel Adam’s face against his chest and run fingers through Adam’s hair while he hummed. Adam had fallen asleep more than once during Nigel’s humming even with the lights still on. 

This time, however, he decided to try something new. 

“I want to touch you,” he said as Nigel started to pull him into position. 

Nigel smirked. “You are touching me, darling.” 

Adam shook his head. “No, I want you to lie on my chest.” 

Nigel cocked his head slightly and his smile thinned as Adam watched the words play through his mind for hidden meanings. 

“All right,” he said simply, moving low and into the crook of Adam’s arm. 

Nigel lay his head on Adam’s chest and let out a long sigh. 

“If you didn’t like what we were doing, Star, you could’ve…” 

Adam’s hand came to Nigel’s hair, fingers running through the strands slowly. He felt a shudder go through Nigel at the touch, his sigh longer now. 

“I always like it when you touch me after sex,” Adam explained, pressing his hands deeper and enjoying the moan Nigel let out, “I like it when you touch me almost all the time. Unless it’s a bad day.” 

Nigel pressed his lips to Adam’s chest. “I know better than to touch you on a bad day, Star. Hell you know better to touch me on a fucking bad day.” 

Adam’s arm tightened around Nigel and he continued to stroke Nigel’s hair. 

“You like this,” Adam stated, “You shook like you do when you ejaculate.” 

Nigel laughed, lifting his head to smile at Adam. 

“I did, did I?” 

Adam smiled, “Yes. You know you can always ask me to touch you, like you touch me. I like making you happy.” 

Nigel took Adam’s hand and kissed his fingers, “I would never ask, darling, I’d much rather wait until you can’t stop yourself from touching me again.” 

Adam moved his other hand to Nigel’s cheek, the shiver that went through Nigel making him feel very important.

“It might be a long time,” he confessed, “I don’t always know what to do or how to…” 

Nigel nuzzled his palm and then kissed it softly. “I can wait, Star. I can fucking wait.”


	125. S4: Hannigram Stalk Each Other in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorde's lyric: "Getting caught's half of the trip though, isn't it?" - hannigram

Hannibal pressed himself tight against the tree, trying to keep his breathing quiet.

He knew he’d be found eventually, there was no way to be entirely quiet especially with someone who trained in pursuit.

A branch cracked and he froze, tense and ready to strike.

One, two, three.

The noise came from his left and he turned into it, not expecting to be fooled so easily. He fell with a grunt, the breath knocked out of him, and the knife at his throat made him growl in frustration.

"Two minutes, seven seconds.“

Hannibal reared back against Will’s hold, the knife pressing close enough to touch.

"My time pursuing you was much faster.”

Will laughed, pressing his cheek to Hannibal’s as he whispered, “Maybe I wanted to be caught.”

Hannibal scoffed, “You covered yourself in dirt and hid underneath a pile of brush. I highly doubt…”

Will moved the knife away and turned Hannibal abruptly, straddling him and deliberately grinding his backside against Hannibal’s growing hardness.

"Maybe I just like getting caught by you,“ he teased, his grin widening as Hannibal sucked in a breath.

Hannibal’s hands came to his waist, holding him still.

"Is that why you made it so hard for me to catch you?”

Will leaned in and pressed his lips to Hannibal’s softly, “I don’t want you to get bored.”

Hannibal touched his cheek. “That will never happen. Every single moment you never fail to surprise me.”

“Gotta keep you on your toes, don’t I?”

Hannibal smiled and leaned up to catch Will’s lips again, hissing out as he felt the knife return to it’s position under his chin. Will broke their kiss and Hannibal sighed, “Yes, beloved, apparently you do.”


	126. S4: Hannibal Comes Home to An Empty House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorde's lyric: "You know, we're on each other's team" - hannigram

Hannibal pulled up to the house and immediately knew something was wrong.

He didn’t move, didn’t turn off the car, and scanned the outside thoroughly looking for signs of an altercation. There were several dropped pieces of siding off the garage, a slight bit of red where they’d exposed worn out wood and he saw a torn piece of fabric lay just in the grass.

Will’s car was gone, he wanted to get out and be sure but Will had not parked it in the small garage all summer.

Hannibal pulled his phone out with trembling fingers, pressing the last and only number he ever called.

No answer.

His car pulled out slowly so as not to alert whoever had followed to their remote location so far from a single neighbor.

The endless backup plans that formed in his mind were reeling through like flips of a notebook: the tickets to Rio, the house on the coat near Florida, or the boat.

Will loved the boat.

Hannibal sped up and headed for the marina, a small one that veered off into the world at large.

He nodded once to the several of their “neighbors” and hoped the panic he felt was not showing on his features.

When he got to their slip he let out a long shuddering breath, rushing from the dock and inside trying to ignore the specs of blood visible on the outside.

“Will?” he nearly yelled below deck, rushing through the small space, “WILL ANSWER ME!” 

He heard barking followed by a groan and headed for the bathroom, finding Will and Encephalitis laying on the floor huddled together. There were bruises on Will’s face and a large blood stain on the front of his shirt. He smiled at Hannibal, waving.

“You found us.” 

Hannibal knelt down, reaching out to touch his face and letting his emotional upheaval out at last. “I was quite…”

Will pulled him in close and he breathed in the scent that was home: motor oil, canine, and Will’s blood. He licked his neck and Will laughed, wincing.

“The cops, just…I don’t know how they found us.” 

Hannibal nuzzled his nearly regrown in beard, “The fault was mine.”

Will’s hand came to his hair. “How?”

“I…may have sent Jack a taunt. Just the image of you and Encephalitis in the yard playing. I did not expect…” 

Will sighed, “Hannibal, that’s not exactly a smoking gun.”

“There may have been more than one image.” 

Will pushed him back slightly and he blinked away the tears obscuring his vision. “No need to brag, you know? I’ve already chosen we’re I’m gonna stay. Who’s team I’m on.”

Hannibal’s hands ripped open his shirt and saw a gunshot graze.

“You’ve been injured.” 

Will smiled. “Most of this blood isn’t mine. I’m surprised you didn’t find the bodies behind the house.”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to his lips softly at first, and then increasing in urgency. Will moaned, pulling his neck to bring them closer and when he ended their kiss Hannibal whispered, “I was too worried for you.”

Will pressed their foreheads together. “I’m a little banged up, I think my hand might be broken, but I’m okay,” he smile widely, “No more taunts. You’ve won. We’re on each other’s team, I’m playing in your league now.”

Hannibal sighed, breathing him in. “Team Murder Husbands.”

Will laughed, “Oh god, never say that again.”

Hannibal stood, leaning down to lift Will up and hissing when Will groaned.

“Yeah, definitely the hand.” 

He carried his beloved to their bed, whispering nonsense in his native language as he set Will down.

Will’s eyes were glassy and unfocused. “I know a lot of those words now, you know?”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, “I know, beloved, that is why I spoke them. Now, lie back and allow me to administer first aid.”

Will sighed, “Don’t drug me, okay? You know I hate it, and I…I want to remember.”

Hannibal tutted as he stripped Will, taking in any cuts or bruises, “Remember what, Will?”

Will’s eyes closed as he mumbled, “I want to remember the day I saw you panic for the first time and cry over something that wasn’t sex.”

Hannibal pinched his leg and Will’s smile widened.

“Cheeky boy.” 

“Yours. Your clever, cheeky boy.”

Hannibal kissed his injured leg, pressing his cheek against it.

“Yes, Will. Mine.” 

“Go Team Murder Husbands.” 

Hannibal reminded himself to have something made with those words later in commemoration. After all, he wanted to remember today too.


	127. Spacedogs: Nigel and Adam are Stranded When Their Car Breaks Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hygge: the pleasant, genial, and intimate feeling associated with sitting around a fire in the winter with close friends.

Nigel set all the wood he’d gathered in a pile. He flicked his lighter, cursed, and tried again, lighting a small piece of wood and hoping it would ignite.

“I don’t like this.” 

Nigel cursed, the fire catching as he nearly stumbled. He sighed, “I know, darling, you’ve said. A number of times.” 

Adam hugged his arms tight to himself, staring at the fire. 

“I don’t like the noises, and I want to go home Nigel.” 

Nigel sighed, flopping down beside him and pulling Adam close. “I know, Star. I can’t make the car magically fucking start, and we’re stuck till Darko gets his ass out of bed to come get us. A few hours at least.” 

Adam shivered, pressing closer to him. “The hotel would’ve been nicer.” 

Nigel laughed, “You can’t know that for sure, darling. It had that fucking balcony you wanted but who’s to say they would’ve had fucking roaches? Or ants? You hate ants.” 

Adam smiled against his cheek, “No YOU hate ants. I don’t like flies.” 

Nigel hummed, “Oh yes, I’d forgotten,” He pressed a kiss to Adam’s cheek. “Nothing with wings.” 

Adam nodded, “Except butterflies. They don’t bother me.” 

Nigel pulled Adam even closer, almost in his lap. “No, of course not. Pretty, bright ittle things that flutter everywhere? They’re practically your relatives.” 

Adam laughed, “No, they’re nothing at all…” 

Nigel kissed him softly, stopping any more words and Adam fell into the touch of lips with a sigh. He opened his legs and straddled Nigel, the fire at his back suddenly so much hotter. Adam broke their kiss and smiled at him. 

“What’re you then?” 

Nigel touched his cheek, his eyes warm. “I’m the fucking flower, gorgeous. Ready for you to land on me when you need me.” 

Adam grinned. “I need you now,” he kissed Nigel’s chin, “I’m feeling fluttery.” 

Nigel laughed, pulling him closer as he fell back. He looked up and gasped, “Do me a favor, Star. Look up.” 

Adam lifted his head and gasped. 

Stars. 

They were so much clearer here than they were at home, and Adam leaned back to stare. “So beautiful,” he whispered, “I…I like it here now.” 

Nigel took his hand and kissed it, nuzzling Adam’s palm. 

“I thought you might. Come here, Star.” 

Adam climbed over and lay in the crook of Nigel’s arm which was much softer than the ground. He could feel the fire near his heels and moved his feet in, sighing. “Maybe Darko can bring us a tent?” 

Nigel laughed, kissing his cheek. “I’ll tell him the change of plans.”


	128. S4: Will Moves Into An Abandoned Lighthouse After Thinking Hannibal Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toska: A dull ache of the soul, a longing with nothing to long for. 
> 
> Okay so I sort of shamelessly borrowed the idea from THIS by @cappellapalatina and didn’t even do it properly really?

*****

The ships were long gone now. 

The light house had been abandoned, the crumbling decay of it made Will wonder just how long had gone by though Will sometimes liked to stare out of the windows to pretend ships were just ready his way any minute now ready for guidance. 

He had a dog, Spot, a speckled mutt that he’d run into along the way who reminded him so much of Winston at times it made him ache. 

They would play fetch early mornings, throwing sticks that Spot caught with ease and sometimes fought Will for often getting the upper hand, with the two of them ending up in a heap. 

Spot was a good hunter, he found rabbits and sometimes even attempted deer, though Will fished most of the time since it was better than to be noticed in town much. 

Not that the town was much at all: a small place with barely any population, which was nice for anonymity and he had a good rapport with the man who ran the general store. 

Stew, the man’s name was, called him Calvin and Will was finding it much easier to answer to it as the months went by with no one correcting him. 

He would go home with groceries that weren’t easily perishable, a small fridge was enough and a microwave. 

Hannibal would’ve hated it here. 

Nights were the worst time even with Spot lying beside him. He would wake up from nightmares more often than not; vivid memories of a struggle for breath in water that he thought to embrace until he fell. 

His face was always covered in tears when he woke from memories of after, of crawling to the boat on the horizon and finding Chiyoh. Her grave stare at the mention of Hannibal made him feel hollower than it should have. 

The Ripper was dead, he’d accomplished exactly what he wanted to. So why was the ache so much? Why did he wake up reaching out for someone who wasn’t there? Why did he have phantom memories of kisses that they never shared? Of touches that he’d never experienced? 

Will woke up forty-two days after his rebirth to the sound of Spot barking. 

“Shut up! I’m coming!” 

He rolled out of bed and wondered if there was finally going to be someone here to kick him out. Squatting was still illegal, though this place wasn’t much to live in and owned by no one according to Stew. 

The door was reinforced by him and not easy to open especially half awake, his hands bumbling for the locks just as they finally gave way. 

He opened it and mumbled, “What?” just as Spot attacked their guest. 

“You look quite horrible.” 

Will’s eyes widened and he stepped back, nearly falling as he shook his head. 

“No, no, no,” he covered his ears and closed his eyes, head shaking back and forth wildly, “This isn’t real!” 

He felt hands on his arms, shaking with the real feel of them, and he fell to the grungy floor in sobs. The feel of Hannibal’s arms on his shoulders made him collapse into them, pressing his nose in close and feeling whiskers and rough skin that none of his imagined memories conjured. 

“You’re here,” his throat was hoarse, barely used except to read out loud or yell at Spot, “You’re…” 

Hannibal pulled him in close, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I am here. I am sorry it took me so long to find you again, Chiyoh is almost as hard to find as you were.” 

Will lifted his head and touched Hannibal’s face, scarred and tanned not all like he remembered but exactly the same. “I was waiting,” he confessed, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s hard; the touch and taste making them both moan. He pressed kisses to his cheeks, beard, and even his nose, “I would’ve waited forever.” 

Hannibal smiled when Will looked at him again, his hand on Will’s cheek. 

“Now we can wait forever together.” 

Will threw his arms around him tight and never let go.


	129. S4: Will Comes Home to Find Hannibal Overwhelmed With Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Secretly you love this. Do you even want to go free?”

Will walked into the house carrying two large bags of groceries, surprised that the dogs didn’t run up to greet him or that Hannibal wasn’t there to take the bags. 

He’d grown used to the warm reception, and he knew Hannibal was home despite the house seeming eerily quiet. 

The walk through the living room gave him a perfect view of the sliding door, noticing the dogs were on top of something, noses down deep though whatever it was seemed to be struggling to move. 

He got closer, setting the bags down and smile widening as he realized just what it was they were so excited to be attacking. 

Hannibal’s suit was distinctive, the red checkered one of Will’s favorites that he’d told his husband about often enough that Hannibal had found a tailor to recreate the suit for one of Will’s birthdays. 

Now it was completely ruined and Will couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

He opened up the door and two of the dogs left Hannibal, Gertie and Parrie, excitedly barking as the other four seemed content to give Hannibal a tongue bath. 

“Are you going to help me, Will, or just remain an…,” he sputtered when Encephalitis licked her way into his mouth, “No, Encephalitis, stop right this…” 

Will laughed, long and loud, heading across their yard. 

“I do know that secretly you love this, and only are asking for help now because I caught you. For all I know you do this every time I leave the house,” he leaned down and grinned, “Do you even want to go free?” 

Hannibal huffed, rolling over only for Brutus to jump on him fully his grunt of frustration making Will want to kiss him even with doggie breath, “What do you think?” 

Will whistled, and all four dogs backed off though Encephalitis lingered to lick Hannibal’s cheek again. “Cephie, no.” 

She looked properly chastised, stalking off like the spoiled princess she was, and Will turned to look at Hannibal giggling at the sight of him. His hair was mussed up all over, face wet and shining, and his suit was covered in dirt. He glared, “This is not amusing.” 

“It totally is, “Will teased, “You know, next time you might want to only let them out two at a time or not follow?” 

Hannibal blushed, “I heard them barking excitedly, and was worried.” 

Will bit his bottom lip, shaking his head, “You…” 

Hannibal pulled him down, Will crying out in surprise and alerting the dogs as Hannibal’s grip tightened. He felt a distinctively doggy tongue on his cheek as Hannibal pulled him into a kiss, smiling when he broke their kiss to ask, “Do you wish to be freed?” 

Will leaned down, staring down at him as Dessie moved to lick Hannibal’s forehead. “Never.”


	130. S4: Hannibal Takes Care of Their Adopted Daughter With Will Still on the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me put a show on for you daddy.” 
> 
> Hannigram Kid Fic

“Let me put on a show for you, daddy.”

Hannibal paused, turning to see his six year old standing in the doorway wearing one of the many dresses he’d painstakingly bought as soon as she’d grown out of her current size. White lace with a blue trimmed sash around the middle, and matching blue toe shoes.

“Little one, you are not supposed to wear that for play.”

Renee’s pout so reminded him of Will’s, the sadness in her eyes was always what broke him easiest.

“But…”

Hannibal turned his chair around completely, leaning back and sighing.

“You know, there are other ways you can play.”

Renee looked down and Hannibal did as well, noticing the stuffed dog she carried in her left hand. Will had bought the toy not long after she’d come into their lives, a message to Hannibal that any conflict Will had over keeping her was long over.

He recalled the kiss, the angry, “I hate that I can’t imagine life without her anymore,” and Hannibal’s triumphant, “I am sorry to hear that, Will, but overjoyed that you have made the decision.”

“I thought you were done with Winston.”

She dragged her feet along the carpeted floor of his study, still not looking up.

“I…I miss Papa.”

Hannibal reached out a hand to touch her head, “As do I, mazasis, but do not fear. He will be returning to us soon.”

Renee looked up, her eyes wide. “Soon?” 

 

Hannibal smiled, “Yes, darling, I promise.”

Her little hands made themselves tight around his leg, “I hafta find my favorite boats again! Papa loves the boats!”

She took off running, and Hannibal felt his good mood deflate immediately.

There were days when she was all that kept him afloat, wading listlessly on the water waiting for Will’s return. One year, two months, four days ago they’d separated to keep their daughter safe when the police had come upon them.

Hannibal had wanted to go but Will insisted, kissing him goodbye in a rush before taking off carrying Hannibal’s promise with him.

The coded letters and random packages had not been enough, not at all.

The small house he’d taken them to was quite off the grid, purposely hoping Will would deem it safe to return.

Still nothing.

He worried everyday that perhaps Will had been taken after all, but no news outlets reported his capture.

Hannibal stood up, stretching and heading for Renee’s room.

She was currently stacking up blocks to make a marina for her boats to be in, singing happily under her breath the song Will had sung to her many a night before bed.

“….I guess, you say, what can maked me…”

Hannibal turned away, his heart hurting more than before and wishing there was an outlet available. He had obligations now, promises to keep, and they did not involve killing. Not until Will returned, if that would ever be.

He almost missed the barking, so preoccupied in his melancholy, and when he finally did hear he froze entirely.

They did not have a dog, and there were no neighbors for miles.

Hannibal turned, running for Renee’s bedroom.

“Darling, we must…”

He heard the door open, rushing for Renee who wiggled and cried, “Daddy, you’re hurting me!”

“Little one, we must…”

The footsteps were loud and he rushed to put her in the closet, leaning down to stare into her tear filled eyes. “Darling, you must be very quiet.”

Renee nodded, “Like Papa says? As a mouse?”

Hannibal kissed her forehead. “Yes, darling. As a mouse.”

He closed the closet and grabbed for the first thing he could find, a horse on a stick. He broke the head off and growled as the door opened.

Then dropped it completely.

Will smiled, “Expecting someone else?”

Hannibal turned and opened the closet, Renee rushing out at Will and sobbing, “Daddy was mean to me Papa!” as she clung to his leg.

Will stared at her, his hand coming to her head, “Was he?” his eyes were misty, “Miss me as much as I missed you, dear?” 

 

Hannibal stepped towards him slowly, bringing one hand to Will’s cheek.

“Words cannot describe how much you were missed.”

Will kissed him.

They needed no words at all.


	131. Hannigram AU: Will is Young Hannibal's Boss

Will looked up when the paper was slammed hard on his desk. 

“I refuse.” 

Hannibal looked murderous, his eyes narrowed and cheeks red. Will had never seen him look anything more than cheerful and sometimes almost too friendly. He looked at the paper and then at Hannibal. 

“I thought you’d be pleased.” 

Hannibal sneered. “To be promoted into a position that I never desired or asked for? To be treated like a child when you know full well that I am twenty three and perfectly able to make my own decisions?” 

Will sighed, “You’re way too overqualified to be my assistant, you know you are. I…there are at least a half dozen applicants already being put together to replace you and…” 

Hannibal yanked the paper back and tore it, leaning in close to Will’s face. 

“If you have a problem with my qualifications, Mr. Graham, you should have spoken to me long before now. If this is going to be my future at this company, I’m turning in my resignation effective immediately.” 

Will moved back, shaking his head. “Hannibal….” 

Hannibal reared up and stood straight, fixing his clothing while not meeting Will’s eyes. “You can tell Director Crawford…” 

Will stood up, “I’m going to be telling him nothing because you’re not…” 

Hannibal turned on his heel and Will took off running, blocking the only exit Hannibal could take. His angry expression made Will uncomfortable, anxious, and apologetic. 

“Let me by, Mister Graham.” 

“Will, Hannibal. You’ve always called me…” 

Hannibal crossed his arms as he looked Will over, “I find myself uncomfortable with being so informal with you. I had thought we were equals, colleagues, but I am apparently considered inferior.” 

“No, that’s not why I did it,” Will sighed, moving in closer to put his hand on Hannibal’s arm, “I think you’re worth more than me.”

Hannibal seemed to relax at his touch, shoulders slumping and angry expression fading the longer Will stared. “Your negative self view is so distorted,” he reached out and put his hand on Will’s shoulder, “You are quite important to this company, Will. Jack would not put so much on you if he did not value you, and every day I strive to make you see that.” 

Will blushed, smiling as he shook his head, “That’s not entirely…” 

Hannibal’s kiss was soft, surprising, and everything Will hadn’t known he’d always wanted. He leaned into it, letting himself be pulled in completely and thankful that his office only had the one window. When he pulled back, staring into Hannibal’s eyes, he put his hand on the younger man’s cheek. 

“You…” 

Hannibal took his hand and kissed it, nuzzling Will’s palm. “I kissed you, as I have wanted to do for far too long and…” 

Will kissed him again, leading Hannibal backwards against the door, groaning at the contact of their bodies flush against each other. He groaned, rutting against Hannibal and whining when he was pushed back, a whispered, “We don’t wish to mess ourselves, do we sir?” making Will shudder. 

“Do you like that, Will? My calling you sir?” Hannibal took out his cock and did the same to Will’s own before pulling Will close again, “Answer me.” 

Will swallowed back another moan when Hannibal licked his palm, taking them both in hand. “Yes, fuck, yes. I…we shouldn’t…” 

The slow, steady strokes were torturous and just so perfect that he could weep. Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s neck and grazed his teeth along the edge.

“Will, sir,” he dragged the R longer than he needed to, biting lightly under Will’s chin, “We already are.” 

When Will came his noises were captured by Hannibal’s mouth, tongues gliding against each other as he sobbed and felt Hannibal spill just after. They leaned, Hannibal’s back to the door and Will’s mouth against his neck now. He kissed softly, whispering, “You’re staying?” 

He felt Hannibal stiffen, not speaking, and then lifted his head to see anger again. “No,” he grabbed Hannibal tightly, “That’s not why I…no, I…I’ve had feelings for you too, I think, for a long time.” 

Hannibal was still stiff in his embrace, “You think?” 

Will stepped back, touching both of his assistant’s cheeks with his hands. “I didn’t know what it was but,” he ran his thumb over Hannibal’s skin, “I do now.” 

Hannibal smiled, “All it took was the thought of losing me, sir?” 

Will licked his lips, “You’re going to be using this against me now, aren’t you?” 

Hannibal lifted his hand up and licked off their cum, his eyes never leaving Will’s. 

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you mean,” he stuck his thumb in his mouth and pulled it out slowly, “Sir.”


	132. S4: Hannigram Movie Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will share movies.

There was a set routine at night for them both: Will would often settle in the living room with the television while Hannibal read a book in the study, The time apart somewhat helped them with the current of unease that seemed to permeate throughout the house nearly every single day despite the pleasantries that they exchanged.

Will knew he wasn’t angry, wasn’t sad, not really.

He just felt very empty.

Thank god for cable.

He watched whatever he could fill his head with: comedies, dramas, and sometimes even foreign confusing things he barely understood but it was better than thinking about what lie ahead.

Everything changed so fast that Will barely had time to focus on the why of it.

Hannibal walked in on him watching a soapy romance and sat down, seemingly watching without comment. He didn’t say a word for the next several minutes, though Will was overly conscious of how close they sat and the warmth between them.

It was the closest they had been since before The Fall.

Will let out a breath, looking at him almost too long to go unnoticed.

“Do you wish for me to leave?”

Will shook his head. “No.”

Hannibal relaxed and settled on the couch, not moving their legs or touching more than he allowed.

After that, Will was never alone on the couch again.

Hannibal started to make snacks, elaborate things like truffle tossed popcorn, homemade salted garlic chips, and once even french fries.

“Fried potatoes are….”

Will grinned, popping the round fried potato in his mouth. “Thanks for the fries.”

Hannibal blushed and Will set his hand on Hannibal’s knee for the rest of Avengers.

Then he decided to pick something Hannibal might enjoy.

“I assure you, Will, I do watch films. It’s not as if I sit in my study surrounded by books shunning western advances. Without advances…”

“You wouldn’t have a torture chamber in the basement.”

Hannibal smirked. “Exactly.”

The film he chose was a romance, set in the 1800s, and full of more desperation than Will had expected it to have. The mains were on the opposite ends of society, one was married, and the other an upper class count who of course knew he could make her happy despite knowing she was already.

It was when the character was rejected that Will froze, noticing Hannibal looking away. “Bored already?”

He turned and Will was surprised to see his eyes were teary. “I am just feeling somewhat melancholic for our past quite suddenly.”

Will sighed, “Hannibal….”

“I am well aware you cannot see me as more than a monster despite any feeling you may have for me.”

Will set his hand on Hannibal’s knee. “Have I ever said that?”

“You don’t have to, Will. I can read it in your face, in the emptiness that fills our days and…”

Will didn’t know what made him kiss Hannibal, not at all, but it felt nice. The warm touch wasn’t dangerous, though he almost thought to accuse Hannibal of feigning vulnerability to lure him in.

Still he didn’t stop, hands coming to rest on Hannibal’s cheeks as the kiss deepened. He pulled back to take a breath, pressing his cheek against Hannibal’s before whispering, “If those were fake tears, you’re getting better at lying to me.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek, nuzzling just enough to make Will shiver. “If they were?”

“I’m not angry, just a little surprised I fell for it.”

Hannibal gently turned his cheek, kissing him again. “I rarely cry fake tears for an audience of one, and if I do that audience will never be you.”

Will smiled, “You know that’s not you, right? I might’ve rejected you once but I’m not going to be doing it a second time.”

Hannibal let out a breath, smile widening as he reached up to caress across Will’s cheek. “Does this mean you’re learning to love the monster or is the monster going to have to walk on quiet claws in hopes to earn more affection?”

Will kissed him again before turning back to the movie, laying his head against Hannibal’s chest. “We’ll see.”

Hannibal’s hand came around him tightly, “Yes, we will.”


	133. Spacedogs: Adam Worries that Nigel Really Doesn't Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck what you heard, you're mine." Spacedogs

Beyonce/Drake lyric: Fuck what you heard, you're mine  
“So,” Harlan began, as Adam unwrapped his sandwich, “How’s Negan?”

Adam smiled, “Harlan, you know his name.”

Harlan sighed as he took out a thermos, pouring himself a drink. “How’s Nigel?” 

Adam’s smile widened, “He’s very good. Told me to tell you hello.”

Harlan ate his hot dog while Adam finished his sandwich, the older man staring at him silently for several minutes before he asked, “It’s been about a year since you met him, right Adam?”

Adam paused as he picked up his own drink, “Yes. Why are you asking me that?”

Harlan put his hand on Adam’s arm, leaning in, “Son, I just think it’s strange that your relationship hasn’t really developed since then? You continue to live in entirely different parts of the city…”

Adam looked at him, his brows furrowing, “He has work, it’s closer to his work.”

“And it’s not as if you’ve ever truly expressed feelings? You used to tell me you loved that nice Beth girl almost every time we spoke and with Nigel…”

Adam stood up abruptly, his soda can falling to the sidewalk. “It’s none of your business,” he grabbed his bag, “I…I have to go back to work now.”

“Adam…”

Adam raced away, his chest tightening as the words floated around in his head. 

A year.

Nigel had climbed in through his window accidentally that first time, thinking Adam was the woman upstairs and then spent nearly three hours trying to convince Adam not to call the police on him. They’d gotten along almost immediately, and a quick friendship progressed into an unlikely relationship pretty fast after that.

Adam tried not to let himself dwell on the fact that they’d discussed how well they connected quite a lot but not a single time talked about feelings.

Nigel didn’t call him his boyfriend, or his anything.

That wasn’t true.

Nigel called him Star, and Adam wondered suddenly if that was because he didn’t want to accidentally call him something else.

 

He got back to work and spent most of the day in a daze, worrying still, and after half a day ignoring Nigel’s text messages Adam wasn’t surprised to see Nigel waiting on the front steps as he walked up to his apartment. 

“So are you are alive,” Nigel mumbled, “I thought since you’ve spent half the fucking day ignoring me you might be hurt somewhere it’s nice to…”

Adam rushed past him, not speaking, knowing Nigel would follow despite him not wanting to be followed.

“Star, I’m talking to you!”

Adam shook his head, unlocking his door and attempting to hurry inside just as Nigel blocked his path. “What the fuck are you ignoring me for?”

“I don’t want to see you right now. Please leave.”

Nigel was quiet, but he didn’t move.

Adam looked up and Nigel looked at him intently. “Nigel…”

“Who upset you? Someone made you mad at me.”

Adam moved past him and Nigel grabbed his wrist, “Darling…”

Adam looked at him angrily. “My name isn’t Darling, it isn’t Star, it’s…”

Nigel grabbed his chin and Adam froze, the tight hold almost too much but not enough. He wanted to kiss Nigel, he wanted to be happy again like he’d been before Harlan, and now he couldn’t stop thinking.

“Tell me, Adam.”

“Why are you here?”

His hold loosened and became a caress, making Adam shiver. “To see you,” he admitted, “Just to see you.”

Adam’s jaw tightened, “But why? Why are we even doing this? We’re not doing anything but sex, we’re not boyfriends and we’re definitely not in….”

Nigel moved his hand down Adam’s neck, “Nights spend on your couch, watching boring space programs with you twittering in my ear about comets and pretty things is sex?” he kissed Adam’s cheek, “You reading me that book from Dr. Hocking every night before bed, is that…?” 

“It’s Hawking,” Adam sighed, “It’s Dr. Stephen…”

Nigel kissed him, “I wasn’t aware we weren’t boyfriends,” he nuzzled Adam’s chin, “Who the fuck told you that?”

“Harlan said,” Adam pulled him closer and sighed, “It’s been a year.”

Nigel lifted his head and grinned at Adam, “Is that a problem, Star? Most people are quite fucking happy to be together for a year.”

“We’re boyfriends?”

Nigel kissed him softly, his hand on Adam’s cheek. “Fuck what you’ve heard, Star. You’re mine.”

Adam swallowed, “People don’t own people, Nigel.”

Nigel grinned, hand coming down and teasing over Adam’s cock to hear him gasp.

“Fair enough, darling,” he dropped to his knees and stared up at Adam, “I’m your boyfriend and you’re mine.”

Adam let out a long breath, the relaxed set to his shoulders immediate. He reached out to touch Nigel’s hair, “Okay.”


	134. S4: Hannigram and their scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold."

Every mark was like a map of their past.

Will pressed his lips to every one of Hannibal’s, tonguing along each edge and pressing himself skin to skin as a reminder that he was still there.

Hannibal surprisingly needed plenty of reminders, often waking up still from dreams where Will was not there and never had been at all.

Will’s dreams were much more subtle, a feverish mix of death and life that their daily lives had become over such a short time.

“I was thinking,” Will whispered, nuzzling the scar on Hannibal’s belly, “That if we ever do get married…”

Hannibal’s hand was in his hair, softly petting, and Will could feel his chuckle.

“If, Will? I think you’re underestimating my powers of persuasion.”

Will lifted his head and smiled. “I never said I wouldn’t, it’s just I thought there wasn’t much of a reason to.”

Hannibal touched his cheek, his smile serene. “No reason? Marriage is…”

Will leaned in to his palm, closing his eyes. “What we have now is much more than that, isn’t it?”

Hannibal stroked his skin, the touch so soft that Will pressed harder to feel more.

He always wanted more where Hannibal was concerned.

“Yes. I suppose. Though…”

Will opened his eyes, taking Hannibal’s hand and putting it to the scar on his forehead. “We don’t need any reminders of loving each other. Every mark we’ve ever made regarding each other is a ring of its own. Isn’t it?”

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s forehead, lingering before he whispered, “Yes, mylimasis. I suppose it is. Silver and gold laced throughout our bodies. Reminders of…”

“Commitment,” Will breathed, taking Hannibal’s wrist, “Love,” he pushed him down onto the bed and leaned over, “Forever.”

Hannibal’s eyes were teary, his smile wide. “Yes. Though the scars on my back are my favorites.”

Will laughed, kissing him quickly before he ran his hands down Hannibal’s torso delighting in each shiver. Every time they touched Hannibal always trembled, always quaked, like it was the first time.

“Mine too. Turn over and let me see them.”

Hannibal was only too happy to oblige.

Will pressed his lips down every scratch mark, rutting his cock against Hannibal’s ass as he moved and feeling the desperate need coursing through them both.

“Will….”

“Maybe I’ll make some on your front this time,” Will nuzzled one particularly hard scar, “Would you like that?”

“Yes.”

Will grinned. “A million different scars could never be enough.”

Hannibal arched up to meet his growing hardness, making Will push him back down. “Never,” Hannibal whispered, “Nothing with you is ever enough.”

Will spent the rest of the morning adding several new marks.

Each new one he hoped would scar.

If not, he’d start all over again.


	135. Basic Chickens: Elias tries to help Adam deal with work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic chickens prompt: Elias tries to help Adam deal with all these article commissions he's received that keep on piling up.

The minute Adam heard the squeaking he tensed up, jaw clenching.

“I swear to bloody fuck,” he whispered, chewing at his lip.

The stack of papers was put down loudly on his desk.

“There are still several…”

He snatched them up and turned so fast that Elias took a step back, eyes wide.

“I DON’T CARE!”

Elias sputtered, his frown turning to a glare. “You asked me to help you, Adam. I am not the one making the mistakes!”

Adam stood up so fast the chair fell, and he threw the pages off the desk with relish. “Exclamation marks are not mistakes!”

Elias huffed, “No one is that excited about the mayor’s private life.”

Adam groaned, spreading his hand across his face.

“You asked for my help, angel. I only…”

The first bit of sniffling and Adam sighed, spreading his fingers open to see Elias had knelt down to pick up the papers.

“Curly, don’t.”

“I am,” Elias sniffed, “helping.”

Adam got down on his hands and knees, reaching for a page at the same time that Elias did. Their fingers brushed and Adam moved in closer.

“I’m sorry.”

Elias looked up, his face covered in tears.

“I am sorry for the mistakes you keep making.”

Adam laughed, pressing their lips together softly. He grabbed Elias’s hand and was happy when he let the pages go immediately.

“So am I,” he felt Elias growing hard against him when crawling into his lap, “I think I may need a break.”

Elias licked his lips, letting out his breath in a rush when Adam wiggled against him, “Breaks are always good, and you have been working quite hard.”

Adam grinned, standing up and holding out is hand. “We’ll see how hard I can work at something more fun, yeah?”

Elias kissed his hand, nuzzling and pushing him back against the desk.

“I think I want to work hard this time.”

Elias sat up on his knees and Adam shivered at the first touch of his belt.

“I’ll try not to correct your mistakes.”


	136. S4: Daddies Hannigram on the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're taking peompts: Hannibal and Will adopt a baby (Abigail?) and one of them discovers the other, who did all the paper work, gave her only their last name. When confronted they say it was because they were scared the other would leave
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this is okay, and yes I’m sure it takes a lot to fake adoption papers blah blah blah. Humor me.

Will had never expected to want a child. 

They had the dogs, two: Napoleon and Encephalitis; the four of them a family as much as they could already be. 

Grace was a surprise, a shivering mess in the midst of a bloodbath, and when he took one look at her tear stained face Will knew she was theirs. 

The adoption was all fake names, Desmond Franklin and Georges Hildebrand were not yet married as Hannibal refused to even pretend to be when it was not real, “I will not marry a fake name, Will.”

So they adopted her, she grew from a two year old malnourished slip of a thing to a hearty toddler so fast it was the day before her kindergarten sign up that he saw the adoption papers again. 

Georges Hildebrand was listed as adopted parent, and her name was apparently not Grace Franklin-Hildebrand as they had discussed. 

Grace Hildebrand was written in bold, practically glowing on the page, and Will’s irrational anger grew the longer he stared at it. 

Did Hannibal think he would leave? Take custody and run off somewhere? Where would he go? 

Will folded up the paper and walked out of Hannibal’s office and into the kitchen where the man he trusted above all others was feeding their child her lunch. 

“You’re still okay with this?” Will asked, trying not to sound as upset as he was. 

Hannibal stopped midway through filling Grace’s plate, smiling. “I prefer you to go,” he patted Grace’s dark hair, “I am not entirely comfortable watching her around other children.” 

“But she reads at a second grade level, can speak three languages, and….” 

Grace sighed, “Papa, you’re using your loud voice.” 

Will took a deep breath, “I just want to be sure you want to do this,” he made a cut gesture with his hand, “Because we can’t have you growing angry at teachers after this. We…can’t have a lot of things.” 

Hannibal walked around the table and pulled Will close, his hug so comforting that Will fell into it. “She needs stability, Mylimasis,” he kissed Will’s cheek, “As do we all.” 

Will pulled back, frowning, “Grace Hildebrand?” 

Hannibal’s smile faded, “I…had forgotten,” he stepped away from Will who grabbed his arm. 

“You said she was ours, you’re the one who wanted to not get married because it wasn’t real. Every doctor we’ve ever taken her to: Rio, Venice, Havana; they all new her with a hyphenated name.” 

He squeezed Hannibal’s hand and the slump of shoulders that accompanied his hold made Will nervous even after four years. 

“I did not wish for you to go,” Hannibal said softly, looking at him, “I thought…she would be a reason for you to stay and if her name was my own you….” 

Will pulled on his arm and pressed their lips together, the shiver that went through Hannibal at the touch still making him smile after all these years. 

“Where else would I go? This is home. You, Grace, the dogs, anywhere you are is where I belong.” 

Hannibal pulled him in close, sniffing Will’s neck. Will had learned to appreciate the gesture, someone who could scent things as well as Hannibal needing to smell him was surprisingly sweet. 

“Home,” Hannibal whispered, his accent thick, “I am proud to have made a home with you, Will.” 

Will hugged him tighter and heard Grace sigh, “Can we go now? Or is there going to be more kissing?” 

Hannibal pulled back and spoke rapid Lithuanian to her, the two of them laughing at the shared joke. 

“If the two of you are finished, “Will feigned annoyance, “I think it’s time to go. Ready?” 

Grace hoped off the chair, hugging Hannibal quickly before running to the door. 

Will kissed him deep, hungry, and when they pulled back he saw his favorite gleam in Hannibal’s eyes. “Later.” 

Hannibal took his hand and kissed it, “I will have the adoption certificate changed.” 

Will shook his head, “It’s fine,” he squeezed their fingers together, “Who knows? I might get sick of you eventually. It’s good leverage.” 

Hannibal looked uncomfortable and Will left him that way, turning to go. 

When he returned that evening the papers were sitting out on the table, Grace’s name changed to their own. 

“You trust I’m not going anywhere?” 

Hannibal whispered softly in his ear, “As you have said, we are a family now. I should have trusted in that long ago.”


	137. Spacedogs: Adam Missing Nigel When He's Away on Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i would love to see a spacedogs where Nigel has to go away on business and Adam isn't handling it very well and is upset. I love sweet Nigel <3

This shouldn’t be a problem.

Adam had lived alone for almost a year before meeting Nigel, he slept alone for longer than that, and for the most part he’d enjoyed it very much.

But the apartment seemed so different now that Nigel was gone, and the longer he was away the more Adam noticed little things.

Like the smell.

The lingering scent of cigarettes was in the air, so muted that even when he pressed his nose into Nigel’s pillow it was barely there. He tried lighting some from the pack Nigel had left, but it felt generic and not at all right.

The quiet he’d once liked was now a reminder of how alone he was, how Nigel might not come back at all if he met up with someone while in Bucharest. No more of Nigel yelling at the television, cursing in Romanian or laughing at something he thought was humorous. No more of him reading things out loud in the paper most mornings that made him angry, expecting Adam to agree with him even if Adam had no opinion on the matter.

Sleeping alone was no longer comfortable, tossing and turning had been his norm for over a week now. Adam felt more irritable for being so tired, though he curbed his anger every time Nigel called.

“How are you, Star? Keeping the bed warm for me?”

Adam felt the bed had been so cold lately, he’d bought two extra blankets and still shivered every night.

“Yes,” he lied, sighing, “How is the deal going? Did you get everything finished?”

“Not yet, darling. Darko says perhaps a few more days. This asshole is playing hard to get.”

Adam ate his dinner listening to Nigel sometimes, the conversation a nice distraction, and when they hung up he remembered the cold bed awaiting him.

They noticed at work, his irritability was obvious, and he didn’t like the attention it brought. His coworkers tried to give him things: candy, trinkets, and the like, hoping to cheer Adam up but it just reminded him of Nigel.

Nigel loved candy.

Adam really had no taste for it.

Three weeks had passed without Nigel and it felt like an eternity. All it took was one word to make him snap.

“I saw Gabi today,” Nigel laughed, “She…”

Adam shook with anger, tears in his eyes. “You’re never coming back.”

There was a pause. “What? Darling, what are you…?”

Adam banged his hand on the table hard, not caring at all when the pain shot up his arm. “YOU’RE NEVER COMING BACK! You….you’ve been lying! You….I HATE YOU! I don’t…don’t call here anymore!”

He threw the phone down, pressing his hands to his eyes and shaking his head.

“Lies, it….no, no, no!”

Adam stood up and paced, still shaking, imagining scenarios with Nigel and his ex wife reuniting. A cafe, a single glance, and a shared kiss.

A random idea came from nowhere. Nigel always liked blueberries, and thought of hundreds of ways this could be interpreted into their new relationship.

Nigel had loved her so much, he–

Adam didn’t know long he was pacing until he grew tired, the tears on his face dry now as he laid down on the couch. The familiar faint scent of Nigel made him that much more sad, turning and burying his face into the cushions.

When he woke up warm and smelled Nigel so strongly, Adam thought at first he must be dreaming.

“Nigel.”

A gentle kiss to his cheek, “Darling, you can’t scare me like that.”

“You’re here.”

“I came on the first flight out, it’s fucking late but you said you hated me.”

Adam turned, the thin stripes of sunlight coming through the blinds made him realize it was morning. “I thought…”

Nigel kissed him then, deep and wet, pressing their lips so tightly Adam felt Nigel like a brand. “Star,” he rubbed his nose against Adam’s, “You only had to ask for me and I would’ve been here much sooner.”

Adam snaked his fingers around Nigel’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss. He tasted like cigarettes and something sweet.

“I didn’t want you to,” he pressed his cheek against Nigel’s, “I was okay for a while.”

Nigel kissed his cheek. “Till Gabi.”

Adam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I didn’t like that you’d seen her.”

Nigel sighed, gently kissing Adam’s neck.

“She looked like shit,” he whispered, pressing kisses across and down across Adam’s shoulder, “Big fucking bags and a kid on her arm.”

Adam trembled, rising up as Nigel moved to pull his shirt off entirely.

“She…”

Nigel ran his hand down Adam’s chest, frowning as Adam rose to meet his touch.

“Means nothing, is nothing,” he said firmly, fingers stopping just above Adam’s waist.

“Nigel.”

“You hated me, then,” he leaned in and stared Adam down, “When you said it?”

Adam stole a kiss, shaking his head, “No, never, I…”

He groaned when Nigel took hold of his length, slowly stroking punctuated with demanding kisses that took Adam’s breath away.

Adam had tears on his cheeks when he spilled between them, staining both their shirts though Nigel seemed not to care.

He pressed his lips to the corner of Adam’s mouth, huffing out a short laugh. “My shooting Star.”

Adam frowned, his hand coming to touch the tented front of Nigel’s jeans. “You didn’t ejaculate.”

Nigel shook his head, kissing Adam again, “This isn’t about me, darling.”

He went to stand and Adam pulled him down, rolling them over and staring at Nigel with determination.

“I missed everything about you,” he whispered, hands trembling as he worked open Nigel’s shirt.

Nigel sighed, “Star, you have no fucking idea how much I missed you,” he moaned when Adam opened his jeans, “Every minute, every second. I barely slept.”

Adam bent and licked at his belly, the warmth of his breath tickling above Nigel’s groin when he started pulling off his jeans.

The first touch of tongue made Nigel shudder, his fingers tightening in Adam’s hair. “Darling, oh Star.”

Adam looked up, cheeks flushed as he licked down Nigel’s cock, eagerly sucking at his balls making Nigel groan.

“Adam, oh, just…”

Adam took his mouth off and licked his lips. “Don’t leave again, ok?”

Nigel fought for breath, “Why would I ever want to leave?”

Adam smiled and licked up his length, tongue swirling at the head just before he took Nigel in fully.

His hand stroking in time with his suckling made it impossible for Nigel to last long, spilling into the warmth of Adam’s mouth.

Adam lifted his mouth off, cum dripping out just enough for Nigel to growl as Adam licked it off his lips with a smile.

“Welcome home.”

Nigel took his hand and pulled Adam into a tight hug, kissing his temple.

“I love you, Star. You never have to keep things from me. I want it all. Every bit of fucking anger, every fear, and especially every need. You need me, I’ll come running. Fuck Darko.”

Adam sighed, nodding into his shoulder.

They were silent for a long while, Nigel knew whatever cum had stained them should be cleaned before it dried but fuck if he wanted to move.

His eyes were drifting shut just as Adam said, “You told me to tell you what I need.”

Nigel smiled, running fingers through his hair. “Yes, darling. Anything.”

Adam lifted his head up, frowning. “I need to take a shower. I don’t like being sticky.”

Nigel laughed, grabbing and kissing Adam’s hand.

“Your need is my need, Star. Lead the way.”

They held hands all the way to the bathroom, only letting go for a moment to start the shower before grabbing hold again.

Nigel knew Adam needed to feel him here, the constant touching not only for his Star but for himself.

Adam was his home.

He never intended to make him forget that again.


	138. Adam Raki meets Kaecilius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was wondering if you could write a fic about Kaecilius meeting Adam Raki? It's a pretty rare pair that I wish there was more of. Maybe something with stars and magic?

Since he was very young, Adam Raki always loved the stars.

Every night he’d go on the balcony to look at them feeling comforted by their shine.

He had his favorites, picking out certain constellations to trace their shape over and over again.

Adam would have gone through his life this way, tracing the stars, if not for the event that changed his life: his father’s death.

He struggled with the dramatic change in his life, the solitude, and hid from the stars for nearly a month until a package arrived on his birthday from his father.

It was a telescope, very expensive but exactly what he’d wanted.

The card inside read: Happy Birthday Son, I hope this will help you see them shine brighter.

Adam went on the balcony for the first time since his father’s death and saw a new star in the sky.

It shined brighter than the others, almost too bright, and for the remainder of the month he watched it every night. There was nothing that warmed him like the strange star.

That was why when he went out one night, eyeing the sky and making sure to look at his strange star, Adam was surprised to see it fall.

Stars that fell were not stars at all, which is why it surprised him as he followed the streak that landed behind his apartment building.

Adam rushed down the stairs, following the smoke and rushing out to see that that no his strange star was not a star at all.

It was a man.

His strange star was named Kaecilius, the man said, and the name seemed familiar though Kaecilius didn’t seem to know anything else.

There was something strange about him, his eyes were soft but Adam could feel something special behind them, like they could crack apart at the first opportunity.

He invited Kaecilius to stay until he could remember more than his name, which was odd because Adam never liked having people around much. What was ever more surprising was that Kaecilius accepted his offer.

Days turned to weeks, the muddle of Kaecilius’s mind never clearing though it became obvious right away that he was different.

Adam walked in on Kaecilius making a book hover in mid air before the month was out, the loud bang of it dropping the only sound in the room.

“Magic?”

A frown was the only expression he’d ever seen on the strange man’s face.

“It seems so.”

Magic was not something Adam had ever considered, though he’d seen the superheroes on television they were mostly strong men and women. Though some of them could fly.

“Can you fly?”

Kaecilius smirked, his first smile. “Not yet.”

Adam handed him the book, mirroring his smile. “I’d like to fly with you, when you do.”

That’s exactly where they shared their first kiss, hovering up in the sky, the stars shining above them.

But that was much later.


	139. Basic Chickens: Adam Gets Hurt and Elias Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gets really hurt and is unconscious at the hospital and Elias is there crying/talking to him trying to get Adam to wake up

Adam woke to the sound of sobbing. 

He groaned, blinking at the bright light and hearing a voice more familiar to him than his own. 

“You’d better not die, do you hear me? I deserve to be in jail, I do, but you can’t die. You can’t die, not before I…” 

“Elias?” 

The shout and sudden hug made him groan, feeling wet tears on his neck as Elias started crying again. 

“You’re alive!” 

“What’s happened? I remember coming home from my run, and then…” 

Elias tensed, not letting go, and Adam felt sore as fuck but didn’t ask him to. 

“You were hurt. We are in the hospital.” 

Adam hugged him back, “Yes, Curly, I figured that part out. But how did I…” 

Elias let go and Adam fell back onto the bed, wincing at the pain. 

“You should’ve been wearing brighter colors! How could I have seen you in that grey clothing!” 

Adam closed his eyes, reaching over and pressing for more pain medication as hazy images came back to him. 

“You hit me with the car.” 

Elias sniffled, “You should’ve told me you were going to go out running, I was heading out for those danish cakes you enjoy.” 

Adam smiled, sighing as the memory of Elias staring down into his eyes came unbidden. 

“You didn’t know I was gone? The bed was…” 

“I thought you were in the kitchen, you make coffee every day! You…” 

Adam opened his eyes just as the nurse came into the room. He watched Elias staring at the ground, his face red and eyes bloodshot. The nurse checked his vitals, looking between the two of them and leaving without a word. 

“Elias, look at me.” 

Elias wouldn’t look up, sniffling and shaking his head. 

“Curly…” 

“You could’ve died. It was your own fault, but I deserve some of the blame. If you never want to have sex with me again, I deserve that.” 

Adam reached out and took his hand, making Elias look up. 

“I love you so much.” 

Elias’s eyes widened. “Oh. You fell very hard to the ground, you…” 

Adam pulled, despite hurting, and Elias came closer instantly. He kissed Elias’s fingers and nuzzled his palm, “I love you, despite you trying to kill me.” 

Elias’s lip trembled and tears started to well up in his eyes. 

“You lost your pinky toe and it looks quite disgusting, but I love you too.” 

Adam burst out laughing before he groaned at the pain, clutching his chest as Elias yelled out for the nurse. 

Apparently he needed brighter running clothes. 

He’d take Elias with him to be sure the color was good enough for next time.


	140. Hannigram AU: 1940's Gangster Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've seen you write arranged marriages. Would you consider: '40s gangsters + forced marriage + hannigram?

The idea was simple. 

The two most influential crime families needed to cease fire, and the only way to do it was with an alliance. No one trusted each other enough to take such an act on faith, which left only one option. 

Marriage. 

The head of the Lecter family was also the only one left of them, Hannibal, and was known to be heartless and not easily swayed.

The head of the Graham family was ruthless and cunning, but he had a soft spot for his young son William.

Hannibal was more than happy to keep his enemy’s soft spot close him after the massacre that nearly decimated his men while they transported his illegal liquors.

They met at the Graham estate, Wolf Trap, to put together the proper papers and for Hannibal to meet Michael Graham’s son up close and personal for the first time. He’d seen pictures, viewed the younger man from far off view, but never had seen Will close before.

Nothing could have prepared him for the beauty in front of him.

William looked innocent, pure as driven snow, but he could see the inner darkness that Michael did not seem to notice. He had been in classes, studying law and would be a lawyer if his father had any say.

Hannibal knew without a doubt that William did not wish for those things, judging by the hard set of his jaw as Michael spoke.

“Leave us.”

Graham shook his head, “William is not yet your husband, Hannibal. It’s not as if…”

“I’d like to be certain William and I get along,” he smiled sweetly holding out his hands, “I am not armed and my men will stay outside.”

“My son is…”

“Father, it’s perfectly reasonable. Please.”

He patted William’s shoulder and eyed Hannibal once more before he walked out, the two of them sitting across from one another at Michael’s desk not speaking till the door closed.

“William,” he started, only to be interrupted.

“Will,” came the sigh, eyes rolling, “My father seems to think I am a child, Mister Lecter. I’m not. We both know that I am no lawman.”

Hannibal leaned forward, “You have not been in class, have you Will?”

Will smiled, leaning forward as well. “How many men did you lose on that last liquor run, Hannibal? Ten? Twenty?”

Hannibal clicked his tongue, “You should not show your hand so easily, you know…”

Will stood, slinking around the desk until he slid in between the desk and Hannibal. The nearness of the young man, the pink of his cheeks and the overwhelming scent this close made him dizzy.

“I think we will have a happy marriage, won’t we Will?”

Will reached out and took his chin, making him shiver. “I think so, as long as you do not underestimate me.”

Hannibal kissed his palm, “Never.”


	141. Short Hannigram Prompt: Sex Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cracky!prompt: murder husbands go shopping.. and end up in a sex-shop? hmm~

“Red or green?” 

Hannibal looked up from a display of handcuffs, spotting Will holding up two collars. “I think the dogs have enough.” 

Will grinned, “Remember where you are, Doctor,” he held out the red, “I think red suits you just fine.” 

Hannibal licked his lips, mouth curving into a sly smile. “What will you wear then?” 

Will fastened the collar around his throat, leaning in close enough for Hannibal to smell him. “I think if you’re wearing this, I won’t be wearing much at all.” 

Hannibal huffed, “I am to be your pet, now?” 

Will smiled at him, kissing his chin. “Don’t pretend the idea doesn’t intrigue you. Kneeling at my feet, fetching my slippers.” 

Hannibal sniffed at his cheek, “Mylimasis, please. I think we need to leave.” 

Will stepped back, winking, “Okay,” he held up the collars, “I think I’ll get both.”


	142. Hannigram AU: Hitman Hannibal and Mob Boss's Son Will

“I can’t believe this,” Will huffed, breathless and bloody as he lay his head against the wall, “This is our honeymoon, is nothing sacred to my father?”

Hannibal stood over the last man he’d dispatched, throwing open the man’s jacket and taking out his cell, his fingers flicking through what Will guessed were photos or instructions. Possibly both.

“No, I believe is the answer to that,” his husband said gruffly, tossing the phone to him.

Will’s eyes narrowed as he saw the photos, the two of them in compromising positions mostly though there were a few where they were just sitting together happy.

Less than two hours ago and it felt like a lifetime.

He set the phone down and his hands twitched, picking up his knife close by and mumbling, “Come here, Mylimasis.”

Hannibal came crawling to him, the blood on his face only making Will fall in love even more smiling as his husband dropped down exhausted on him.

“I am sorry, Will,” Hannibal sighed, “I had wanted much for our getaway.”

Will’s hand came to rest in his hair, petting through the sweat he felt there and no doubt bits of blood. He smiled, remembering their first night suddenly with vivid clarity.

“Do you remember when we first met?”

Hannibal clutched him harder, lifting his head to smile back at Will.

“How could I forget your knife in my back and mine in your shoulder? The breathless kiss you gave me as we stared each other down. I kiss the mark every night.”

Will grinned, “You wanted to kill me but I showed you another way, I think this is like that. Another way to celebrate. We both love the feeling of a good hunt, let’s have one. I’m sure there will be more of them.”

Hannibal sat up, his body suddenly looming over Will’s as he stared him down. He leaned into the Will’s sudden touch to his cheek, his smirk playful. “A contest? Or will we do this together?”

Will kissed him, his tongue teasing inside Hannibal’s mouth so quickly before he pulled away. He ran his thumb across Hannibal’s cheek.

“I thought that was the point of marriage? Working through problems together?”

Hannibal kissed his thumb, “Yes beloved, I believe it is. Let’s get started.”


	143. Spacedogs: Drunk Adam

Adam felt like he could fly.

He lay on his back staring up at the stars, lightheaded and happy.

He was very happy.

A giggle bubbled up out of him and he pressed hands over his mouth to stifle it.

He heard the rustle of footsteps through the grass, turning his head and smiling.

“Hello.“

Nigel frowned.

"Darling, I have been looking all over the house.”

Adam held up a bottle and shook it up, “I’ve been drinking this. It’s very sweet.”

Nigel smiled, coming closer to sit beside him in the grass. He grabbed the bottle, taking a long sip and licking his lips.

"Tasty,“ he murmured, lying down beside Adam in the grass, "How’re your stars tonight?”

Adam laughed, turning into his shoulder.

"They’re not mine,“ he snuggled closer, "And they’re shining very bright.”

Nigel lifted Adam’s chin from his shoulder and brought their lips together softly tasting.

"Not as brightly as you seem to be, Star.“

Adam rolled into him, bending in for another kiss. He rubbed against Nigel’s front with a sigh.

"I feel like I could fly.”

Nigel smiled, touching Adam’s lips.

"Then let’s see how high I can make you soar.“


End file.
